A Diamond in the Rough
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: This is a modern version of 'Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold', written by me and a friend. All Characters belong to their respectful owners, most of which belong to Nintendo, there has been some differences so it's not completely the same.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1

June-Monday

Clare Grants picked up the phone on the desk, "Mr. Linebeck's office, how can I help you?"

"Umm, may I speak with my Uncle?" A very shy voice asked. Clare nodded, "One second Anni."

"Thank you...." Anni replied. Clare stood and knocked on the double wide doors next to her desk, "Mr. Linebeck, your niece is on line 2."

"Thank you Miss Grants." Her manager replied. Clare sat back in her wheelie chair and began clicking on her computer.

"Yes...no it's not a problem dear...no I promise...alright I'll see you when your shift ends...take care dear." Half the conversations between Luke Vaan Linebeck and his niece Aria 'Anni' Vaan Linebeck filtered through the door. Clare smiled as she kept typing at her computer, a pair of silver framed glasses on her nose. More often then not, Mr. Linebeck's niece would call him with a problem or a worry, but she was always so timid she'd phone Clare in the front office first. Clare smiled and stretched before grabbing some papers for her boss to sign. She could hear the rapid fire tapping of keys coming from inside her boss's office. She tapped on the door, "Mr. Linebeck?" The tapping paused, "Yes?" Clare opened the door, "I have some files for you to go through and sign sir." Linebeck motioned her in, his eyes glued on his computer screen. She walked to his desk and set the files on top of it.

"Thank you Miss Grants, will you file these..." He requested motioning to the stack motioning to the stack of filled forms and invoices.

"Yes sir." Clare said taking the stack and turned to go out the door. She was dressed in grey business pants suit. Linebeck nodded and turned from his screen to start the paperwork. Clare left and sat in her chair to start filing the papers. The Plexiglas doors slammed open and a woman with jet black hair and dark brown eyes stormed in. Clare turned to the buzzer, "Mr. Linebeck. Mrs Heartless is here." An unhappy sigh met her ears, "Let the unpleasant witch in." Clare smiled and turned to the rival companies' CEO, "Mr Linebeck will see you now." Jolene Heartless sniffed and stormed into the older man's office. Clare shook her head and turned to keep filing. There was a large amount of arguing and about twenty minutes later Miss Heartless stormed out, breaking a vase on her way. Clare shook her head and stood to pick up the pieces. She heard her boss sigh and lean back in his chair, the door still wide open and he was rubbing his temples, most likely having a splitting headache after all that.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Clare asked as she dumped the broken glass in the trash.

"Please and some aspirin would be fantastic..." Linebeck sighed.

"Top left drawer." Clare said giving him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you..." He replied and dug for the pain killer in question. Clare sat back down at her desk and kept tapping on her key board. Just before they started shutting down for the night, the doors slammed open again and a very angry woman with bleach blonde hair and black eyes stormed in and slammed her heads on the desk, "Where is he?!"

"Still in his office." Clare replied as if it was common occurrence. The woman stormed in and promptly slammed the doors shut before proceeding to yell at her boss. Clare sighed, she'd hear this later. After half an hour the woman stormed out, "I'd better get my money Luke or you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Clare shook her head then stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"Clare..." He sighed, he only called her that when he was tired and stressed.

"What can I get you Mr. Linebeck?" Clare asked as she leaned on the door frame, her coat already on.

"Can you quickly call Anni and tell her I'll be a little late please?" He replied as he rubbed his eyes, "I don't like picking her up when I'm upset..."

"Okay." Clare said and grabbed her phone, dialling Anni's phone number. The quiet young woman picked up, "H-Hello, Arian Linebeck speaking, please state the nature of the medical emergency..." She answered out of habit.

"Hello Anni." Clare cooed.

"Hi-Hi Clare..." Anni squeaked.

"You're uncle may be a bit late picking you up. You know him and paper work, he's a workaholic." Clare said.

"O-Okay...I'll grab some dinner while I wait..." Anni replied quietly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Clare replied.

"Bye..." And with that the line went dead. Clare set her phone down and turned to her boss's door, "She's been informed sir."

"Thank you Clare...I'll see you tomorrow..." He replied as he laid his head on the desk. Clare nodded and went to the elevator, "Till tomorrow Mr. Linebeck." Linebeck sighed and worked to ease his painful headache before going to get his niece. Clare passed by the security desk where she waved to Senza, the head of security. He nodded to her and unlocked the door of her. She smiled and went to her broken down bug, the shell was red, one door was blue and the other lime green. Sirens wailed in the air of downtown Toronto as she unlocked her door. Clare sighed and climbed into her car to drive to her tai kwon do class. When she arrived her most loyal student was waiting for her with his big brother.

"Good evening Kishin and Link." Clare smiled as she climbed out of her bug.

"Hi Sensei." Link greeted with a huge smile as his brother nodded. She smiled and unlocked the door to the dojo. Link darted under her arm and inside while Kishin shook his head and motioned for her to enter first. She smiled and entered the rented dojo. Kishin followed her in and closed the door. She went to the women's locker room and got changed. Link was talking with his brother about a young lady he's met in the emergency the other day while getting himself checked for a concussion.

"Got a crush?" Clare teased as she tied her belt.

"Who me? No way, she was just really pretty for a nurse who was in a such a rush." Link replied. Clare giggled, "He's so cute isn't he Kishin?"

"For a dweeb..." Kishin replied, "But she was pretty, quiet though."

"Ah, you get the odd quiet one." Clare said as the rest of her class filed in. Kishin nodded as his brother daydreamed. Clare smiled then clapped her hands, "Let's get stretching guys." They all jumped into formation. She smiled and turned on the music so she could start teaching. Her class went as normal. She ended at the scheduled time, "Alright, that's it for the day." They all bowed and ran off to their parents or whoever was picking them up. Clare smiled and started packing up. At the hospital, Anni ran out and hugged her Uncle tightly, "Are you alright, you only come late when you're upset?"

"I'm fine...Kira made a sudden appearance at closing." Linebeck replied. Anni shuddered at the name, the woman had been anything but nice to the girl, "O-okay..." Linebeck nodded and pulled up to Anni's house.

"Thank you..." She said as she kissed his cheek, "Go home and get some sleep."

"Right, good night Anni." Linebeck said.

"Good night." She said as she got out and ran up the walkway to her house. Linebeck pulled his black with blue racing strips BMW from the curb and headed to his pent house. He sighed and shook his head. The LCD headlights cut through the dark like a hot knife through butter.

"What a day..." He muttered as he turned left. The apartment complex loomed up in front of the car. He pulled into his parking space and turned off his car. The elevator was there when he hit the button. He stepped in and put in his key and turned before pressing the button for his floor. The doors slid shut before lurching up before going smoothly. He leaned against the wall and loosened his tie and freed his hair of it's tie. A minute later and the elevator dinged, signalling his floor as the doors slid open. He removed his key and stepped into his living room. It was as tidy as he left it that morning. He slowly made his way to his bedroom before collapsing on the bed. He heard the elevator doors close with a slide. He sighed and undressed before padding into the bathroom and showering. The bathroom was spotless and shiny. He dried, pulled on clean boxers and his satin pants before padding back into his room. The bed was a queen sized with very soft covers and blankets. He popped a few sleeping pills for his insomnia before climbing into bed. The city was loud but the pent house was equipped with sound proof walls and windows. It didn't take long for the drugs go kick in and he drifted off.

Tuesday

Clare stretched against the steering wheel as she pulled into her parking space. She could just make out Linebeck getting into the elevator tiredly. Clare grabbed her bag and climbed out of the mismatched car and locking it before making her way to the elevators. She just missed her boss slipping into his office. She rolled her eyes and set her bag on her desk to get ready for the day. It was surprisingly quiet. She looked into the still open door of her boss's office. He was asleep at his desk, his computer not even on. She sighed and went to the closet where several suits and a blanket where. Clare grabbed the blanket and draped it over his shoulders. He shifted and groaned. Clare shook her head and went back to her desk to move her bag and start work. It was three hours later when his phone rang did he wake up and he wasn't happy with who was on the other end. Clare had a pencil between her teeth as she worked.

"No...no...yes...yes...of course...good bye." That was probably one of the shortest conversations since she'd started. She mentally started counting down from five. All she heard was a dull thud and a sigh. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her chair to the front of the door. Her boss was slumped over his desk.

"Slept terrible?" She asked as she stood to get the blanket.

"Yeah, the ex-wife called to hound me again at two this morning cause her money wasn't there yet..." Linebeck muttered.

"Why don't you block her?" Clare asked.

"Tried that, she gets around it..." Linebeck replied after sighing.

"Well, I don't know how to help...other than call Senza and tell him not the let her in." Clare said.

"Thanks...that would be fantastic..." He replied. Clare nodded, "Sure." He was asleep before she could speak. Clare disconnected his phone before going to hers and calling the security desk.

"This is security, Senza speaking." The voice on the other end greeted.

"Hi Senza, this is Clare, can you keep Kira out of the building?" Clare asked.

"Sure thing Clare." Senza replied.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Clare said.

"You too..." And with that he was gone. Linebeck slipped out of his chair and hit the floor with a loud thud, smacking his jaw on the desk in the process. Clare winced as she set the phone back in it's cradle.

"Ow..." Linebeck groaned as he stood up rubbing his jaw. Clare went back into his office and plugged the phone back in, "Are you okay sir?"

"I'll live..." He replied as he sat back down.

"Sir, you're ten o'clock meeting with the lower managers is in a hour." Clare reminded.

"Right...I forgot about that." He muttered.

"Then it is a good thing I'm around sir." Clare replied smiling.

"I'd be lost without you Miss Grants." Linebeck agreed.

"Would you like me to accompany you to your meeting?" Clare asked.

"That would be wonderful." He replied as he tided himself. She nodded and went to grab her laptop and make sure she didn't have anything in her teeth or face or on her shirt. He padded into the main office, his navy suit tidy and his hair back in it's usual ponytail. Clare had everything she needed. Linebeck nodded and motioned for her to follow. She did as asked quietly. When they arrived in the conference room, all the floor managers were already seated, "Good morning Gentlemen." Clare stood behind her boss but off to the side, like a good little secretary. Linebeck nodded to her, meaning she could sit if she wished while he started into the monthly meeting. Clare sat down and started typing quietly. Sales were up but the constant visits from Ms. Heartless were putting a strain on her boss, as was his wife, not that he showed it in front of the other men. Clare glanced between the men as she typed down what everyone was saying. When the meeting was over, Linebeck bid all his employees goodbye and motioned for Clare to follow. She stood and followed him. He held the elevator for her. She smiled to him and stepped inside the elevator. He sighed and rubbed his temples as they headed back up to the fifty second floor.

"Want some coffee when we get up sir?" Clare asked.

"Please..." He replied. She nodded and waited for the doors to open. The elevator doors slid open and they stepped out, Linebeck going straight into his office and sitting down. Clare set her laptop down then plugged it in before going to get her boss's coffee. Linebeck immediately went to work to get his mind off his personal problems. Clare set his mug on his desk before going to her own to get to her own work.

"Thank you Clare..." Linebeck called after her and soon all she could hear was the rapid fire tapping of his keyboard. A few hours later Clare's phone rang so she picked it up, "Hello, Mr Linebeck's off...Gonzo, how did you get this number?"

"It's called the information line dear." The voice on the other end replied.

"Don't call me ever again...and the answer is still NO!" She shouted and slammed the phone back in it's cradle.

"Problem?" Her employer asked tiredly from the intercom.

"Nothing I can't handle sir." Clare replied.

"Alright." And with that he left her be. Clare sighed and got back to work. Around closing the phone rang again. She picked it up, "Mr Linebeck's office how can I help you?"

"Hello, is this Miss Grants?" The called asked.

"Yes?" Clare hummed.

"YOU THINK LOCKING ME OUT WILL KEEP ME AWAY! WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! INFORM YOUR BOSS I'LL SEE HIM IN COURT!" And with that the call ended. Clare blinked and stared at the phone, "Uh...okay..." The man in question was still working away at his laptop. Clare knocked on his door, "Mr Linebeck...?"

"Yes, Clare..." He replied not looking up.

"Uh...your ex-wife is taking you to court and I don't think she likes me very much." Clare replied.

"Gods...all over this over the manor and a car..." Linebeck sighed and rubbed his temples. She stopped and stared at him. He sat back in his chair and pulled out a very thick file.

"Well, Mr. Linebeck, I'll see you tomorrow." Clare said.

"Have a nice night Clare." He replied. Clare grabbed her bag and went to the elevator. Luke sighed and called his lawyer. His lawyer picked up as the doors closed behind his secretary. Just as Clare stepped into the parking lot a cell phone shattered against the blacktop. She squeaked and jumped. There was a distant slam of a window being shut fifty two floors above her. She shook her head and went to her car. As she looked over she could see someone had keyed her boss's car.

"Oh dear..." Clare sighed, and looked at own car and saw it had a bigger dent in the yellow door. What a way to end the day. She shook her head and climbed into her car to head home, her classes were only on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The drive back to her flat was uneventful. She locked her car, though it wouldn't matter is someone stole it, and went into her run down apartment, water dripped from the ceiling and she slept on a flat futon and a sleeping bag. She really should ask for a raise. Clare set her bag down and went to empty the bucket below the leak in her roof. As she was dumping the bucket her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello Clare Grants speaking?" Clare said into the phone.

"Clare..." The quiet voice that could only belong to Anni asked.

"Yes Anni?" Clare asked as she sat on the bean bag chair in her living room.

"Umm...would you mind...staying with me tonight? Someone broke in while I was at work...when I got here the police were all over the house..." Anni replied, her voice shaking and cracking.

"Over there?" Clare asked as she looked at the clock.

"Please...I tried to call Uncle but he won't pick up." Anni replied.

"Okay...and he kinda threw his phone out the window." Clare replied, "I'll be over there...in a little bit."

"Thank you." Anni replied as she hung up. Clare got a spare bag and put a spare suit in. Luke was going to flip when he heard about this. Clare grabbed her bag and keys to go over to Anni's while she dialled Luke's home phone. The phone rang and rang and rang but he never answered meaning he wasn't home yet. Clare sighed and closed her phone and pulled into Anni's driveway. The young woman was quiet shaken when she answered the door.

"I'm here." Clare said as she waited to be let in. Anni let her in before she closed the door and locked it.

"Just relax, go sit down, I'm going to try your uncle again." Clare said. She nodded and went curled up on the couch. Clare took out her phone and tried her boss's home phone again. It rang six times before he picked up.

"Good to know you made it home alright..." Clare said.

"Yeah, I had to get a taxi Kira slashed my tires..." Luke replied with a sigh.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? And uh...Anni's house was broken in to." Clare said.

"WHAT?! Is she alright?" Luke exclaimed.

"She's fine, it was during when she was at work...I'm staying with her for the night." Clare replied.

"Alright, and I'll just get a cab. Make sure she gets some sleep." Luke said.

"Alright, good night." Clare said and shut her phone. Anni was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was still in her bloody scrubs.

"Anni, you should change and get some sleep." Clare said sitting beside her. Anni nodded and skittered away. Clare sighed and grabbed her laptop to start some paperwork. Anni returned a few minutes later in her sweatpants and a t-shirt and sat next to Clare.

"Do you know what was taken?" Clare asked.

"Some money and my mom and dad's wedding bands..." Anni replied.

"It'll probably turn up in a pawn shop..." Clare mused as she finished her paperwork before closing her laptop. Anni nodded and hugged her knees to her chest. Clare gently wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. Anni leaned against her, needing that comfort.

"Shh...everything is alright." Clare cooed. Anni nodded and hugged the older woman.

"You should go to bed dear...it's getting late." Clare cooed. Anni shook her head, "I'm scared...what if they come back?"

"I'm here...If they do come back, I'll just beat the snot out of them." Clare cooed. Anni nodded and slowly let Clare go. Clare followed her to her bedroom and made sure she was tucked in before going back to the living room. It was odd that someone would break into the young nurse's house, she really didn't have much as she refused to accept her Uncle's money. Clare stayed awake until three in the morning then dozed off. Around four there was a smash of glass and Anni screamed. Clare was up and running to the room. Anni was backed against her bedroom wall as whoever had broken in took off.

"Phone the police." Clare said as she looked out the window. Anni nodded and ran off. Clare hummed as she looked around outside. There was no sigh of the intruder but the police were soon there to take statements. Clare was just dialling Luke's home phone.

"Hello..." Luke answered groggily.

"Sorry to wake you up Mr Linebeck. But the intruder returned." Clare said.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Anni's just a little shaken up but we're fine." Clare replied.

"Alright...I'm coming over anyway." Luke said.

"Okay...see you when you get here Mr. Linebeck." Clare said and shut her phone. The police had left and Anni was once more curled up on the couch. Clare sat next to her and rubbed her back. Anni hugged her tightly and started to cry.

"Shh...you're alright." Clare cooed softly. Anni cried quietly until her Uncle got there. Clare was hugging her softly. Luke slipped inside and shut the door before locking it. Clare glanced up at him.

"Anni..." He said quietly as he knelt in front of the young nurse. Clare watched him carefully. Anni looked up and immediately flung herself into his arms and cried harder. Clare stood up to stretch and make herself some hot chocolate.

"Shh...shh...you're alright, we're here..." Luke soothed as he ran his fingers through her hair. His secretary returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. Luke had picked up his niece and she was now cradled in his arms.

"Are you taking her back to bed?" Clare asked quietly.

"Her shift starts in two hours, but you have the day off." Luke replied.

"Why?" Clare asked. He gently poked her forehead, "Five bucks says you've barely slept tonight..."

"I got an hour of sleep...it's usually what I get." Clare muttered.

"You're coming to work and then you're sleeping in the lounge, absolutely no work." Luke said.

"Fine, I'll take the day off." Clare grumbled. He smiled and patted her on the back as he sat down, Anni now asleep. She shook her head, "I'll go home when she goes to work." He nodded and kept watch over his niece.

"So...why'd you chuck your phone out the window?" Clare asked.

"The ex-wife called me shortly after I got off the phone with the lawyer, she as lying about taking me to court, she can't." He replied.

"Why?" Clare asked, "Actually never mind me...it's none of my business."

"We already settled on what she'd get, twenty thousand bi-weekly..." Luke replied, "Apparently that's not enough..."

"Didn't you two sign divorce papers?" Clare asked.

"Alimony..." Luke replied.

"But that only lasts so long." Clare replied.

"Three years...I've got one left." Luke replied.

"Okay..." Clare hummed. Anni shifted and snuggled closer to her Uncle. Clare sipped her hot chocolate. Luke soothed his niece, it was odd to see him being gentle with someone.

"Well...It looks like you've got everything under control Mr Linebeck...I'll see you Thursday." Clare said grabbing her things.

"Get some rest Clare." Luke replied. She nodded and headed out to her car. Luke watched her through the window, to make sure she go to her car alright. Clare climbed in and started it before leaving to go to her run down apartment. What a night. When she got inside her apartment, she dumped everything on the beanbag and laid down on her futon. Maybe a day off would be good. With a yawn her pulled her sleeping bag up and curled under it.

Wednesday

It was a nice quiet day off. She had checked her email after getting a good four hours of sleep. When class time rolled around she was feeling good. She got ready to teach her class. Link was missing.

"Where's Link?" Clare asked.

"In the merge at the hospital..." Kishin sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Clare asked as she got ready.

"Dislocated his shoulder, we couldn't pop it back in." Kishin replied.

"That boy needs to be more careful." Clare said, "Anyways, get ready Class." He nodded and disappeared. After class was done and the class bowed and left as she cleaned up. Kishin bid her good night and went to get his brother. Clare locked up and went to her car. She was horrified to find it gone.

"Where the hell is my car!" She shouted and looked around. She then noticed they'd change the parking limit for that block.

"Those bastards." Clare grumbled and started walking back to her apartment. A black car drove by then stopped and backed up before rolling down the window, "Need a ride Clare?" She looked at the car, already drenched.

"Come on, before you get sick..." Luke said as he opened the door. She sighed and climbed in. He handed her a blanket from the back seat, it was soft and warm and smelled of Luke's cologne. She wrapped it around herself before putting the seat belt on. Luke pulled away from the curb and drove to her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride..." Clare said.

"No problem..." Luke replied as he turned the corner.

"I'll dry your blanket and give it back tomorrow." She said.

"Keep it...I've got six of them in the trunk." Luke replied. She sighed and nodded. He smiled as he pulled up in front of her apartment. Clare thanked him again and got out. He smiled and drove off after she was inside. Clare dropped her keys on the kitchen table and started wringing her hair and shirt. Her flat was so quiet. She flopped on her futon and stretched. Rain pounded against the roof, a sure sign her boss wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Clare sighed and reminded herself to get a can of Tim Horton's coffee for her boss. As night wore on she feel it harder and harder to stay awake. She dozed off slowly.

Thursday

Clare just got into the elevator with her bag and a can of coffee and hot chocolate under her other arm. She wasn't even in the door when Luke came out of the other elevator. Clare went to start a cup of coffee. He rushed into his office, cell phone cradled against his shoulder as he flipped through a file. She put a mug of coffee on his desk out of his way before getting ready for her day. He hung up his phone, thanked her for the coffee and went back to work. Clare set up and started typing. The phones were ringing every five minutes that day. She only got a mug of hot chocolate when the phone rang again.

"Hello, I demand to speak to Mr. Linebeck." The caller said.

"Let me see if he's busy first..." Clare replied.

"I don't care if he's busy put him on!" The person demanded.

"Is this Kira?" Clare asked.

"No this is not Kira, this the head of boarder control!" the caller replied.

"Alright, sorry, I'll see." Clare said then hit the intercom, "Mr. Linebeck? Boarder control is on the phone." There was some cursing before he picked up the phone, "What hells name do you want Jackson?" Clare sighed and put the phone back in it's cradle before continuing to type. A few minutes later the phone was slammed into it's cradle and the rapid fire tap of keys became frustrated and angry. She sighed and stood to get him another cup of coffee turning her head set on. Phone rang off the hook most of the day. Clare's hot chocolate got cold as she worked hard and fast. When the phones finally stopped she and her boss were exhausted.

"Why'd they all have to phone today...?" She grumbled and laid her head on her desk. She heard the tired sigh of her boss and the creak of his chair as he leaned back.

"Do you need me to top off your coffee?" Clare asked as she wheeled in front of his door. He didn't reply. She stood and opened the door. He was slouched in his chair with his hands to his face.

"Mr Linebeck?" She said and put her hand on his back. He looked up at her.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Alright...Just call me if you need anything." She said and gave his back a gentle rub before going to dump her cold hot chocolate. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Clare sat back down at her desk and started typing when the phone rang again, "Hello Mr..." Click. Luke leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes against his migraine. Clare put her head on her desk before rubbing her neck.

"Clare..." Luke called lightly, his voice making his head throb. She stood and went to the door.

"Can you find me some T3's...?" He asked. She nodded and went into her desk and pulled out a bottle from when she came to work with a pulled ligament. He looked floored, utterly floored.

"Here you go Mr. Linebeck." Clare cooed softly.

"Thank you..." He replied as he opened his eyes.

"Don't over stress yourself." Clare said and left. He sighed and popped two pills before standing up and leaning against his window. Clare finished all her paperwork that had to be done for the day. She faintly heard something hit the floor. She peeked into her boss's office. He wasn't there, or at least she couldn't see him.

"Uh...Mr. Linebeck?" Clare called quietly. A hand appeared from behind his desk.

"What are you doing back there...?" She asked. He didn't answer only sighed.

"Are you alright?" She asked this time.

"I need a vacation..." Luke sighed.

"You could use one..." She said, "Why don't you take one?" He shook his head and pointed to the email on his screen. She glanced at it. It was from his parents, a demand that he get married or else they would 'arrange' something. "I take a vacation and they'll hunt me down and drag me back to London."

"Then get married." Clare replied, "Or find a girl friend." He raised an eyebrow to her, then sighed, "Yea...right, me with a girlfriend."

"Well or else you can hire someone as a mock girlfriend." Clare said. He shuddered at the idea.

"Well, those are my ideas." She said and stood up. He shook his head and leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Mr. Linebeck." Clare said patting his head lightly. He winced and stifled a groan. Clare's phone rang so she went to pick it up. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"No mother...yes mother...no I'm not going to bring...because...why do you want to...no...good bye mother." And Clare hung up on whoever was there.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"My mother just invited us to a 'family' get together...she wants to meet my boss..." Clare grumbled. Luke sighed.

"But I told her no we're not going." Clare reaffirmed by shaking her head.

"Okay..." He replied.

"I hate her sometimes..." She grumbled to herself, "It's more like a dating scheme than a family get together..."

"Clare, can you call Anni and tell her to come to my house tonight?" Luke requested.

"On it sir." Clare said and picked up her phone.

"Thank you..." Luke replied. She nodded and dialled Anni's phone number. She didn't pick up her cell phone, meaning she was still on shift in the merge. Clare sighed and phoned the non emergency number.

"Toronto East General Hospital, Aria Linebeck speaking, how may I help you?" Anni greeted.

"There you are. This is Clare. Your Uncle wants you to go to his house tonight Anni." Clare replied.

"Oh no, what happened?" Anni asked.

"I dunno, he just wants you over there." Clare replied.

"Alright, I'll be there after my shift." Anni replied.

"Okay good bye Anni." Clare said.

"Good night..." Anni replied. Clare hung up then and stretched. She could hear her boss packing up for the night and it was only seven. She shut down her laptop after saving everything then started packing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clare..." Luke sighed as he passed her.

"Good night Mr. Linebeck." Clare said as she shrugged on her coat.

"Good night Clare..." he said as the doors slid shut. She raised an eyebrow before grabbing her bag and heading to the other elevator. Luke dragged himself out to his car. It was like perfection parked beside the mismatched car next to his. He shook his head and smiled at Clare's little car. Even though it looked like it could break down any day, it still ran. He unlocked his door and climbed into his BMW. The interior was cushy black leather, actually almost everything was black leather. He sighed and leaned his head against the head rest. Out of his rear view mirror he saw Clare move over to her car and unlock it. He smiled a little then started his car. It didn't roar like most sport cars, it purred instead. He backed out and pulled onto the street. The dash lights were a soft blue so they wouldn't blind anyone. He tried to relax so Anni wouldn't worry. His apartment complex loomed up, as usual, in front of the car.

"May I should get a house..." Luke muttered. No one was there to answer him.

"And a girlfriend..." Luke sighed. No reply. He pulled into his parking spot. The lights hit the wall of the complex. He turned off the engine and sighed again. All the lights blinked out. He grabbed his briefcase and blazer before getting out of his car. The sky looked like it was about to slip open and start raining. He sighed and shut his door, they locked automatically. The door to the apartments opened automatically for him. He acknowledged the woman at the front desk. She sighed and fluttered her eyelashes. He rolled his eyes in disgust, there was nothing more in the world that he hated than ditsy over flirtatious women. The elevator doors opened. He stuck in his key and turned it before pressing his button. The doors slid shut and lurched before lifting. He leaned against the wall. The elevator went up until it reached his floor. He removed his key and stepped into his living room. It was just as he left it that morning, nothing out of place. He sighed, it was so empty and quiet. The room was unreasonably quiet. He shook his head and went to have a shower while he waited for Anni. The bathroom was just as he left it too. He groaned and stripped before getting into the shower. The water was perfect, all pre programmed. Luke leaned his head against the tile as the water poured over his body. The room filled with steam. He closed his eyes and let the water ease his headache. It was quiet other than the rushing water. He washed up and turned off the water. The room was filled steam. He dressed in his night clothes and left drying his hair. The buzzer beside the elevator doors buzzed. He opened the door for his niece. Luke stepped aside to let her in. Anni immediately started fussing, "Are you alright, what happened have you been sleeping?"

"I'm fine, just a headache." Luke replied. Anni sighed and went over to the counter and set her bag down, "How bad?"

"Just enough for me to get Clare's T3's." He replied.

"What happened today?" Anni asked as she fished through her bag for his prescription.

"It was really busy...and your grandparents want me to marry." He replied.

"Oh boy...." Anni sighed as she set the painkillers, valerian, and sleep aid on the counter.

"Yeah...or else they'll arrange a marriage." He said and picked up the bottles. Anni shuddered and made a face as she poured him a glass of water.

"I agree." Luke said. Anni handed him the glass before giving him the proper dosage. He took the pills and popped them then downed the water.

"Now, go lie down, I'll be right there..." She said as she replaced everything in her bag. This was a regular occurrence, Anni would come over, help him medicate properly and send him to bed where she'd help send him off before either sleeping in the spare room and head home. Luke nodded and went into his bedroom. Anni packed up before following him. He laid down in his queen sized bed. Anni sat on the other side of the bed before shifting over to sit next to him. Luke yawned and closed his eyes. Anni smiled softly and tucked his damp hair behind his ears, at least he'd stopped fighting the medication. He dozed off quickly.

"Sweet dreams..." She whispered. He dozed quietly. Anni smiled and yawned, "I'll stay here tonight..." Luke yawned and rolled over. Anni smiled and rubbed his arm. He settled. Anni smiled again and drifted off beside him.

Friday

Luke stretched and relaxed slowly before opening his eyes. Anni was sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and kissed her head. She shifted a little but remained asleep, it was her day off. Luke stood up and got dressed. Anni rolled into his spot as it was warm. Luke dressed in a black suit this time with a blue tie. Anni shifted again. Luke wrote a note saying there was food in the fridge and he'd be home later that evening before grabbing his brief case and keys. He left as quietly as possible, if anyone needed sleep it was the young nurse in the bedroom. The elevator doors slid open. He slipped in and smiled when he didn't hear Anni wake up. The doors slid close and the elevator went down. He smiled, one night of sleep curtsey of Anni and he was in a better mood. The doors opened to the lobby. He walked out and headed for his car. It was where he left it. There was a note on his window, from Anni, 'Take it easy today-Love Anni'. He smiled and took it before opening his car door. He shook his head before tossing his briefcase on the seat. When he got to the office, Clare's mismatched car was already there. He smiled and headed upstairs. She was in the coffee room, getting a drink but all the filing cabinets were open.

"Lose something Clare?" He asked when he found her.

"No, I was sorting the cabinets..." She said, discreetly not making eye contact. He chuckled, "There's a hot chocolate on your desk." She blinked and looked up at him, "You bought me hot chocolate?"

"Consider it a thank you for all your hard work yesterday..." Luke replied.

"Well...you're welcome." Clare replied. He smiled and disappeared into his office. She shook her head and went back to her desk. Just like he had said, there was a hot chocolate from Timmies on her desk. She picked it up and sipped it before smiling and closing the cabinets. It wasn't long until she could hear the rapid tapping of her boss's keyboard. She smiled and began her own work. Business went as usual, phones ringing, keys tapping, Jolene raising hell. Around two Clare was as focused as she could be on the numbers on the screen in front of her. Luke tapped her on the shoulder.

"One minute..." Clare muttered as she read over the calculations. Luke waited for her to finish with a smile. She minimized the screen then looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Go take your coffee break, you missed it..." He said as he pulled her to her feet and shooed her off before she could protest. Clare blinked and shrugged before going into the coffee room. Luke shook his head, "And she calls me a workaholic..."

"You are." Clare replied as she peeked around the wall with a mug of hot chocolate. He just chuckled and sat back down. She sat down and grabbed an apple to eat. Luke hummed to himself as he did the paycheques for the week, Clare was in for a pleasant surprise. She stretched and finished her apple and hot chocolate. The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Clare had kicked off her shoes and was sitting stretched out, her feet on another chair.

"Go home Clare, I'll call you about the meeting tomorrow..." Luke called.

"Okay. See you later Mr. Linebeck." Clare said as she started packing up.

"Have a nice evening Clare..." Luke replied.

"You too Mr. Linebeck." Clare called as she entered the elevator. He smiled and shook his head before returning to his laptop. She waited until the elevator hit the bottom floor before going to her car. Senza bit her good evening on her way by. She smiled and climbed in to her car. Ambulance sirens wailed in the distance. She went to her rented dojo and parked in a spot where she wouldn't lose her car. Kishin was keeping the younger kids in line while they waited for her, his brother beside him, his arm in a sling.

"Good evening everyone." Clare said as she opened the doors.

"Good evening Sensei!" They greeted. She smiled and let them in first before getting ready. Link sat with his brother with an unhappy expression on his face.

"Poor Link, always getting hurt." Clare teased as she came out.

"Thanks for the sympathy Sensei..." He grumbled.

"Did you see that 'cute but quiet' nurse again?" Clare asked as she watched her class file in.

"Yes, and she's brutal when she wants to be..." He replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well today we're just going to go over what we did the week before." Clare said. Link sighed, at least he wasn't missing anything. She ruffled his hair then took her position. Link watched the whole class from the sidelines. She finished up her class and started cleaning up. Kishin had been taking home by his brother, his painkillers putting him to sleep. Clare stretched and moved to her car. She'd been ticketed for parking too long but at least her car was still there.

"I'll pay this tomorrow." Clare grumbled as she climbed in her wreck of a car. The drive home was uneventful. She climbed out and locked her car before packing everything inside her crappy apartment and turning on her computer, she was going to start looking for a house. Her mail was on the floor in front of the door when she got home. Clare picked it all up and started sorting through it. Her paycheque was in. She smiled and opened it. Her usual twenty dollars an hour had been raised fifty dollars. She frowned and shook her head, "That guy..." But that extra money was exactly what she needed. She smiled lightly and sat back down at her computer. There were a few places for sale but they were all too expensive. She sighed, the new tenants up above her room where loud, they fought during the day then had very loud sex at night. She spotted a little English style cottage in the middle of the better end of town but someone had just bought it.

"Damn...oh well." Clare muttered as she kept searching. But as she took one last look at it, she recognized the buyer's ID number.

"Well...he does have the money..." Clare said as she eyed the price too. She could have afforded the rent.

"...I'll bug him when I see him next." Clare muttered. Anni was sitting on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around her as she waited for her uncle to come home. The elevator dinged and her uncle stepped out after removing his key. She smiled and darted over to hug him.

"Hello Anni." He said.

"How was work? You have a thousand channels and there's still nothing to watch and what took you so long?" Anni asked.

"Work was fine, and I was looking for a house." Luke answered.

"Why do you want a house, you have then penthouse, the manor and that vacation house in the Caribbean." Anni asked.

"Uh..." He said.

"Hmm?" Anni pressed.

"Have you ever been to Clare's apartment?" He asked.

"No...she always insists she come to my house..." Anni replied.

"Well, she lives in the worst part of town and her apartment is in the worst condition ever." He answered.

"Don't you think that's a huge gift, she may get the wrong idea...unless..." Anni trailed off and smiled widely.

"I'm going for a shower." He said and made his way to his bathroom.

"Hey...that's not fair...you like her don't you?" Anni exclaimed.

"Well, she's a good secretary..." He replied as he took off his tie.

"But she's more than that to you isn't she?" Anni replied as she flopped on his bed. He was silent as he took his shirt off.

"Your silence speaks volumes..." Anni stated. He shrugged and slipped into the bathroom. Anni giggled and smiled happily, this was the first time he'd shown interest in anyone since the divorce. He showered and exited in his sleep wear. Anni had nodded off while waiting for him. Luke smiled and tucked her in. She yawned adorably and snuggled into the blankets. He smiled and looked around before climbing in next to her. Anni had always been affectionate and close to him, especially after her parent's had died in a plane crash, so it wasn't surprising when she snuggled into him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you Uncle Luke..." Anni whispered as she settled completely.

"I love you too Anni." He cooed and fell asleep. She smiled in her sleep and relaxed, she been gone before he got up the next day.

Monday

Clare got into the office with a sigh, she spent all weekend with hardly any sleep. And from the sound of silence in the office, so had her boss. She set her stuff down and rubbed her neck before sitting down. Luke shifted in his office. Clare checked the schedule and shook her head. At least he didn't have any important meetings. She set it down and rubbed her neck again. Luke woke up when he accidently pushed his notepad off the desk. Clare tapped on his door, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Oh, you're here...sure sounds great." Luke replied. She nodded, "Okay." He picked up the pad of paper before turning his laptop back on. Clare placed the mug of coffee on his desk before going back to hers. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, she didn't need to know he hadn't gone home last night. She sat on her chair and got to work. Luke was soon firing away at his keyboard, coffee would probably go untouched. When Clare's coffee came around she was back searching for a house. And that reminded her as to that little house her boss had bought. She tapped on the door, "Mr. Linebeck." He sat up and tried to look alert, "Yes?"

"Did you recently buy a house?" Clare asked.

"Yes, why?" He replied as he sipped his cold coffee with a straight face.

"You just happen to buy the house I was looking at." Clare replied.

"My apologies, I purchased it for someone special, I'm hoping they'll like it." He said, not once letting on the he'd bought it for her.

"Okay...well...okay." She said and went back to her desk. He smiled a little to himself, he'd hand the keys over at the end of the week. Clare's phone rang, "Hello, Mr. Linebeck's office, how...GONZO I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME! I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER!" Luke leaned against the door frame, "Problems?"

"My god damned stalker!" Clare hissed, "Mr. Linebeck, I'm going to the police station to get a restraining order."

"Alright, call when you get there, please...I'd Like to know you got there safely." Luke replied. She nodded with a little smile before grabbing her things and heading to the elevator. Luke smiled and returned to his office. Clare went into the parking lot and bee lined for her car. She never even saw it coming, all she could remember was someone grabbing her from behind and placing a cloth to her mouth and nose, then only blackness.

"Ugh..." She groaned when she started to wake up. She heard the sound of her phone ringing somewhere nearby but she couldn't get to it because her arms were restrained and everything else felt heavy. She opened her eyes, "Where am I?"

"In my lovely basement, my little beauty." A sick voice cooed somewhere in the darkness.

"Gonzo...? What the hell?" Clare growled.

"Growl and curse all you like my dear, but you're not leaving until I've gotten what I want." He purred sickly.

"Damn it Gonzo! When I get out, you're dead." She growled.

"You'll get out when I'm done with you and by then, I may be sated..." He purred as he stroked her jaw. She bit his finger angrily hoping to draw blood. He chuckled and all she could taste was leather. Clare growled and let his finger go. He smiled darkly and traced her body as her phone rang again.

"You're going to get yours..." She said as tears appeared in her eyes; she was afraid. He just laughed and unbuttoned her blazer after pulling off his gloves.

"Don't touch me." She growled and her tears leaked down her face.

"Don't talk back bitch!" He snapped as he backhanded her. She frowned and glared at him, she used to be kicked in the head and punched because of her class and her training. He smirked and ran his fingers down her chest, whatever he had drugged her with had immobilized her. She kept silent through his torture, tears coming faster and faster. He smiled sickly as he traced her body and touched her in ways she only wanted someone who loved her to. Clare finally cracked and cried openly. He laughed at her and ripped her skirt from her body. She hung her head and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"This will be fun and when I'm done with you, I'll throw you out on the curb like the trash you are..." He sneered. She cried harder. There was a crash and then Gonzo being thrown aside before someone cut her down and wrapped what felt like a jacket around her. She curled up in a little ball on the floor.

"Shh...I got you Clare...I got you, you're safe now..." Her hero cooed. She slowly looked up. Luke was the one who had come to her rescue, it was his jacket covering her up and he was the one who was now picking her up off the cold concert. She wrapped her hands in his shirt and ducked her head, trying to hide.

"Shh...it's alright, I won't let anything happen to you." He soothed as the police arrested her captor. She cried in his shirt, "I was...so ...scared..."

"I know...it's going to be alright...he's never going to hurt you again." He whispered as the arresting officer read Gonzo his rights. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched at her boss tightly.

"I'll get you guys a statement but for now I'm taking her to a hospital to get looked at and I'm taking her some place safe." Luke told the officers. They knew who he was and let him pass with the distraught and harassed woman. He went straight to his car and set her in the passenger seat before grabbing a blanket from the trunk and wrapping it around her. She clutched it to her chest tightly. He got in the driver's side then started the car. Once they were on their way he gently rubbed her shoulder and offered a hand since it was the best he could do at the moment. She took it and held it to her chest. He stroked her fingers to let her know he wouldn't let go. Clare kept crying silently. When they got to the hospital he got before going around and scooping her up. All she wanted to do right now was curl up in a hole and cry. Anni was the head nurse on the floor and saw them as they walked through the Emergency doors. Clare had calmed a little but when she saw Anni, she started crying all over again.

"Shh...Clare, it's alright, Anni's going to take care of you, I'll still be with you..." He cooed as Anni motioned for him to follow her. Clare sniffed and hid in his jacket. He held her a little closer as he followed Anni to a more secluded section of the merge. A purple bruise was starting to form on her cheek as she closed her eyes. Luke gently set her on the warm sheets of one of the hospital beds. Clare fidgeted as she pulled the coat and blanket tighter to her. Anni gently touched her shoulder, "Clare, I know you're scared and upset, but I have to take a look at you, make sure you're alright?" The violated woman nodded slowly. Anni rubbed her back and slipped her hands under the blanket and blazer, gently touching Clare's sides, checking for fractures and tender spots. When she drew her hand back, there was blood on them. Anni shooed her Uncle out and then drew the curtains, "Alright Clare, we're going to go nice and slow, but I need to see where you're bleeding so I can stop it." Clare nodded slowly again and slowly pulled the blanket down. Anni returned to the young woman. Clare set the blanket in her lap and slowly pulled the jacket off. Anni rubbed her back gently and then had a better look at her. There were cuts and little bruises on Clare's body, apparently Gonzo got turned on by giving pain to others. Anni shook her head and cleaned the woman up. Clare was quiet, only sniffing once in a while. Once she was cleaned and bandaged, Anni wrapped the blanket back around her, "Alright, you're in good hands, Uncle's going to take good care of you." Clare nodded slowly. Anni brought Luke back in who gently picked her back up. She curled against him. He kissed the top of her head and headed for his car. He was stopped outside the hospital by news cameras, people with microphones and people with pens and tape recorders. Clare curled more against him trying to hide from all the flashes and questions. Luke pushed passed all of them and went straight to his car, where security detained the paparazzi long enough for them to get away. Clare curled up her seat, eyes closed. He rubbed her shoulder gently, "Let's get you back to my place. You can have a bath and get some sleep..." She nodded. He smiled gently and ran a few red lights to get them back before the media. Clare was quiet throughout the entire drive. He pulled into his parking spot before turning off the engine. He checked around for media after getting out before motioning Clare over to him, the less time they spent outside the building the better. She quickly went to him. He cradled her close and rushed them inside, the night guard didn't ask any questions and opened the doors for him. Clare had closed her eyes again. He slipped into the elevator, clumsily turned the key before smacking his button. She opened her eyes slowly. He smiled gently to her, "Almost there...

"Mr...Linebeck..." Clare whispered quietly.

"Yes Clare..." He replied gently.

"Thank...you..." She whispered quietly.

"You don't have to thank me Clare..." Luke replied.

"Yes...I do..." Clare whispered.

"Shh...just relax and take it easy, if you feel the need to thank me, then you can take what I give you at the end of the week." Luke replied. She nodded quietly. He stepped into his penthouse and carried her to his room. She was silent but gazed openly at his massive apartment. He disappeared momentarily to find her something to wear. She stood in his room quietly unsure and feeling out of place. He returned with a black dress shirt and a pair of new navy boxers, "Here, these should do, go have a bath Clare..." He said as he showed her to the bathroom. She nodded and slipped inside before closing the door. He sighed and sat on the bed, this never should have happened to her, she'd probably never trust anyone again. A few minutes later, she opened the door and peeked out. He smiled gently and went over to her.

"Do...you know...where my purse is...?" She asked quietly. He grabbed his briefcase and pulled it out, "Here, do you need anything else?" She shook her head, "No...thank you..."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes, call me if you need anything." He said. She nodded and watched him. He padded out of the room. She dug for her brush and brushed out her hair and left it down to dry. Luke returned and gently coaxed her out of the bathroom. She slowly exited the bathroom, "Do...do you know...where my cell phone is...I was...supposed to teach tai kwon do tonight..."

"Don't worry, I already called them and informed them you wouldn't be able to be there tonight..." He soothed as he coaxed her over to him and the mug of hot chocolate in his hand. She nodded and slowly reached for the hot chocolate. He handed it to her and gently rubbed her arm. She didn't flitch from him but was still a little shaky.

"Come sit down Clare..." He cooed guiding her to the bed. She followed and sat slowly on the soft bed. He sat next to her and rubbed her back gently. She sipped her hot chocolate slowly.

"Everything's going to be alright now Clare, he can't hurt you ever again." Luke soothed. She sniffed as tears came fresh to her eyes.

"Shh...shh...it's okay..." He cooed as he gently wiped them away, mindful of the bruise on her cheek. She cried as she nursed her hot chocolate. He gently slipped the cup out of her hands, set it on the nightstand then held her gently. She hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back and let her get it all out. Clare ended up crying herself to sleep. He tucked her into his bed then sent out to the couch. A few hours later Clare woke up from a nightmare. Her hero was gone, or at least she couldn't see him.

"Mr...Mr...Mr Line...Linebeck...?" She stuttered as she looked around. He slipped into the room and over to her, "Shh...I'm right here..." She blinked then hugged him. He held her against him, trying to calm her again.

"I'm...sorry..." She cried.

"No...no...it's alright, it's alright..." Luke whispered.

"Please...don't...go..." She whispered.

"I'm right here...I'm not going to go anywhere, now let's try to get some sleep alright..." He soothed as he gently wiped away her tears. She nodded but didn't loosen her hold on him. He shifted them around and laid down with her before pulling the covers up over them. She watched him for a moment before falling asleep. He watched over her for an hour before nodding off. She slept soundly that night. Luke woke up every so often to make sure she was alright. She sniffed every few minutes but slept quietly and moved little. He would rub her back or coo words of comfort in her ear when ever she started to become uneasy. She would settle soon after.

Tuesday

He was up before her to quickly run out to her place and grab one of her suits. When he got back Clare was just stirring from her nightmare infested night. He sat on the edge of the bed after setting a set of clean clothes in the bathroom. She pulled the blankets up to her nose and watched him quietly.

"Hey, feeling alright?" Luke asked. Clare nodded quietly, "Yes...thank you..." He smiled gently, "Would you like some breakfast?" She nodded again, "Please?" He smiled and offered her a hand, "Come on, let's get you something to eat..." She slowly put her hand in his. He closed his hand around hers and gently pulled her out of bed. Clare was quiet as she readjusted her barrowed clothes. He was amazingly gentle and patient with her as he led her into the kitchen. She followed him quietly. He gently picked her up and set her on the counter, "What would you like?"

"Um...waffles..." She whispered. He rubbed her arm before pulling out everything to make waffles from scratch. Clare curled up on the couch, resting against the arm of the piece of furniture. Luke hummed quietly as he cooked, "Anything to drink?"

"Water is fine..." She replied quietly.

"Are you sure? I have just about everything..." He asked. She thought for a moment, "...chocolate milk...?"

"Sure thing." Luke replied. Clare stared down at her hands. A few minutes later, he gently but firmly touched her shoulder to keep her seated. She jumped and looked up.

"Easy..." He cooed as he placed a tray with her breakfast in her lap. She thanked him quietly. He rubbed her shoulder before going to get his toast. She ate quietly. He sat next to her with a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. Clare finished and stood to put her dishes in the sink. He watched her carefully. She came back quietly. He set his finished cup down, "We're not going to work today but I brought some of your clothes over, they're in the bathroom." She nodded, "...Okay..." He smiled softly, trying to put her at ease again. She slowly skittered into the bathroom. He sighed, he knew she'd be skittish and easily started for maybe a month, hopefully no more. Clare came back out quietly. He patted the spot beside him. She sat down next to him. He gently rubbed her shoulder, "Do you think talking about it may help?" She shrugged, "I...don't know..."

"Do you want to try?" He soothed, not wanting to upset her. She shrugged. He smiled softly, "I promise you it'll be alright..." Clare nodded slowly. He sighed softly and placed an arm around her shoulders before pulling her close. She curled against his chest. He rubbed her back, offering as much comfort as possible, Anni was coming over after her shift to check on the shaken woman.

"He..." Clare whimpered.

"Shh...just let it out...a little at a time...he can't hurt you." Luke whispered. She told him all that Gonzo did to her, crying all the while. She eventually ended up in his lap as he rubbed her back, whispered soothing words and rocked her gently. Clare had wrapped her hands in his shirt and cried.

"Shh...shh...it's okay...you're alright..." Luke whispered against her crown. She sniffed and closed her eyes. He continued to keep her close and ran his fingers through her hair. She sniffed and looked up at him. He wiped her eyes and smiled softly.

"Mr Linebeck...can...can...I call you...by your first name...?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can Clare..." He replied. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes, "Thank you...Luke..."

"You're welcome Clare..." Luke whispered. She smiled lightly and curled against his chest. He rubbed her back. She sighed quietly. He smiled and leaned against the couch. Clare quietly opened her eyes, "Did you have any meetings today?"

"Not today..." He replied. She nodded slowly, "Okay...but sometime during this week you have a meeting with a potential customer."

"Thursday." He replied. She nodded, "Okay..." He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She blinked up at him. He smiled softly, "Don't ask questions, just enjoy the attention..." She nodded slowly before leaning against him. He relaxed and continued to shower her with gentle touches and hugs. She slowly looked around. He must get lonely in a place so big and that was why he clung to her company.

"Why do you live in such a big place by yourself...?" She asked quietly.

"It's one of the few places I get privacy from the media." Luke replied

"Oh..." Clare whispered. Luke sighed lightly, "I don't see why they can't just leave me alone..."

"Because you're the top bachelor in all of Toronto, rich and some magazines say sexy." Clare replied quietly. He rolled his eyes, "This life isn't all it's cracked up to bed, the tabloids don't see how my ex-wife harasses me for money, how my parents ride my ass to get me married again among everything else." He sided.

"I know..." Clare whispered. He placed his cheek against the top of her head. She yawned slightly. He stood up with her in his arms. She blinked at him.

"You're tried, time for you to get some sleep." He said as he headed back to his bedroom.

"Okay..." She whispered. He smiled and gently laid her down before covering her up.

"Are you going to stay?" Clare asked quietly.

"Do you want me to?" He replied. She nodded, "Please?" He smiled and laid next to her. She snuggled against his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back. Clare slowly dozed off. He kept watch over her while she slept. It seemed she slept better when he was near. He shifted a little so he was comfortable but stayed awake to keep an eye on her. She shifted when his phone rang. He snatched the phone before it woke her up.

"Mr. Linebeck, I'm sorry to disturb you but we need statements to lock Mr. Gonzo away." The chief of police said.

"I already left a statement for you, I dropped it off this morning..." Luke hissed.

"Yes, I have that one sitting right here...I need one from Miss Grants." He replied calmly.

"I'll get it from her, just give me twenty four hours." Luke whispered.

"That I can do Mr. Linebeck. Have a nice day." And with that, the line went dead. He growled and tossed the phone aside. She shifted and turned her head away with a whine.

"Shh..." He cooed and rubbed her back. She settled slightly. He carded his fingers through her hair. Clare snuggled closer to him. He smiled, at least she was at peace in her sleep. A half hour later she woke up with a start, a good dream turned horrible nightmare.

"Easy, easy...you're alright..." he whispered, rubbing her back. She looked up at him.

"You're alright..." He whispered as he tried to calm her back down. She just snuggled back into her hero's chest. He rubbed her back, "I know you don't want to go anywhere, but the police need a statement so they can lock him up for good." She nodded slowly, "Okay... and you're right...I don't want to go anywhere..."

"I'll keep the media off you, come on, we'll be quick." Luke cooed. She nodded, "Okay..." He hugged her quickly then coaxed her up. She sat up slowly. He coaxed her to her feet and slipped a jacket around her shoulders. She fixed it so it's sleeves weren't too long on her. He offered her a hand so he could easily shield her from the media if need be. She took it carefully. He pulled her close and headed for the elevator while calling the valet to get his car. Clare followed quietly. He placed her behind him as he checked the lobby before pulling her quickly after him. New reports and cameras popped out from seemingly no where but they were just hiding for such a time as this. He quickly got her into the car and flipped off the reporters as he got in and locked the doors. That had startled his secretary a little, all those people popping out of no where. He rubbed her arm as he peeled out of the lot.

"A...are they...a...always like...that...?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied as he squeezed her hand.

"Every...every morning?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter what time it is, I think some of them live in the hedges." Luke told her.

"I wouldn't...be surprised..." Clare said, smiling at the first time they followed her around and ran away when the found out she was a black belt in tai kwon do.

"I've threatened to shoot them and then just come back with more..." Luke replied.

"You...don't own a gun...do you?" Clare asked.

"I do, for my safety, I had someone sneak into my apartment to try and off me one time." Luke replied, the life of the most marriageable man in Canada was dangerous.

"Oh..." Clare whispered and looked outside; these two people from two different worlds could never be together, is what she thought.

"Bastard..." He hissed suddenly as he slammed on the brakes. Clare braced herself by putting one of her hands against the dash and the other against the door, she did it automatically since her adopted father liked to slam on his own brakes. Some jackass reporter had jumped in front of the car, Luke flipped, he'd had it with the paparazzi. Clare watched shocked and astonished.

"Stay here..." He growled as he got out of the car. She nodded quietly, curling up on the seat again. Luke proceeded to rip a strip off the camera wielding stalker, grabbing the man by the collar and tossing him in the bush before yelling at him that he could have killed all of them. Clare was silent and shaking. When he got back in the car he sighed and leaned his head on the wheel, "I'm sorry you had see that..."

"...It...it...it's o...okay..." She stuttered. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder with a wince. She started down at her hands. He groaned and sat back as he started the car again. Clare fiddled with the mother daughter ring on her left index finger. He turned them back to their destination, driving one handed, the other resting on his shoulder.

"Di...Di...Did...you...h...hurt yourself...?" Clare asked.

"No...I'm fine..." He reassured.

"Are...are...you...sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious." He replied as he pulled into a spot in front of the police station. She slowly unbuckled herself. He moved to get out but hissed and winced, his hand grasping his shoulder.

"Stay here...don't push yourself..." She whispered as she climbed out. He groaned, he didn't want her out of his sight, but did as he was told. She went over to the front door of the police station. He winced and tried to remind himself that she'd taken care of herself for years without him. A couple minutes later she scuttled out of the cop shop, even more teary eyed and pale. He groaned and forced himself out of the car to go to her. She ran to him quickly. He hugged her close even as his shoulder protested.

"They...they want me...to...testify..." Clare cried.

"Shh...you don't have to if you don't want to..." He cooed.

"They said I have to...be...because...they...don't have...enough e...evidence..." Clare cried, hugging him.

"Shh...I'll be there..." He whispered as he guided her back to the car. She nodded slowly. He coaxed her back into the car before returning to the driver's side. She curled up in her seat quietly. He sat down and closed his door before wincing and starting the car back up.

"You...you...should be...more careful..." She whispered.

"Tell that to the idiot that jumped in front of us..." Luke muttered as he turned to head back to his penthouse.

"Still..." She whispered and rubbed her hands together. He smiled reassuringly, "I'll live..."

"Hmm..." She hummed and watched the buildings pass. The ride back was quiet other than the stifled groans from Luke. Clare fidgeted with her hands. He parked them close to the door. She unbuckled herself. He got out and opened the door for her. She climbed out slowly and her foot caught lip of the door. He caught her and bit back a whimper of pain.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"Not a problem..." He replied as he helped her upright.

"Let's...go...inside..." She whispered. He nodded and led her back inside. She followed him quietly. He groaned and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Clare was silent but kept glancing at him. He handed her the keys to the elevator. She found the right key and put it in before hitting the right button. He sighed and closed his eyes. Clare waited for the doors to open. He took the keys and padded inside behind her. She curled up on the corner of the couch. He sat down and winced, "I hope Anni get's here soon..." Clare hugged her legs.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Clare..." Luke said. She shook her head, "It...it's...alright..."

"No it's not, I want to keep you safe, happy and at ease but I can't do that if I'm the one scaring you..." Luke muttered. She touched her boss's shoulder gently, "You...you're not...scaring me..." He winced and shifted under her hand, she could feel his shoulder was out of place.

"You should be more...careful..." Clare whispered. He nodded and winced, when he hit the brakes he must have dislocated it. Clare flinched when the elevator dinged. Anni came in with a bag the size of a small cooler over her shoulder.

"Anni..." Clare whispered.

"Hi Clare...how are you feeling?" Anni asked gently as she placed the bag on the counter.

"Luke....dislocated....his shoulder..." Clare whispered. Anni rolled her eyes, "Again, what was it this time?"

"Reporters..." Clare whispered. Anni shook her head, "Give me a hand with him..."

"Okay..." Clare whispered and followed her. Anni moved Luke so he was between them. Clare waited for instructions.

"You hold him while I pop this back in..." Anni said. Clare nodded and put one of her hands on Luke's chest while the other went on his back. Anni counted to three before viciously relocating her Uncle's shoulder. Clare winced. As did Luke, but he kept quiet as Anni stood to get him some pain killers. Clare slowly removed her hands. He whimpered and leaned against her, "I forgot how violent she was..." Clare was quiet, "I...only....got bruises...and cuts...." He wrapped his good arm around her trying to put her at ease again. She leaned against him gently. Anni returned with painkillers a few other things for Luke and a glass of water. Clare was quietly.

"Here, take these then lie down, Clare, come with me so I can have a look at you..." Anni replied. Clare nodded and stood. Anni grabbed her kit and led Clare to the bedroom. She followed quietly. Anni smiled reassuringly as she coaxed Clare in ahead of her. Clare slipped into the bathroom quietly. Anni locked the door behind them. She was quiet as she sat on the edge of the tub. Anni slipped in and shut the door. Clare fidgeted. Anni knelt in front of her, "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Why....is he doing...so much for me...I'm just a secretary...?" Clare asked quietly.

"Clare, you're more than that, your the first person not to walk out on him after getting what they want, you're a constant for him." Anni replied as she gently placed her hands to Clare's shoulders.

"I'm still just a secretary..." Clare whispered.

"But you're his secretary...and no one else's..." Anni replied, "He chose you over so many others..."

"There's another thing I don't understand...why me?" Clare muttered.

"When you applied for the job, did you know who he was or did you just look at the company name?" Anni asked.

"Yes..." Clare whispered.

"Yes to what?" Anni asked.

"I knew who he was and I did know what the company was called." Clare replied.

"But you apply for the job because you really wanted it or because you wanted the attention that went with being his right hand?" Anni asked.

"I really wanted and needed it." Clare replied.

"That's why he chose you, he chose you because you wanted the job, not because you wanted the spotlight." Anni told her.

"There...was probably others like that..." Clare replied.

"There wasn't, I was there when he hired you. You were the only one that really wanted the job and a good head on their shoulders." Anni told her while poking the woman in the forehead. Clare frowned and rubbed her head. Anni smiled, "Now let's have a look at you and make sure you're healing..." Clare nodded and lifted her shirt up, exposing all the cuts. Anni was surprisingly gentle with her as she cleaned and bandaged every cut. Clare winced every time but kept quiet. Anni was a careful as possible as she did what she was best at, "I'm not going to be in the merge next month..."

"Why..." Clare asked quietly.

"I'm getting transferred into the labour and delivery ward." Anni replied.

"Okay..." Clare whispered. Anni smiled, "So I won't be seeing much of the blonde that's in every other week..." Clare shrugged, "You'll see him sooner or later..." Anni smiled softly, "He's so sweet..."

"I repeat, you'll see him again." Clare smiled lightly. Anni smiled and let her up. Clare pulled her shirt back down and stood slowly. Anni packed up her kit, "Uncle should be asleep by now..."

"Okay...I'll just...uh...do something..." Clare whispered. Anni smiled softly, "Why don't you get some rest..."

"Okay..." Clare replied. Anni smiled and went to check on Luke, he was lying in bed fighting his medication. Clare quietly stood and sat on the couch. Anni rolled her eyes and grabbed Clare gently before putting her to bed with Luke.

"I was comfy..." Clare whispered. Anni sighed, "And he's going to keep fighting against his medication until he can make sure you're alright..." Clare sighed softly, "Fine..." Anni smiled and left them be. Clare sighed and laid next to Luke. He relaxed and the medication soon stole him away. Clare sighed and looked around. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck. She squeaked and blushed. He settled further as he pressed his nose to her skin. She squeaked again. He sighed contently, his breath ghosting across her skin. She blushed more. Anni was in the other room smiling to herself, she knew Clare was perfect for her Uncle and she was determined to get them together. Eventually the blushing yet still nervous woman fell asleep next to her boss. He settled completely feeling her relax into sleep. She yawned and cuddled against her boss. It was hard not relax around him, he wasn't the uptight, snobbish jerk the tabloids made him out to be.

Wednesday

Clare shifted slightly, warm and safe. Luke had been awake for two hours but dare not move in case her nightmares returned. She opened her eyes slowly. Luke smiled, "Well good morning sleeping beauty..." She blushed, "Pardon?" He chuckled and rolled on his back, "You are adorable when you blush." She blushed again. He smiled wider, he looked so relaxed now.

"Ummm...Luke...we've got work today." She said, "And my suit is wrinkled."

"No, it's not. What do you think Anni was doing until two in the morning?" Luke replied, "And we can come in whenever we want." She nodded slowly. He smiled and stretched happily.

"You're happy..." Clare said as she sat up.

"I am..." He replied. Clare ran her hands through her hair smoothing it down. Luke suddenly reached over and snagged a few strands of her hair, "You should leave your hair down more...it looks good."

"It's not professional." Clare said as she blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but..." He trailed off. She blushed and fiddled with her hands.

"Get up you lazy bum, if I have to come in there an throw you in the shower myself I will." Anni yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, you better get up." Clare said as she stood slowly. He sighed and rolled over and hugged her waist, "But I'm comfy..." She blushed brightly. He smiled to himself.

"Um...But shouldn't we get cleaned up..." She stuttered, blushing. He sighed, "Fine..." She shifted and went to find her clothes. He got up and went to have his morning shower. Clare slipped into the kitchen. Anni was flipping pancakes expertly.

"Uh...Anni...where's my suit?" Clare asked.

"On the coffee table." Anni replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Clare said and went to grab it. Anni returned her attention to breakfast, her chestnut hair pulled back in a braid then up in a bun. Clare grabbed her suit and checked the bedroom before going in. Somehow she missed Luke and he was standing in the bathroom in only a towel, and damn he looked good. Clare had taken off her shirt and stretched. Luke choked and looked away. She set her borrowed shirt on the bed and slipped her blouse on. She heard the door snap shut. Clare looked up and around. Only door that it could have been was the bathroom. She squeaked out loud and blushed.

"Clare you decent?" Luke strained through the door.

"Uh...one more minute..." She called. She could hear him shift uneasily in the bathroom. Clare tapped on the door as she finished by slipping her shoes on, "Umm...I'm decent..." Luke shyly opened the door, his hair still wet and his tie missing. She was dressed in her suit and looked away with a dark blush on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Luke said.

"I thought you were still...in the shower..." Clare replied.

"I try to be as quick as possible..." he told her as he slipped passed her.

"I'll be...in the living room." Clare replied. He nodded and finished getting ready. Anni was packing the famous boxed lunches Luke had always raved about. Clare sighed and rubbed her neck with the blush still apparent on her face. Anni giggled and handed her a lunch.

"Thank you..." Clare whispered.

"No problem." Anni replied. Clare held it gently. Anni smiled and went about finishing the last two. Clare sat down on the couch. Luke returned the room unable to fix his hair. Clare smiled lightly. Anni sighed and washed her hands then fixed his hair with a practiced ease. Clare waited. He kissed Anni's forehead, "Come on Clare, time to go." She nodded and stood up, "Okay." He smiled and placed a protective arm around her as they left his home. Clare smiled lightly.

"Tonight...I have something to give you and you promised you'd take it." Luke said.

"Okay..." Clare said. He smiled reassuringly, "You'll thank me or at least...I hope you will." She looked up at him.

"You'll see..." He said. She shrugged, "Okay..." He smiled and rushed her to the car as they were once more swarmed by the media. She slid into the passenger side. He locked the doors and drove to the office. Clare waited patiently. He rubbed his shoulder, apparently it was still bothering him.

"Take it easy today." Clare told him. He nodded. She smiled and waited with her purse in her arms, along with lunch.

"You're not allergic to anything are you?" Luke asked out of the blue.

"Just sage..." Clare replied as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He nodded and traded her lunches. She watched him.

"I know Anni put sage in yours but not mine so you can have mine..." Luke said.

"But I know you eat more than me." Clare said.

"Anni's not stingy on portions believe me, I'll be fine." Luke replied. She sighed and shook her head. He smiled and pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car. Clare climbed out and looked at her car before going over to check to see if she had any tickets. She was startled to see a twenty four hour parking pass on her dash.

"Okay...this is too much Luke..." Clare turned to him.

"No, you earned that, you've worked here long enough..." Luke said as he locked the doors.

"You better not have gotten me a new car..." Clare said as she walked back over to him.

"No, I didn't get you a new car, I know you love that little car." Luke replied holding up his hands of defence. She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you." He smiled and returned the hug. Clare smiled and removed from the hug, "Let's get to work." He smiled and let her go ahead. She smiled and went to the elevators. Luke followed her. She pressed the button and waited for the lift to come down. Luke rolled his shoulder and winced.

"Don't move it until it's healed." Clare said swatting his arm.

"But it's bothering me..." Luke replied. She sighed and gently rubbed his shoulders. He jumped slightly then easily relaxed under her hands. The elevator arrived and she gently pushed him inside. He moved without much coaxing. When they reached the fifty second floor, she removed her hands. He let her go first then followed. She found her laptop where she left it on Monday. Luke went into his office and immediately went to work. Clare sat down and got ready before getting to work. The inbox was full. She started to sort through it. Luke was already working through all the orders and the complaints that had piled up in the last two days. Clare printed and answered all the emails and deleted the junk before she started to work. Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair. Clare opened up a instant messaging window and messaged her boss, 'Okay in there?'

'My shoulder's giving me grief.' Was his reply.

'Would you like a massage boss?' she messaged. She heard him chuckle in his office, "I'm fine Clare..."

"Just checking." Clare said then got a phone call, "Hello, Mr. Linebeck's office, how can I help you?" It was Kira phoning to harass her ex-husband.

"I'm sorry Miss Kira, Mr Linebeck isn't in right now." Clare replied.

"Like hell he isn't you little slut, I'm looking at his car so I know he's there!" Kira spat.

"Well, Miss Kira, I am looking at your recent hospital visits...and oh would you look at this, your pregnant with some club owner's baby. I wouldn't want the media to know about this if I were you." Clare said leaning back in her chair.

"Well at least my face isn't plastered all over this morning's newspaper." Kira sneered.

"It will be if you don't stop bugging your ex for money that is truly not yours Miss Kira." Clare muttered into the phone. The line was dead and before she had a chance, a very pissed off and violent looking Kira stormed through the doors. Clare kept from flinching but remained seated. Kira stormed over to her and slammed her hands on the table, "Where is he?!"

"Why do you want to know?" Clare asked leaning back.

"Because you little slut, I want my money before he starts screwing you over his desk, if he hasn't yet." Kira hissed, towering over the younger woman.

"I assure you Miss Kira, I am still a virgin, unlike yourself and I am a black belt in tai kwon do and I can easily kick your ass and claim it as self defence." Clare said calmly, "And your breath stinks." Kira growled and back handed her in the exact manner Gonzo had, "Don't you talk back to me bitch." Clare drew her breath in and went silent. Suddenly Kira was on her ass and Clare was shielded behind her boss, who looked out right pissed, "Take her in to custody Senza, then call the cops so they can lock this psychotic bitch up." Clare waited before the two others were out of the room before she broke down crying.

"Shh...shh...It's okay Clare, it's okay." Luke cooed as he pulled her into his arms. Clare hugged and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and did his best to calm her again, they'd made so much progress. She sniffed and cried, trying to calm herself. He gently picked her up and carried her to his office. The bruise on her cheek was twice as dark and going black. He set her on his desk and sat in front of her so he check her cheek. She sniffed and had calmed herself to sniffles.

"Hey...It's alright..." Luke cooed as he gently wiped away her tears. She sighed brokenly. He patted her knee then darted off to get some ice. Clare wiped at her eyes with a hanky. He returned with an ice pack wrapped in his pocket scarf and gently placed it to her cheek. She whined and winced.

"Shh...you don't want it to get any worse do you?" He said as he made her hold it in place. She sniffed and held it on her cheek. He smiled softly and pulled her off the desk into his lap so he was comfortable and he wasn't putting too much strain on his shoulder. She curled up in his lap quietly. He rubbed her back and did everything he could to put her at ease again. She sniffed and hiccupped.

"Shh... everything is going to be alright..." He cooed. She sniffed and sighed. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her, make her feel safe again.

"I'm...sorry..." She cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." He cooed. She sighed and nuzzled his chest. He smiled a little and loosened her hair before running his fingers through it. She inhaled quietly and relaxed lightly. He smiled and continued seeing it was relaxing her. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep..."He whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"But what about work...?" She asked.

"Just go to sleep..." he cooed, she needed rest not to stress herself further.

"Okay...I'm going to nap in the lunch room." Clare whispered. He shook his head, "Sleep over there, so I can keep an eye on you." He replied as he pointed the small couch against the wall.

"Fine." Clare replied and stood to go to the couch. He smiled and went back to work quietly so she could sleep in peace. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep slowly. He would glance up to check on her every so often. Clare just shifted slightly. He stood and grabbed a blanket to place around her. She shifted slightly. He rubbed her back then returned to his desk. She yawned and stretched before relaxing. He smiled and went back to work. Clare smiled and slept on. The office remained quiet while the young woman slept. She sat up, startled when the phone rang. He silenced the phone, it was Jolene and went over to her.

"Who was it....?" She groaned.

"Jolene..." He replied and sat next to her.

"Oh, what did she want this time?" Clare asked, moving over for him.

"I don't know I hung up on her." Luke replied, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Oh." Clare said as she nodded, "Yeah, I got enough sleep." He smiled, "Good, cause it's time to head home...and for you to get your gift." She blinked at the clock. He smiled, it was already eight fifty nine.

"I slept all day..." Clare said rubbing her eyes.

"That's alright, it was a slow day..." He said as he helped her up. She stood and went to get her stuff packed up. He shut down his laptop and grabbed his things. She packed up and stretched before pulling her jacket on. He smiled to her and offered an arm. She took it. He walked her out to his car, checking for the paparazzi the entire time. She watched him quietly. He opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled and slipped inside. He shut the door and went around to his side.

"Surprise time?" Clare asked. He nodded, "Remember you promised you'd take it."

"I did and I intend to keep it." Clare replied. He smiled and started up his car before he headed to the quieter side of town. She watched quietly. He seemed to get nervous the closer they got to her surprise.

"You alright?" Clare asked quietly as she watched him.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He replied as they stopped in front of the tall hedge with a gate. She blinked. He turned off his car, "Come on..." She climbed out slowly. He offered her a hand. She took it. He smiled, shyly almost, as he closed her door and led her up the path to the gate. She smiled lightly to him and followed him. As she opened the gate, the little cottage she had wanted so badly stood before her.

"Is that...what I think it is?" She asked. He smiled and placed the keys in her hands, "It's all yours."

"You bought me a house!?" She shouted.

"I wanted you out of that apartment, I wanted you some place where you would be safe, warm and happy..." He said quietly, now he was the timid one.

"You bought me a house." Clare reinstated.

"Yes, yes I brought you a house..." He replied looking at her feet.

"Why...?" She asked.

"Like I said, I wanted you to be safe and warm, and I knew you really liked it but you would just barely be able to pay the rent..." He replied timidly. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "...Well..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Next time you buy me a house...tell me, so we can check it out." Clare said giving her hand to him. He smiled a little and linked his hand with hers. She led him up to it, "Does it have electricity?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Let's check it out." Clare said fiddling with the key to grab the right one. He smiled and slipped the keys out of her hand and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and flipped the switch. It was perfect, exactly what she wanted, it was warm, not water damage or holes in the roof. Clare hummed and stepped aside to let Luke in. He stood behind her, "So...?"

"Let's check it out." She said and took her shoes off. He smiled and slipped his shoes off to follow her. She stepped in to the main room. It was already furnished with period items, but there was a TV and stereo.

"Are the previous owners still here?" She asked.

"No, it was a retired couple that moved the the Bahamas' and left everything in the price." Luke replied. Clare sighed, "Well, most of this stuff doesn't suit me."

"We can always use some of the stuff in the basement, it's a little more modern." Luke told her.

"Let's go check out the rest of the house then the stuff." Clare replied. He nodded, he was hoping she should like the master bedroom the way it was. She went into the kitchen and looked at all the cupboards. They were still stocked with non-perishables and dishware. It had recently been renovated to be a little more modern with black marble countertops, a beautiful in counter stove and a brand new dishwasher and fridge.

"Ohh...I can use all those fancy cook books now." Clare said as she ran her hand along the smooth countertop. He smiled. She moved on into the living room and was shocked to see a bar there.

"That wasn't in the description or the virtual tour..." Luke said.

"Maybe because it's in crappy condition...It would down grade the house, so in other words, you paid too much...And this is why you look at houses before you buy...I wonder if it can be fixed." Clare said as she walked around the barely standing bar. It may have barely been standing but it was in perfect working order and stocked to boot.

"Let's carry on, I'll see if I can get that fixed..." Clare said going to the hall. Down the hall was the bathroom, master bedroom and another small bedroom. She looked into the bathroom. It was beautiful, white marble counters, bath and separate shower. She smiled and moved onto the small bedroom. It had been converted into a small office. She hummed and moved to the master bedroom. It had to be the best part of the house, it looked like Luke's bedroom. She smiled and stepped inside. The blue satin sheets were brand new and the carpet was plush. A small fireplace was in front of the bed, which was an exact match to Luke's four poster mahogany queen size.

"Now, you must've replaced the carpet and put this in here." She said pointing to the bed.

"I had nothing to do with this, I brought the place and made sure it had hydro and then brought you here..." Luke replied.

"Really? Then someone has the same taste as you..." Clare hummed. He shrugged. Clare closed the door, "So, boss, I'm leaving work early tomorrow."

"That's fine with me Clare, but you're staying at my house tonight..." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "Okay." He smiled and offered an arm. She took it. He led her back out to the car, killing the lights on the way. She opened the passenger side and climbed in. He climbed into the driver's side and started the car. She smiled to him, "Thank you for the house."

"You're more than welcome Clare..." He replied as he turned the car around. She smiled and watched the city lights pass by. He turned left and mimicked the smile. Clare drummed her fingers on the car door. He chuckled and patted her shoulder, "Almost back..."

"I know..." She muttered. He smiled and turned the last corner to his penthouse. She waited until the car was stopped to climb out. He got out and locked the door. She followed him to the elevators. He smiled and let her in first. She smiled to him and stepped into the elevator. He followed and put his key in before pushing his button. Clare leaned against the back wall.

"So, what are you planning on changing?" Luke asked as the doors slid shut.

"About the house? Just a few things. Like the couch." Clare replied. He chuckled, "Well they were seventy six and eighty five..."

"Yeah, so I need to change a few things." Clare hummed. He nodded and pulled his key free as they reached the top floor.

"I guess I should start looking for things..." Clare said as she sat on the couch. He suddenly placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her away from the couch. She squeaked. He placed his free hand to his lips then pointed to where Anni lay asleep. She nodded and slipped into his bedroom quietly. He moved to cover Anni then froze. She watched him. He motioned her over and he removed something from Anni. Clare quietly went over to him. Cradled in his arms was some child with the same chestnut brown hair as Anni and Luke. She blinked and blinked again and mouthed, 'babysitting.' He shrugged and slipped away into the bedroom. Clare followed him and sat on the bed before pulling out her laptop. He smiled softly as he stroked the child's cheek, "I thought it was this week..."

"Well, she's a good person." Clare said as she started up her laptop. He smiled and laid on his back with the small child, "Once a month Anni takes home one of the newborns that were put up for adoption so they can get some love and attention..."

"That's sweet." Clare replied as she went onto a store's website. He smiled and looked up as Anni shifted on the couch. Clare glanced up from her laptop before continuing to search. The infant in Luke's arms shifted and yawned. She sighed and closed her laptop after shutting it down.

"Can't find anything? He asked.

"Nothing in that store..." Clare replied, "And it's getting late." He smiled and told her to get ready for bed. She nodded and stood to go to the bathroom. He ran his fingers through the hair of the little girl in his arms. Clare returned minutes later and sat down beside him. He smiled and patted the bed.

"You can't keep her unless you get the adoption papers..." Clare said. He chuckled, "I'm not ready to have a child in my life, it wouldn't be fair to either of us with how much I work..."

"Yeah, but still." Clare yawned, "Anyways, good night Luke..."

"Good night Clare..." He cooed. She smiled lightly and laid on her side. He pulled the blankets over her. She dozed off. He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear before moving to place the infant back in Anni's arms. Clare yawned and curled up slowly. He showered before returning to bed. She was still sleeping. He laid in front of her and watched her sleep. It was a peaceful sleep. He smiled, "Sweet dreams Clare..." She sighed and relaxed. He soon joined her, neither knowing they'd wake up in each others arms the following morning.

Thursday

Clare shifted and yawned before opening her eyes. Luke was snuggled contently into her neck. She blushed darkly. At some point that night, he had pulled her close. She blushed at how close she was to him. As embarrassed as she was, she felt safe and warm. Clare sighed and closed her eyes again. He relaxed and pulled her a little closer. She squeaked and blushed deeper. He settled again. Clare's blush was an almost permanent fixation on her face. Luke settled more, giving her room to breathe. Clare's breath ghosted across his shoulder as she blushed. He shifted a little but remained asleep. She let herself calm slightly. It took a little time but it was actually easy to relax around him. She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was only six in the morning.

"What am I doing up so early...?" Clare whispered to herself. Then she heard the sound that woke her up to begin with, Anni cooing to the baby. She sighed and mashed her face into the pillow. He growled and pulled her back snug against him. Clare blushed brightly as she squeaked. He mumbled and nuzzled her head, "No...you...can't have her...she's mine..." Clare blushed brighter. He quieted soon after. She kept blushing brightly. Anni giggled and rescued the poor woman. Clare looked up at the younger woman. Anni placed her finger to her lips and carefully freed the woman. Clare slipped out of her boss's arms. Anni helped her to her feet, "I should've warned you, the men in our family are affectionate..." Anni told her, and if Clare listened carefully she could pick out a faint British accent.

"Yeah, that would've been a little help." Clare replied. Anni smiled apologetically.

"He bought me a house." She said, "If that's not affection I don't know what is." Anni glanced away in a 'Oh....I could tell you otherwise...' way. Clare didn't catch it as she was stretching.

"If you think that's affection you should..." Anni trailed off.

"I should what?" Clare asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Anni replied as she slipped away.

"Anni..." Clare said as she followed her.

"No." Anni replied, "I promised not to tell..."

"Aww..." Clare whined cutely.

"No..." Anni replied, her voice going up a few octaves higher meaning it was something juicy.

"You can tell me." Clare said.

"No, no I can't." Anni replied going bright pink.

"Why not, I'm not going to tell." Clare said.

"I just can't okay, you'll find out soon enough..." Anni replied.

"Fine." Clare said with a defeated sigh. Anni shook her head as she laid the baby in it's cuddle seat. Clare sighed and went to find a cup. Anni smiled and kissed the child's head, "See you later Clare..."

"Bye Anni..." Clare said as she found herself a cup. Anni waved and left with three bags and an infant. Clare got herself a glass of water and sat on the couch. Luke woke up a few minutes later when he fell to the floor. Clare went to see if he was alright. He was just picking himself up off the floor.

"Are you okay Luke?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just hit my head on the nightstand..." He replied with his hand to his temple.

"Is it bleeding?" Clare asked. He pulled his hand away, "Yep..."

"Where do you keep the Band-Aids?" Clare asked.

"Bathroom, under the sink in the first aid kit..." He replied. She took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He followed as he placed his hand back to his temple. She dug under the sink and pulled out the first aid kit. He removed his hand and winced at the amount of blood. Clare hummed and dug out the bandages. He rinsed his hand in the sink. She sat him on the toilet so she could bandage his temple. He sat and let her do as needed. She placed a bandage to his temple then kissed it before going to wash her hands. He shifted and touched the spot lightly before going to get dressed, thanking her on the way out. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair before closing the door. Luke dressed as quickly as possible.

"Are you done?" Clare asked.

"Yes..." He replied as he fixed his cuff links. She shooed him out of the room before getting dressed. He grabbed his blazer and tie before disappearing. Clare appeared out of the room in a suit that looked freshly pressed. He smiled and opened the door for her. She smiled to him.

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered his arm.

"Let's." Clare replied smiling. He smiled. She slipped her arm through his. He smiled again and they headed downstairs.

"I hope the elevator doesn't break." Clare said, "Or else we'll be walking." He nodded, "Or we'll be stuck in here..."

"Another bad thing." Clare said as she stepped into the lift. He nodded and hit the button for the main floor. She leaned against him as she waited. He smiled and moved his hand to rest on her waist. She smiled lightly.

"Would you like to come for dinner with me tonight?" He asked her suddenly.

"Uhh...sure, when and what do I have to wear?" Clare asked.

"Nothing fancy, and I'll pick you up at eight." Luke replied.

"Okay, it's a date." Clare smiled lightly. He smiled and flushed a little. Clare smiled then heard the ding of the elevator. He smiled and walked her out to his car, his hand remaining on her waist, let the press say what they will, he really didn't care anymore. Clare held her bag carefully. He rubbed her side lightly, a calming gesture. She pulled the door open slowly. He placed his hand over hers, "You ready for this?"

"Yes, though I do wish they'd find someone else to bug..." Clare said.

"As do I." He agreed and let her out in the morning sun. She spotted his car and went over to it. He unlocked the doors with the press of a button. She opened her door and climbed in. He checked around before getting in. Clare hummed as she waited. He buckled up then started the car and then headed for the office. She waited as she watched cars and trucks being passed. Luke drummed his fingers on the wheel. Clare smiled lightly. Luke seemed agitated when they got to the office.

"We haven't been jumped yet..." Clare muttered. He nodded as he got out then went around and opened her door. Clare grabbed her bag and stepped out. He offered a hand, Clare was beginning to question his upbringing, he was far too...courtly. Not that she minded much. Not many men would help a lady out of the car. She smiled to him. He returned it as he helped her to her feet. She smiled and that's when the camera's popped out of the corner, "There they are!" Luke smiled, "Shall we really get them talking?" He whispered in her ear as they headed for the doors.

"What do you have in mind?" Clare asked. He made a motion that told her to kiss him, "When we get in the elevator..."

"Okay." She said smiling widely. He smiled then quickly replaced it with his calm face. Clare waited until they were in the elevator before grabbing his blazer in both hands and pulling him into a kiss. He returned it as he looped his arms around her. She smacked the button with her hand as she kissed him. He pulled her a little closer and waved good bye to the camera-men. Clare smiled and eventually broke the kiss, "...Wow."

"That about sums it up..." Luke replied with a smile.

"That was some first kiss..." Clare said as she smiled.

"I didn't...I did...Oh please say you're not mad..." Luke said as the information set in. She smiled and kissed him to stop his ramblings. He blinked and then returned it openly, screw the media. She broke it with a smile and turned to wait for the doors to open. Luke was left on cloud nine with a smile. Clare smiled as the doors opened and she set up for the day. Luke went to his office and then went to work. Clare smiled as she went to see how long till the kiss was on the internet. Luke was typing away in his office. Clare smiled and sent him the link to the kiss. She heard him chuckle, he was probably smiling. She soon received a link to the latest rumour of their relationship. She opened it up with a laugh. He smiled and the rest of the day went well until the potential client showed his face. Clare was waiting for him patiently.

"Good afternoon...Ms. Grants." He purred eyeing what of her he could see.

"Please, Mr. Linebeck is on the fifty second floor Mr...?" Clare said gesturing to the elevators.

"Jones, Kennith Jones...pleasure to make your acquaintance..." He replied.

"Pleasure..." Clare said, "Please, let's go to the elevator." Luke was leaning against the wall near the doors, "I would appreciate it if you refrained from visually undressing my secretary Mr. Jones." Luke said in his lovely British accent. Clare quickly made her way to her boss. Luke placed his arm around her waist, thinking she was still uneasy around other men.

"Let us discuss matters up stairs..." Clare said gesturing to the elevators again.

"Yes, let's..." Luke replied as he motioned for Kennith to follow. Clare stepped into the elevator. Luke remained nearby, putting himself between her and Mr. Jones. She pushed the proper floor button and waited until the doors closed. Luke never stopped watching the other man. When they reached the proper floor, she stepped out last. Luke glanced back at her. She shooed him to his office and went to the coffee room to get a cup of hot chocolate. He nodded and went to deal with the hopeful client. Clare hung out in the coffee room until they were done. He literally threw the man in the elevator, "Set foot in my building again and I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment and racism." Clare flinched quietly. Luke growled and glared at the man who just laughed at him as the doors closed. She peeked around the wall. Luke was pacing unhappily, whatever had happened had really gotten his hackles up.

"Luke...do you want a cup of coffee?" Clare asked quietly. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Not even coffee will help this time dear..."

"What happened in there?" She asked.

"He refused to do business with me because I'm from London, that was when he wasn't making lude comments about you..." Luke replied rubbing his sore temple. She hugged him softly. He relaxed significantly.

"Shh...he's gone now..." Clare cooed softly. He calmed and relaxed, the tension leaving his back and shoulders. She rubbed his back gently.

"I can't stand people like that..." Luke muttered.

"He's gone, you don't have to do business with him." Clare cooed. Luke pulled her tight against him and nuzzled her head. She squeaked quietly.

"Bloody hell, I'd be lost without you..." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere..." She cooed. He calmed and slowly let her go. She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. He kissed her forehead, "Thank you." Clare blushed, "No problem..." He smiled and returned to his office. She went back to her desk. Luke was soon back to work. She smiled lightly and went back to her work. The rest of the day went well. Clare started packing up at four, "Luke, I'm going home, I need to pack all the junk in that crappy apartment and tell the owner I'm moving out."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight at the house." Luke told her with a smile, "Dress nice."

"Okay, see you at eight." Clare smiled as she grabbed her stuff. He smiled and made a reservation at his favourite restaurant. Clare stepped into the elevator. For some reason as soon as the elevator began to descend her stomach tightened. She fidgeted slightly. It didn't make any sense. She got jumpy and more skittish the further the lift traveled down. Then it clicked, it was the first time since the incident happened that she had been alone. She told herself it was strictly paranoia. But when the lift stopped she found herself unable to move. She stared at the doors and tightened her grip on her bags. She just couldn't do it, she wasn't ready to be on her own again yet. Clare rubbed her arms quietly. Luke must've realized something was wrong because her phone rang.

"Hello...?" She asked quietly.

"Clare, are you alright? You're car's still here..." Luke asked gently.

"...I can't...do it..." Clare whispered.

"Alright, just come back up, it's alright." Luke cooed.

"Okay..." She said and hit the button. He was waiting for her when the door opened. She stepped onto the floor.

"Come here..." Luke whispered. She slowly went to him. He placed his arms around her.

"I thought I was ready..." Clare whispered.

"Shh...it's okay...it's alright..." Luke cooed. She hugged him gently.

"It's alright..." Luke whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Can you come with me..." She asked quietly.

"Of course." He replied.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"Any time..." Luke replied. Clare waited for him to grab his things. He grabbed his coat and then placed his arms around her. She leaned against him. He led her back into the lift. She followed. He rubbed her back gently. She fidgeted slightly.

"Shh...it's alright." He soothed.

"I just feel bad for pulling you away from work..." Clare muttered.

"It's fine Clare, I'd rather help you anyways." Luke replied.

"Okay...I hope you're car as a lot of room...I still have stuff in storage." Clare said. He smiled, "We can always get the SUV from the lot."

"Or cram everything into our backseats..." Clare said as they reached the parking lot. He nodded and walked her out to his car.

"I should bring this rust bucket home..." Clare said kicking her tire. He chuckled, "I'll meet you there..."

"Okay." Clare said and climbed into her car. He smiled and drove off but stayed in view. Clare drove back to her apartment and told her landlord she was moving. Luke was waiting in view. Clare smiled and opened her room for the last time and grabbed the old boxes. Luke decided he was going to call a few people to get this safety hazard condemned. She started packing her things up and moving them into her car. Luke was very helpful, knowing exactly how to pack her car to fit the most in it. Clare closed the doors, "That's about it."

"And all in one car..." Luke replied.

"Just the necessities until I got a house." Clare said, "Now to the storage facilities." Luke nodded and got back in his car. Clare climbed into hers. Luke once more followed in view. She smiled and drove to the storage containers. Luke kept nearby. She stopped in front of a container and unlocked it before throwing the doors open. Luke glanced in, "We're going to have to check for water damage..." He noted seeing a large leak.

"I put everything in plastic bags and protective sleeves..." Clare said as she went in to see if everything was there. Luke nodded. Clare grabbed a box and opened it, "Cast iron...Kitchen." Luke nodded and took the box to his car. Clare grabbed another box this was her instruments. Luke had returned already and offered to take it. She handed it to him and grabbed another box, checking it, blankets. Luke waited for her so she wouldn't be alone. She handed him the box and grabbed another one, the rest of her clothes. Luke smiled and went back to his car. She smiled and grabbed the three boxes closest to her, two were full of books and the third was electronics. Luke had come back for the next load.

"Umm...this one is ...what is this one..." Clare said to herself as she opened it, "that's what it is..."

"What is it?" Luke asked from the doors.

"Fine wine glasses..." Clare said gently lifting the box. Luke nodded and carefully slipped the box out of her hands.

"Shoes...Dresses...skirts...bedroom stuff...." Clare said pushing the boxes behind her. Luke returned for that box after safely tucking the glassware in the passenger side of his car. Clare picked up the box and handed it to him as she grabbed the one with the dresses and skirts. Luke smiled, "How much is left, I still have room in the backseat?"

"My shoes and one more box it looks like...must be the pictures." Clare said. Luke nodded and stacked the last two boxes.

"Thanks...Just got to drop this key off now." Clare said. Luke nodded after everything was loaded. Clare walked down to the gate man and gave the key back before climbing back into her car. Luke nodded and they headed back to her new house. She pulled into the drive and opened her car door. Luke followed as usual. She smiled to him and went to open the house door. Luke grabbed a few boxes out of his car, he'd made notes to where they went as they were packed into their vehicles. She grabbed a box and followed him into the house. It didn't take long to unpack the cars. She smiled at the boxes, "Well, that's everything." He nodded.

"I guess I'll see you at eight..." Clare hummed. He nodded and kissed her cheek before slipping away. She smiled and blushed and went into the bedroom to pick out her clothes. Luke shut and locked the door behind him, that little detail made her feel all the more safe. She smiled lightly and unpacked the dresses and skirts box, leaving a red dressing gown out. Two hours flew by and before she knew it, Luke was knocking on her door.

"Ah...dress, check, shoes...check...purse...check, keys...Everything check." Clare said smiling. Luke was waiting for her, dressed in a black suit with a navy shirt and a black tie, a dozen white roses in his arms. She opened the door with a smile. Luke smiled and offered her the roses. She smiled and took them. He offered her his arm. She took it smiling still. Luke led her back to the car. Clare followed. He opened the door and helped her in. She grabbed her dress so it wouldn't get caught. He smiled, once she was in he shut the door. She carefully smelt her roses and sighed happily. He went around and got into his side.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see..." He replied as he started the car again.

"I hope I didn't over or under dress..." Clare muttered as she fingered her red dress. He chuckled and patted her hand, "You look beautiful." She blushed and smiled. He smiled and drove them to a higher class part of town. She watched quietly. They pulled up in front of the Hilton Hotel. She blinked, "Oh...Wow." He smiled and got out before going around to her side as the valet opened her door. She stepped out gracefully. He smiled and offered his arm to her. She smiled and looped her arm around his. He led her inside and into the Tundra restaurant. Clare stayed close to him as they entered the restaurant. He moved his arm so it was around her waist, "Reservations for two, Linebeck." He told the maturate.

"This way Mr. Linebeck..." The Host said as he led the two deeper into the dining area. Clare stuck close and moved gracefully. Luke discreetly rubbed her side, sensing her unease. Everyone was staring at them as they moved across the floor. Luke rolled his rich green eyes and helped her take her seat. She set the flowers beside her carefully and smiled to him. Luke took his seat and ordered a bottle of red wine. Clare smiled to him. Luke matched her smile as the waiter returned with the bottle of fine red wine and two glasses. Clare smiled lightly to the waiter, not the same as she gave Luke, Luke's smile was pure love. The waiter opened the bottle then poured them each a glass before leaving. She smiled and took her glass. He smiled as well, "Here's to new beginnings." She smiled and touched her glass with his. He smiled and took a sip. Clare smiled and delicately sipped her wine. Luke looked so at ease. She smiled to him. Dinner went surprisingly well, the meal was delicious, the wine was perfect, everything was perfect. She smiled to him as she finished, "Thank you for dinner Luke."

"You are very welcome Clare." Luke replied. She smiled and finished the last sip of her wine. Luke smiled and motioned for the cheque. Clare fingered the petals of her roses. He paid for dinner then offered a hand, "Shall we?" She nodded and grabbed her roses and purse. He placed his arm back around her waist and walked her out. Clare smiled and smelled her roses again. He walked her out into the park across from them.

"High Park?" Clare asked quietly. He nodded. She shrugged and followed him. They walked to the lake in the middle of the park where the moon was reflecting off the water.

"Wow..." Clare whispered. He smiled, "Clare...There's something I need to tell you." She looked up at him. He looked down at her and then linked their hands, "Clare, you've been through everything with me, my divorce, Jolene's and Kira's temper tantrums. But when you were abducted I realized I never wanted anything to happen to you, that I wanted you to always be with me...I realized, I'm completely in love with you." She smiled, "I love you too Luke." He smiled and placed a kiss to her lip. She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Clare smiled and stood on her toes to get closer. He broke the kiss and placed another to her neck. She kissed his temple.

"Ready to head home, or is there something you'd like to do?" Luke asked.

"I can't think of anything...other than this." Clare said then kissed him again. He smiled and returned it. She broke it and smiled to him. He returned the smile and turned them back towards the Hilton. She followed him. He once more helped her into the car, "Your house, or mine?"

"Well, I've got boxes scattered all over my house, but the media doesn't know I live there." Clare replied.

"They will..." Luke muttered unhappily.

"I should get a dog then..." Clare hummed. He smiled, "I think Anni's great Pyrenees just had a litter..."

"I'll ask for one after they've been with their mom for a little while." Clare replied. He nodded and drove to his penthouse. She smiled and sniffed her roses again. The drive back was comfortable, Luke taking her hand when he wasn't switching gears. Clare smiled and threaded their fingers together. He rubbed the back of her hand. She smiled and kissed his knuckles. He smiled and unlinked their hands so he could park. She waited to be helped out of the car. He went around to her side, opened the door and scooped her up. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he hip checked the door shut. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. He carried her inside and into the lift, putting her on her feet so he could deal with the key. She smiled and waited. He turned the key and smacked the button before pulling her into a kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. He nipped her lip lightly. She gasped. He gently deepened the kiss, giving her a chance to stop him if she wished. She smiled and let him deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss when the doors slid open. She smiled and went inside. He followed her after removing his key. Clare smiled and sat on the couch, patting the spot beside her. He sat next to her. She leaned against him contently. He smiled and placed his arm around her. Clare smiled and shifted, unintentionally turning on the TV, set to the news channel. Their faces were all over the ten o'clock news. She giggled at the scene. Luke shook his head and turned the TV off before pushing her over and pressing another kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. He placed kisses to any exposed skin. She smiled and kissed his temple. He nipped lightly at her neck. She moaned quietly. Luke smiled, liking he was the only person to ever get that sound out of here. She trailed her hands along his back. He nipped lightly at her neck and placed kisses to her clavicle. She moaned quietly again and shivered happily. He gently traced her sides. Clare shivered slightly again. He smiled again and continued to kiss and nip at her skin. She smiled and moaned quietly. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Clare smiled and nipped his nose. He countered her with a sound kiss on the lips. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. He pressed into the kiss as he laid her on the bed. She trailed her hands across his shirt clad chest. He smiled and trailed his fingers down her stomach. She smiled and slipped her hands under his jacket. He smirked and tossed the jacket aside. Clare smiled and tugged at his tie, pulling him closer. He placed another kiss to her neck. She smiled and untied his tie. He nipped at her pulse point. She moaned in response. He smiled and traced circles on her stomach. She smiled and nipped his temple. He nuzzled her jaw as he ran his hand up her side. She shivered slightly. Luke nipped her neck lightly. She moaned again. He placed his forehead against hers. She smiled to him. He smiled as well. Clare kissed him softly. He returned the kiss. She ran her hands down to his waist. He shuddered under her palms before breaking the kiss, "Shall we get out of these restricting clothes?"

"Let's..." She purred. He smiled and pulled her up so he could get at her zipper. She smiled and ran her hands down his shirt, unbuttoning them. He slipped the straps off her shoulders. She slid her hands onto his chest and took his shirt off. He let her and she was amazed by how well built he was. Clare ran her hands across his chest. He shivered lightly as he gently laid back on the bed so he could slip her dress off. She smiled and lightly grazed her fingers across his chest. He smiled and placed a kiss to the center of her breast bone. She blushed brightly.

"Just relax Clare..." He whispered and placed another kiss to her skin. She nodded and took easy steady breaths. He smiled and placed feather light kisses to her stomach. She shivered slightly. He smiled and returned to place a kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and removed the remains of his suit. Clare trailed her hands along his chest and stomach. He smiled and laid down before pulling her on top.

"Tired dear?" Clare cooed.

"No, but my arms are." Luke replied. She smiled and kissed him soundly before trailing kissing across his shoulders. He smiled and let his eyes close. She kissed his neck and his cheek before gently tugging on his ear with her teeth. He growled at her, not liking that. She stopped immediately. He kissed her jaw. She nuzzled his neck quietly. He pulled her down to rest on his chest. Clare quietly laid there. He traced circles on her back. She sighed and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her head. She slowly drifted off. He pulled the blankets up over them. She sighed in her sleep. He smiled and soon joined her.

Friday

Clare shifted slightly. Luke tightened his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She relaxed immediately. He settled and relaxed. Clare shifted again and woke up at eight. Luke was still sleeping soundly under her.

"Mmm..." She hummed and opened her eyes. Luke shifted his hold across her back. Clare rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Luke inhaled deeply as he settled further. She opened her eyes slowly. Luke was sleeping soundly. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He shifted and tightened his hold on her.

"Luke..." Clare cooed. He groaned but didn't wake up. She smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips. He slowly woke up and returned the kiss. She smiled and broke it, "Good morning..."

"Morning..." He replied still not quiet awake. She smiled again and kissed him again. He returned the kiss. She licked the bottom of his lips slowly. He smiled and deepened the kiss. Clare smiled and rolled over so he was on top. He ran his hands up her sides as he dominated her mouth. She shivered slightly as she played passive. He broke the kiss and attacked her skin. She moaned quietly. He smiled and kissed lower. She shivered and moaned. He kissed the middle of her breast bone. She blushed and moaned quietly. He nipped lightly, trying to get her a little more wound up. She blushed darker and moaned slightly louder. He smiled and licked her breast bone. She blushed darker again and moaned louder. He nipped at the side of her breast lightly. She squeaked and blushed. He smiled, "Relax..." She nodded lightly and took a couple deep breaths. He waited for her to calm before going any further. She was calmed and smiled to him. He kissed her skin and nipped lightly. She moaned and trailed her hands down to his hips. He smiled and continued to tease her, he would only do what she let him. At nine she bit her lip to stop from moaning, "Luke...we've...we've got work..."

"Alright...but we pick this up later." He replied. She nodded, "Alright." He placed a kiss to her lips before letting her up. She smiled and went to find her suit. Luke showered and dressed in his usual. Clare pulled her hair back and put it up in a bun when she was dressed and searched out her glasses. Luke had neatly placed them on the nightstand at some point. She smiled and picked them up. Luke returned to loop his arms around her and kiss his neck. She smiled and kissed his temple. He smiled as well and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded with a smile. He offered a hand as he picked up his briefcase. Clare smiled and took it. He linked their fingers and they headed down to his car. She smiled and leaned against him. He moved his hand to rest on her opposite hip. Clare smiled and sighed contently. He smiled. When they reached the main floor, Clare spotted his car clearly against the bright sun. Luke smiled and walked her out to his car. She smiled and opened the door on her own. He got into his side and shut the door.

"Can you drop me off at my house, I need to grab my stuff?" Clare asked. He nodded and started the car as he buckled up. She smiled and fastened her seatbelt. He pulled out of his parking spot and headed for Clare's. She waited patiently. His hand somehow ended up on her leg. She looked over at him. His eyes were fixed on the road as he traced small circles on her leg. She smiled as she watched cars pass and be passed. Finally they pulled up in front of her house. She unbuckled herself and kissed his cheek before climbing out. He smiled, "I'll see you at work, and if you're not there in an hour, I'm calling to find out where you are."

"Okay." She smiled and closed the door before going to her house door. He made sure she got inside alright before driving away. Clare giggled and shook her head before she set her dress in her room and grabbed her bag and keys before going to her car. For a moment the car didn't want to start but it finally turned over. She smiled, "Come on, just to work and back then you'll have the entire weekend to rest..." Clare cooed to her car as she turned onto the road. She had managed to avoid rush hour so it was a smooth drive to the office. Clare smiled and pulled into her parking spot. As she entered the building the woman at the front desk glared at her. Clare raised her eyebrow and went towards the elevators. There was an out of order sign on both. Clare sighed and went towards the stairs instead. She didn't see the woman at the front desk sneak up the other stairs. Clare hummed as she made her way up the stairs. She didn't have time to react before being violently thrown back down two flights of stairs. She landed in a heap on the ground floor her glasses shattered because they were in her pocket. The last thing she heard before the world went dark was someone laughing. Clare laid on the floor, even as, a hour later, her phone vibrated in her bag. It rang and rang and rang, upstairs, Luke was beginning to get more and more worried. Senza who was doing his rounds wasn't at the front desk, where he was supposed to be. Luke sighed and tried Clare's phone again, praying she'd pick up. It rang and rang while downstairs it vibrated in the bag, only making a muffled sound. Luke gave up and went to find her, he knew she was somewhere in the building as he could see her car. Clare hadn't moved from her spot on the first floor. Luke had come down and looked up the stairs wondering if maybe she twisted her ankle. He could faintly hear the buzz of a very persistent phone.

"Clare? Are you alright?" He asked as he made his way in the direction of the sound. Silence but the buzz was his answer. He darted over to see why she wasn't answering. She lay on the floor in front of one of the stairs in a heap, her head tilted to the side, her eyes were closed and her bag lay next to her but a little away because it skidded when it hit the cold floor. He darted over and very gently gathered her up after yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Senza, who had just appeared, grabbed the phone and dialled 9-1-1. Luke carefully laid her on her back and checked for breaks. It seemed her left arm was broken. He sighed and stroked her cheek as his heart hammered in his chest. The paramedics came with a stretcher. Luke stepped back so the paramedics could do their jobs. They checked her pulse and lifted her onto the stretcher, "We'll take good care of her Mr. Linebeck. You can come in the ambulance if you want." He nodded and followed them. They lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance and let him crawl in before getting in themselves. He gently took her good hand and squeezed it. They arrived just as Clare was showing signs of being alive and still slightly conscious. Luke was beside himself with worry, hadn't she been through enough. The paramedics climbed out and grabbed the stretcher, pulling it out so they could put it in the emergency ward. Luke followed a little ways behind, he was unsure of what to do next.

"Mr. Linebeck, this way please." A nurse said motioning him to follow her. He followed, "Uncle?" The paramedics wheeled Clare into a room as the nurse stopped, "Anni...this is your uncle?" Anni nodded and stood up, "Are you alright?" The nurse moved away. She darted over to him and checked him for injuries, "What are you doing here?"

"Clare..." He whispered.

"Oh gods, is she alright?" Anni asked looking around for the paramedics. They moved out of the room as Luke explained how he found Clare. Anni was not happy with that and asked the doctors to check the young woman for any signs of fowl play. They nodded as they checked her over, earning a squeak from Clare when they put their hands on her arm. Luke darted over to her to make sure they were gentle. She opened her eyes and looked up at the white tiles and lights. Luke placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently.

"Luke...?" Clare asked as she looked at him.

"Right here Clare..." He cooed.

"You're all fuzzy..." Clare said as she tried to focus on him. He kissed her forehead, "You hit your head dear, things are going to be a little out of focus..."

"I heard a crunch when I hit the ground..." Clare said. Luke gently took her glasses out of her pocket, "That would've been your glasses dear..."

"Oh..." Clare said softly staring at the broken glass. Luke kissed her temple, "We'll get your lenses replaced..." She nodded slowly. He stroked her cheek gently, "It'll be alright..." The doctors found two bruises that looked like hands on her arm. Luke made sure that they sent someone to go check the building out for the suspect. The doctors wrapped her arm in a cast and declared it broken. He helped her up gently. They gave her a sling to put her arm in. Luke helped her then decided to take her out to the taxi he'd called. She followed him closely. He kept one arm around her at all times. She was quiet.

"Are you alright dear?" Luke asked gently. She nodded slowly. Luke stopped them and stood in front of her before getting eye level, "What's bothering you?"

"I'm a target...and a liability to you..." Clare whispered. Luke gently wrapped his arm around her, "No...no you aren't. You will never be anything but the woman I love and adore Clare. I don't like you getting hurt but you're not a liability." She sighed quietly. He kissed the top of his head, "I'll find out who did this to you and have them fired and arrested."

"The woman at the front desk was glaring at me..." She whispered. He nodded and rubbed her back, "Come on, let's get you back so you can rest." She nodded. He led her over to the awaiting taxi and helped her in. She buckled in as best she could. Luke told the driver where they had to go as he got in and sat next to her. She watched the streets and cars pass by silently. Luke placed his arm around her gently. Clare automatically leaned against him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. She calmed slightly. He kissed her temple, hoping her unease was caused by her inability to focus. She closed her eyes and leaned completely against him. He let her as they continued the drive back to the office. Once they got the tall building, Clare opened the door. Luke paid the driver and got out behind her. She waited for him. He shut the door and went to her.

"Where is my bag?" She asked.

"I left it with Senza." He replied as he placed his arm around her. She nodded, "Let's go get it..." He led her inside to were the police were questioning the receptionist. Clare went over to Senza and asked for her bag. He smiled and handed it to her, "She's the one that pushed you Clare, their taking her into custody for assault."

"Okay." Clare said, "Did she openly admit it?"

"Yes, she seems to be proud of herself, and is also under the impression that she's engaged to you Mr. Linebeck." Senza replied. Clare sighed and shook her head. Luke groaned, "Not another one..."

"Read the tabloids and the magazines." Clare said as she started towards the elevator. Luke sighed and followed her. She hit the up button. He wrapped his arm back around her. She leaned against him. He rubbed her side. Clare closed her eyes slightly. He kissed her head, "I'm sorry I keep putting you in the line of fire..."

"It's okay..." Clare replied. He muttered something along the lines of 'no it's not'. She shook her head and stepped into the lift when the doors opened. Luke followed her in and then pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly but gently. She leaned against him contently. He kissed her cheek. She nuzzled his temple. He sighed and she felt him relax. She gently patted his arm. He nuzzled her neck, needing to touch her skin. Clare smiled softly then the doors opened. He led her out and right passed her desk, straight into his office. She blinked slightly. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Guess I'm doing work on your lap?" Clare asked. He nodded and hugged her tightly around the middle.

"I'm sorry I scared you..." She whispered. He shook his head and nuzzled her shoulders. She sighed and pulled out her laptop. Luke refused to loosen his hold on her. Clare leaned against him as she did her work. He was suddenly very clingy and nervous.

"Hey, I'm okay..." Clare whispered. He shook his head, "You're arm is broken...and your other injuries have barely healed as well..."

"The first ones aren't your fault neither was the arm, I should've had my guard up..." Clare said.

"You shouldn't have to have your guard up...if anyone's a liability it's me." Luke whispered.

"You aren't a liability..." Clare said turning around. He looked away, not able to make eye contact.

"Luke." She cooed, "You aren't a liability." He glanced at her, he looked so torn apart. She touched his cheek gently, "It's okay..." He leaned into her touch instantly.

"You are not a liability. You gave me a job and you gave me a house and someone to love and for that I thank you." Clare said softly. He smiled a little and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him gently. He smiled and turned her so she was straddling his hips. She blinked at him, that position was a little awkward in her suit. He smiled and kissed her neck. She smiled lightly and rubbed his back. He relaxed under her palms. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his temple. He smiled and leaned back, pulling her against him. She squeaked quietly. He nuzzled her neck. She smiled lightly. He relaxed and started to nod off. Clare smiled softly, "Go to sleep Luke..." He nodded and drifted off. She smiled lightly and turned slowly so she could quietly work. Luke slept soundly but his arms remained around her. Clare smiled as she worked. Luke shifted and groaned when the phone rang. Clare quickly snatched it up, "Hello Mr. Linebeck's office, how may I help you?"

"Clare? It's Anni, how's your arm?" Anni asked.

"It's in a cast, the doctors said to leave it for a couple weeks..." Clare replied.

"Alright, I'm still coming over to check it after my shift." Anni said.

"Okay." Clare replied.

"See you later." Anni said as she hung up. Clare shook her head and placed the phone back in it's cradle. Luke shifted and tightened his hold on her. She squeaked quietly. He settled after a moment. She smiled and patted his arm before going back to work. Luke woke up a few hours later with a groan. Clare was busy typing quietly. He nuzzled her neck, "Mmm...you work too hard."

"Too much time off." Clare said finishing up the last page. He shrugged and snuggled closer to her.

"Anni's going to check on me when her shift is done." Clare said as she leaned against him. He nodded and let her get closer. Clare rubbed her eyes, it was really hard to do work without the proper eyewear, especially when you needed it. He nuzzled her neck and moved them away from the laptop. She smiled lightly. He kissed her neck and relaxed behind her. She patted his arms gently.

"We're going early, so we can get you new glasses and that way we can pick them up in the morning..." Luke said.

"Okay." Clare said and started packing her bag. Luke nuzzled her neck again before letting her go. She stood up and waited for him. Luke got up and placed his arm around her. She smiled to him. He kissed her temple and led her downstairs. She, of course, followed. The lobby was empty, sans Senza. Clare waved to him as they walked by. Senza smiled and nodded as Luke led her out to his car. Clare eyed her car carefully.

"I'll let you drive home, when you actually can." Luke said.

"I can drive with one hand." Clare replied.

"Not safely luv, and I don't want you hurt any worse." Luke said as he opened the passenger side door. Clare shook her head and climbed in. He smiled and closed the door before going around to the driver's side. She buckled herself in. Luke climbed in and mimicked the action before starting the car. She waited quietly. Luke drove them to her optometrist, remembering the name from her medical file. She watched the cars pass by. Luke stopped them in front of her optometrists, "Shall we luv?" Clare nodded, "And what's with this luv thing?" He shrugged, "I love you but I haven't come up with a nickname yet."

"Oh." Clare said and unbuckled herself then opened the door. Luke got out and locked the doors before following her. She opened the door and went to the front desk. Luke lingered by the door. Clare came back a couple minutes after talking to the receptionist, "They'll be ready by tomorrow morning." Luke smiled and placed his arm around her before they headed back to his car. She smiled and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head before motioning for her to get in. She nodded and went to her door. He smiled and got in on his side. Clare buckled herself up and leaned against the seat. Luke started his car and they headed back to his place. She smiled and watched buildings pass by. The drive back was in peaceful silence. She turned her head slightly to scratch at her ear. Luke slowed the car and pulled into his parking spot. Clare waited until they were in park before unbuckling herself and opening the door. Luke got out and locked the doors before waiting for her. She shifted her bag and went to him. He replaced his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned against him. He smiled and took her inside. She followed closely. He kissed her temple as he pressed the button to bring the lift down. She smiled and leaned against him as they waited. He smiled impishly and when the doors opened he scooped her up. She squeaked and wrapped her good arm around his neck. He kissed her forehead and stepped in before jamming his key in and turning it, "Can you press that?" She smacked the button. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled and nuzzled his.

"Shall we pick up where we left off luv?" Luke purred. She smiled, "Sure, but be gentle."

"Always." He replied. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. One the lift stopped, he yanked out his key and carried her back to his room. Clare smiled and nipped his cheek lightly. He smiled and laid her down gently. She smiled and took his blazer off. He kissed her neck as he let her do as she pleased. She loosened his tie and nuzzled and kissed his neck. He gently ran his hands up her sides. She smiled. He kissed the hollow of her neck as he unbuttoned her blazer and shirt. He could see the bandages covering her other injuries under the white shirt. His smile faltered for a moment before he resumed his kissing. She sighed quietly and kissed the top of his head. He gently ran his hands up her sides. She shivered as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed the skin he exposed as he began to remove her shirt. She moaned happily. He smiled and continued. Clare smiled happily. Luke gently removed her top. She pulled her arm out of her sleeve gently. He kissed her fingertips as he tossed the shirt to the side. She giggled quietly. He nipped at the edge of her bra as he made quick work of her pants. Clare moaned quietly. He smiled to himself and continued nipping. She moaned louder. He let up a little so she could have some fun as well. Clare smiled and nipped at his neck gently. He smirked and licked her exposed skin of her breast. She shivered and moaned loudly. He smiled, loving the fact he would be the only one to ever do this. She licked the length of his neck. He shivered a little but resumed his previous teasing. She smirked and licked up to his temple and nipped lightly. He rumbled quietly as his hands slipped up to her back. Clare smiled and nipped his other temple. He kissed her breast bone before removing his pants. She trailed her hands across his back. He smiled and returned to attacking her skin as his hands to her back. Clare nipped along his jaw. He ran one finger along the clasp of her bra. She squeaked when the elevator dinged. He growled, he knew it was Anni and handed Clare her clothes before getting dressed himself, "We'll resume this when she leaves." Clare nodded and dressed. Luke buttoned his shirt and went to greet his niece.

"Luke...you're missing something..." Clare teased by dangling his pants on her finger. He flushed and snatched his pants before pulling them on. Clare smiled and went to go see Anni since she still had her skirt on. Anni was just setting her bag on the counter.

"Hello Anni." Clare said as she untied her hair.

"Hi Clare, how's your arm feel?" Anni asked.

"Restricted and in a little bit of pain but otherwise fine." Clare replied. Anni giggled and dug out some mild pain killers. She smiled lightly, "Thank you." Anni nodded.

"Can you check the other ones, they are starting to itch." Clare replied. Anni nodded and grabbed her kit before motioning for Clare to follow. She followed Anni. Anni smiled and went into the bathroom. Clare followed. Anni motioned for her to sit and remove her shirt. Clare did as asked. Anni sat next to her and gently removed the bandages.

"So...really, how bad are they?" Clare asked. Anni hummed and grabbed the peroxide. Clare waited to be answered.

"They're not too bad but they should have been cleaned again over the last few days..." Anni replied.

"Okay..." Clare hummed. Anni gently cleaned the cuts. Clare waited quietly. Anni paused and gently ran her fingers over a particular cut on Clare's back. She squeaked in response.

"Did that hurt?" Anni asked.

"Yeah..." Clare replied. Anni shook her and placed a sterile cloth to Clare's back before pouring the disinfectant directly onto the cut. Clare groaned in pain quietly.

"Shh...almost done." Anni cooed. She nodded. Anni gently cleaned the infected wound. Clare waited quietly. Anni bandaged the worst ones and then patted Clare's shoulder. Clare buttoned her shirt back up. Anni packed her bag, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Uh...I don't know." Clare replied. Anni smiled and disappeared to make dinner. Clare went to the living room. Anni was already whipping something up as Luke padded into the room in slacks and loose button down shirt. She smiled and patted the spot beside her. He sat next to her and kissed her temple. She moved into his lap. He smiled and kissed her neck, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Some got infected." Clare replied. Luke nodded and held her gently. She smiled and leaned against him. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and put her hands on his arm. He snuggled into her neck, "So where do our boundaries lay luv?"

"At the moment, hands only." Clare smiled, "After Anni's gone...we'll figure it out." He nuzzled her neck and traced circles on her stomach. She smiled and waited for dinner. He nipped her neck lightly. She smiled and nuzzled his temple. Anni called them for dinner, it was pasta of some kind. Clare smiled, "Coming." Luke let her up out of his lap. She smiled and gave an extra swing to her hips as she went into the kitchen. Luke growled to himself as Anni handed out dinner. Clare smiled and sat down, "Looks delicious Anni." Anni smiled, "Well enjoy, I'm on my way."

"Okay, see you later." Clare waved. Anni smiled, grabbed her bag and left. Clare smiled and started eating. Luke ate quietly. Clare finished and smirked as she swung her hips as she walked away. Luke followed with a smile. She called him over with a single finger as she backed towards the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt as he followed. She unbuttoned the two top buttons of her blouse. He slowly went over to her. She was leaning against one of the post of the bed. He smirked and placed his hands on her sides. Clare smiled and traced his muscles. He placed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back. He gently moved her away from the post and pressed her onto the bed. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck. He kissed her neck, "What are you boundaries luv?"

"Hmm...top less." Clare replied. He smiled and kissed her neck, "Good to know you trust me..."

"I do..." Clare replied. He smiled and once more, carefully disposed of her shirt. Clare smiled and kissed him. He kissed down her breast bone. She smiled and moaned. He once again removed her shirt before stripping to his boxers and moving in to the middle of the bed. Clare smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. He kissed her neck as he slid his hands around her back. She moaned gently. He nipped down her breast bone and kissed any exposed skin. She moaned gently again. He slowly unclasped her bra. Clare let him. He carefully pulled it away from her body, giving her a chance to say no. She was still still. He smiled and kissed his way to her peaks. She moaned quietly. He paused a moment before running her tongue across her virgin peaks. She moaned, squeaked and shivered. He ran his hand down her side as he licked and nipped at her nipple. She moaned louder and arched her back. He smiled and took her peak in his mouth. She moaned louder. He rubbed her side to help keep her grounded. Clare gripped the sheets tightly. He released her peak and kissed her neck, giving her time to breath. Clare gasped for air. He rubbed her side and kissed her jaw.

"...wow..." She gasped. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss as he held himself over her. She broke the kiss, "I love you..."

"And I you..." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Let's get some sleep." She nodded, "Let's." He pulled the blankets back and slid under them. She smiled and did the same. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled the top of her head. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head, "Good Night Angel..." She smiled, "Good night Luke..." He snapped his fingers and the lights went out.

"What happened to the clapper..." Clare yawned.

"Too loud..." Luke replied. Clare giggled lightly and fell asleep. Luke smiled and soon followed.

Monday

Clare shifted quietly and snuggled into someone's chest. Luke tightened his hold across her bare back. She shifted again and relaxed. He nuzzled her neck. Clare's phone started vibrating so she reached across Luke and grabbed it. Luke groaned and hugged her tighter. Clare looked at it with a frown, "How did she get my phone number...?"

"Who is it...?" Luke muttered, snuggling into her.

"Jolene..." Clare replied and turned it off. He hummed and nuzzled her neck. She went back to nuzzling his chest. He smiled and kissed her neck. Her breath ghosted across his chest as she sighed. He relaxed and settled.

"Luke...I hate to tell you this but...you stink..." Clare hummed. He grumbled and rolled out of bed to have a shower.

"Can I come...?" Clare asked with a teasing smile.

"If you want to, I don't mind..." He purred. She smiled and got out of bed. He waited for her. She trailed her hand across his chest as she slipped into the bathroom. He smiled and followed her in. She was getting ready to start the shower. Luke placed a kiss to her shoulder. Clare smiled and stripped what clothing she had on and stepped into the shower. Luke chuckled and followed suit. The shower was big, but not big enough for two people to shower comfortably. He smirked as he pulled her against him. She blushed when she felt a certain part of his anatomy touch her. He kissed her neck, "Relax Angel, I'm not going to do anything..." She nodded slowly. He rubbed her stomach gently and kissed her neck again.

"Come on, let's get cleaned." Clare said. He smiled and nodded, loving to be this close to her. She grabbed his shampoo and handed it to him. He smiled and took it. She smiled and grabbed the soap. Their very close contact shower went very well. Clare was the last to leave the steamy shower, being a woman she took longer. Luke was leaning against the counter, waiting patiently for her. She stuck her hand out and patted around for a towel. Luke handed her one.

"Thank you." Clare said and wrapped it around her before stepping out. He smiled and offered a hand so she didn't slip on the marble floor. She smiled and took it. Luke steadied her as they went to get dressed. She smiled and started dressing. Luke dressed in his navy shirt, white shirt, black tie, and black leather shoes. Clare was dressed in a suit the complimented his so well. He smiled and asked if she was ready as he tied his hair back. She nodded and gathered her things up. He offered her an arm and went to the lift. She took it and followed him. He smiled and kissed her neck. She smiled and gently hip checked him. He chuckled and led her in as the doors slid open. Clare smiled and stood beside him. He placed his arm around her. She smiled gently. He trialed his free hand along her jaw so she would look up. She looked up at him with a smile. He placed a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. He pressed into the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck to pull herself closer. He smiled and let her get as close as possible. She sighed when the doors dinged as they opened. Luke replaced his arm and led her out to his car. She smiled and followed. As per usual, Luke helped her into the car before getting in himself. She smiled and buckled herself in. Luke did the same before starting the car. She smiled and stretched. Luke smiled and drove them to the office. She smiled and waited till the car was parked to get out. Luke mimicked her and locked his car before going over to her. She waited till he was by her side before going to the elevators. He smiled and placed his arm around her. Clare smiled and pressed the button before leaning against him. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and stepped in when the lift doors opened. Luke followed and kissed her head after hitting their floor. She smiled again. He let her lean against him as he leaned on the wall. She cuddled against him contently. He smiled and ran his hand up and down her side. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. He coaxed her upright when they got to his floor. She sighed and walked out of the elevator. He smiled and walked behind her. Clare set her bag on her desk just as her phone rang. Luke slipped into his office.

"Luke, it's Jolene..." Clare called.

"Tell her to go to hell..." Luke muttered.

"She said to tell you to check your stocks... and your sales." Clare said. Luke muttered something nasty. Clare sighed and hung up on the cackling woman as she got her laptop out. She could hear him tapping away at his computer. She started checking over the advertising of both companies. Only new sale that Jolene's company had made was to the creep from the other day. She snickered and shook her head. The rest of the day went as usual, only one broke cell phone and that one was on it's last leg anyway. According to Luke, as Clare had hers for a few years now. Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair. Clare hummed as she went to get him coffee and her hot chocolate as her phone rested in her pocket. Luke tossed his glasses on his desk and rubbed his eyes.

"Here's a cup of coffee for you." Clare said placing in on his desk.

"Thank you Angel..." Luke replied. She smiled and stood behind him to rub his shoulders. He relaxed into her hands. She smiled again, "Feeling better..."

"Yes...thank you." He replied.

"Any time dear." She said and kissed his temple. He smiled and glanced at the clock. She patted his head and went to grab her phone. He started to pack up for the night.

"No...no...yea...no...yes I'm sure...positive...no...I'm not doing an interview...because I don't feel like it..." Clare's voice said. Luke was enjoying his coffee.

"What secrets...I'm not answering anymore questions...good bye."

"Your mum?" Luke asked.

"Worse, the TV network..." Clare replied. Luke sighed.

"I think I turned them gracefully down." Clare said smiling as she packed her stuff. He smiled and finished his coffee before kissing her cheek, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay." Clare smiled. He smiled and disappeared into the lift. She smiled and lifted her bag up before going to turn the coffee pot and kettle off. As she left she noticed the single white rose on her desk. She smiled and giggled lightly before picking it up. He was so sweet. She held it carefully as she went to the elevator. She had to wait for it to come back up. She smiled and sniffed the rose delicately. The doors slid open. She stepped in and hit the button. The elevator lurched then went down smoothly. Clare waited patiently. When it got to the ground floor the doors opened. She walked out and to her car. Luke's care was gone, meaning he was well on his way home. Clare hummed and went to her car. Thankfully there were no tickets. She smiled and put everything in the car, rose on the dash then started it. It sputtered to life.

"Come on..." Clare coaxed it out of park and into reverse. It made it home with a few stalls but otherwise fine. She smiled and went inside and sighed, "I still need to unpack." And she didn't have Luke to help. Plus her arm was still broken, she sighed and found a vase for her rose. And a hour passed of slow unpacking and she had yet to hear from Luke. Clare was starting to worry. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?...Luke?" She hoped.

"Clare, it's Anni." The caller replied, she sounded upset.

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"Clare, I need you to come to the hospital, East General. Uncle was in a head on collision..." Anni replied. Clare nearly dropped her phone, "I'll be there in five."

"Alright." With that the line went dead. Clare ran, grabbed her keys and purse then to her car. She lost track of how many yellow lights she sped through. Clare pulled into a parking spot and jumped out of the car, keys in hand and ran to the doors. Anni was there to meet her at the doors.

"Where?" Clare asked.

"They have him in the OR..." Anni choked out. Clare hugged her. Anni clung to her and cried. Clare saw the media coming and shooed Anni inside, "Go wait for him...I'll be there in a second." Anni nodded and ran back inside. Clare rolled up her sleeves and turned to face the oncoming flood of cameras and news people. They threw question after question at her. She merely glared at them and stepped back so the doors slid shut, the security guards running towards her, she just walked away. Anni was pacing nervously at the doors of the OR hallway, she wasn't allowed in now that she was off shift. Clare walked towards her. There were tears staining the young nurse's cheeks as he continued to pace. Clare hugged her gently. Anni wiped around and cried into Clare's chest. Clare whispered comforting words quietly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Anni only continued to cry, if something happened to Luke, she'd be all alone again. Clare rubbed her back gently. After two hours of waiting, a doctor came over to them, Anni had yet to calm down. Clare looked up slowly.

"You can come and see him now if you want, he's still unconscious but he should make a full recovery." The doctor said. Clare nodded, "Thank you..." He nodded and disappeared, leaving her a room number. Clare took Anni to the room. Anni wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself. Clare opened the door to the room. The soft constant beep of a heart monitor reached her eyes and the lights were dimmed. Luke lay unconscious in a bed, bandages wrapped around his chest, on his cheek and an IV in his arm. Clare sat Anni on the chair before she started pacing herself. Anni sniffed and swallowed hard as she gently tucked Luke's hair behind his ear, a small cut under his eye from his glasses being shattered. Clare sighed quietly and rubbed her eyes.

"Clare, you should get some rest..." Anni said quietly, there was a small couch in the room. Clare nodded slowly and laid on the couch. Anni held her Uncle's wrist, needing to feel his pulse not just hear his heart beat on the monitor. Clare sniffed quietly and watched the back of the couch. Suddenly Anni was clinging to her in tears again. Clare rolled over slowly. Anni whimpered, this was a time when she needed someone desperately to comfort her, tell her it was going to be alright. Clare patted her back, "It's okay Anni...the doctors said he's going to be fine."

"But they said mom and dad would be fine too..." Anni whispered.

"You have to trust him..." Clare cooed softly. Anni nodded and sniffed. Clare rubbed her back gently. Anni continued to cling to her until she'd cried herself to sleep. Clare pulled Anni onto the couch and went to sit by Luke's bed. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Clare looked at him.

"Clare...?" He whispered, his eyes unfocused.

"I'm right here Luke..." Clare said taking his hand gently. He weakly squeezed her hand, "Sorry I didn't call..." She shook her head, "No need to be sorry..." He tried to take a deep breath but it only caused him pain.

"Shh...don't try to hard...you got in a car accident and your chest is bandaged..." Clare cooed softly. He slowly calmed his breathing, "Is the guy who hit me alright?"

"I'm not sure..." Clare whispered. He nodded and glanced at Anni, "Is she okay?"

"She will be once she sees your fine..." Clare replied. He nodded and groaned, "What is that incisive beeping sound?"

"You're heart monitor..." Clare said. He groaned, "I have such a headache...and that's not helping..."

"Well. Tough." Clare replied. He smiled a little and touched her cheek gently. She leaned into his hand.

"I'm sorry I made you worry..." He whispered as he struggled to breathe properly.

"You better..." She whispered. He smiled a little as he breathing became shallower.

"Relax..." Clare said sitting down, "Don't push yourself to get better...." He relaxed to the best of his ability and snagged her hand again. She let him have her hand. He tugged lightly, he wanted, no, needed her closer. She laid her head on the bed. He was about to say something when Anni whimpered.

"I'm going to tell her your awake..." Clare whispered.

"Good, because she's in the middle of a nightmare..." Luke replied as Anni whimpered and turned over. Clare stood and touched Anni's shoulder. The young woman yelped, like Clare had stuck her and sat bolt upright.

"Anni calm down." Clare said. Anni whimpered and was soon in tears again, "Clare you scared her..." Luke hissed.

"How was I supposed to know she would do that?!" Clare said, looking quiet startled herself. Luke shook his head a little as Anni hugged herself and cried quietly.

"Anni, Luke's awake." Clare cooed. Anni looked over and nodded, "Okay..."

"Go sit with him...I'm going to get a hot chocolate..." Clare said. Anni nodded again and slowly stood. Clare left the room and rubbed her arm, she felt a little off because Luke hissed at her. Then again his voice was practically shot, if he'd whispered to her she'd probably never would've heard him. She went down to the cafeteria. The place was quiet this late in the evening and the only thing available was the instant hot drinks for a dollar. Clare got a cup and got her warm hot chocolate before going back to the room. When she got back, Anni was curled up next to Luke sobbing again. Clare sat down slowly and sipped her drink. Anni refused to calm for Luke. Clare sighed and set her cup down, "Anni, he's okay..." Anni shook her head, whatever she was upset about had nothing to do with Luke. She sighed again and rubbed her neck.

"Anni...I think it's time you went home..." Luke whispered. Clare sat on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"You too Clare..." Luke added.

"No." Clare replied.

"Clare, please don't argue about this...you're tired and you should head home..." Luke whispered.

"No, not before you promise to stay here until the doctors tell you you can go home." Clare said.

"I promise...besides, how am I going to get home...my car is totalled and they couldn't find any of my personal effects." Luke replied.

"Still..." Clare said and stood up. Anni had yet to move.

"Come on Anni." Clare said, holding her hand out.

"No, I'm not leaving...not after last time." Anni replied as she shied away from Clare's hand.

"Then please get some sleep..." Clare said as she started to the door. Anni nodded and pulled her knees to her chest. Clare sighed and rubbed her neck again before leaving. A nurse at reception asked her if she would mind coming back in the morning.

"Don't worry...I will be." Clare said as she walked by. The nurse smiled and returned to her paperwork. Clare went down to her car. She was surprised to see Link and Kishin leaning against her car.

"Uh..." Clare said blinking.

"You didn't show up to class so when we heard about the accident, we came to see if you were alright." Kishin replied.

"I posted a note on the door..." Clare said, "And I'm fine."

"You don't look fine..." Link replied.

"The reason for the note...I'll be ready for next weeks tournament." Clare said. Link suddenly hugged her tightly, "You suck at lying..."

"And you suck at giving hugs..." Clare replied with a slight wince, her infected injuries burning. Link let her go.

"I'm fine, I'll be ready for next week." Clare said patting his head. He frowned at her, "Link, go say hello to your girlfriend so we can go home..." Kishin said. Clare blinked, "His girlfriend is here?" He nodded, "He's made very good friends with one of the nurses, he asked her out the other day but she had to work..."

"What's her name...?" Clare asked as she grabbed Link's shirt.

"Anni..." Link squeaked in horror, "Please don't hurt me..."

"Anni...?... Try later Link...My boss, Luke Linebeck is her uncle. She's not stable enough to be asking that." Clare replied. Link made a little sound and promptly collapsed.

"Try a little later this week." Clare said ruffling his hair. Kishin picked up his brother and draped him across his shoulder, "Nice going Clare, you killed my baby brother..."

"So now you can't beat on him." Clare sighed. Kishin rolled his eyes and hugged her gently, "Go back up there...you know you want to." Clare sighed and rubbed her beck, "Yeah...maybe..."

"And get a nurse to look at your back, you look like you're hurting..." Kishin added.

"Yeah yeah." Clare said, "Go home and try to wake your little brother." He nodded and headed home, they had walked. Clare went back inside, her back was hurting, hopefully Link didn't make it worse. The nurse that had spoke with her earlier had conked out at her station. Clare smiled softly and sat on a chair. She was shocked when she saw Anni just down the hall on her cell phone, she was leaning against the wall while sitting on the floor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she remained quiet, most likely the phone ringing. Clare shifted to listen quietly.

"Link? It's Anni...I really need someone to talk to...so call me back okay...please..." Anni said quietly, she'd gotten the young man's voice mail. Clare sighed and shook her head before phoning Kishin. It rang a few times before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Bring the brat back." Clare replied.

"What why? He's still unconscious..." Kishin asked.

"Because Anni just phoned his phone. She needs a hug from her boyfriend." Clare replied.

"Alright I'll be there in a few...wake up runt, your sweetheart needs you..." Was the last thing she heard before the line went dead. Clare snapped her phone shut and leaned back before groaning. That woke the nurse in front of her up. Clare rubbed her back gently.

"Miss, are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"My back hurts." Clare replied.

"Would you like a doctor to have a look at it?" The nurse asked.

"Please..." Clare said. The nurse nodded and paged a doctor. Clare waited quietly. An older man with gold hair, burgundy eyes and a comforting smile appeared soon after. Clare raised her eyebrow.

"Hello Miss, I'm Dr. Hyan, what can I help you with?" The blonde asked.

"Well, Dr. Hyan. I'm Clare Grants and my back is giving me trouble." Clare replied.

"Well, let's have a look shall we?" He said and motioned to an exam room. She nodded and followed him. He led her to an exam room and motioned for her to have a seat on the bed. She sat down on the white paper on the bed.

"So, what area of your back is giving you trouble?" Dr. Hyan asked. Clare touched the area gently.

"Would you mind removing your shirt?" The doctor asked gently. Clare turned around and lifted shirt up. He hummed and gently removed the bandages Anni had applied, "Have you seen a doctor already?"

"My boyfriend's niece is a nurse." Clare replied. He nodded, "Well these are infected..."

"She told me..." Clare replied. Dr. Hyan grabbed a needle and some sterile clothes, "This will hurt, so take a deep breath..." She did as asked. He quickly poked a hole into the infected skin before removing any infected fluids and cleaning the area. She winced but remained quiet. He cleaned the area once more then bandaged it, "There..."

"Thank you..." Clare replied and pulled her shirt back down.

"You are more than welcome Miss Grants, you make sure you keep those clean..." Dr. Hyan said.

"I will." Clare said and stood. He smiled and bid her good night, Kishin and Link were just coming in as she returned to her pervious spot. Clare smiled lightly. Link was conscious, "Where can I find her?"

"Room 143." Clare replied. Link started down the hall when Anni tackled him and started crying again. Clare sighed and went to her car. Kishin grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Clare replied.

"No you're not, you're going up to your boyfriends room where you belong." Kishin replied.

"And who's going to make me? You?" Clare asked. He nodded.

"How?" Clare asked. He smirked, "Room 143 right?"

"Kishin don't you dare." Clare squeaked. He chuckled and picked her up before draping her over his shoulder. She squeaked, "Kishin!"

"Oh hush up...you can be so stubborn sometimes..." The taller blonde said as he packed her upstairs.

"I hate being picked up and packed around...you know that!" She squeaked.

"Then maybe you should've gone on your own." Kishin replied he searched for the room Luke was in. She whined quietly. He chuckled and set her on her feet when he found the right room, "Now go, this is where you belong..." She sighed and walked in. Kishin shut the door and left. Luke was sleeping fitfully, his hand twitching and the heart monitor beeping unevenly. Clare sat on the chair and put her hand in his. He settled and his heart rate evened. She rested her head on the bed. He shifted and groaned.

"Shh..." She cooed softly. He quieted and relaxed. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes. He shifted again, "Clare...no...come back..."

"Shh...Luke. I'm right here..." Clare cooed softly. He quieted then opened his eyes, "Clare...what are you doing here...?"

"Not allowed to leave..." Clare replied.

"You can leave if you want...though, I hope you don't..." Luke replied.

"I'll only go if you don't need me..." Clare whispered. He touched her cheek, "I'll always need you..." She smiled lightly. He smiled and tugged on her arm lightly.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Lie with me...I'm cold..." Luke whispered.

"Kinda hard when the bed is meant for one..." Clare said. He smiled, "I can fit Anni in here, you'll fit too."

"I'm wider than Anni." Clare reminded.

"No you're not..." He cooed, "Please..."

"Fine, but when I hear that door knob turn, I'm sitting back in the chair." Clare said. He fixed her with a look that said, 'you will do no such thing.' She levelled a look at him that said be happy before climbing in next to him. He smiled and placed his good arm around her, mindful of the IV in it though. Clare didn't move, afraid of hurting him. He shifted her so her head as on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle nuzzle before closing her eyes. Luke was soon asleep again, a combination of tiredness and the pain killers. She joined him slowly after. It had been a long night, they both needed the rest. Clare shifted quietly against him and nuzzled his shoulder again. Luke's hand twitched on her side. She stilled quietly. Unfortunately her stomach growled, waking her up. She opened her eyes, "That's right...I didn't eat supper..." Luke was sleeping peacefully, he'd be alright while she went to get something to eat. Clare climbed out of bed and peeked out the door. There was no one in the hall except a few doctors and nurses. She went out to find a vending machine or something. She was surprised when she spotted Link still in the waiting room with Anni, the young brunette sleeping soundly in his arms. She shook her head and muttered something like, "He should take her home..." Link shifted and Anni whined. Clare shook her head again and found a vending machine with only healthy foods. Link woke up and yawned. Clare popped a few coins into the machine and got herself something to eat before going back to Luke's room.

"Clare..." Link hissed before she got out of eat shot. She backed up a few paces and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Help, I move, she wakes up and she'll start crying again..." Link whispered.

"What am I supposed to do, my arm is in a cast, my back is infected and I'm hungry." Clare replied. Link shrugged, "I don't want her to get upset again, it took me three hours to get her to sleep the first time..." Clare sighed, "And you don't think that me taking her is going to wake her up."

"No, but if you wake her up you may be able to calm her down faster than me..." Link replied.

"What's your rush?" Clare asked as she shifted her snack to pick up Anni. The younger whined but remained asleep, "I have to get to work..."

"Get a job change." Clare said.

"When I can..." He replied and he ran off. Clare sighed and shook her head before carrying Anni back to Luke's room. Luke was still asleep and Anni was also sleeping peacefully. Clare set Anni on the couch and sat back on the chair. Luke shifted and groaned, his painkillers wearing off. Clare took his hand, still unable to get at her snack. He settled. She sighed and tried to eat her snack. Luke remained quiet as she ate. Clare finished and rubbed his arm. He shifted and groaned before opening his eyes. She looked up at him. He looked at her and smiled a little. She kissed his forehead. He placed his hand to her cheek, "I want to go home..."

"When you're better...I'll stay here until then..." She cooed. He nodded and linked their hands. She kissed his knuckles gently. He settled and then looked over at Anni, "Didn't I send her home...?"

"She didn't leave..." Clare said. He nodded , "She's been crying again hasn't she..."

"Of course she has." Clare replied.

"I swore I'd never put her through this again...I'm sorry to both of you..." Luke whispered. Clare sighed and shook her head, "You don't need to apologize to me..."

"Yes I do, I made you worry, I nearly made you cry..." He replied. She sighed again. He motioned her closer. She leaned closer to him. He placed a kiss to her forehead. She nuzzled his cheek. He smiled a little.

"Please...be careful..." Clare whispered as a tear touched his cheek. He placed his arm around her and pulled her against his good side. She snuggled into his side gently. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, "Shh..." She sniffed quietly.

"Just let it out Clare..." Luke whispered. She cried into his side. He rubbed her back and let her cry. She eventually cried herself to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and let her sleep. Anni woke up and moved Clare when the doctor came in. The older woman whined quietly.

"Shh..." Anni cooed. Clare shifted and curled in on herself. Anni set herself on the couch and let Clare's head rest in her lap. She whined again. Anni ran her fingers through Clare's hair, "Shh..." She settled slowly but not completely. Anni watched the doctor carefully while she kept Clare calm. A little while later, Clare sat bolt upright.

"Shh...shh, it's okay, you're alright..." Anni cooed. Clare nodded and rubbed her neck. Anni patted her shoulder gently. Clare shifted so she was sitting normally. Anni smiled gently as Luke beckoned her back over. Clare stood to go see what he wanted. Luke patted the bed on his good side. She sat next to him. He pulled her close again and Anni left. Clare sighed softly.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Luke asked.

"My real parent's died in a car accident..." Clare whispered. He nodded and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry..."

"Just...please...be careful..." Clare whispered.

"I will be, I promise Angel..." Luke replied. She nodded and nuzzled his neck. He kissed her forehead, "They say I can go home tomorrow....as long as I take it easy..."

"You will....right...?" She asked quietly.

"If you stay with me." Luke replied.

"Okay...but you're not going to your penthouse..." Clare said.

"Alright...I guess I can send Anni to get me some clothes..." Luke replied. She nodded and relaxed. He smiled a little then winced and pressed the button for a little more painkiller. Clare closed her eyes. Luke smiled, "Get some rest Clare..." She nodded and yawned before going to sleep. Luke smiled again and let her rest. She slept peacefully. A nurse brought lunch while she was sleeping. A nurse brought lunch while she was sleeping. Clare shifted slightly when the door opened. He rubbed her back to keep her asleep. She settled slowly but whined when his hand touched one of the infected areas. He moved his hand and asked the nurse if she could hunt down his niece. The nurse nodded and left. Luke gently woke her up. Clare groaned but opened her eyes.

"Allo luv, did you get enough sleep?" Luke asked.

"Hmm, yeah..." She said rubbing her eyes. He smiled, "I sent a nurse to find Ann so she can clean your back..." Clare nodded, "Okay..." He kissed her forehead. She relaxed and stretched. Anni slipped into the room with a bright blush staining her cheeks. Clare raised and eyebrow, "Link stop by?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about..." Anni replied. Clare smiled, "Okay...in other words yes."

"Link?" Luke asked, Clare was quickly reminded of how protective of Anni he was, so a boyfriend would put him on edge.

"A regular." Clare replied. He nodded. Clare sighed slightly and sat up. Anni smiled and motioned for Clare to remove her top. Clare lifted her shirt up and her back looked like minced meat. Luke winced as Anni grabbed a pin and some sterile clothes. Clare waited patiently. Anni shook her head, and once more stabbed the pin into the infected areas and drained them. Clare squeaked, "Don't do that too hard...it hurts."

"Oh suck it up princess..." Anni replied, someone had said something to piss Anni off.

"I don't want to be Swiss cheese." Clare said as she waited. Anni muttered something and went after the other spot. Clare winced quietly. Luke rubbed her leg as Anni finished getting rid of the remains of the infection. Clare waited to pull her shirt back down. Anni left the room, throwing the pin and the clothes in the biohazard bin. Clare pulled her shirt back down and rubbed her back, "Ow..."

"I don't know what happened or why she would be that rough..." Luke said as he gently rubbed her back.

"Maybe someone said something..." Clare whispered. Luke nodded and kissed her temple. Clare nuzzled his cheek. He smiled and pulled his lunch over. Clare leaned back slowly. He ate half the food provided before looking ill.

"Hospital food was never that good..." Clare said. Luke looked like he was going to be sick, but a day and a half with nothing in his stomach maybe a key factor. Clare rubbed his stomach gently. He winced, "Clare, stitches..."

"Sorry." She said and retracted her hand quickly.

"It's alright..." Luke soothed. She sighed and leaned against him. He kissed her temple, "I'll be alright, when the stitches heal..." She nodded slowly, "I know..."

"Then take a deep breath and relax Angel..." Luke cooed. She did as she was asked. He rubbed her side and kissed her head. She relaxed slowly. He smiled, just seeing her ate ease made it easier for him to relax.

"So...tomorrow right?" Clare asked. He nodded.

"Good..." Clare said and relaxed a little more. He smiled again. She closed her eyes and snuggled again him. He ran his hand down her back gently. She relaxed more. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss. She broke it and resumed her cuddled position. He smiled and cuddled her close. She smiled.

"Go to sleep..." Luke whispered.

"Okay." She cooed and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her head before pulling the blanket up over her as well. She dozed quietly. Luke soon joined her. She snuggled close to him. He settled and they slept until a doctor came to check on him again. Clare shifted slightly. The doctor was quiet, he was understanding and left Clare where she was. She settled slowly. After the doctor left, Luke kissed his little Angel's head. She sighed and relaxed.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke cooed. She snuggled against him. He smiled and let her sleep. She woke up about half an hour later with a stretch.

"Sleep well Angel..." Luke asked.

"Very." Clare replied.

"Good to hear..." Luke said, "So, who is Link really?"

"My student." Clare replied.

"And?" Luke prodded.

"Apparently Anni and Link have been seeing each other, but you didn't hear that from me." Clare replied, "Link's got something over me that every guy has and likes to abuse it..."

"Is he reliable, and what does he have on you?" Luke asked.

"He's a commercial fisher, makes a lot of good money and he's got height and brawn." Clare replied.

"I don't like the idea of Anni dating someone who isn't going to be around a lot..." Luke muttered.

"He's looking for a carrier change and if he keeps hurting himself, he'll be around a lot." Clare replied. Luke nodded but his fingers were tapping on her hip meaning he still wasn't alright with the idea. Clare smiled and kissed his temple, "They'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about what will happen if things don't work out..." Luke replied.

"You, my good boyfriend, need to be more optimistic." Clare said, "It'll work out."

"I'll take your word for it..." Luke replied. Clare shook her head and kissed his nose. He made a face. She giggled and tapped his nose.

"Well aren't you in a good mood..." Luke commented.

"Why shouldn't I be in a good mood...other than you being in a hospital bed." Clare said.

"Just saying Angel..." Luke replied. She shrugged and snuggled against him. He smiled and nuzzled her head.

"...Is tomorrow here yet...?" She asked. He chuckled, "Go to sleep, it'll come sooner..."

"...Okay." Clare said and closed her eyes. He smiled and bid her good night as he turned off the wall light. She smiled and drifted off. Luke watched her sleep awhile before the drugs knocked him out. Clare stayed cuddled against his side. Anni at some point snuck into the room to retrieve her cell phone. Clare shifted slightly. Luke shifted her closer. She settled soon after. Luke settled as well and Anni curled up on the couch. The room was peacefully quiet other than the beeping of the heart monitor. Luke shifted, unable to sleep soundly due to the sound, but he slept through the night despite it.

Wednesday

Clare shifted quietly. Luke was trying to turn over, he'd been on his back too long for his taste. She whined quietly. Once he found his way onto his side, he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. She relaxed quietly. He smiled and let her sleep longer. She nuzzled his cheek before relaxing. He kissed her temple as he waited for his girls to wake up. Clare stretched before relaxing. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. She made a sound and opened her eyes. He broke the kiss, "Good morning luv."

"Mmm...morning." Clare said. He smiled and kissed her again lightly, he needed a bath and a shave and he knew it. She smiled and kissed him back. He kept it short as he couldn't hold his breath as long any more. Clare kissed his cheek gently.

"Want to find me a doctor so I can go home?" Luke asked.

"I'll see who I can find." Clare said and sat up. He smiled, "Thank you..." She kissed his cheek again before going to find a doctor. Anni started to wake up around the time she left. Clare was searching quietly. Anni sat up and looked at her watch, "Crap...I'm late..." Clare was still out of the room.

"Get better soon Uncle Luke..." Anni said as she ran out of the room, nearly knocking Clare over on her way. Clare blinked.

"She's late for her shift..." Luke told her.

"Ah, well..." Clare said walking over to him. Dr. Hyan walked in behind her, "Good morning Mr. Vaan Linebeck." Clare moved over slightly. Luke eyed the other blonde carefully. Clare moved to the other side of the bed, Dr. Hyan may be nice but he gave her the creeps. Luke appeared to have the same opinion as he never took his eyes off the other male. Clare watched carefully. The doctor did a full examination before pronouncing Luke healed enough to go home. Clare waited until he was out of the room before sighing.

"I don't like him..." Luke muttered as he forced himself upright. Clare helped him, "He seems nice but I get the feeling there's other motives..." Luke nodded, "Peeping tom is probably a past time for him..."

"Come on, we can insult doctors when we're out of their territory." Clare said helping him stand. Luke muttered and sat back, "Anni said she'd send a nurse up with something for me to wear..."

"Okay." Clare said. A nurse soon appeared with pyjama pants, a t-shirt and slippers. Clare giggled quietly. Luke rolled his eyes and frowned when he found no undergarments but went and got dressed anyways. Clare giggled again. Luke tottered out of the bathroom once he was dressed, the nurse had run to fetch a wheelchair.

"I'll drop by your place and get you some clothes." Clare said. He nodded then remembered, all of his personal effects were never recovered, "We can't, I don't have a key..."

"You don't know anything do you." Clare said, "Anni's got a key."

"Anni's on shift dear..." Luke replied. Clare sighed and dangled the key in front of his nose.

"Thief..." He muttered.

"She dropped it, I was going to give it back." Clare replied. Luke nodded and motioned for a little help. She helped him. The nurse returned and helped Clare seat the older man in the wheelchair.

"I can take him from here." Clare said kindly. The nurse nodded and left. Clare wheeled him out the door. Luke sighed and let Clare take care of him. She smiled and pushed him into the elevator.

"Clare...?" He asked.

"Yes?" Clare hummed.

"Can you make me something to eat when we get home?" He asked looking up at her.

"Certainly. What would you like?" Clare asked.

"Chicken noodle soup...I don't think I can keep anything more down..." Luke replied.

"Okay, I can do that." Clare said and kissed his head. He smiled and relaxed. Clare wheeled him into the elevator and hit a button before pulling out her phone. Luke sighed and let himself nod off. Clare phoned the police department and asked if anything from Luke's car was salvageable. She was happy to hear they've saved his wallet and his keys but his phone and his computer were toast. She told them she'd stop by later to pick up his things. Luke was sound asleep by the time they got downstairs, he looked so much younger without his black framed glasses. She smiled lightly and closed her phone before pushing him out to her car. He groaned when the cool morning air touched his bare skin. She kissed the top of his head before opening her car door. He woke up with a shiver.

"Sorry but we need to get you in the car." Clare said. He nodded and slowly got to his feet. She helped him slowly, "Good thing is, you're wallet and keys are good but your phone, car and computer are destroyed." He sighed, he'd been really attached to that car. She patted his head before going to take the wheel chair back. He leaned back against the seat of her car and winced when his stitches pulled. She came back and slid into the drivers side then started her rust bucket up. Luke soon nodded off again, what ever Dr. Hyan had given him had knocked him right out. Clare drove to the police station and got Luke's things. He didn't sleep the entire way to her house. She pulled up her drive way before parking and turning her car off. The lack of noise was what woke him this time. She had already got out and ran to his side of the car. He rubbed his eyes, unable to focus on anything out the window. She opened the door, it had started raining, "Come on Luke inside you go." He reached for her, needing the stability she provided. She took his hand and helped him up. He stumbled a little still unsteady on his feet. She worked slow, keeping a blanket over his head so he was dry. He ended up leaning on her. Clare opened the door and sat him on the couch which needed to be replaced. He groaned, he pulled his stitches again.

"Relax. I'm going to get you your chicken noodle soup." Clare cooed. He nodded and gingerly rubbed his lower abdomen. She kissed his head and went to get the soup started. He sighed and tried to relax, "Gods almighty, I need a bath..." She smiled, "Do you want it now?"

"After..." He replied. She smiled, "Okay." He groaned and laid down. She kissed his forehead before going to get his food. He smiled a little and let his body relax and resume healing. Clare hummed as she cooked. Luke refused to go back to sleep. A couple minutes later she returned to his side with soup. He smiled a little and shifted until he could sit up. She helped him slowly. He leaned against her as it didn't pull at his stitches as badly. She rubbed his back and sat the bowl in his hands, "Careful, it's hot." He nodded and slowly ate his soup. She watched him carefully. After half an hour he set the bowl in his lap and leaned against her more, "That was really good..."

"You're welcome..." Clare cooed softly.

"Can you start the shower for me...?" He asked.

"Sure." Clare said and gently moved him back so she could get the shower running.

"Thank you..." He replied as he slowly got to his feet. She quickly ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Luke slowly limped down the hall, the bruise on his leg giving him grief. She came back and helped him. He smiled and kissed her head. She smiled and helped him into the shower, "Here you go, I'll be back with proper clothing for you...and underwear."

"Thanks..." He replied as he washed up.

"Don't slip." Clare said then went out to her car.

"I won't." He yelled after her. She smiled and started her car. It was a quick drive to his penthouse. Clare ran inside and into the elevators. The one downfall to Toronto other than the traffic was the rain. Clare packed a big bag of Luke's clothes before running back to the elevators. They took forever to come back up. Clare tapped her foot angrily. The doors slid open after a quiet ding. Clare stepped in and hit the bottom floor. The doors slid shut and the lift went down smoothly. Clare tapped her foot. The doors opened. Clare looked up and marched out to her car. It was still pouring down rain. Clare ran to her car and started it. Back at her house, Luke was sitting on the toilet seat with a towel around his hips and shoulders. A couple minutes later and there was a light tapping on the door. Luke looked up. Clare opened the door shyly, "Uh...I got your things."

"Thank you...why so shy Angel, we've showered and shared a bed." Luke asked. She blushed and muttered something along the lines of looking irresistible and god like. He chuckled then winced and shivered.

"Here..." She said handing him the bag.

"Thank you, mind giving me a hand, I can't bend." Luke replied. She nodded and stepped into the room. Luke slowly got to unsteady feet. She helped him. His legs finally let go when he was dressed. She caught him and shifted her feet so she could support him.

"Sorry..." He whispered.

"Come on, to the couch." She said and walked him back to the couch.

"Why not bed, it's more comfortable...?" He asked.

"Okay." Clare said and turned them so they were heading to the bedroom. He smiled and nuzzled her neck tiredly. She reached her bed and laid him down, boxes were still around the room. He pulled her down next to him. She squeaked, Clare was going to go have a shower.

"I'll let you go if you promise to come right back here..." Luke whispered.

"I promise." Clare replied. He smiled and let her go. She kissed his forehead before gathering up her clothes and going back to the bathroom. He shifted until he was comfortable and waited for her to come back. A couple minutes later she returned, her hair wet and hanging around her face. He smiled and motioned her over so he could go to sleep. She smiled and went over to him. He pulled the blankets back with a yawn. She smiled and slipped in next to him. He wrapped his good arm around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Go to sleep Luke..." Clare cooed. He nodded and soon was fast asleep. Clare watched him quietly. He slept soundly without the constant beep of a heart monitor. But his cheek was pressed against her main vain in her neck and he could feel her pulse. The steady rise and fall of his chest was all she needed to know that he trusted her completely. Clare smiled and kissed his temple. He shifted and pulled her closer. She tried not to squeak. He settled once he had shifted to rest his head over her heart. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. He sighed contently, it was one thing to listen to your own heart beat but it was far more comforting to listen to the beat of the person you love's heart. Clare dozed off slowly. Luke woke up four hours later when nature called. Clare rolled onto her side and snuggled into her pillow. When he came back, he dug through his bag for some pain killers, the amount of pain he was in was impossible to express in words. Clare shifted quietly. He groaned and sat on the floor, "Clare..." He whimpered, praying she'd wake up.

"Purse..." She grumbled and rolled over. He rolled his eyes, if he could get up, he would've gone to the bathroom to get them himself rather than shift through her purse. Clare grumbled and sat up before reaching for her purse and dropping the bottle in his lap then flopped back into bed.

"Thank you..." He whispered as he swallowed the pill dry. She nodded, "Uh huh..." He leaned against the bed waiting for the medication to kick in so he could go back to bed himself. Clare dozed back off slowly. Luke shook his head and waited in silence. She sighed softly. Half an hour later he managed to haul his ass back into bed. She shifted quietly. Luke sighed and winced when his stitches pulled. She put her hand on his chest gently. He bit back a groan when her hand touched one of his darker bruises. She snuggled into him quietly. He calmed his breathing and placed his arm around her. Clare relaxed. He prayed she wouldn't wake up and find him in pain, she'd get upset and start fussing again. She shifted slowly. He stroked her head gently and kept his breathing steady. She relaxed minutely. He shifted and finally found unconsciousness. Clare slept quietly next to him. He was still passed out when she woke up later. She smiled and slowly eased away from him to start dinner, a healing man needs his food. Luke groaned and shifted, unfortunately he had inhaled too deep and pulled the bruised muscles of his chest. She kissed his forehead gently. He settled a little but it was clear he was still hurting. She went to get him a glass of water, leaving the pill bottle on the nightstand. He had turned on his good side when she returned. She brushed his hair off his forehead gently. He groaned and whimpered her name.

"Shh...I'm right here..." Clare cooed. He settled a little but his breathing was laboured. She rubbed his hand gently. He whimpered and opened his eyes a little.

"Shh..." She cooed.

"Clare...I hurt..." He whimpered, his accent made him sound so helpless.

"Lie back and relax..." Clare cooed.

"I tried but it hurts too much..." He replied.

"Is it your stomach?" She asked. He nodded, "And every where else..."

"I don't know what to do for you Luke..." Clare said softly. He whimpered and reached for her. She put her hands in his. He placed them on his chest, her warmth eased the pain a little. She kept her hands where they were. He settled and slowly relaxed under her touch. She was quiet though. After a while the pain came back with a vengeance.

"Do you want some painkillers?" She asked quietly. He nodded as he bit his lip. She popped the cap on the bottle and put two in her hand. He tried to sit up on his own with little success. She helped him gently. He whimpered and leaned against her. She rubbed his back and gave him the pills then the glass. He swallowed them without the water. She shook her head and set it back on the table. He whined and laid down with his head in her lap.

"How would you feel about supper?" Clare asked.

"I don't want you to go..." He whispered.

"I won't then..." She cooed. He smiled a little and snuggled into her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair. He settled under her touch as he waited for the pain killers to start working. She smiled lightly. He nuzzled her stomach, he probably missed not being able to give her the usual amount of attention due to his injuries. Clare smiled lightly and kept him calm. He eventually nodded off again. She smiled gently. He muttered something in his sleep and settled with his arms around her. Clare smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and leaned into her touch. She kissed his head gently. He whispered her name in his sleep.

"Shh...I'm right here..." She cooed softly. He quieted and settled completely. Clare smiled, "I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow." Luke subconsciously tightened his hold. She smiled, "Tomorrow." He smiled ever so slightly in his sleep. Clare smiled and laid down next to him. He whined when she shifted, with his wrapped around her stomach, her movement pulled at his stitches.

"Shh..." Clare cooed and shifted him so he was more relaxed. He quieted when he was once more snuggled into her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes for a good night's sleep. Luke woke up just as she started to drift off. Clare tried not to move but the urge to completely close her eyes was tough to resist. He groaned and sat up, "Clare, are you awake?"

"Barely..." Clare replied with a yawn.

"Could you make me a bowl of soup...?" He asked quietly.

"Okay..." She said and rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Thank you..." Luke replied. Clare nodded as she pushed herself up and onto her feet. Luke sighed and relaxed. Clare smiled lightly and went to make his soup. The house was cold, and not a nice cold. Clare checked the thermostat. Twenty was too cold, especially with Luke here. She raised it to twenty one and let the furnace kick in before going to the kitchen. She could faintly hear Luke reaching for the bottle of pain killers on the table, if he kept taking those on an empty stomach he'd make himself ill. Clare shook her head and finished the soup. He had accidently knocked them off the table, luckily for her. She came back into the bedroom, bowl of soup in hand, and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her innocently.

"If you keep taking those, you're going to get addicted or sick, especially on an empty stomach." Clare said.

"But I hurt..." He whined adorably.

"But you'll get sick and be sent straight back into Dr. Hayn's open arms." Clare said setting the bowl in his hands. He froze, that name was enough to make him listen.

"Good boy, now eat up then you can have your beloved pain killers." Clare said.

"I don't love them, I just don't like being in pain..." Luke muttered as he started on his soup. Clare smiled and patted his head before bending to grab the bottle. He shifted and ate his soup. She placed the bottle on the nightstand and sat back up. He finished and then whined and nuzzled her neck.

"Yes?" Clare asked.

"I'm cold and I hurt..." He whimpered as he snuggled into her.

"I turned the temperature up...twenty one...it's supposed to be boiling all this week." Clare cooed. He whined and slipped his hands under her shirt, they were ice cold. She squeaked and shuffled away, "Ah, cold!" He whined, he looked so adorable when he was asking for attention.

"Keep your cold hands to yourself." Clare said and put his head on her chest.

"But your so warm..." He whimpered and snuggled into her. She shook her head, "And your hands are still cold." He whined and tried to suck up to her for warmth. She looked away so she wouldn't fall for the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Clare...I'm so cold and you're so warm..." He pleaded as he nuzzled her neck. She bit her lip. He sighed and shifted away before pulling the blankets around him, "Alright...I'll leave you alone..."

"I'll see if I can get a heater for you." Clare cooed softly, "It's just that you're too cold." He pouted and hid under the covers. She raised an eyebrow, "Okay then..." He muttered something along the lines of him wanting to be near here but he couldn't touch her because he was cold. She touched his arm gently, "But I can touch you." He peeked out from under the blankets. She smiled gently, "You're like a little kid..." He whined and hid again, he was by no means going to tell her he never really got to be a kid. She patted his head before laying behind him. He pulled the blankets off his head and sneezed.

"That's right...I need to do a lot of things tomorrow..." Clare said and nuzzled the back of his neck. He quieted and leaned into her warmth. She smiled and left her nose against his neck. He soon found sleep again, even through the pain he was in. She smiled lightly. He was cool to the touch when he rolled over and buried his face in her chest. She smiled lightly and kissed the top of his head. He settled and was soon quiet for the rest of the night.

A couple weeks later

"Luke, I'm going grocery shopping, do you want to come?" Clare asked as she got her bag.

"Nah, there's something I need to do..." He called.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Clare said and left. He waited until she was gone before calling a cab and heading into town to get a gift he'd been planning for a while. An hour later, Clare returned to the house with two bags in her arms. Luke was waiting for her with a smile. She looked up at him and blinked.

"I have a little surprise for you..." He said as he took the bags, "It's in your room..."

"Okay..." She said and went down the hall and into her room. Luke smiled and waited. She squealed and hugged her gift. Luke smiled, he had a feeling she'd love the pup. A female King Charles Spaniel, he'd named Halo.

"Oh your so cute!" She said happily. Luke put the groceries away while she cooed over her gift. She smiled and went to give Luke a hug. He was just putting the last of it away. She hugged him from behind.

"I take it you like her?" Luke asked.

"Very much, thank you." Clare replied.

"You're welcome Angel." Luke said. She smiled and went to play with her new puppy. He smiled and finished before following her. Clare took Halo out in the back yard and set her down. The pup yapped happily as she wagged her tail. Clare smiled and lay on her stomach so she could play with her puppy. Luke sat on the steps and watched her as Halo ran in circles and jumped on Clare. Clare giggled and laughed. Luke smiled, she was happy and safe now, and that put him at ease. She smiled as she amused herself by playing with Halo until a flash near the hedge fence happened. Luke instantly grabbed both of them and pulled them inside.

"You were followed." Clare said.

"Apparently..." He muttered as he pulled the curtains. Clare frowned, "Damned media..." Luke nodded. Clare reached for her coat, but slipped her hand behind it and drew out a water gun, "I'll fry their equipment."

"You distract them while I grab the hose..." He said with a smile. Clare nodded with a smile and stepped back outside, "Hey, media guys. I've got some juicy stuff." Suddenly fifty of them popped out of the hedge.

"Do you guys live in there or something...?" Clare asked as she hid the water gun behind her back. They glanced about then back at her, "Spill!" She smiled, "Okay, juicy huh. Apples are juicy. But juicy can also mean wet, right?" They leaned a little closer as Luke snuck out and grabbed the hose and turned it on full blast.

"And now you guys are wet...soaked to be precise." Clare laughed. Luke chuckled and sprayed one guy square in the face. Clare whipped out her water gun and shot at their equipment. Soon they were running away.

"And stay away or else I'll get the really big super soaker out!" Clare shouted shaking her fist. Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"Well, that was fun..." He said. Clare smiled evilly and pointed the nozzle up and sprayed him. Luke smirked and pinned her to the grass. She squeaked. He pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back before spraying him in the chest. He placed his hand to the spot she'd sprayed and feigned death. She laughed and stood up, soaking the back of his head, "If you keep that up, I'm going to win!"

"Didn't know we were playing..." He replied as he snatched up the hose. She squeaked and ran away. He laughed and hid the hose and himself to wait for her. She looked around carefully. He waited silently for her to get into shooting range. She stepped carefully, body poised as if she were facing a tai kwon do expert. Luke smirked and sprayed her in the rear from his hiding place. She squeaked and jumped looking around. He had ducked back into his hiding place. She went over to the hedge and stayed there. Luke smirked and shot through the leaves, getting her square in the chest. She squeaked and dived for the porch, yelling that he was a pervert. Luke laughed and shot through the decking. He was rewarded with a splash of water to his face.

"Ahh...I've been hit..." He exclaimed as he laughed. She shot at him again, getting his pants wet.

"Now who's the pervert..." Luke shot back.

"Pay back." She said coming out from under the patio, "And my water gun's empty." He smiled and tossed the hose aside before picking her up. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her neck, "How about a nice bath, I know your tub is big enough for two..." She smiled, "Okay." He kissed her neck again as he carried her back inside. She smiled and waited to be put on her feet. Luke set her down and went to run a bath. She smiled and went to get them clean clothes. Halo trailed at her heels. Clare smiled and picked her up. The pup wagged her tail and snuggled into Clare. She smiled and got the clothes. Luke was waiting at the door for her. She smiled and went to him. He set Halo down then scooped up Clare. She didn't squeak but she wrapped her arms around his neck again. He smiled and padded into the bathroom before closing the door after making sure Halo hadn't followed. Clare smiled and kissed his temple. He carefully set her on her feet before padding across the bathroom and covering the window with a towel.

"Luke, what are you doing?" She asked. He smiled before pinning her to the door and attacking her neck, "Making sure I have you all to myself..." She smiled and tilted her head for better access, "Oh really."

"Really..." He whispered before trailing his hand up under her shirt. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped her shirt off and nipped at her now exposed and damp skin. She moaned quietly. He smirked and continued nipping while unclasping her bra. She moaned louder. He smiled and slid his hands down her sides to her hips. Clare shivered happily. He stopped his teasing, "We'll continue in the water..."

"Okay..." She replied. He smiled and released her before stripping. She smiled and finished undressing. Luke looped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. She smiled, "Let's get in the water." He nodded and slipped in first. She smiled and stepped into the water. He smiled to himself as he ran his eyes up and down her body. She blushed darkly.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" He asked and he pulled her down.

"No..." She squeaked.

"Well, you are..." He purred. She blushed again. He kissed her neck and traced circles around her naval. She smiled, still red in the face, but leaned against him. He nuzzled her pulse point before nipping lightly. She moaned quietly. He smiled and repeated the nip. She moaned again. He slowly slid his hands up her sides. Clare shivered happily. He sucked on her pulse point as he covered her breasts. She moaned louder. He tweaked her peaks as he nipped her pulse point again. She moaned louder. Luke smiled and kissed her jaw. She smiled and put her hands on his legs. He nipped her jaw lightly and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. Clare moaned louder and raked her nails down his legs. He smiled and kissed her neck. She relaxed her hands. He continued to tease her, if she wanted more attention she'd have to ask.

"Oh...Luke..." She moaned. He smiled and ran his thumb over her peak.

"Oh..." She moaned. Luke smiled again and let one hand slid into the water before bringing it back up and stroking her peak. She moaned, "Luke...Oh...more..."

"Tell me what you want me to do Angel..." He purred, the last thing he wanted to do was cross a boundary he wasn't supposed to.

"Kiss me..." She purred, "Kiss me like you've never kissed me before..." He smiled and shifted her around before placed a heated and passionate kiss to her lips. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He nipped her lip as he squeezed her rear lightly. She gasped and squeaked. He took that chance to deepen the kiss while sliding his hands up her back. Clare smiled and kissed him happily. He had to break the kiss for air three minutes later. She smiled and kissed his nose then his cheek. He nipped at her pulse point again. She smiled. He smiled to himself as he resumed his torturous teasing. She moaned loudly. He smirked and continued to tease her. She moaned and gasped. Luke wanted to test her limits and would only stop when she told him to. She moaned and raked her nails down his legs again. He released her neck and made her arch her back before attacking her right nipple with his tongue. She moaned and leaned back. He kept his hand firmly on her back so she wouldn't fall over or hurt herself. Clare moaned, "Luke..." He smiled as he sucked gently on her peak, he didn't want her to hurt later.

"Luke...s...stop..." Clare moaned, her back was hurting. He relented and let her lean against his chest. She reached behind her and touched her back. He gently rubbed her back, through the infection was gone, he knew it hurt every now and then. She kissed his chest lightly. He kissed the top of her head and continued to soothe gentle circles on her back.

"We should get out, the water's getting cold." Clare said. He nodded and helped her up so she wouldn't slip. He noticed the white scar that went around her upper right arm as she stepped out of the tub. He pulled the plug and got out, after wrapping a towel around himself he gently traced it. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Where did you get this?" He asked gently.

"Long time ago...I was in the car with my parents when it crashed...nearly lost my arm." Clare replied. He hugged her gently and kissed her cheek. She hugged him back and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her damp hair to comfort her, he knew that her parents were a sensitive subject. She sighed and grabbed a towel. He kissed her forehead as he wrapped it around her. She smiled and dried herself. He dried and went to find clothes. She changed in the bathroom. Luke came back for her with a white sundress, "Where on earth did you find this my dear?"

"Uh, why?" Clare asked.

"Because Anni wore one identical to her mother's last birthday..." Luke trailed off, his sister's death was still a recent memory, Clare had started working for him shortly after.

"I got it at a Siren's in Prince George." Clare replied.

"Back west?" Luke asked as he tossed it on the counter.

"Yeah. Originally from British Columbia." Clare said, "Moved away so I wouldn't take over the family business." He nodded. Clare dressed in a forest green shirt and shorts. Luke looked fairly casual in black slacks and a loose button up shirt in navy.

"Do you have any t-shirts or jeans?" Clare asked.

"Umm...no." He replied.

"Okay...tomorrow, we're getting you casual clothes." Clare said.

"But I'm comfy in what I have on." He replied.

"But jeans make the world better, same with t-shirts." Clare said. He looked at her as if she'd sprouted wings. She smiled, "Plus they are really comfortable." He rolled his eyes and picked up Halo when she bumped into his ankles. She smiled and walked passed him to flop on the dusty couch. He chuckled and handed her Halo as he went to start lunch. She smiled and played with her pup. Halo gave her a huge wet puppy kiss.

"Luke, did you buy food for her?"Clare asked.

"Yes dear, I even got Halo her first shots."Luke replied.

"Thank you." Clare chimed as she stroked the pup's fur. Halo barked and her tag jingled.

"What does your tag say?" Clare cooed. Luke had the tag engraved to read Halo Grants in delicate looping cursive. Clare smiled and pressed her nose to Halo's. The pup yapped and licked her again. She smiled and rubbed her ears. Halo yawned and laid on her chest. Clare smiled lightly. Luke smiled as well as he leaned on the couch. She smiled to him and mouthed a thank you.

"You're more than welcome Angel..." Luke whispered. She smiled gently. Halo snuggled into Clare and went to sleep in an instant. Clare smiled gently again. Luke kissed her forehead and went to check on lunch. She smiled lightly. Halo shifted and tucked her nose against Clare's neck. Clare smiled and stroked her fur. Luke returned and sat on the floor beside her. She smiled lightly. Halo shifted and stretched out on Clare's chest. Clare smiled and rubbed the pup's belly. Luke smiled and let his head rest on her shoulder. Clare kissed his temple lightly. He sighed contently, he could get used to this. She smiled and went back to keeping Halo in a calm sleep. The pup's leg twitched then she settled. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke kissed her temple and went to finish lunch. When he returned to her, she was sleeping quietly. He smiled and gently took Halo before tucking the pup in her basket. Clare shifted quietly. Luke gently woke her up, "Angel, lunch is ready."

"Hmmm..." She hummed and opened her eyes.

"Lunch is ready dear..." Luke repeated.

"Okay." Clare yawned and sat up. He smiled and helped her to her feet. She smiled and followed him into the kitchen. Luke had already set lunch on the table. She smiled and started to eat. Luke ate quietly, his mind elsewhere. Clare finished and stood to put her dishes in the sink. Luke barely touched his lunch.

"Luke..." Clare spoke softly touching his shoulder. He jumped, even at her soft tone.

"What's troubling you?" She asked.

"The anniversary of my brother and sister's death is tomorrow..." Luke replied.

"Oh..." Clare spoke softly. He nodded and pushed his plate away. She looked down then patted his back before going to check on her puppy. He sighed and slipped out of the room when she wasn't looking. He snuck into the bedroom and laid on the bed in silence. The house was silent. Halo woke up and went looking for Luke. Clare was staring at the walls quietly. Halo came back and tugged on her shorts. Clare bent down, "Yes?" Halo ran a short distance away. Clare followed. Halo continued this pattern until they were at the bedroom, the door open enough that she could get in. Clare peeked in. Luke was lying on the bed with his face in a pilling but his arms hidden and his shoulders were trembling slightly. Clare sighed and opened the door a little. He didn't move. She placed her hand on his back as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly he was wrapped around her waist crying silently, "I could've saved them...if only I had been faster..."

"Shh..." Clare cooed, "It's not your fault."

"They shouldn't have died...Robin and Dan should still be here...if only I had..." He started to sob silently. She sighed softly and rubbed his back, "It's not your fault..." He said nothing only continued to cry in silence. She rubbed his back softly. He soon calmed and was eerily quiet. She looked down at him. His face was hidden against her stomach. She brushed his hair back gently. He was warm to the touch and his face was damp, this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. Clare rubbed his back gently and quietly. He hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright...everyone needs time to cry." Clare cooed. He nodded but remained hidden in her stomach. Clare rubbed his back gently again. He settled and soon was asleep. She smiled delicately yet sadly. He groaned and curled around her. She rubbed his back gently. He whimpered and shifted uneasily. Clare cooed sweet words to him.

"No...Clare...the car...no..." He muttered.

"Shh...I'm alright..." She cooed. Something must of happened because he sat bolt upright in horror.

"Relax..." She cooed softly. He panted and fell back into her lap, clutching his chest. She rubbed his shoulders gently, "I'm fine..."

"It was so real..." He whispered. She rubbed his shoulders still, "I'm fine...it was just a dream." He nodded, "Just a dream...a bad dream..." She nodded and kissed his forehead. He turned on his side and hugged her again. She smiled lightly.

"I hope nothing bad ever happens to you again..." He whispered, "I couldn't take it..."

"I'll be fine Luke..." Clare cooed. He nodded. She kissed his temple. He settled again. She brushed his hair back gently. He smiled a little. Clare kept rubbing his back and combing her fingers through his hair. He slowly relaxed and calmed.

"Better?" She cooed softly. He nodded. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his forehead. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. She kissed him gently. He returned the kiss and pulled her down onto his chest. She looked down at him. Luke smiled. She smiled and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss with a little more pressure. She smiled and pushed gently into the kiss. He gently worked his way into a position of dominance. Clare blinked up at him. He smiled and attacked her neck. She moaned quietly. He licked her collar bone. She shivered. He nipped at the thin skin that covered the bone. She moaned lightly. He continued to tease her. Clare moaned and gasped every time. He smirked and moved to nip her peaks through her clothing. She moaned louder. He smiled and nipped lightly, noticing that light touches got a different reaction out of her. She moaned louder. He ran his fingers over her other peak. She moaned and shifting. He smiled. Her hands trialed dangerously close to his hips. He smirked and egged her on by nipping a little harder. She moaned and her hand trailed over the lump in his pants. He shuddered and smiled, he was finally breaking out of her shy shell. She did it again slower this time. He shuddered and swallowed the groan that rose in his throat. She smiled and passed over slower and softer. Luke shifted, "Clare...if you keep that up...you're going to push me to do something I'll regret..." She trailed her hand to his rear then up his back. He shivered and kissed her neck. She smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. He smiled and left her be. She snuggled contently into him. He smiled.

"I'm going to have a nap..." Clare yawned. He nodded and picked up Halo who was whining. She smiled and pulled the blankets up over her so she could go to sleep. Luke kissed her forehead and bid her sweet dreams. She shifted towards him. He smiled and ran his fingers across her cheek. Clare relaxed slightly. He let his hand rest on her neck as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She relaxed completely. He smiled and watched her sleep as Halo snuggled into her stomach. Clare shifted and slept on. Luke slipped out of the room to call and check on Anni. Clare shifted quietly, sleeping peacefully. Halo woke up an hour later, needing to go out. Clare shifted and sat up. Halo whined and pawed her hand.

"Okay." Clare said picking her up. The pups settled and waited. Clare set the pup outside when she got to the back door. She found Luke asleep at the kitchen table. She smiled gently. His cell hung from his fingertips. Clare grabbed it gently and set it on the table. He shifted and muttered his sister's name. Clare draped a blanket around his shoulders before going to see if Halo wanted in. He quieted just as Halo started to scratch at the door. Clare let her in. Halo ran over and hopped into Luke's lap. Clare smiled lightly and went to the living room. Luke woke up and rubbed the pup's head. Clare was in the living room, taking old masks down. Luke set Halo down and padded into the room before slipping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Clare smiled, "Hello." He smiled against her skin.

"Have a nice nap?" Clare asked.

"Yeah..." He replied. Clare turned and held the mask up in front of his face, "No...not you." He chuckled and pushed the mask aside to kiss her soundly. She smiled and kissed him back. He placed his hands in the small of her back and pulled her close. She set the mask down and hugged him close. He smiled and broke the kiss. She nuzzled his neck. He smiled and pulled her a little closer. She smiled and pulled herself closer. He sat back down on the couch and let her weight rest across his hips. She smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss gently. She broke it and nuzzled his cheek, "I love you Luke..."

"And I you Clare..." He replied as he kissed her neck, "I have a favour to ask."

"Okay." Clare said.

"Would you mind if Anni spent the night on the couch tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Clare replied.

"Thank you Angel." Luke said as he hugged her gently. Clare smiled, "Any time." He kissed her forehead and leaned back with a happy sigh. Clare smiled and leaned against him. He nuzzled her neck and cuddled her. She smiled gently. Halo yapped wanting up. Clare smiled and picked the pup up. Halo snuggled into her and settled. Clare smiled and nuzzled Luke's chest gently. Luke kissed the top of her head. She smiled gently. He sighed contently. She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"I could get used to this..." Luke muttered happily. Clare smiled and blushed, "If you moved in with me, we could live like this every day..." He smiled and kissed her temple, "I might take you up on that offer..." Clare smiled and blushed. His smile softened, "You are utterly adorable when you blush." She blushed darker. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. She nuzzled his chest. He smiled and let her relax again. She smiled lightly. Halo settled and snuggled with them, for a puppy she was very well mannered. Clare smiled and stroked Halo's fur. Luke smiled contently and laid his cheek against her head. She smiled gently. Halo whined and pawed Clare's stomach, poor baby was hungry.

"Okay, let's go get you some food." Clare cooed. Luke smiled and in his head he was picturing her with a small child. Clare slipped into the kitchen to get Halo her food. He flopped on the couch. Clare set the bowl of dog food on the ground. Luke had at some point crept up behind her and proceeded to pull her back against his chest. She squeaked.

"Shh...it's just me Angel." He purred in her ear. She smiled lightly. He nuzzled her neck as he folded his hands over her naval. She smiled and nuzzled the under side of his jaw. He smiled and traced her naval with her fingertips. She smiled and put her hands on his. He kissed her pulse point lightly. Clare smiled and nuzzled his head. He rumbled quietly giving her clear idea of what was on his mind. She smiled and took him to her bedroom. He followed with a smirk, leaving Halo to her meal. Clare smiled and laid on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her neck. She smiled kissed her neck. He bit lightly at her pulse point. She moaned quietly. He smiled and did it again, only keeping his teeth to her skin a little longer. She shivered and moaned. He licked the spot he'd just bit. Clare moaned again. He trailed one finger down the center of her body. She shivered. He smiled at her reaction. She nuzzled his neck. He trialed his hand back up the inside of her thigh. Clare moaned and shivered. He smiled and stopped his hand to draw a circle with his thumb a breath from forbidden territory. She squeaked, moaned and shivered. He smiled and repeated the action, loving the reaction. She gave the exact same reaction. She smiled and relented knowing he'd have a year or so for them to get intimate. She kissed his neck. He smiled then ran his hand over her breasts. Clare moaned quietly. He smirked and traced a circle around her peak. She moaned in response. He kissed her neck as he slipped his hand under her top. She moaned again.

"Tell me what you want Angel..." He purred in her ear.

"Touch me..." She moaned. He smiled, placed his hand on her neck after removing her skirt and kissed her neck, "Where?" She moved his hand down between her breasts. He smiled and skilfully deposed of her top and bra before nipping her right peak while tweaking the left. She moaned loudly. He smiled and decided to continue their little game, asking her exactly what she wanted. Clare placed his hands on her hips and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled and returned the kiss while he drew circles on her hips. She shivered happily and licked his lips. He deepened the kiss and left his hands where she put them. Clare smiled and at let him dominate. He broke the kiss and placed it to her neck again, which had come to mean next in this game of his. She trialed his hands to her thighs. He smiled and once again disposed of her shorts before running his hands up her thighs. Clare shivered happily. He smirked and decided to test his boundaries, he ran his finger lightly over the fabric covering her entrance as he nipped at her pulse point. She squeaked and blushed darkly. He smiled and kissed her neck, willing her to give and enjoy. She breathed heavily. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Relax..."

"Trying..." Clare whispered. He rubbed her side with his free hand, "Just concentrate on the feeling not what's causing it..."

"It feels so.......good..." Clare moaned. He smiled and repeated his previous action. She moaned and blushed darker. He kissed her neck, "That's it..."

"Oh...Luke..." She moaned. He smirked and added a little pressure. She moaned louder and arched her back. He kissed her neck and made the smallest circle. She squeaked, shivered and moaned. He rubbed her side again but didn't stop. Clare moaned and clutched the sheets. Luke smiled loving her reaction. She started panting. He once more gave her control so she could relax again. She settled slowly, it took her a couple minutes though. He kissed her jaw, "Sorry..."

"No...that was...something else..." Clare said.

"A good or bad something else?" He asked as he kissed the bruise forming on her neck.

"A good something else." Clare replied. He smiled and let her continue to catch her breath before they continued their game. She sighed with a relaxed breath. He kissed her neck, "Whenever you're ready Angel..." Clare nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled and returned it. She licked his lips and trailed her hands to his hips. He dominated the kiss and placed his hands on either side of her hips. She smiled and trailed her hands along the lump in his pants. He shuddered and broke the kiss to attack her neck. She smiled and did it again. He shuddered and gasped quietly. Clare smiled lightly and nipped his neck. He shifted and tucked his nose against her her neck. She smiled and nuzzled his temple. He smirked and bit her lightly. She squeaked. He chuckled and licked the offended spot. She nuzzled his cheek. He nipped across her collar bone and down to her peak. She moaned loudly. He smirked and lapped at her already hard nipple. She moaned louder. He paused and waited for her to fight back. Her hand grazed his hardening member. He shivered at the contact.

"Luke...you've got wood..." Clare teased as she fingered the length of his member.

"And who's fault is that?" He purred as he pressed his knee against the most sensitive part of her body. She moaned and shifted. He smiled and shifted his knee a little. Clare moaned and shifted her hand. He froze and swallowed a groan of pleasure, without any intimate contact were finally getting to him. She smiled and pulled her hand away. Luke whined and licked the underside of her breast, he liked the attention. Her hand jerked as she moaned, bumping his member seductively. He groaned quietly and his eyes slipped shut. She smiled and repeated the action. Another quiet groan escaped her lover. She nipped his jaw as she grazed his member slower. Luke shifted as a groan passed his lips. She nipped his temple as she repeated the action.

"Clare...stop..." He pleaded suddenly. She pulled her hand away. He collapsed on the bed next to her, breathing raggedly.

"Did I over play you...?" Clare cooed. He just gasped to catch his breath, one hand to his heart and his eyes closed. Clare smiled lightly. It took him ten minutes to recover from the small amount of teasing she had done. She smiled and watched him. When he finally caught his breath, he opened his eyes and licked his lips.

"I over played you..." Clare teased.

"It's been three years...since I've had any intimate contact..." He whispered. She kissed his head gently. He smiled and pulled her down onto his chest. She smiled and nuzzled it contently. He smiled again and ran his fingers through her hair, "So where do the boundaries lie now Angel?"

"What's the point of boundaries anymore." Clare purred.

"Because I don't want to make you do something you don't want to...especially someone as pure and perfect as you..." He whispered affectionately.

"I'm far from perfect Luke..." Clare said.

"You're perfect in my eyes and that's what matters..." He replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Let's wait for the honey moon to get really going."

"You really want to stay with me?" He asked suddenly, apparently the divorce had put a kink in his image of himself.

"If you'll have me..." Clare whispered looking down a blush staining her cheeks. Luke touched her cheek gently, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be with you Clare, Angel isn't just a nickname, I call you Angel because you're my Angel." She smiled and bumped noses with him. He kissed her forehead, "You've been my Angel since you got in that elevator with me..."

"Really? ...I had a feeling that you didn't like me." Clare said.

"I'd had so many people come in that day that only wanted the job to be near me I was a little on edge, sorry if I gave you a bad first impression." He replied.

"And a second and a third..." Clare reminding him how mean he was to her the first few months.

"Once more I'm sorry, people have a tendency to use me..." Luke whispered.

"I won't be using you..." Clare cooed softly. He smiled and kissed her temple. She kissed his nose, "I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

"Then you're going to be here a long time..." He replied. She smiled and kissed his nose again. He smiled and pulled her closer. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck. Luke stretched then pulled her closer again, "Grab Halo and let's all have a nap..."

"Okay.'" Clare said and leaned over to pick up the pup. Halo had nodded off at some point and was already sound asleep. Clare smiled and settled the pup in between her and Luke. Luke kissed her forehead and settled. She smiled and closed her eyes. He kept watch over her until he couldn't stay awake any longer. She nuzzled his chest. He smiled and held them both close. She smiled and slept on. They slept peacefully before Halo needed to go out about three hours later. Clare woke up slowly and sat up. Halo whined and pawed at her stomach.

"Okay, okay." Clare said picking the pup up. Halo settled and quieted. Clare set the pup by the back door and opened it. Halo ran out and did her business. Clare smiled and went to check the time. Luke rolled over and fell off the bed with a thump and a groan. She sighed, it's a good thing she didn't have night stands yet.

"Ow..." He groaned. Clare smiled and went back into the room. Luke was rubbing his head as he stood up. Clare smiled and kissed his temple, "We need a bigger bed if you keep rolling off." He smiled sheepishly.

"Now, what do you want for dinner?" Clare asked.

"Whatever you feel like cooking dear." Luke replied. She smiled and went to the freezer, "Okay." He went and let Halo back in before hunting down his girlfriend. She was in the basement, digging steaks out of the freezer. Luke smiled and looped his arms around her. She smiled, "Yes dear?"

"Nothing..." He replied and nuzzled her neck.

"Luke, it's really dark down here, why don't we do this where there's more light." Clare said. He smiled against her skin and let her finish digging for dinner. She grabbed another steak then headed to the stairs, "What kind of potatoes do you want?"

"Doesn't matter to me." He replied. She smiled and took his hand to go back up the stairs. He followed. She smiled and went to the patio and fired up the barbeque. Luke smiled and played with Halo while he waited. Clare smiled and set everything on the warm barbeque before sitting on one of the lawn chairs. Luke smiled again and leaned against her legs. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed contently. She smiled again. He smiled and leaned in her touch. Clare kissed the top of his head. He smiled at her and placed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back with a smile. He broke the kiss and relaxed. She moved him so she could check on the steaks. He leaned against the chair and waited for her. She smiled and returned. He had taken her seat with a smile. She smiled and sat in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and placed his arms around her. Clare leaned against him. He kissed her neck and let her relax. She smiled and put her hands on his. He smiled. She kissed his jaw. He smiled again and relaxed. Clare kept her eyes on the barbeque so she didn't burn anything. Luke nuzzled her neck. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled against her skin. She smiled again.

"Love you Clare..." He said against her neck.

"I love you too Luke." Clare cooed. Halo barked at them, feeling left out. Clare smiled and picked her up, "We love you too Halo." The pup settled and snuggled close to Clare. She smiled and stroked Halo's fur. Halo licked her other arm then settled completely. Clare smiled lightly. Halo nodded off as dinner finished cooking. Clare set Halo in Luke's lap as she went to grab the food. Luke smiled and pacified the pup when she whined about being moved. Clare put everything on plates then went inside. Luke carried Halo in and set her in her basket before returning to Clare. She was setting the food on the table with some plates and utensils. He smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He did so with another smile. She smiled and sat down also. Dinner was perfect and the smile never left Luke's face. Clare smiled and finished dinner. Luke told her to go sit, he'd do the dishes. She nodded and went to the couch. Halo was lying on her back in her basket sleeping soundly. Clare smiled and watched her. Twenty minutes later Luke sat on the couch then dropped his head in her lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed contently.

"Comfy?" Clare asked.

"Very." He replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Good." He smiled and settled. Clare smiled. He grabbed her hand and played with it. She smiled.

"If I got you a ring, what would you want it to look like?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If you got me a ring, I wouldn't care what it looked like." Clare replied.

"You shouldn't say that kind of thing to a man with a large amount of money Angel..." Luke warned with a smile.

"Fine, as long as it's not too expensive, I don't care what it looked like." Clare replied. He smiled and kissed her palm. She smiled lightly. Halo rolled out of her basket. Clare bent and picked her up. Halo settled instantly. Clare smiled gently. Luke smiled and rubbed the pups head. Clare smiled gently. Luke yawned and settled in her lap. Clare smiled, "Have a nap." He nodded and snuggled into her stomach. She smiled gently again. He was soon asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Halo shifted as Luke slept. Clare smiled lightly and stayed still. Halo snuggled into her. Clare smiled and relaxed. It was an hour later than Luke woke up. Clare was just starting to nod off.

"Don't fall asleep on me Angel..." Luke teased.

"Why not..." Clare asked.

"Because the bed is more comfortable." He replied as he sat up.

"I beg to differ..." Clare yawned. He checked and gave her the pup before scooping them both up. Clare smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. He smiled and carried her down to her room. She yawned and closed her eyes. He laid her down and covered her up before padded off to have a shower. Clare snuggled into her blankets. Luke returned about ten minutes later and slipped in behind her. She turned over and snuggled into his chest.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and slept peacefully. Luke joined her soon after. She sighed contently in her sleep. A peacefulness settled over them and stayed throughout the night.

Tuesday

Clare shifted against Luke quietly. Luke unfortunately wasn't there.

"Hmm...?" Clare muttered opening her eyes. There was a note written in Luke's elegant cursive on the edge of the bed. She picked it up. 'Ran to the office to grab my new laptop and cell phone, back in a bit-love Luke.' Clare smiled and went to start breakfast. Halo was napping on the couch. Clare smiled lightly and grabbed a bowl. Luke returned with the items just as she finished. Clare smiled and ate a spoon full of cereal.

"Sorry about running out like that..." He said as he kissed her temple.

"It's alright." Clare cooed.

"Jolene caught me at the door..." He sighed as he sat down.

"And?" Clare asked sitting next to him.

"She bragged and surprisingly warned me that Kira had been lurking around the office..." Luke replied.

"I'm sure she's looking for me more than you with how much I'm pissing her off." Clare muttered. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Clare's phone rang and she reached across the table and picked it up. He went to put his laptop with his other bag.

"Why hello Kira. How may I help you this wonderful morning?" Clare said into the phone.

"What in hell's name are you doing claiming to be his wife?!" The woman screamed.

"Wife? Right now it's girlfriend." Clare said as she ate another spoon full.

"Oh well then..." With that the line went dead, making Clare wonder. Clare looked at her phone and closed it.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked.

"I don't know..." Clare hummed. Luke looked at her curiously. Clare looked up, "She thinks I'm your wife." Luke blinked and shook his head, "Say again."

"She thinks I'm your wife." Clare repeated.

"Where on earth did she get that idea?" Luke asked. Clare shrugged and picked up the morning paper then started choking because of what she saw. Luke patted her on the back as he too looked at the headlines. It read, 'Luke Vaan Linebeck's new wife, flame or just a pick up secretary.' Luke dropped in a dead faint. Clare set the paper down and looked at Luke. Halo padded over and licked his cheek but he didn't stir. Clare bent down and poked Luke's chest. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, my heart just stopped, nothing to worry about..." Luke replied. Clare kissed his forehead.

"How on earth do they come up with this stuff?" Luke asked.

"Nothing better to do in their mother's basement." Clare muttered as she went back to her cereal. Luke shook his head and got up to get himself a cup of coffee. Clare finished her cereal and stretched. Luke sighed and swirled the remains of his coffee. She stood to get dressed. Halo followed her while Luke stared into his coffee. Clare smiled and picked Halo up before closing the bedroom door. The pup looked up at her in confusion. Clare set her down and opened her closet, grabbing a soft yellow sundress. Luke's phone rang in his bag. She picked it up before going to give it to him. By the time she handed it to him the caller had hung up.

"Luke." Clare said and handed him the phone. He looked up from his now cold coffee, "Hmm?"

"Someone phoned you, probably Anni."Clare reminded. Luke checked in then hit the redial button. Clare sat at the table.

"Anni, what's the matter sweetheart?...What...no...alright I'll be there in half an hour...no stay there...yes, take something for the pain...alright see you in a bit." With that Luke hung up his phone. Clare waved, "See you later." He kissed her temple and went out the door, leaving Halo staring after him in confusion. Clare picked her up, "He needs to do something." Halo blinked and whined.

"Shh...He'll be back." Clare cooed. Halo settled and snuggled Clare. She sat on the couch and rubbed the pup's head. An hour later Luke walked in with Anni's bag, the young nurse's arm was bandaged and there was another on her cheek.

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs in front of my house..." Anni replied as she glanced to the side; she was lying. Clare sighed, "It's a good thing this is one of those hide-a-bed couches..." Anni smiled a little and disappeared into the bathroom. Clare sighed again and rubbed her neck. Luke sat next to her and rubbed his temples, "Bloody hell I hope she hasn't started 'that' again..." Clare sighed, knowing full well what was happening, "I'll keep a close eye on her." Luke nodded. Clare rubbed his back gently. He leaned against her with a sigh. She kissed his temple lightly.

"I try so hard to keep her happy and I can't even do that right..." Luke muttered. Clare hugged him gently, "Shh...it just takes time..." He relaxed into her and tried to believe. She kissed his head, "I'm going to check on her." He nodded and let her up. Clare stood and went into the bathroom. It was quiet and the door was a jar. She peeked inside. Anni was sitting against the wall running her fingers over something in her hand.

"Anni? Are you okay?" Clare asked quietly. The younger woman shook her head and curled into a tight ball.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clare asked. Anni sniffed and shook her head. Clare sat beside her, "You know...I lost my mom and dad too." Anni nodded, now that Clare was close enough she could see the silver chain hanging between Anni's fingers.

"You've got something to remind yourself of them...and your uncle." Clare whispered.

"But it's all my fault..." Anni whimpered.

"No it isn't..." Clare cooed.

"Yes it is...If I hadn't called them, they wouldn't have been on that plane to begin with..." Anni replied as she swallowed and clenched her hand tighter.

"Anni, you couldn't have known that the plane was going to crash." Clare cooed. Anni whimpered and curled back up, "But they'd still be here if I could stand on my own two feet..." Clare sighed, "It's not your fault...none of it is anyone's fault." Anni didn't answer this time, her empty hand was squeezing her bandaged arm as her shoulders shook. Clare sighed again and stood. Anni grabbed the hem of her dress, "Please don't go...I don't want to be alone...I'm afraid I might break something again..."

"Then go to your uncle...he's worried about you..." Clare said.

"I can't...not after I lied..." Anni whispered.

"Just go to him...he's worried about you." Clare cooed. Anni sniffed and shakily got to her feet, "Can you change these first?" she asked pointing to the blood soaked bandages. Clare nodded and changed them slowly and smoothly. Anni's arm was cut wrong for it to be self-inflicted, they were short and uneven cuts that ran the length of her forearm. Clare finished and patted her head, "Now go to your uncle." Anni nodded and disappeared leaving Clare to wonder what had really happened.

"Looks kinda like smashed glass..." Clare muttered as she slipped into her room. Luke apparently had figured out Anni was lying but didn't know how to ask her gently. Clare stared at her jewellery box for a moment before going to solve the present problem. Anni was eerily quiet now and Luke was grasping for words. Clare leaned on the back of the couch, "Is everything alright?" Anni shrugged, if she stayed like this they'd never get to the bottom of what had happened.

"What happened dear?" Clare cooed. Anni fidgeted, "I got mad at myself and smashed a mirror..."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of..." Clare whispered. Anni shifted and rubbed her arm. Clare patted her head gently. Anni smiled a little and Luke placed his arm around the younger nurse.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Clare cooed. Luke nodded and Anni pulled her knees up to her chest. Clare slipped back into her bedroom and went to her jewellery box. Halo had been following her since she left the bathroom. Clare set the pup on the bed and picked up the small box. Halo watched her curiously. Clare opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a ticket to Prince George. Halo cocked her head to the side.

"Visiting old ghosts..." Clare whispered. Halo crawled into her lap and snuggled close to her. She rubbed her pup's head and put the ticket back in box before setting it on the stand. Luke had just slipped into the room, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Clare replied. Luke placed his arms around her from behind, "Don't lie Clare..."

"Next month, I'm going to Prince George." Clare replied. He nodded, "Just come back safe, alright?" Clare nodded, "I will." He kissed her temple and grabbed a blanket and one of the spare pillows. Clare rubbed her neck then stood.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke asked. Clare nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He eyed her carefully then slipped out of the room. She sighed and shook her head, her birth parent's parents didn't like her. Halo pawed at her leg. Clare picked her up; and her aunts and uncles, everyone on that side of the family hated her. Luke came back to check on her and this time he shut the door. Clare hummed as she rolled her wrists.

"Something's bothering you and I wish to know what it is." Luke said as he crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"My 'former' family doesn't really like me a whole lot..." Clare replied. Luke smiled gently and placed his hands to her face, "Can I help in anyway?"

"Unless you can make they disappear for a little while."Clare said.

"I could have that arranged..." Luke replied.

"That's not nice..." Clare whispered.

"I was thinking something along the lines of one of the customers taking them out for the time you need." Luke replied.

"No...I'll just deal with them...like I do every year." Clare whispered. He kissed her forehead, "I could come if it would make you feel better?" Clare shrugged.

"Yes or no Angel, that way I can arrange something." Luke asked gently. Clare shrugged, "If you want." Luke tilted her head so she was looking up at him, "I'll come if you want me too Angel..."

"I don't need to give you permission every time..." Clare whispered. Luke sighed and shook his head before making her sit down. She sat on the bed. He sat beside her and set Halo on the bed before taking Clare's hands, "Clare, if you want me to come with you tell me, because my...status tends to cause trouble when I travel." Clare hugged him, "I would love for you to come..." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled his chest. He let her relax and continued to smooth out her hair. Clare sighed softly. There was a quiet knock on the door. Clare stood to get it. Anni was standing fidgeting with her scrubs when Clare opened the door.

"What can I do for you Anni?" Clare asked. Anni hugged her suddenly and whimpered. Clare hugged her gently. Anni sniffed and hid her face against Clare's neck.

"Shh...it's okay." Clare cooed. Anni remained quiet but still clung to Clare for support. The older woman led her into the room and sat her on the bed. Anni wiped at her eyes trying to hide that she was crying.

"Shh, it's okay." Clare cooed. Anni sniffed and nodded, Luke looked over the young brunette's head at Clare, concern painted in his eyes. Clare was busy calming Anni. The youngest of the three eventually tired herself out and fell asleep on Clare's shoulder. She patted the young girl's shoulder and laid her down on the bed. Luke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Now what's bothering you?" Clare asked.

"I just can't stand seeing her like this, so upset that she cried herself to sleep..." Luke sighed.

"She'll get over it...eventually." Clare replied. Luke nodded and moved to sit with Clare. She looked up at him. He leaned against her and closed his eyes. Clare rubbed his back gently.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Clare..." He muttered.

"You can...you just have to have faith..." Clare whispered. Luke nodded but she could see the stress was getting to him.

"There's a punching bag downstairs somewhere..." Clare whispered, "You can go beat it up if you feel like."

"That kind of outlet usually doesn't work for me..." Luke replied. Clare shook her head, "If you want to." Luke sighed and leaned against her a little more. She kissed his temple. Luke smiled a little and placed his arms around her. Clare nuzzled his cheek. He relaxed a little. She pressed a kiss to his temple. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. She smiled lightly. She was slowly making him relax. Clare smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed contently then sat up and carefully picked up his niece, "Grab the door." She nodded and opened the door. Luke carefully packed the young woman back onto the couch. Clare watched lightly. He laid Anni down then returned to Clare. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and scooped her up before kicking the door shut again, Halo was out with Anni. She smiled and kissed his temple.

"Shall we have a little fun while the youngest sleep?" Luke purred in her ear.

"Lead away my dear." Clare said. Luke smirked and went straight for her neck. She moaned quietly. He licked and nipped lightly, intending full well to wind her up until she begged for a release. Clare moaned and licked his neck. He smiled and ran his hands up her sides, pulling her dress up with them. Clare smiled and kissed his jaw. He mimicked the action before disposing of her dress. She smiled and tugged at his shirt. He smiled and easily disposed of that as well. She smiled and nipped his collar bone. He smirked and bit the light bruise on her neck. She squeaked and moaned. Luke nipped just above the mark. She moaned again. He smirked and easily disposed of her bra while nipping at her breast bone. She moaned and shivered happily. Luke smiled and licked the smooth underside of her breast. She moaned louder. He nipped lightly, knowing that the skin here was sensitive. Clare moaned again. He smiled to himself and slowly kissed up to her peak. She moaned and shivered. He took her still soft peak in his mouth and ran his tongue over it repeatedly. She moaned louder and shivered, arching her back. Luke smirked and continued. She kept moaning and shivering. Luke paused and sucked lightly. She moaned louder and clutched the sheets in her hands. He placed one finger to her lips to remind her that Anni was sleeping just down the hall. She licked his finger. He shivered lightly but in turn nipped her peak. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He smiled to himself and released her peak to kiss her neck. She nuzzled his temple as she tried to catch her breath. He wasn't going to let her this time and ran his finger along the thin fabric covering her entrance. She moaned. He smirked and continued to do this while nipping at her pulse point. She moaned in response. He continued to wind her up.

"Luke..." She moaned.

"Yes Clare?" He purred against her skin, while he continued to run his finger over her entrance.

"I...I can't..." She moaned. He paused long enough for her to speak, "You can't?"

"Breath..." She gasped out. He kissed her neck and let her breath, teasing every so often so she'd stay wound up. She pulled him into a kiss. He returned it as he pressed his finger against her sweet spot. She moaned loudly, granting him access to her mouth. He deepened the kiss while he worked to wind her tighter. She moaned and clutched the blankets tightly. He smiled and let up a bit. She panted for air. He kissed her neck, "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you..." Clare was about as wound up as she could get, "Luke...stop..." He backed off and let her breathe. She panted and gasped for air. He kissed her temple and rubbed her side. Clare looked up at him and smiled lightly. Luke smiled, "Well, I feel pretty good, how about you?"

"Perfect." She replied. He smiled and kissed her forehead before handing Clare her bra and dress. She dressed and smoothed her hair down. Luke stretched after putting his shirt back on, amazingly, he left it untucked.

"Going on the wild side now?" Clare teased as she went to the door. He chuckled, "More like lazy."

"If your too lazy to tuck your own shirt in, you're going to develop pudge." Clare teased poking his stomach. He smirked and scooped her up, "Teasing isn't nice luv."

"But it's so much fun." Clare replied. He shook his head, "And besides, what if I feel more at ease with you and don't see the need to tuck in my shirt?" Clare smiled and kissed his cheek, "And that's why I'm wearing a dress." He shook his head again and set her on her feet. She smiled and went into the kitchen to start lunch. Luke went to check on Anni. Clare was silent as she cooked. Luke came back to place his arms around her as Anni padded into the room rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want for lunch Anni?" Clare asked. Anni shrugged, "I hope you two know that you look and behave like newlyweds and that's why the tabloids are saying that you are."

"So? He started it." Clare said pointing at Luke. Anni just rolled her blue eyes and sat at the table before placing her head on her arms.

"Plus, don't always believe what you read." Clare said as she turned to grab some spice. Anni didn't reply. Clare sighed. Luke went over then chuckled quietly, and picked up Anni, she was sound asleep again. Clare was still cooking. Luke took Anni and laid her in bed for the time being before returning to Clare. She was just setting the food on the table. Luke placed his hands on her hips and kissed her temple.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking up. He smiled, "I don't think I mind the latest rumour that's going around."

"Yes but my ring finger is still ring less." Clare said holding her hand in front of his face. Luke smiled and slipped a silver band with a single diamond in the center on her ring finger, "A promise that there will be a wedding band on your finger one day." She smiled and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back, "I take it that you're happy with it?"

"Very." She replied.

"Not too over the top for you?" He asked.

"Nope, just right." Clare smiled.

"Good, because I wasn't sure..." Luke replied. She smiled and kissed him soundly. He returned the kiss with a smile. She broke it minutes later, "You talk too much." He smiled, "Well let's eat while it's still warm..." She nodded and sat down. Anni stumbled to a chair a few minutes later.

"Do you want some lunch?" Clare asked. Anni looked down the sighed, "Can some one drive me to work?"

"I can." Clare offered, "I still have a car." Anni nodded and stood up before padding to the door, Luke saw that she was in no condition to work but didn't want to fight. Clare went to put her shoes on. Luke sighed and grabbed Anni's bag before handing it to her. Clare opened the door. Anni went out to Clare's car quietly with her bag over her shoulder. Clare opened the driver's door. Anni was silent the entire ride to the hospital.

"Don't push yourself..." Clare whispered as she started her old beater up. Anni nodded but remained silent. Clare drove Anni to the hospital and pulled up at the front. Anni thanked her for the ride as she got out and then headed inside after shutting the door. Clare watched before going home. Luke and Halo were waiting for her on the steps. Clare went up to them. Luke smiled softly and opened the door for her. She smiled softly. He set Halo down and placed his arm around Clare, "I don't know about you Angel, but I could use a nap." She nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and picked her up before taking her to bed with him. She smiled and nuzzled his chest. He kissed her forehead as he lay down. Clare snuggled against him. He smiled again but soon nodded off. She sighed and fell asleep next to him. Four hours later Luke's phone began to ring. Clare reached across him and fumbled for it. It continued to ring. She shook him awake, "Luke..." He groaned and grabbed the phone, "Hello?" Clare sat up.

"What?! Yes of course...no a taxi if fine...alright we'll get her when she arrives." Luke replied. Clare looked over at him. He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"Anni collapsed at work, her co-worker says it's lack of sleep and food." Luke sighed, "I knew she felt too light..."

"Why couldn't she be a rebel..." Clare muttered and stood up.

"I don't know..." Luke sighed.

"I can handle rebels...I don't know how to deal with people who go the silent way." Clare said as she smoothed her dress.

"Personal experience?" Luke asked as he stood up.

"These holes in my ears and my wing tattoos were acts of rebellion." Clare said. Luke raised his eyebrow, "Tattoos?" Clare pulled her dress down a little exposing the tops of a pair of angel wings inked on her back. Luke nodded and smiled a little, "Wings and a Halo, you really are an Angel..." She smiled, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me in high school." He chuckled and then motioned for her to follow. He went to the front door and opened it, a taxi was parked on the street. Clare made sure Halo was inside as she left. Luke opened the door of the taxi, paid the driver and carefully removed a only semi-conscious Anni from the vehicle. Clare held the door open. Luke handed her Anni and grabbed the young woman's bad off the floor of the taxi. Clare squeaked before going inside. Anni was easy for her to carry, too easy actually. Clare sighed and shook her head. Luke shut the door and set Anni's bag down.

"Pull out the bed." Clare said nodding to the couch. He did so, the entire time looking ready to rip a strip off of Anni, even as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"You can when she's awake and better." Clare said as she laid Anni down. Luke nodded and began to pace. Clare tucked her in gently then went to make a light soup. Halo watched Luke pace until she got dizzy and went to sit at Clare's feet. She smiled and bent to pet her puppy. Halo stood up on her hind paws and let Clare pick her up. She smiled and picked the pup up. Halo snuggled with her as Luke continued to pace in the other room. She sighed, "Silly Anni..." Halo blinked and yawned. Clare went and set Halo on the hide-a-bed. Anni had shifted in her troubled sleep and Luke had stopped pacing but his eyes were locked on the brunette. Clare sighed and swatted his arm.

"What?" He asked as he tore his eyes from Anni.

"Relax." Clare said. He sighed, "I just wish I knew what brought this on, she usually takes such good care of herself..."

"Ask her nicely." Clare said.

"I can't, I know the minute I open my mouth I'll snap at her..." Luke sighed.

"Then wait for me to ask." Clare said. He nodded as Anni shifted and rolled on her side.

"I got to fix my car...the lights aren't working." Clare said as she went to change. He nodded and rubbed his temples, something just wasn't adding up.

"Maybe something else is happening..." Clare said as she came back in already greasy dark navy jump suit. He shrugged, "I'll call if she wakes up." She nodded, "Okay." Luke nodded and went to check on the soup she's left unattended. Clare slipped under her car after jacking it up. By the time she got the car fixed, Anni was starting to come around and Luke called her in. Clare came inside wiping her hands on her suit. He had a clean shirt and pants for her in the bathroom, Anni not quiet conscious yet. Clare changed quickly. When she came back Anni was struggling to sit up. Clare sat on the bed, "You should really talk to us Anni...we're worried about you."

"There's nothing wrong, I just need some more sleep..." Anni whispered, Luke had the right idea, something didn't add up.

"Why aren't you getting enough sleep?" Clare asked.

"I'm a resident nurse, I can be called in at any time for a shift." Anni replied, still whispering.

"And I don't believe you...tell us Anni." Clare said. Anni sighed and let her shoulders slump, in one tiny movement the young woman went from tired to exhausted and ill looking.

"What happened?" Clare asked. Anni shrugged, "I just haven't been feeling well...but we're so short staff I just kept going when I was called in..."

"Don't make me call Link, Anni." Clare said, "I still know you're not tell us the truth." Anni closed her eyes and swallowed with some difficultly before wiping her face with a cloth in her pocket. A layer of make up came off and the state of exhaustion that Anni was in became clear, "I'm trying too hard I guess...to fill all the holes in my life..."

"Filling holes isn't easy, you should take on one at a time. And to not forget your other family." Clare cooed. Anni nodded as her body failed her and she collapsed on her side.

"Now, Luke go get the soup." Clare said. He nodded, and now that he knew the problem at hand, his anger had been diffused. She smiled lightly. Anni's grasp on consciousness was beginning to slip.

"Stay wake until you eat." Clare said. Anni nodded and fought against the darkness clawing at her vision. Clare made small talk as she waited. Luke returned with the bowl and a spoon.

"Anni, your lunch is here." Clare cooed. The young woman sat up and held her head as her vision swam. Clare placed an arm around her shoulders. Anni slowly managed to clear her vision and take the bowl. Clare was patient. Anni ate about half the soup before she swallowed thickly.

"Okay now lay down...do you have any medication you need to take?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head weakly, "But something...to settle my stomach...would be good..." Clare nodded, "Luke there's gravol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Luke nodded and went to fetch it as Anni doubled over holding her stomach.

"Easy..." Clare cooed. Anni whimpered and trembled lightly. Clare rubbed her back. Luke returned with the gravol and a glass of water. Clare waited until he handed it to her. Luke handed it to her and sat on Anni's other side. Clare waited for Anni to take them. Anni took it and then leaned against Clare with an ill whimper.

"You can go to sleep now dear." Clare cooed. Anni nodded and laid down before curling into a ball.

"That won't help the pain...just relax." Clare said. Anni whimpered and hid from view. Clare sighed and stood up. Luke looked at her as Anni slowly uncurled herself. She went over to the book case, "Oh hey, an old year book." Luke smiled a little and rubbed Anni's hand. Clare sat down in a chair and flipped through the book. Anni nodded off with an ill whimper. Clare smiled as she flipped. Luke stood and went over to sit at her knees. A minute later Clare snapped the book shut with a squeak.

"What's the matter Angel?" Luke asked.

"Oh...nothing." Clare muttered.

"Clare..." Luke said in a 'tell me' tone. Clare looked away as she opened the book and pointed to his picture. Luke smiled and chuckled before slipping the book out of her hands and pulling her down into his lap.

"Sorry for bugging you in school..." Clare muttered. He kissed her forehead, "Clare, I've been infatuated with you since the day I laid eyes on you, I'm glad you picked on me, it was the easiest way to get close to you." She blushed, "Even when I was biting your ears?" He nodded, "Even when you were biting my ears like a rabid ferret." She blushed again. He chuckled and kissed her neck. She blushed and fidgeted slightly.

"What the matter Angel?" Luke whispered. Her face was still bright red.

"Clare, talk to me Angel..." He cooed as he stroked her cheek.

"I wasn't a rabid ferret..." She whispered. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "No, you weren't it's a metaphor dear."

"I know...But I wouldn't consider myself a ferret..." Clare muttered. He hugged her gently, "No...you're my Angel." She smiled and kissed his lips. Luke smiled and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke placed one arm around her back and cradled her as he pressed into the kiss. She smiled. He broke the kiss and smiled adoringly at her. Clare smiled sweetly at him.

"My Angel and my world..." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and blushed. Luke sighed contently and leaned against the chair. She snuggled against him contently. Everything was quiet for a few hours until Anni whimpered in her uneasy sleep. Clare had fallen asleep on Luke.

"Angel...wake up sweetheart, we may have a problem on our hands..." Luke whispered as Anni whimpered and shifted. Clare groaned and nuzzled his chest. He nipped her neck lightly as his niece rolled on her side and whined. Clare squeaked as she woke up.

"Grab a bucket would you dear?" Luke asked as they got to their feet. She nodded and went to grab a bucket. Luke went to check on Anni. Clare returned quietly. Luke had a worried expression on his face and his hand was on Anni's forehead.

"Fever?" Clare asked. He nodded.

"That's what she get's for pushing herself." Clare sighed and went to get a cold cloth. Luke once again nodded and turned the brunette back onto her back. Clare placed the cloth on Anni's forehead. Anni whimpered and shifted unhappily.

"Easy..." Clare cooed. Anni whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Easy Anni...you've got a fever." Clare said. She swallowed thickly and covered her mouth. Clare held the bucket to her. The content of Anni's stomach found its way into the bucket. Clare rubbed Anni's back and held her hair out of the way. Luke sighed and took the bucket when she finished, letting the youngest of them lean on Clare. Clare was patient and calm as she rubbed Anni's back. Anni whimpered and trembled lightly.

"You're not going to work until you're better..." Clare whispered. Anni nodded and tossed her pager on the bed. Clare set it on the coffee table. Anni shifted and whimpered. Clare rubbed her back. She tucked her fevered forehead against Clare's neck and shut her eyes. Clare cooed softly to her. Anni settled a little when Luke came back with a clean bucket. Clare looked up at him. He smiled a little and sat on Anni's other side. She smiled back softly. The young woman between them shifted and laid with her head in Clare's lap. Clare ran her fingers through her hair gently. Anni settled instantly. Clare smiled lightly. Anni soon drifted back to sleep. Clare smiled lightly again. Luke smiled, "Her mom used to do that whenever she was upset, calms her down immediately and helps her get back to sleep..." Clare 'oh'ed quietly. He kissed her temple, "Thank you for helping me with her..."

"It's alright..." Clare replied. Anni shifted and made a unhappy little noise.

"Shh..." Clare cooed. Anni settled a little a Luke moved to sit closer to Clare. She leaned against him as she ran her fingers through Anni's hair. The young brunette settled and relaxed. Clare smiled lightly. Luke placed his arm around her as Anni's breathing evened. Clare smiled lightly again and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head, "Let's go to bed."

"Do you want to move her?" Clare asked. Luke carefully moved Anni's head back onto a pillow. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and picked the blonde woman up. She smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. He carried her down to the bedroom and laid down with her. She smiled and relaxed against him. Luke kissed her head and was soon fast asleep. She smiled and soon joined him. They slept well until someone shook Clare's shoulder. She opened her eyes with a yawn. Anni, who had been shaking her shoulder, fell to her knees with a whimper. Clare reached down and touched her, "Anni..." Anni whimpered, "Can I sleep with you?" Clare nodded and lifted the covers. Anni whimpered and cuddled close to Clare. Clare rolled over and faced Anni. The younger woman looked awful and her fever had spiked. Clare placed on hand to Anni's forehead. She whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Go to sleep." Clare whispered. Anni nodded and shifted close to Clare for warmth. Clare put an arm around her and dozed back off. Anni nodded off as Luke put his arm around all of them.

Wednesday

Clare shifted, her cell phone ringing, and reached across Anni to grab it. The younger woman whimpered. Clare opened it tiredly, "Hello?"

"Hello little sister." Her adoptive sister greeted.

"Farore...what do you want...?" Clare asked with a yawn.

"Checking in on my baby sister." Farore replied.

"Why?" Clare asked suddenly suspicious.

"Well judging from the headlines, I'm the sister-in-law to the second richest man in Canada." Farore replied, "So I thought I'd give you a call."

"First of all, don't believe everything that you read in the headlines. Second of all, no! I know what your going to ask." Clare said. Anni whimpered and shifted. Clare frowned, "And if you call again without plausible cause, I will not answer."

"Aww, you're no fun little sister..." Farore replied as Anni whined. Clare scooted out of bed so she could argue with one of her older sisters without waking others up, "When am I ever...How was the family reunion?"

"Oh you missed out on so much fun." Farore swooned.

"Ah so it was a dating game." Clare said as she walked down the hall.

"Not that you need it." Farore retorted.

"I'm quiet comfortable actually." Clare hummed.

"Well of course you are, you're living the high life in the arms of Luke Vaan Freaking Linebeck." Farore snapped.

"Don't be sour sis, I'm still paying bills and working. I'm in a single story house though." Clare said. She heard her sister snort, "Sure you are." Clare smiled, "Of course I am. I'm still independent...And get this...it's the same guy I picked on in grade school."

"How ironic?" Her sister muttered.

"So, how's the family? Mother and father catch wind of this yet?" Clare asked.

"Oh they're all over it, they can't wait to see you again." Farore replied.

"When should I expect the call?" Clare asked, "And are they planning any surprise visits?"

"I don't know, they're in Vegas..." Farore replied.

"Oh! Why aren't you with them?" Clare asked.

"I didn't feel like it..." Farore replied just as Anni darted into the bathroom.

"Oh, well Farore, nice talking with you but I've got a friend who's sick and needs attending to." Clare said.

"Alright bye." Farore replied and the line went dead. Clare tossed her phone on the couch and went to get Anni. The younger woman was leaning against the wall.

"Anni, you alright?" Clare asked. She whimpered.

"Come on, back to bed." Clare said offering her hand. Anni weakly took her hand. Clare led her back to bed and tucked her in. Anni whimpered and shifted unhappily.

"Go to sleep." Clare cooed. Anni nodded off as her fever spiked. Clare went and got a fresh cool cloth. Luke shifted, he was starting to wake up. Clare shoved him further onto the bed so he didn't roll off. Anni whimpered and a few tears slipped down her cheeks in her fevered sleep.

"Shh..." Clare cooed and ran her fingers through her hair. Anni quieted but the tears continued to fall. Clare sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Luke groaned and sat up. Clare looked over at him.

"How's she doing?" Luke asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Still asleep but crying." Clare replied.

"She always gets emotional when she's sick..." Luke said as he stroked the young girl's cheek.

"Would've been better if I had known a head of this..." Clare muttered.

"Sorry." He replied.

"It's alright." Clare said. Luke nodded as Anni whimpered and turned on her side. Clare stretched before going to freshen the cloth. Luke kept watch over Anni while she was gone. Clare returned and placed the cloth back on Anni's forehead. The young nurse whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Shh..."Clare cooed. Anni sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You're okay." Clare cooed. Anni whimpered, "I need a hug..." Clare smiled lightly and hugged her gently. Anni whimpered and clung to the older woman.

"Shh..." Clare cooed. Anni sniffed and hid her face in Clare's neck.

"Shh...It's okay..." Clare cooed and hugged her gently. Anni quieted a little but refused to release Clare. The older woman started rocking Anni slowly. Luke got up to make breakfast and give them a moment alone.

"Everything is okay..." Clare cooed. Anni whimpered and sniffed. Clare ran her fingers through Anni's hair. Anni calmed and settled. Clare smiled lightly. It wasn't long before Anni was fast asleep again. Clare set Anni under the blankets gently. Luke came back with hot chocolate for Clare, coffee for himself, and a cup of tea for when Anni came around. Clare smiled lightly to him. Luke sat next to her and placed the mug in her hands. She smiled and sipped it gently. He placed his arm around her, "Maybe this is what she needed to get her back on track..."

"Maybe." Clare hummed. Luke sighed and touched the chain around his niece's neck. Clare twisted her ring slowly. Luke closed his hand around hers. She looked up at him. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead. She smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. He smiled and sipped his coffee. Clare smiled and leaned against him. He kissed her temple and let her relax while Anni slept. She smiled and sighed contently. Anni whimpered and shifted a little. Clare rubbed her back gently. She quieted and settled/ Clare smiled lightly.

"You're going to make s wonderful mother some day..." Luke said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed, "One day..." He smiled and nuzzled her neck before finishing his coffee. She smiled and relaxed. Luke set his cup down just as Anni came around. Clare smiled lightly, "Do you think you can stomach some tea?" Anni nodded, "I think so..." Clare nodded and handed her the cup, "Here you go." Anni sat up and tentatively sipped the tea. Clare finished her hot chocolate. Luke wrapped both around her and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and leaned against him. Anni finished her tea and laid on her side.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked.

"Weak..." Anni replied.

"Just relax and take it easy." Clare cooed. Anni nodded and sighed. Clare patted her head gently. Luke kissed Clare's head, "Have to run to work, I'll be back around five. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay...don't get angry." Clare said as she looked up. He nodded and kissed her quickly before slipping out the door. She smiled lightly and shook her head. Anni was quiet for a little while.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head lightly, "But a bath would be great." Clare nodded, "Come on." Anni shakily got to her feet. Clare smiled reassuringly. Anni took one step forward and her knees nearly buckled. Clare caught her gently. Anni groaned and held onto Clare's arm for support.

"Come on little one, let's get you into the tub." Clare cooed. Anni nodded and let Clare lead her. Clare led her into the bathroom, "Here you go, the towels are under the sink, but here's one for now...and I'll bring you some clothes to change into." Anni nodded and hugged the older woman, Thank you...for always looking out for me..."

"You're very welcome." Clare cooed and hugged her back. Anni slowly let her go.

"I'll be right back." Clare said as she went to get Anni's bag. Anni nodded and started to run the water. Clare returned with Anni's bag, "Here you go, I've got to let Halo out for a little bit." Anni nodded and took the bag. Clare closed the door quietly and went to let Halo out. Halo was waiting at the door. Clare opened it. Halo ran out and did her business. Clare waited patiently. Halo ran back to her when she was done. Clare smiled and closed the door. About twenty minutes later Anni padded into the living room. Clare smiled lightly; she was sitting in a chair in the living room, "Feeling a little better I hope." Anni shook her head and laid on the couch.

"Just relax and ask if you need anything." Clare said. Anni nodded and curled up. Clare grabbed a book and started reading. Anni stroked Halo's head when the pup padded over to her. Clare smiled lightly. Halo licked the younger woman's hand. Clare smiled lightly again. Anni drifted off as her fever finally broke. Clare smiled lightly and relaxed. Halo pawed at the young woman's hand.

"Shh Halo...come here." Clare cooed to her pup. The pup whined but went over to Clare. Clare picked her up, "Shh, she's trying to sleep." The pup blinked. Clare smiled and stroked her pup's head. Anni slept soundly on the couch while halo watched. Clare read quietly before going to make some lunch. Anni woke up a little after that. Clare hummed in the kitchen.

"Clare..." Anni called weakly from the living room.

"Yes?" Clare said poking her head out the door.

"I'm dizzy..." Anni whimpered.

"Do you want some water?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head.

"Well dear, I don't know what do about dizzy other than stay lying down." Clare said. Anni whimpered and covered her eyes.

"I'm not a nurse...or a doctor." Clare said.

"Can I have something for my headache?" Anni asked. Clare nodded and went into the bathroom. Anni groaned hid her face in her arm. Clare returned, "Anni, I've got some aspirin." The young nurse looked up.

"Here." Clare said handing her the two pills and a glass of water. Anni sat up and took the painkillers. Clare waited patiently. Anni handed the glass back to her and laid down with a whimper. Clare went back to finish lunch. Halo got up on the couch with Anni and cuddled with the young nurse. Clare hummed as she cooked. The phone rang. Clare reached over, "Hello, Clare Grants speaking."

"Hey Clare, it's Link. Have you seen Anni lately? She's not answering her phone and she's not at home, I'm starting to worry." Link replied.

"She's here, sick." Clare replied.

"Can I...can I come see her?" Link asked, "I just want to make sure she's alright..."

"Yeah." Clare said and gave him the address.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit..." And with that the line went dead. Clare placed the phone back on it's cradle. Anni groaned and shifted on the couch.

"Anni, Link's coming over." Clare said as she finished her lunch.

"What?!" Anni squeaked.

"Link's coming over. He's worried about you." Clare said. Anni whimpered and buried her face in a pillow. Clare started eating with a shake of her head. About twenty minutes later there was a knock at her door. Clare went to get it. Anni sat up and got to shaky feet.

"Anni, relax." Clare said as she opened the door. She whimpered and sat back down.

"She's on the couch Link." Clare said and went to wash her dishes. Link darted over to his girlfriend, "Anni, how are you feeling?" Clare hummed quietly.

"I'm alright, I just need a few days off..." Anni replied and touched his cheek. Clare returned and sat down in the chair. Anni smiled reassuringly as she patted Link's chest. Clare smiled lightly. Anni yawned and snuggled into Link. Clare smiled lightly again.

"Will you stay a while?" Anni asked as she started to drift off.

"As long as Clare let's me." Link replied. Anni looked over at the older woman.

"He can stay." Clare replied. Anni smiled and snuggled closer to her blonde. Clare picked up a book and started reading. Anni was soon back to sleep. Clare was reading quietly. Link shifted his hold on the tiny nurse and leaned against the arm of the couch. Clare smiled lightly as she read. Link, amazingly, soon joined Anni in dreamland. Clare leaned back and read silently. An hour or so later Luke slipped in the door quietly, he was home early. Clare looked over her book at him. He smiled then glanced at the pair on the couch. Clare followed his line of sight and shrugged. He slipped his shoes off and went over to her.

"You're home early." Clare whispered.

"It's hard to work without you." Luke replied quietly. She smiled softly and stood to kiss his head, "Trouble at work?"

"No, I just missed you." He replied as he placed a kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. Anni shifted in Link's arms and he tightened his grip causing her to settle. Clare broke the kiss and took Luke's jacket. He smiled and let her do as she wished. She hung it up and hugged him quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shall we have a shower?" Clare purred quietly.

"We'll have to be quiet luv, or we'll wake the children." He replied mimicking her tone. Clare smiled, "I know dearest, that's why I said shower." He smiled and scooped her up. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. He carried her down the hall to the bathroom. Once they were inside, she locked the door and nipped his jaw. He smiled and ran his fingers up her sides. She smiled and loosened his tie. He kissed her neck. She nuzzled his cheek as she pulled his tie loose and started unbuttoning his shirt. He trailed his hands to the hem of her shirt. She smiled and slid her hands under his shirt. He shivered lightly, her hands were slightly chilled. Clare kissed his chest and pulled her pants off. He kissed her neck and disposed of her top. She slipped her hands onto his hips to pull his pants off after undoing his belt.

"What brought this on luv?" Luke asked as he nipped at her pulse point.

"Because..." Clare cooed.

"Because?" Luke coaxed as his hands went up her sides.

"Because...we didn't have any fun all night..." Clare said. He smiled and pulled her close. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He reached back and turned on the water while nipping her pulse point. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as she slipped his boxers off. Luke smiled and helped her out of her remaining clothing. Clare smiled, "Dear, you need to take your own socks off." Luke chuckled and let her go to do as asked. She smiled and slipped into the shower. Luke wasn't far behind. She smiled and leaned on the wall. Luke placed his hands on either side of her. She smiled and kissed him. He returned it and pulled her flush against him. She squeaked. He chuckled and nipped her neck. Clare moaned. He smiled and continued to tease her. Clare moaned again. Luke kissed her collar bone. She smiled and placed her hands on his hips. He smiled against her skin as he ran his fingers up her thigh. She trailed her hands down his hips. He shivered lightly and slowly trailed kisses down her body. She shivered and placed her hands on his thighs. He nipped at the top of her breasts. Clare squeaked and moaned. Luke chuckled and nipped down her breast to her peak. She moaned and tilted her head back. He smiled and licked her peak. Clare moaned again. He sucked and lapped at her nipple. She moaned and tightened her hands. Luke smiled and continued. She moaned again. Luke released her peak and returned to her neck. She smiled and rubbed his thigh.

"What would you like me to do luv?" Luke purred. Clare smiled and touched his member. He shivered and laid his head on her shoulder. She stroked it gently. He gasped lightly. She pulled her hand away and reached passed him for the soap. He smirked, she wasn't getting off that easy. He bit her neck as his hand traveled north. She meeped quietly. He chuckled, "Thought you'd get off easy did you?"

"Maybe..." She squeaked. He smirked and ran his finger along her entrance. She moaned and clutched her hands together.

"Would you like more?" Luke purred in her ear.

"Oh..." She moaned.

"Hmm?" He coaxed as he repeated his previous action. She moaned again and closed her eyes.

"Tell me luv?" Luke purred.

"Oh...Luke..." She moaned, "I..."

"Tell me Clare..." He cooed.

"I want more..." She moaned. He smirked and slipped his middle finger into her already slick entrance. She squeaked and opened her eyes quickly.

"Shh...relax and enjoy it." He purred as he stroked her gently. She moaned but wouldn't take her eyes off him. Luke kissed her neck and gently stroked the sweet spot inside her. She moaned and clutched her hands on his thighs tightly. He withdrew his finger before kissing her gently, he knew that had been forward and he had probably over stepped a few boundaries. She kissed him back softly, shocked that he did that.

"Sorry if I over stepped my boundaries..." He whispered and ran his fingers along her neck. She gently took his hands and stepped closer to him, "It's okay...just don't do that again...until I'm ready..." He nodded, "You let me know." She nodded and grabbed the soap again. He smiled gently as they both washed up. Clare got out first and grabbed a towel. Luke finished up and was soon to follow. Clare snuck out and went into her room. Luke dried his hair before pulling on his night clothes. Clare dried and grabbed her pyjamas. Luke was waiting for her in the hall. She opened the door as she brushed her hair. Luke smiled gently and placed a kiss to her cheek. She leaned lightly against him. He led her back to the living room where Link was toying with Anni's hair, both had huge smiles on their faces.

"You look better Anni." Clare said.

"Did you guys have a nice shower?" Anni asked with a cheeky smile. Clare raised an eyebrow but moved from Luke to the kitchen, "Of course we did."

"Good because I think the neighbours heard you, we sure did." Luke replied as Luke followed.

"Whoopee do..." Clare muttered, "So?" Anni raised a tired eyebrow to her boyfriend, "I didn't think they were that far along in their relationship, did you?" Clare blushed and squeaked, "NO! We haven't done that!" Anni and Link laughed as Luke turned bright red. Clare squeaked and hid in the kitchen. The couple on the couch continued to giggle and laugh while Luke tried to calm the poor woman in the kitchen. Clare blushed and shuffled around the kitchen muttering to herself. Luke grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "Hey it's alright...they're practically family, at least they're not the press." She still blushed and wouldn't meet his face. Luke tilted her chin and placed a quick kiss to her lips, "Think about it this way, if we catch them in the middle of something we can use it against them." She nodded slowly. He stroked her cheek, "It could've have been worse, they could've knocked on the door and asked us to keep it down." She blushed darker already imagining it. He kissed her forehead with a gentle and reassuring smile as Anni and Link apologized from the other room. Clare sighed and nuzzled his chest before going to ask what the two kids wanted for supper. Link was once more playing with Anni's hair as she relaxed in his arms.

"What do you two cuddle bunnies want for supper?" Clare asked. They looked at each other and shrugged before Anni yawned, she was still sick and in need of rest.

"Soup will do you both good." Clare said and went back in to the kitchen. Link blinked as Anni nodded off. Clare shrugged as she started cooking. Anni snuggled into Link while Luke nuzzled Clare's neck. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"They're sweet together." Luke mused as he kissed her neck. She smiled, "Yeah they are."

"Maybe it's time I trusted her to make her own decisions..." Luke said, his tone said he wasn't ready to let Anni go. Clare smiled, "Maybe." He sighed and nuzzled her neck.

"Awfully cuddly aren't you?" Clare hummed. He shrugged, "I need something I can hold onto...I have to let her go..."

"It's a fact of life." Clare said patting his arm. He nodded.

"Come on, help me with supper." Clare said. He let her go and helped her with the cooking. She smiled to him as she cooked. He returned the smile. Clare peeked into the living room to check on the kids. Anni had nodded off with her headphones in one ear, Link had the other. Clare shook her head and looked over at Luke, "Just the two of us."

"Kids asleep again?" Luke asked. Clare nodded. Luke smiled a little. She kissed his cheek before checking on the phone. Luke continued to finish dinner. Clare picked up the phone as it rang, "Clare Grants speaking."

"Hey little sister!" Midna greeted.

"Hello Midna..." Clare said.

"Whatcha doing?" Her sister chimed.

"Cooking supper..." Clare replied.

"Really cause Farore told me you were sharing sheets with Luke Vaan Linebeck." Midna said.

"Hmm. Did she really say that?" Clare hummed.

"Yes." Midna replied, "So when's the wedding?"

"What wedding? Haven't even been engaged." Clare replied.

"What, really, wow...I have to stop listening to Farore, she's such an airhead..." Midna mused.

"You just realized that?" Clare asked. Her sister laughed, "So what's he like?"

"Nice, sweet, sexy." Clare said.

"Really...I think that's the first time I've heard you say that about someone." Midna replied.

"You just have to wait for them to ripen." Clare said.

"Huh?" Midna asked in confusion.

"Remember that kid I picked on in school....the one where he was four years older?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, that mousy little kid who always did your homework?" Midna replied.

"Guess who he turned out to be?" Clare asked.

"Still a nerd?" Midna replied.

"No, workaholic, but hot, and CEO of Tradewinds Inc." Clare said.

"WHAT?! You're kidding right?" Midna exclaimed.

"Nope." Clare smiled.

"Oh my god Clare, you're so lucky." Midna replied, "Wait...isn't he married with kids?"

"No, it was was married and kid less, unless you count him taking care of his niece." Clare replied.

"Niece, there's no record of family." Midna replied, there was a quiet but rapid sound of keys being hit.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked.

"Nothing..." Midna cooed.

"Stop that...I don't want you spying on me or the Linebeck's." Clare said.

"What, I want to know what my baby sister is getting herself into." Midna defended.

"I know what I'm getting myself into." Clare muttered.

"Do you, did you know his family has ties to the Queen of England?" Midna asked.

"Did you know he left England to get out a crappy marriage arrangement? I know what I'm getting into Midna." Clare said.

"Alright, if you're sure." Midna sighed.

"I am. I'm not so little anymore." Clare grumbled, "Are you with mom and dad?"

"No, I got a house of my own in Burlington." Midna replied.

"Ah. Okay." Clare hummed.

"Why? Are you planning to elope?" Midna asked.

"No, I'm just wondering. You know they like to make surprise visits...and Farore said they knew already." Clare replied.

"Sweetie, your face is on the cover of every magazine and tabloid in the Greater North American area." Midna told her.

"So? I want to know if they're going to make a surprise visit...because you know what's happening next month." Clare said.

"Yes...I know and no they wouldn't be dropping by, they'll still be recovering from this trip." Midna replied.

"That's good." Clare said, "Then I won't have to introduce them yet."

"You're going to have to do it eventually Clare, you know how dad is?" Midna replied.

"And he knows how I am. At the moment I don't think we're stable enough to be introducing parents." Clare said.

"Okay, well I have to go sweetie, love you." Midna said.

"Love you too big sis, talk to you later." Clare said. With that the line went dead. Clare set the phone down then went back into the kitchen. Luke was setting the table. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek.

Your sister?" Luke asked.

"One of them." Clare replied. He smiled gently and motioned for her to sit. Clare smiled and sat down. Luke went to check on the kids before returning and taking a seat near her. She smiled and started eating. Luke was an amazingly good cook, which shocked her.

"Did you take a culinary course too?" Clare asked.

"No, I snuck into the kitchen and watched the cooks when I was a child." Luke replied.

"And you remember?" Clare asked. He nodded, "I wrote everything down and hid it from my mother..."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Clare nodded. He smiled a little. Clare finished and went to start the dishes. Luke shooed her off and told her to let him do it.

"But you cooked." Clare replied. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Let me do this Clare, then we can have a bath and go to bed early." She sighed and nodded, "Fine." He smiled and stroked her cheek, "I'll make it worth your while..."

"I don't have a doubt you won't." Clare replied. Luke smiled and shooed her off. Clare went out into the living room. Anni was still sleeping soundly on Link's chest, one hand gently curled in his shirt and a soft smile on her face. Clare reached over and grabbed her book before going into the bedroom. Much to her shock, Luke was waiting for her in the doorframe.

"Done already?" She asked quietly. He nodded and slipped the book out of her hands before laying it on the dresser. She looked up at him. He smiled and scooped her up, "I told you I'd make it worth your while."

"What are you planning?" Clare asked. He smiled, "You'll see..." She blinked at him. He kissed her forehead and carried her to the bathroom. She let him quietly. He set her on her feet and slipped her glasses off. She looked up at him.

"Trust me." He whispered as he took her hand. She nodded. He smiled and led her into the bathroom. She followed. The room was dark except the soft flicker of candles.

"Oh wow." Clare said. Luke smiled and set her glasses on the counter. Clare stepped in more, "Wow..." Luke grabbed her arm gently so she didn't trip over the bathmat or the soft towels he'd set aside for her. She looked up at him with a smile. He smiled gently and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She shrugged it off before wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and ran his hand along her back gently. She smiled and kissed his neck. He carefully unclipped her bra with one hand while the other stroked her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled his hand. He kissed her forehead, he was being so gentle. She looked up at him. He smiled again and pulled her close. She smiled and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head before nuzzling her hair.

"I'm getting kinda cold Luke..." Clare said. He nodded and let her go. She went to the tub. Luke smiled and rolled up his sleeves. She smiled, "Not going to join me?"

"Not tonight Angel..." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "Okay..." He smiled and sat next to the tub. Clare stepped in the tub. Luke waited for her to lean back. She smiled and leaned back. He placed his hands in the small of her back and started to slowly work up while removing the tension from her back. She smiled and relaxed. He kissed her shoulders and neck as he worked. She smiled, "Oh that feels so good." He smiled and continued. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled softly as he worked across her shoulders. She closed her eyes with a content sigh. Luke removed his hands, "Wash up then we'll continue..." Clare nodded, "Okay." Luke leaned contently against the tub while he waited. She washed up quickly. Luke motioned her out after he grabbed a towel. She stood up. He wrapped the towel around her and scooped her up. She smiled and kissed his chin. He smiled and carried her to the bedroom after putting out the candles. Clare draped and arm around his neck. He set her on the bed, a few candles by the bed flicked gently. She smiled, "You went all out." He smiled, "I don't remember there being a rule about me not being able to pamper you once in a while..."

"This is pampering?" Clare asked. He chuckled and pulled a bottle of warm rose oil out of nowhere. Clare smiled and sat on the bed. He sat behind her after locking the door. She smiled and dropped the towel. He kissed her neck as he opened the bottle. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. He poured a small amount of the liquid into his palm before setting the bottle down and rubbing his palms together. Clare crossed her legs. He slowly worked the oil into her skin, his hands cool and the oil warm. She hummed quietly and leaned against his hands. He smiled and remained gentle, finding all the spots that constantly caused her trouble.

"Oh, that feels good..." Clare said happily. He smiled and kissed her neck, "That's what I was aiming for..." She smiled and sighed contently. Luke smiled and continued to work up her back and sides. She smiled and relaxed. Luke smirked a little and worked his hands around her front. Clare looked back at him. He kissed her temple as gently and worked a little of the oil on her stomach. She shrugged and relaxed. Luke smiled and slowly worked up her body. She leaned against him. He kissed her neck as he poured a little more of the warmed liquid in his palm, the scent of roses washing over her.

"Love you Luke."Clare cooed.

"And I you Clare..." Luke whispered as he set the bottle aside again. She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss him. He placed a kiss to her lips as he rubbed his palms together. She relaxed against him with a smile. He broke the kiss and ran his oil slick hands up her body. She smiled and sighed contently. Luke smiled and ran his palm across her peaks. She squeaked and moaned. He smiled again and ran his hands up to her neck. She relaxed slowly. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips. Clare smiled, "I really love you Luke." He smiled, "And why would that be Angel?"

"Do I need a reason?" Clare asked.

"No, just curious is all Angel." Luke replied as he gently ran his hands back up her sides. She smiled, "If I started listing the reasons we'd be here all week." He chuckled, "How about a few and I'll tell you the real reason I call you Angel?"

"Okay, I love because, you're kind, gentle, sweet and protective, and loveable." Clare said smiling. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "The real reason I call you Angel is, even though you picked on me, you've always been my guardian Angel, keeping me safe and protecting me." She smiled and blushed. He smiled gently and rubbed her sides just as gently.

"Since you helped me keep my ring...I figured I'd return the favour...in my own...way..." She muttered. He kissed her temple, "It was sweet of you, but I could've down without the swirly." She blushed and muttered something about keeping a reputation as the Angel of Pain. He chuckled and pulled her close to place a kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. He nipped her lip lightly requesting entrance. She smiled and opened her mouth. He deepened the kiss and pressed her body against his. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Luke broke the kiss and handed her a silk robe. She pulled it on. He smiled and kissed her temple. She nuzzled his cheek. He pulled her against him and sighed contently. She smiled and relaxed against him. Luke smiled and closed his eyes.

"Are we going to sleep?" Clare asked.

"We probably should..." He replied, "Unless there's something you want to do?"

"Nope...G'night Luke." Clare smiled. He smiled and put out the candles before slipping out of bed. She curled up under the covers. Luke returned a minute or two later in his satin boxers. She smiled and relaxed, "You should really move in..."

"I will in a few weeks..." He replied as he put his arms around her. She nodded and kissed his forehead before tucking her head under his chin. He smiled, "Sweet dreams Clare..." Clare smiled and fell asleep. Luke soon joined her. Back out the in the living room, Link stretched quietly. Anni shifted as her Mp3 player fell to the floor. Link grabbed it and shifted Anni so he could pull the bed out. She whimpered and nuzzled his neck.

"Shh..." He cooed and laid down under the covers of the hide a bed. She quieted and snuggled into him. Link smiled and closed his eyes. Anni shifted and fisted her hand in his shirt. Link kissed the top of her head and yawned. Anni groaned and opened her eyes before blinking drowsily. Link blinked at her tiredly, "Hello..." She made a little noise and buried her nose in his neck, "My head hurts..."

"Well...Clare left the pain killers out." Link said yawning.

"You're not very sympathetic..." Anni muttered as she punched him lightly in the chest.

"I'm tired..." He whined.

"You slept more than me..." Anni muttered.

"I woke up an hour ago and watched you sleep." Link said. Anni flushed and hid her face, "You did what?!" She squeaked quietly.

"Watched you sleep." Link replied. Anni only blushed darker, "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful and lovely." Link replied. Anni was now doing a very good impression of a tomato, "It's not nice to lie Link..."

"Who says I'm lying..." He said his voice serious.

"I know you're lying because it can't be true..." Anni whispered.

"I'm not lying Anni, you're beautiful and lovely." He told her. Anni hugged him tightly, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome Anni." Link cooed.

"No one but my mom ever told me I was pretty..." Anni whispered shakily.

"Maybe everyone thought you've heard it too many times already." Link replied softly. She sniffed, "Maybe..."

"Anni, you are beautiful." Link said kissing her forehead. That was enough to push her over the edge and she started to cry quietly. He sighed and hugged her gently. Anni tightened her hold on him, "Sorry...I don't mean to be so emotional..."

"Shh...it's alright." Link cooed. Anni sniffed and wiped her eyes. He tucked her head under his chin. She sniffed and whimpered a little.

"Shh..." He cooed. She slowly calmed but not completely. Link hugged her gently. She looped her arms around his neck. He rubbed his back gently. She settled finally and calmed. He kissed her head. Anni looked up at him, her face still stained with tears. He kissed her forehead, not sure if he should actually kiss her. Anni smiled a little and placed a hand to his cheek. He smiled lightly and kissed her lips softly. Anni returned the kiss, much to his surprise. He smiled and pressed a little into the kiss. Anni yielded to him. He smiled and broke the kiss to smile at her. Anni returned the smile and laid her head on his chest. Link ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes. Anni relaxed in an instant and sighed contently.

"How's your head?" He asked quietly.

"Still hurts but I'll be alright..." Anni replied softly, an equally soft smile on her face.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Link asked.

"Not yet..." Anni replied. Link nodded, "Okay." Anni snuggled into him and idly played with his hair, it seemed to keep her calm. He smiled lightly. She nuzzled his neck before settling. Link kissed the top of her head. Anni smiled and tilted her head to look at him drowsily.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Link cooed. She smiled and kissed his cheek before nodding off. Link smiled and joined her. Anni tightened her hand in his shirt, letting herself know he was still there. He nuzzled the top of her head. She smiled and settled for her night.

Thursday

Clare shifted and stretched quietly. Luke was still wrapped securely around her. She nuzzled his chest with a content sigh. He tightened his hold. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest. Luke kissed the top of her head, "Good morning my Angel..."

"Morning...do you want me to come to work today?" Clare asked.

"I'd say yes, but I don't want to leave Anni alone..." Luke replied.

"I'm sure Link will stay..." Clare said.

"Doesn't he have to work?" Luke asked.

"He's a commercial fisher. He spends so much time on the lake and so much time on land." Clare replied. Luke nodded, "If you trust him to take care of her so do I." She smiled and kissed his nose, "Now I've got to get dressed." He smiled and let her go. She smiled and went to her closet. Luke stretched and dressed himself. Clare pulled her hair back and went looking for her glasses. Luke tightened his tie and tied his hair back. Clare pushed her glasses onto her nose and grabbed her bag. Anni and Link were still asleep, the younger of the two looking peaceful. Clare smiled and wrote a quick note before going to the door. Luke was quick to follow after kissing Anni's temple. Clare opened her car door and climbed in. Luke got in and buckled up. She backed out and drove to the office. Anni shifted and groaned before tightening her hand on Link's chest. Link shifted slightly. Anni pressed her cold nose against his neck and her equally cold hand found the exposed skin of his stomach. He grumbled and opened his eyes. Anni snuggled closer, her thin pyjamas doing little to keep her warm. Link wrapped his arms more securely around her and pulled the blankets back up. She settled and made a content little noise. He closed his eyes, his mind thinking it's too early to get up.

"Link..." Anni muttered in her sleep.

"Hmm..." He hummed.

"I love you..." She whispered, not even awake. He kissed her head, "I love you to..." Anni groaned and opened her eyes, "What?" Link sighed.

"What's the matter?" Anni asked sitting up.

"Nothing." Link said.

"No, it's something...tell me please." Anni asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"...it's hard saying I love you to have that same person you said it to say 'what'..." He muttered. Anni hugged him, "I love you too Link, I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"Like I said...it's nothing." Link muttered. Anni hugged him tighter, "Then how come you sound so hurt..." He shrugged. Anni whimpered and curled her hands in the fabric of his shirt, "Are you mad at me?"

"No...It just really hurt..." Link said.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you..." Anni whispered. Link sighed and nodded. Anni sat up and kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed and padding to the bathroom. Link rubbed his neck. Something on the sheets caught the sunlight and his attention. He picked it up. It was a silver locket with the Vaan Linebeck family crest engraved into the front. Link set it on the end table and made the bed before folding it back up. Anni came back in a pale blue skirt and a white turtle neck sweater.

"It's the middle of August Anni...what are you doing wearing a sweater? Especially a turtle neck one?" Link asked.

"I'm cold..." Anni replied rubbing her arms, "I always am around now..."

"Hmm...let's see what the weather channel says." Link said grabbing the remote. Anni padded over and carefully picked up the locket on the table. Link turned the TV on and looked for the weather channel. It was pushing forty outside with a hundred percent humidity.

"You're going to fry in that sweater..." Link said. Anni shrugged as she put the pendent back on. Link sighed and flipped through the few channels Clare did have. Anni sat on the other end of the couch and wrapped her arms around herself as she kept from trembling. Link shook his head and flipped to something interesting, the food network. Anni sneezed and rubbed her arms.

"Okay, come here." Link said. She shuffled over to him.

"Maybe you have an iron deficiency." Link hummed. Anni shrugged and cuddled into him, her hands were like ice. Link wrapped his arms around her and watched the food network. She was soon asleep again. Link kept watching. Anni fisted her hand in the fabric over his heart. Link kept one arm around her. Anni whimpered. Link rubbed her back. She quieted but woke up. Link was still watching TV. She tentively laid her head on his shoulder, she still thought he was upset with her. He kissed the top of her head gently. She looked up at him, shocked.

"I'm not mad at you." He said.

"But..." She started.

"No buts, I love you and I'm not mad at you." Link said. She smiled a little but shivered and snuggled closer to him. He kept his arm around her as he watched TV. Anni smiled impishly and slipped her icy hands under his shirt.

"I've been in colder water Anni." Link said. Anni rolled her eyes, "I haven't even touched you yet..."

"Mmhmm..." Link hummed. Anni smiled and laid her icy hands against his stomach, she made the water he fished in feel warm

"Ack! Cold!" Link said. Anni giggled and snuggled close to him, "You were saying..."

"You're cold!" Link said.

"I told you I was..." She muttered as she tucked her head under his chin.

"You're as cold as someone going skinny dipping in frozen water..." Link said.

"Just my hands." Anni replied as she nuzzled his neck. Link wrapped his arm back around her. She smiled and settled into his warmth, "You're so warm..."

"Warm...darn I was going for hot." Link joked. Anni giggled, "You are hot, but temperature wise, you're warm." Link smiled, "For now, later I'll be boiling." Anni smiled and closed her eyes, "You can keep me warm..." Link smiled and kissed the top of her head. She settled and then groaned when her pager buzzed, "No..." Link reached over and turned it off, "If they ask you, say it died..." She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you..."

"Any time Anni." Link cooed. She smiled softly and settled down for a much needed nap. Link smiled and kept watching TV. The phone rang a few minutes later. Link reached over and picked it up, "Hello, Clare Grant's house, Link speaking."

"Hello Link, it's Luke." The voice on the other end greeted, if there was anyone that make Link nervous it was Anni's uncle.

"Hi, Mr. Linebeck..." Link said a slight twitter to his voice.

"How's my niece young man?" Luke asked.

"Sleeping, but she's better, fever's broken and should be back at work tomorrow..." Link replied. There was a hum from the other man, "Where are her hands?"

"Uh...on my stomach..." Link muttered.

"Hmm..." Luke mused, "Alright we'll see you around five, make sure she eats something."

"Yes sir." Link said just as he heard Clare telling Luke he had a meeting in an hour.

"Good day Link." With that the line went dead. Link sighed and turned the phone off. Anni whimpered and curled her hands against his skin. Link rubbed her back gently, "Anni..." She groaned and snuggled closer to him.

"Anni..." He cooed gently. She whined and muttered something incoherent.

"Anni...you're uncle told me you have to eat..." Link said. She swatted him lightly, "Let me sleep..." He sighed and shook his head. She nuzzled his neck and shifted her hold so her hands were folded next to each other on his stomach. Link wrapped an arm around her. She settled and yawned adorably. Link continued to watch TV. About an hour or so later Anni yawned and opened her eyes.

"Okay, time to get you some food." Link said. She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. Link smiled lightly and helped her up. She looped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest.

"Come on Anni, I don't want your uncle to kill me because you didn't eat." Link said. Anni smiled, "Are you afraid of him?"

"Yes." Link said, "He's tall, strong and intimidating...I can't believe Clare used to beat on him."

"He's a big softy..." Anni replied, "He puts on a strong front so he won't get hurt again."

"But he still scares me." Link muttered. Anni hugged him tightly, "He'll warm up to you, just give him some time..." Link nodded and went into the kitchen. Anni trailed him and slipped her hand into his. Link smiled and opened the fridge. She kissed his temple and sat at the table.

"What do you want?" Link asked , "To eat?"

"Doesn't matter as long it doesn't have chocolate in it." Anni replied. Link nodded and grabbed some stuff out of the fridge. Anni folded her arms on the table and set her head on them.

"Okay, she's got a whole lot of things in here...Like...Uhh...food..." Link said. Anni giggled and went over and shooed him away from the fridge, "You still like pancakes." He nodded, "Yeah." Anni smiled and set to work. Link sat on the chair by the table. Anni hummed quietly as she worked. Link smiled lightly. Anni smiled to herself feeling his eyes on her. Link stretched and leaned back. About five minutes later Anni set three pancakes in front of him. He smiled, "And don't forget to feed yourself." Anni rolled her blue eyes and sat down with her plate, one pancake less. Link nodded and started eating. Anni smiled a little and picked at her food. Link watched her making sure she actually ate. Anni ate one and a half of her pancakes. Link grabbed her plate and finished the pancake before going to wash the dishes. Anni yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You can go back to bed...I'll be done in a minute or two." Link said. Anni shook her head, "I can wait..." Link turned around, "Go." She once more denied him.

"You're going to fall asleep there..." Link said as he started washing the dishes. Anni shrugged, "Gives you an excuse to pick me up and cuddle me."

"And what if your uncle come home and starts harping on me..." Link muttered.

"I'll fend him off Link, I've told you...he's a big softy..." Anni said between yawns.

"He didn't seem like a big softy four years ago..." Link muttered. Anni stood and hugged him from behind, "Just relax, he's like a wild animal, he can sense fear."

"I know that...but he still scares me..." Link muttered. Anni nuzzled his shoulder. Link finished the dishes, "Okay, back to bed with you." She smiled, "Pack me."

"Getting lazy." He said and picked her up.

"No, I like being close to you." Anni replied as she snuggled with him. He shook his head and sat on the couch. Anni smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"You Linebeck's have a neck fetish don't you." Link said.

"Maybe..." Anni replied, "but try being brought up in a family where you're not allowed to show skin."

"Yeah, that might do it." Link said. Anni smiled and settled. Link rubbed her back. Anni looked up at him. He smiled lightly to her. Anni smiled and placed her hand to his cheek and stroked it lightly. He kissed her hand gently. She smiled and slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Link smiled and kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped both arms around her back and pulled her closer. Anni played with his hair as she relaxed into his hold. Link smiled and broke the kiss a few minutes later for air. Anni smiled and snuggled into him, "Run out of air dear?"

"Just a little." Link said. Anni yawned and placed her arms around him, "I'm going to have a nap now..."

"Okay." Link cooed. Anni snuggled into his chest and nodded off. Link smiled and pulled the blankets around her. Halo barked at Link, feeling very left out. Link picked the pup up and settled her next to Anni. Halo snuggled with the younger girl and soon joined her. At the office, Clare hit the intercom, "Mr. Linebeck, your two o'clock appointment is here." She heard her boss and lover sigh, "Send them in..." Clare pointed to the door, "He'll see you now." Luke stood to meet his potential customer. Clare opened the door quietly.

"Mr. Takehashi." Luke greeted. Clare closed the door after, to leave the businessmen to their discussing. A hour later, Mr. Takehashi left with a smile. Clare waited until the customer was gone, then peeked in Luke's office. His glasses were on the desk and he was rubbing his temples. Clare went behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, "Didn't go so well?"

"That man drives a hard bargain..." Luke sighed as he leaned into her hands.

"What did he ask for?" Clare asked.

"Fifty percent off all shipments..." Luke replied.

"Wow..." Clare muttered and kissed the top of his head, "My poor puppy..." Luke eyed her, "Puppy?"

"Would you rather have Dog?" Clare teased.

"I would rather we save the nicknames for at home dear...at least until things are a little more stable." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "Okay." He smiled and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and leaned against him. Luke kissed her neck and smiled contently. Clare smiled then sighed as her phone rang. Luke let her go and returned to his work.

"Mr. Linebeck's office, how can I help you?" Clare said into her phone.

"May we speak with Ms. Grants?" The caller asked.

"Speaking." Clare said.

"Ms. Grants, this is Emil from the police station, we have a date for Gonzo's hearing." The officer replied. Clare paused then nodded, "Okay, when is it?"

"Downtown city hall on the twenty eighth." Emil replied.

"Okay...I'll be there..." Clare said writing the date down.

"Thank you for your co-operation in all this Ms. Grants." Emil replied.

"Yes, your welcome officer." Clare said.

"See you there Ms. Grants." And with that the line went dead. Clare sighed and leaned back after hanging the phone up. Luke placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Clare said. He knelt next to her, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "But I would feel better if you came..."

"Of course I'll come." Luke cooed, "I'd never leave you alone with him around." She kissed him gently, "Thank you." He smiled and stroked her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his hand. He kissed her forehead. She sighed again and rubbed her neck.

"Let's go grab lunch and spy on the kids." Luke said with a smile.

"They're probably cuddling on the couch." Clare said smiling. Luke dangled a camera phone in front of her, "Can you say blackmail?" She smiled and took the phone. Luke smiled and pulled her to her feet. She smiled and grabbed her bag. He offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Clare said taking his arm. He smiled and led her out to a black and silver car that was parked in his spot.

"Got a new car already?" Clare hummed.

"No, I picked it up from the manor yesterday." Luke replied.

"Really..." Clare said. He nodded and opened the door for her. She smiled and climbed in. Luke shut the door and walked around to his side. She set her purse on the floor and buckled herself in. The interior was suede instead of leather this time.

"...Remember the first time you gave me a ride home...?" Clare said out of the blue.

"You really didn't want it." Luke replied. She shrugged, "It was still nice...and I got glitter all over your car." He chuckled, "I didn't mind, you did look lovely." She blushed, "I was eighteen..."

"Your point?" Luke asked.

"I wasn't lovely..." Clare whispered. Luke stopped the car, "Are we going to have this argument again?"

"I don't know." Clare said, "Are we?"

"Do I need to tell you that Anni was only half of the reason I came back from Egypt at 3 in the morning?" Luke asked as the light changed and he turned the corner.

"Half? I was the other half?...and that globe you gave me at Christmas...by the way, I apologize for knocking you out with a snow ball." Clare said.

"Not a problem dear, I wasn't exactly all there." Luke replied.

"I noticed..." Clare said. He smiled and stopped the car in front of her house. She unbuckled herself. Luke got out and went around the car before opening her door. She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to the front door. Luke stopped her at the door, "We have to be careful, Anni's a light sleeper." Clare looked in the window, "Not with him around."

"Still...we have to be quiet." Luke said. Clare handed him the phone, "Then you take the picture." He smiled and quietly opened her door. Clare smiled lightly and was quiet. Luke motioned for her to follow. She smiled and followed. Anni was sleeping soundly on Link's chest, Halo snuggled into her. Clare smiled and motioned for Luke to take the picture. Luke flipped open the phone and snapped a picture. Clare smothered a fit of giggles before going to the kitchen. Anni shifted and whined quietly, while they were gone, her fever had returned. Clare shook her head lightly. Luke padded into the kitchen, not noticing anything was wrong.

"She's flush again..." Clare whispered. Luke went back to check on the other girl. Clare opened the fridge to start lunch. Luke came back shaking his head.

"Fever's back?" Clare asked.

"Worse than before." Luke replied. Clare shook her head again. Luke sighed, "I really should get on her about booting her immune system."

"She's a nurse...she should know this." Clare said.

"She's a nurse who constantly puts others before herself." Luke restated.

"She can't be a nurse is she's sick all the time." Clare said. Luke shook his head. Clare pulled a few things out and washed her hands. Luke sat at the table. She started mixing the things up to make a finger food. Anni shifted and slipped out of Link's slack hold.

"There, now you can harp on her." Clare said as she placed the finger food on the table. Luke shook his head and went to pick the young nurse up. Clare started eating slowly. Luke set Anni in the bedroom and returned to lunch.

"Going to harp on her after?" Clare asked.

"Maybe, it's always so hard to lecture someone when they're sick." Luke replied. Clare shook her head, "You still have to, especially about the reason why they're sick."

"She knows why she's sick and she promised us she wouldn't push herself so hard." Luke replied, "But if you think she needs it, by me guest." Clare shook her head, "I'm not going to." Luke nodded, "Let's let her get better, then I'll get on her case." Clare nodded and ate a little more. Link shifted and Halo woke up. Clare put some dog food in Halo's bowl. Halo padded over to her mommy.

"Hi Halo." Clare smiled. The pup stood up on her hind paws and pawed at Clare's leg. Clare picked her up. Halo licked her cheek then settled as Luke smiled. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled Halo's head. Link yawned and stretched, "Anni?"

"In my room." Clare said. Link yelped and fell off the couch. Clare stood and leaned on the door frame, "Hello to you too Link."

"What are you doing home?" He squeaked.

"Well, I'm done eating." Clare said, "And cuddling with my puppy."

"But you weren't supposed to be home until five..." Luke replied.

"It's lunch." Clare said. Link sighed, "When did Anni get up?"

"She didn't." Clare said.

"Then...?" Link started.

"She fell out of your wimp arms." Clare said.

"Ow Clare, my pride, not what's left of it." Link whined.

"It's the truth." Clare said shrugging He sighed, "Is she okay, she didn't hurt herself did she?"

"Dunno...but I do know her fever is back." Clare said. Link sighed and got up to check on his little lady. Clare shook her head and looked over her shoulder, "Almost done dear?" Luke had nodded off in his seat. Clare shook her head and draped a blanket over his shoulders. He shifted and opened his eyes.

"Go to bed." Clare said.

"But we have to go back to work." Luke replied.

"No we don't. You stay here, go to sleep and I'll get our stuff." Clare said.

"I'll live dear." Luke said. She levelled him with a look, "Stay."

"We're going back to work dear." Luke said as he stood.

"No, you're staying here." Clare said as she went to the door. Luke scooped her up, "Are we going to argue about this?"

"Put me down." Clare said.

"Not until we're in the car." Luke replied.

"Put me down." She said, "You're using your height as a advantage...and your strength." Luke sighed and set her down. She shook her head, "You know I don't like being packed around like that...."

"I'm sorry but you're too stubborn for your own good." Luke replied. She frowned, "Sometimes it gets the job done." Luke kissed her cheek, "Fine, I'll stay here."

"I'll catch a cab and drive my crap car back." Clare said.

"Just take mine." Luke said as he handed her his keys.

"No, because then if I accidently crash it, I'll feel responsible and have to pay you back and with a car this expensive I'll be working for two life time. If I crash mine, I can finally retire the Junker." Clare said.

"I'd feel better if you took mine, it's safer, please." Luke replied. Clare sighed and shook her head before taking the keys. He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you in a little while..." Clare nodded, "Okay, you be good and don't scare Link too much." He smiled and took Halo. Clare kissed his cheek before climbing into his car and moving the seat up and forward. Luke went to check on Anni and Link. Clare started up the car and backed out. Luke leaned on the door and watched the young blonde dote over his niece. Link sat on the edge of the bed and placed a cold cloth on Anni's forehead. A half hour later, Clare returned. Luke was silently watching the pair with a soft smile. He heard Clare sigh and put the keys on the table plus the two bags and one briefcase. Luke went to see what was bothering her. She was shaking her head and fiddling with her key ring. Luke placed his hands on her shoulders, "What's the matter dear?"

"Before I left I went to see if my car was working, some jackass stole my engine." Clare grumbled, "I give up on that piece of crap car. I paid a thousand dollars for that engine." He hugged her gently, "We'll go find you a used car on the weekend." She nodded with a tired sigh. He kissed her temple, "You should see that little brat of yours'...he hasn't moved since you left."

"He's not mine...he's Anni's." Clare replied but went to check on Link.

"He was your brat first." Luke muttered as he followed.

"He was an information source." Clare said as she went into the bedroom. Anni whimpered as Link tended to her, trying to bring her fever down.

"How's she doing?" Clare asked.

"I can't bring the fever down, it just keeps climbing...I don't know what to do..." Link replied as he looked at his hands. Clare patted his head and changed the clothes, "You should tell her when she wakes up to take better care of herself." He nodded as he tucked Anni's bangs behind her ear. Clare patted his head and went to dig out the steamer she knew would help. Luke sat next to Link and showed him a few tricks to help bring Anni's fever down. Clare returned with the steamer, full of water and went to see is she had any Vicks. Anni whined when the cold cloth touched her neck. Clare returned with the bottle of Vicks. Link looked up as he rubbed Anni's side.

"Shh..." Clare hummed and plugged the steamer in. He nodded as they all tended to the young nurse.

"Bed rest and the steamer." Clare said, "This is how my sisters took care of me when I was sick." Luke patted the spot next to him. Clare shook her head and headed to the living room, "I'm going to watch TV." Luke raised an eyebrow and went with her. Clare sat on the couch and stretched out before relaxing. Luke sat on the floor in front of her, "Something on your mind Angel?"

"No, and why are you sitting on the floor." Clare said.

"Cause someone has all the couch." Luke replied. Clare moved her legs, "Now you have room." He chuckled and sat in the now vacant spot. She smiled and turned so she could lean against him. He placed his arm around her and kissed her neck. Clare smiled and relaxed as she turned the TV on. Luke settled but kept an ear keened for the couple down the hall. Eventually, Clare fell asleep. Luke smiled and laid her down. She nuzzled his thigh. He carded his fingers through her hair. She relaxed contently. Anni shifted in the other room but Luke stayed. Clare stayed still and quiet. Luke smiled and watched her sleep. She sighed softly. He kissed her temple. She relaxed.

"Sleep well my little Angel." Luke whispered. She nuzzled his leg again. He smiled and joined her. Clare settled contently. Link crept into his kitchen to get Anni a drink. Clare's hand fell off the couch. Link placed a blanket over her as he slept. She sighed quietly.

"Sweet dreams Clare." Link whispered as he returned to Anni. She settled slightly. Anni rubbed her throat with a wince. Clare shifted. Luke rubbed her back. She rolled over and nuzzled his stomach. He smiled in his sleep. She sighed softly. A few minutes later, Luke shifted a little. Clare shifted and rolled off Luke's lap then onto the floor. Luke woke up and stretched before picking her up, "You alright?"

"Ow...I'll live." Clare said. He kissed her temple, "Let's check on Ann'." She nodded and went over to the bedroom. Anni was awake and rubbing her chest, Link asleep with his head in her lap.

"Aww, isn't that precious." Clare cooed. Anni rolled her eyes and whimpered a little.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked.

"My throat hurts and my head is throbbing..." Anni whispered.

"I have water, cold FX and some aspirin." Clare said. Anni motioned for her kit. Clare grabbed it. Anni fished through the bag until she pulled out a bottle of zinc tablets.

"Do you want some water?" Clare asked. Anni nodded. Clare nodded and went to get the glass of water. Anni placed her hand to her forehead and sighed. Clare returned. Anni smiled in thanks even though she looked awful.

"Do you want something to eat?" Clare asked.

"Soup..." Anni whispered after swallowing the pill.

"Okay." Clare said and went to start cooking. Anni leaned against the headboard. Clare cooked quietly. Luke padded between rooms. Clare hummed as she cooked. Luke nuzzled her neck during one of his passes. She smiled and shook her head. Luke stayed with her after that.

"Stressed?" Clare hummed.

"Worried." He replied against her skin.

"She'll be fine..." Clare hummed. He nodded. Clare kissed his head gently. He settled. She smiled lightly. Anni squeaked in the bedroom. Clare heard Luke move to check it out. He paused and then left them be. She shook her head and finished the soup. Luke took a seat and waited for her to come back. Clare came back and started something stronger for the two of them. He smiled. She cooked a professional dish with her own twist. Luke was watching her with keen eyes. She sat down after making sure nothing was burning. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled to him. He returned the smile and let his fingertips graze her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his hand. Anni slipped into the room, thinking they wouldn't notice and placed her bowl in the sink.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked. Anni squeaked and her knees buckled. Clare sighed and shook her head as Luke carried her back to the room.

"Sorry..." Anni whispered.

"Stay in bed." Clare said. Anni sighed and did as she was told. Clare checked on the food. Luke came back sans one brunette. Clare sat back down and rubbed her back.

"Your back bothering you Angel?" Luke asked.

"Yeah...the scars are itchy." Clare replied. Luke motioned her over. She went over to him. He pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back. She relaxed against his hands. He smiled and continued to soothe her back. With a sigh she said, "Thanks, that's better."

"You're welcome Angel." Luke replied. She kissed his forehead before going to check the food. He smiled and relaxed. She smiled as she cooked. Link stumbled into the bathroom. Clare sighed and put the food on plates.

"I'd say let's send him home so he can get a good rest but I think he's half the reason Anni's not trying to sneak off to work." Luke mused.

"You're probably right..." Clare muttered. Luke was beginning to worry about Clare, she'd been really quiet as of late. Clare sat down and put his plate in front of him and hers in front of hers. He snarled her wrist and pulled her to him. She looked at him.

"Something is either bothering you or you're keeping something to yourself and you're beginning to worry me..." Luke said as he linked his hands with hers.

"I'm just worried..." Clare whispered.

"About what Angel?" Luke soothed as he rubbed the backs of her hands.

"...Remember your last year in high school...I told you I dislocated my arm in Tia kwon do...It was my cousins..." Clare whispered. Luke pulled her into his arms, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

"I'm not worried about myself...I'm more worried about you...Brent and Shane are wrestlers..." Clare whispered.

"And I'm a skilled fencer, they have to catch me first." Luke replied.

"I'm still worried..." Clare said.

"I'll be fine dear." Luke cooed. She nodded then grabbed her food. He kissed her temple.

"Now eat up..."She said. He smiled and started on his dinner. Clare started eating quietly. He smiled reassuringly. She ate quietly. Luke sighed seeing he wasn't able to put her at ease. She finished and set her dishes in the sink before starting to wash. Luke finished soon after and set his plate on the counter before placing his hands on her waist.

"Only two I've been actually afraid of..." She whispered as she sighed. He rubbed her side gently, "Everything will be alright." She nodded slowly. He hugged her gently, he didn't like seeing uneasy and unhappy.

"I'll be much happier to get this over and done with now..." Clare whispered. He tightened his hold on her, "We can stay in a hotel and not even see them."

"I tried that once...They stayed there until I showed up..." Clare said.

"Yes but that time you didn't have me...the one with enough experience avoiding people to sink the American navy." Luke replied. Clare nodded and leaned back. He kissed her head, "It'll turn out you'll see." She nodded again and finished the dishes. He left her to her musing to make sure Anni was alright. Clare turned the dishwasher on and leaned against the counter. Luke was tucked Anni in and left Link where he was. Clare sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Luke came back. Clare went to wipe down the table. Luke watched her sadly, it was hard to see her so distraught. Once she was done, she sat on one of the chairs.

"Clare?" Luke said quietly, not sure if she wanted to be alone or not. She looked up.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked gently. She shook her head with a sigh. Luke went over to her, "Can I help at all?" She motioned him over. He knelt in front of her. Clare hugged him quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. She tucked her face against his neck.

"Shh...it's okay..." Luke cooed as he rubbed her back. She sniffed quietly. He carefully gathered her up and moved them to the couch. She sniffed again. He cuddled her close, he wanted her to smile again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back with one hand and smoothed her hair with the other.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered.

"For what, you've done nothing wrong?" Luke cooed, he was stunned that she was apologizing.

"For everything...I've done to you...picking on you...and...other things..." Clare whispered. He sighed and pulled her into a fierce kiss. She blinked and finally kissed him back. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, "Stop apologizing for things in the past Clare, they have come and gone." She sniffed and nodded slowly. He stroked her cheek, "No matter what has happened or will happen you will ALWAYS be my Angel." She hugged him again. He returned the embrace, letting her know he would always be there for her.

"I don't want to see you hurt...especially by my cousins..." Clare whispered.

"They have to catch me first." Luke cooed. She sighed and pressed her face into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered reassurances to her. Clare relaxed slightly. Luke tightened his hold on her, "Trust me." She nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head. With a final sigh, she fell asleep. He smiled an watched over her until he too fell asleep. She shifted against him. Luke tightened his grip making her feel protected. She relaxed quietly. Luke settled and slept peacefully through the night. In the other room, Link shifted in his sleep. Anni stroked his cheek gently then traded out the cloth in her hand for a fresh one. Link relaxed and sighed contently. She smiled a little then swallowed hard her stomach twisted and clenching her hand, accidently scratching Link's cheek. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sorry..." Anni whimpered. Link nodded, "Want me to get you anything?" Anni shook her head and placed her fevered brow to his neck, his skin cooler than hers.

"Want me to freshen your clothes?" Link asked. She shook her head a little, "I already did..."

"Just relax...and try to go back to sleep... if you need anything just ask." Link cooed. She nodded and let her body relax while praying her dinner stayed down. Link rubbed her stomach gently. She jumped, not expecting it, but settled after a moment. He cooed soft words to her. It wasn't long before Anni was asleep. Link smiled and joined her. Her peaceful sleep was broke when her stomach heaved and she ran into the bathroom. Link sighed and went to hold her hair back. Anni was curled up against the wall when he got to her. Link rubbed her back, "Can you move?" She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him before starting to cry. Link rubbed her back and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry..." Anni whimpered.

"No, it's okay." Link cooed. Anni only cried harder until she pulled away and the last of her dinner came back up. He rubbed her back gently and held her hair away. Anni sat back and flushed the toilet before falling against him, completely drained. Link picked her up quietly and took her back to bed. Anni whimpered and sniffed. Link set her down on the bed and rubbed her back, "Shh..." She sighed and hid her face in her pillow. Link rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. She settled immediately.

"Now relaxed and take it easy." Link whispered. She nodded and tugged lightly on his hand.

"Yes?" He cooed. She wrapped her arms around him, "I need you close..."

"I'll be right here until you don't need me anymore." Link cooed.

"I'll always need you..." Anni whispered.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Link cooed and kissed her cheek. She calmed but hugged him tightly. He laid in front of her. She snuggled into his chest and settled. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Anni sighed and nodded off. Link was quick to join her. Anni never once let him go. Link kept his nose buried in her hair. Anni tightened her fingers in his shirt. He pulled her closer. Anni smiled in her sleep and let him keep her safe.

Next month-Friday

Clare grabbed her bag from up above her seat and rubbed her neck. Luke shifted, he'd yet to wake up.

"Luke." Clare said shaking his shoulder. He groaned and opened his eyes, "Hmmm?"

"The plane landed and everyone's getting out." Clare said. He stretched and got out of his seat while grabbing his bag from the spot at his feet. Clare went to the aisle before making her way outside. Luke followed, she'd been distant since visiting her parent's graves. Clare rubbed her eyes, she didn't do good on planes. Luke touched her shoulder gently, "Let's get you home." She nodded and shifted her bag to her other hand. He walked her out to the car, he'd had their bags shipped directly to her house. Clare's shoe came undone and she bent to tie it, "I'll be there in a second." He nodded and continued to the car. Clare heard an engine rev as she stood. Luke turned but it was already too late. Clare was hit with a car, a car that Kira was driving. The poor woman flopped on the pavement, hit at going between 20 and 40 kilometres an hour. Luke bolted over to her while tossing a bystander his phone and ordering them to call 911. Clare looked like an unconscious rag doll. Luke carefully laid her on her back and checked her pulse. She had a pulse but it was weak.

"You stay with me Clare, I need you..." Luke whispered as he stroked her cheek. The paramedics came and moved him aside, "Mr. Linebeck, you need to move." He swallowed hard and stepped back. They checked her over and put her on a stretcher. Luke watched in fear of losing her.

"You may come with her in the ambulance." One of the paramedics said. He nodded and followed the other male. The paramedic waited until Luke was in the ambulance then closed the doors. He sat out of the way but close. The paramedics were setting up an IV for Clare. Luke was never a religious man but now he was praying for her to pull through. The paramedics set up a heart monitor for her. One of them patted his shoulder. They kept her as stable as possible in a moving vehicle. Luke closed his eyes, he couldn't see her like that, it was ripping his heart apart. They reached the hospital and opened the door before pulling the stretcher out. Luke followed them as they rushed her inside. Two doctors appeared and moved with the stretched, "What's the situation?"

"Hit and run at the airport, name's Clare Grants, she's Luke Vaan Linebeck's girlfriend." One of them told the doctors.

"Okay, we'll take her from here boys, and Mr. Linebeck we'll take very good care of her." The doctors said taking the stretcher from the paramedics. He nodded and was led to the waiting room by one of the merge nurses. It was five hours later before the doctors came out to inform him on her condition. He lifted his heads and looked at the doctor.

"She's stable." He said, "I'm actually amazed she's not in worse condition...you can see her but I suggest she stay here for a few days." He nodded and stood shakily.

"She's in room five thirty five." The doctor said. He nodded and silently went up to ICU. He opened the door to where Clare was lying on the bed with both legs were in casts, her head bandaged along with her ribs. He took a seat next to her bed and gently took her hand. The dull beeping of the heart monitor and the rising of her chest were the only signs she was alive.

"I promised you I'd keep you safe and I failed you...I'm so sorry Clare." He whispered as he stroked her hand. Clare's finger twitched but that was all. He sighed and succumbed to sleep, laying his head on the sheets near her hand. The door opened a crack. Luke shifted a little as his niece slipped in. Clare's hand twitched again, it seemed like she was trying to regain consciousness. Anni quietly padded over and checked all her medications and pain killers. Clare sighed quietly and relaxed a little. Anni smiled sadly and covered Clare's bare arms. Clare's hand twitched again. Anni gently placed her hand on her shoulder, "Come back to us Clare." The older woman's hand twitched and curled. Luke shifted at her side.

"Mmm..." Clare muttered.

"Clare, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Anni said quietly as she took Clare's other hand. The injured woman's hand twitched before gently squeezing Anni's hand before she whined.

"Shh...it's okay, we're going to get you through this." Anni whispered as she increased Clare's painkillers enough to dull the pain. The older woman settled slowly. Anni sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Just stay with us." Clare's heart monitor was steady. Anni quickly left before she started to cry. Clare's hand twitched, she was really trying hard to come out of the darkness. Luke woke up this time and squeezed her hand, giving her something to use as an anchor. She sighed and scrunched her eyes.

"Come on Clare, open your eyes luv." Luke whispered. She whined and turned her head.

"Come back to me..." He pleaded as he stroked her cheek. Clare groaned and opened her eyes a crack.

"Hey..." Luke whispered with a shaky smile.

"Hi..." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"How much pain are you in?" He asked.

"Enough..." Was her reply. He smiled gently and handed her the button that was in control of her pain killers, "Here."

"Thanks..." She whispered with a soft smile. He gently stroked her cheek, "They said you're going to be alright but you have to stay here for a few days." She nodded and pressed the button. He rubbed the hand still in his.

"I saw who hit me..." Clare whispered.

"It was Kira, I've already called the police." He soothed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"For what, you've done nothing wrong?" He cooed. She shook her head, "For being distant..."

"It's alright..." Luke soothed.

"No..." She whined. He sighed, "Angel, you need to rest..." She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

"We'll talk later okay." Luke soothed. She nodded and slowly slipped back to sleep. He watched over her until he passed out at two that morning. Clare woke up minutes after he fell asleep because her pain killers wore off. He was sleeping at her beside in only his pants, shirt and shoes. She gently pressed the button and watched him sleep. His fingers were still twined with hers. She was quiet as she watched him, only moving to press the button. Luke shifted and whispered her name in his sleep. She gently squeezed his hand. He quieted. Clare smiled softly. Luke settled and remained quiet. Clare sighed and looked at herself. Anni slipped into the room, thinking the others were asleep. Clare glanced over. Anni silenced a squeak, "I thought you were still asleep, I was just coming to check on you."

"It's hard to sleep when you've got the constant dripping down your arm from a poorly placed IV and pain..." Clare whispered. Anni slipped over to Clare with a shake of her head, "At least let me fix this, it's the best I can do..."

"And get your uncle a blanket..." Clare whispered, "And maybe some water..." Anni nodded and carefully removed the IV. Clare had to look away as she wasn't one for needles. Anni patted her shoulder as she carefully reinserted the IV. The older woman whined quietly.

"Shh...I'm almost done." Anni cooed. Clare nodded. Anni finished and increased Clare's medication. Clare swallowed lightly. Anni placed her hand to Clare's forehead, making sure the medication wasn't having any adverse effects.

"I'm in pretty rough shape..." Clare whispered.

"Yeah, but you're going to be alright." Anni soothed. Clare nodded slowly. Anni smiled reassuringly.

"What I don't get is how a doctor, after he so much as touches you, you get a dry throat..." Clare whispered. Anni shrugged and handed her a glass of water. Clare smiled lightly and took it with a shaky hand. Anni held her steady and helped her drink. Clare sipped it lightly. Anni shifted to sit on the edge of the bed so she could keep Clare steady. Clare finished it rather slowly. Anni rubbed her back gently, "Do you need anything else?" Clare shook her head, "No thank you..." Anni made sure she was comfortable before wrapping a blanket around her Uncle. Soon after Clare was back asleep. Anni smiled gently. Clare sighed quietly. Anni turned off the lights and left the room. Clare slept quietly. Luke shifted. She turned her head towards him. Luke tightened his hold on her hand. Her heart monitor beeped dully still. He settled and relaxed after that.

Saturday

Clare woke up to press the button for her meds at nine. She had finally convinced Luke to sleep on the couch. Clare rubbed her eyes with her other hand. Luke shifted. Clare looked over at him. He was sleeping fitfully. Clare sighed softly and looked at her casted legs and her bandaged ribs. Luke shot upright and took a moment regaining his bearings. Clare watched sadly. Luke looked over at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." She said and patted the spot beside her.

"You don't sound fine dear." Luke said as he moved to sit next to her.

"What do I sound like then?" Clare asked as she shifted.

"You sound upset, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Luke asked.

"You can't get a good night sleep because of me..." Clare whispered. He hugged her gently, "I was worried about you." She leaned against him gently, careful of where her IV lines were. He rubbed her beck gently. She closed her eyes. He smiled gently and kissed her bandaged temple. Clare dozed off on him after another shot of the pain killers. He carefully laid her down and tucked her in before settling in to watch over her. She slept peacefully. Luke stroked her cheek gently. She only whined when the doctor came in to check on her. Luke watched the man carefully. He was very gentle as he check her. Luke didn't like this male doctor at all, then he didn't like doctors period. The doctor nodded and left after checking her monitor. Luke growled once he was gone. Clare whined and shifted. Luke stroked her cheek, "Shh..." She settled instantly. He smiled a little, "That's it dear..." She reached out for his hand. He slipped his hand into hers and rubbed the back of it. She settled completely. He continued to watch over her. There was a light tapping on the door and a nurse popped her head in. Luke looked up.

"Um...Mr. Linebeck sir...uh...Midna Grants is here..." The nurse shyly said. Luke nodded, he really didn't care, his attention was on Clare. The nurse nodded and let a woman with flaming red hair into the room. Luke glanced up then returned his gaze to Clare. Midna rushed over and looked at her little sister. Luke paid her no mind and stroked the back of Clare's hand.

"My poor baby sister..." Midna whispered and glared at Luke, "You...You're Luke Vaan Linebeck?" Luke looked at her and nodded, "Yes and you must be her sister Midna."

"You let this happen to her...she trusted you with her life and what did you do?" Midna said glaring at him with her bright brown eyes. Luke set Clare's hand down and walked away from her, "You probably heard about my divorce and most likely don't give a damn either. But I have done everything I could to keep Clare safe. Everything. Miss Grants, I am only human and I'm sorry my ex-wife is a psychotic bitch who is hell bent on destroying my life and come hell or high water, I will continue to try and protect Clare from her."

"Try! Try! No you will protect her or else I will invoke my rights as her sister to take her away from someone who can not do so." Midna said.

"Then take her, because apparently to you, I'm not good enough for her even though I would give up everything I have just to be with her. She is my world, the only other person who means as much to me is my niece and my guess is you'll take her too just so I have nothing left?!" Luke said on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm not going to take her from you right now, you're good for her. I just don't want to see her in pain." Midna said already tearing up, "And if you fail again, next time it could cost her her life."

"You think I wanted this to happen? I love her, I'm tired of seeing her get hurt because of me." Luke replied as he turned his back to her, "I just want her to be safe..." Midna sighed and tucked a bit of Clare's hair behind her ear, "It's hard for someone to keep someone so reckless safe..." Midna didn't hear Luke crumble to the floor in a display of silent tears. Her lip trembled at the sight of her favourite sister though. Anni didn't know the other woman was there when she slipped into the room. Midna was silently watching her little sister. Anni glanced between them and took priority over her Uncle before quickly and silently going over to him. Midna sighed shakily as she touched her sister's hand. Anni pulled Luke to his feet and sat him on the couch.

"Why are you always attracting trouble...?" Midna asked her sleeping adopted sister.

"Because that's how Clare is and always will be." Anni muttered as she forced her Uncle to rest.

"And how would a girl like you know about her? Me and Clare are closer than you and her." Midna snapped. Anni whirled around and levelled the other woman with a glare that could freeze hell, "Clare has been the sister I never had and the mother I lost since high school. She has protected me and taken care of me for as long as I can remember. You think you're the only person she means something to, well guess what you're wrong!" Midna was about to say something when someone touched her arm, "Midna...stop it..." Anni's hackles were up, no one yelled at her Uncle or accused her of not knowing the people she cared about. Midna turned around to see her sister looking up at her, "Stop it...Midna...It's not their fault...and I've come to known Anni and Luke very well...They're like you in a way on wanting to...protect those they love..." Anni settled and checked Clare's IV bag, giving it a light squeeze to make sure it was draining properly.

"I'm still alive...bruised but alive...so no harm done...though if I do see Kira again, you can bet she's going to need plastic surgery when I'm done with her..." Clare said, "So don't get mad at them...Midna...if anything, you should get mad at Kira and demand that she get thrown in jail for attempted murder or life without parole..." Anni nodded and checked Clare's medication.

"I know you're a nurse but what are you doing...if a doctor comes in and sees you doing that..." Midna said. Anni shook her head and took the button from Clare, "You may be in pain but any more of this and you're going to make yourself ill." Clare whined.

"Hush, I'll get you something to eat, then you can have it back, but this much morphine on an empty stomach will end badly." Anni told the older woman.

"I don't want cafeteria food...it's nasty and will make me sicker." Clare whined. Anni shook her head and picked up her bag, "You owe me..." She said as she pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and Clare's favourite lunch.

"Thank you Anni..." Clare whispered. The younger woman smiled and helped her sit up. Clare shifted and whined when she pulled the bandaged on her ribs.

"Oh hush...." Anni muttered as she tucked a few pillows behind the blonde. Clare stuck her tongue out at her. Anni giggled and went to check on her Uncle, leaving Clare in Midna's hands.

"See, there's nothing wrong with them." Clare whispered. Anni wrapped a blanket around Luke, if she'd retained anything since Clare had met her, it was her attentiveness. Clare yawned but stayed awake as Midna poured her some hot chocolate. Anni rubbed her eyes as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Go to sleep Anni." Clare said.

"I would but my shift starts in an hour." Anni replied.

"Take a day off." Clare said as she shakily took the cup.

"After this shift, but a good friend of the family is having her baby today and I promised I'd be there." Anni replied as she stood and steadied the older woman.

"Then have a nap after." Clare said as she sipped slowly. Anni nodded. Clare sipped slowly. Clare never figured out when Anni got attached to her but it was nice to have one more person who cared. She sipped gently but started coughing soon. Anni took the cup and leaned Clare forward so she could breathe, while gently patting the blonde's back to clear her airways. Clare gasped for air and leaned back. Anni sighed, "Just take it easy Clare."

"It went down the wrong tube..." Clare whispered. Anni handed her the lunch box. Clare set it on her lap and opened it slowly. Anni kept an eye on her while she made sure Luke was sleeping alright. Midna kissed her sister's cheek and told her she had to go to work. Anni looked up.

"You be good Clare, don't bug the doctors too much..." Midna cooed before she left. Anni smiled, "You have a very caring sister Clare."

"The only one...the other is a cosmetologist and my mom and dad are crazy..." Clare muttered. Anni moved to sit with her again, "Well if it makes you feel any better, you'll always have us."

"That does make me feel better..." Clare said. Anni smiled a little and sat at Clare's side until she had to leave. Clare ate quietly.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Anni said as she hugged Clare gently.

"Okay, till tomorrow." Clare said. Anni let her go and slipped out, leaving Clare with Luke. Clare sighed and stretched before wincing. Luke came around and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" Luke asked as he went to her.

"A bit tired and I need help lying down..." Clare replied. He nodded and placed his arm around her before helping her lie down.

"Thanks." She said and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, "Anytime Angel." Clare yawned and smiled lightly before falling asleep. He stayed awake to watch over her. Two hours later, Clare whined, she didn't have the button for her painkillers. Luke reached up and pressed it. She relaxed slightly. He stroked her cheek, hoping he wouldn't have another row with her sister. Clare settled. Luke smiled a little. She nuzzled his hand gently. He laid his hand on her cheek and let it remain there. She yawned and shifted.

"Shh..." Luke cooed, he wanted her to get as much rest as possible. Her hand twitched slightly but she settled. He kissed her temple and stood to relieve himself. Clare slept quietly. He returned after a bit and sat beside her again. Another two hours and Clare shifted and whined. He pressed the button again, making sure he didn't give her too much. She sighed and shifted. He stroked the back of her hand gently. She settled and relaxed.

"Sleep well my Angel." Luke whispered. Clare slept peacefully. Luke eventually nodded off at her side. Three hours later, Clare shifted and woke up with a whine.

"Shh...you're okay." Luke cooed as he pressed the button for her pain killers.

"I don't think...my ribs set good." Clare said gingerly touching her side.

"May I have a look?" Luke asked. Clare nodded and moved to push herself up slowly. Luke helped her up and gently touched her ribs. She whined gently.

"Shh...they're set right, just badly bruised." Luke cooed.

"Mmm...." Clare whined, "I am so suing her..." He kissed her neck gently. Clare leaned back. Luke placed a pillow behind her.

"I'm going to have to go home in a wheel chair..." Clare muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you're on your feet as soon as possible." Luke cooed.

"That could be weeks..." She said.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Luke replied. Clare leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and met her half way. She was gentle. He stroked her cheek. Clare broke the kiss as she need her air. He placed her back against the pillow. She took his hand in hers. He laced their fingers together. She smiled lightly and yawned, closing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep..." Luke whispered as he stroked her hand. She nodded and dozed off. He kissed her hand and watched over her. She sighed and relaxed. Luke smiled. Not even an hour later she woke up, "Ugh..."

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Can you help me to the bathroom...?" She asked. He nodded and gently picked her up. She shifted and grabbed the cart for her medicine. Luke carefully carried her to the bathroom, after instructing her to pull her IV with them. The poll trailed beside him. Luke set her down in the bathroom and then left her to her business. A few minutes later she called for him. He returned her to bed and tucked her back in. She smiled to him lightly. He kissed her temple and made sure she was comfortable. Clare stretched slightly. He linked their hands together. She smiled lightly.

"Go back to sleep dear..." Luke cooed. She nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and watched over her. She slept peacefully. Luke eventually nodded off too. Clare slept even as the floor nurse came to check on her medicine. Luke didn't wake either. The woman checked and left. Luke shifted and slept on. Clare shifted also and yawned. Her stomach growled. She shifted and opened her eyes with a sigh. Luke was sleeping soundly next to her and Anni was on the couch. Clare looked around. Anni had the wondrous bag of hers with her. She smiled lightly. Anni shifted. Clare waited until she was awake. Anni groaned and sat up.

"Anni..." Clare whispered. Anni looked over, "Hmm?"

"Do you have any food?" Clare asked quietly. Anni nodded and grabbed her bag. Clare waited. Anni padded over and handed a sandwich to the older woman.

"Thank you." Clare whispered and started eating. Anni smiled and yawned. Clare smiled, "Go back to sleep." Anni shook her head, "I can't, I haven't been able to sleep soundly."

"Missing Link already?" Clare teased. Anni flushed.

"So that is what it is." Clare smiled.

"Sort of, that's only half of it." Anni whispered.

"What's the other half?" Clare cooed softly.

"I miss my mom..." Anni whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Shh...it's okay." Clare cooed. Anni nodded. Clare reached over and touched Anni's shoulder gently. Anni shifted to lie with the older woman. Clare hugged Anni gently so she didn't squish her IV. Anni didn't cling to her like she usually would so as not to hurt her. Clare patted her back gently. Anni let her head rest on Clare's shoulder. The older woman was gently. Anni hugged her gently, "You've been the closest thing to a mom I've had...and I thought I'd lost you too when Uncle called."

"See Anni, there's something about me...I'm too stubborn to die." Clare cooed. Anni nodded, "I just don't' want to loose you too."

"Shh...I'm okay." Clare cooed. Anni settled and stayed close to Clare. Clare rubbed her back gently. Anni quieted and soon nodded off. Clare finished her sandwich and rubbed her neck. Anni whimpered and then quieted. Clare watched her little family sleep. Luke shifted at her bedside. Clare carefully ran her fingers through his hair. He settled. She looked at her medicine and noticed it was running low, no wonder she was in mild pain. Anni whined and slowly woke up. Clare rubbed her back. Anni sat up and slid off of Clare's bed before pressing the call button above the bed. Clare shifted. A nurse came and replaced the IV bag. Clare looked away. Anni rubbed her shoulder as the nurse switched the bags out. Clare waited. The nurse left after making sure the medication was reaching Clare.

"I hate needles..." Clare muttered. Anni hugged her gently. Clare patted her back.

"We'll get you home soon and then there won't be any more needles." Anni cooed.

"Hopefully tomorrow..." Clare said. Anni nodded, "Now go to sleep, you need the rest." Clare nodded and closed her eyes. Anni tucked her in then laid next to her. Clare yawned and dozed off. Anni joined her not long after. After a few hours, Clare woke up. Anni was sleeping peacefully along her side. Clare looked over to where Luke was supposed to be. He was gone. She looked around for him. He stepped back into the room with a cup of coffee. Clare sighed and looked at him. He went over to her, "What's the matter dear?"

"I thought you left..." Clare said softly.

"I would never leave you Angel..." Luke whispered as he sat at her side. She leaned against him.

"I just needed a little pick me up." Luke cooed as he kissed her temple. She nodded and nuzzled his cheek.

"Now why are you up, you need rest to heal?" Luke asked. She shrugged, "Don't know..." He kissed her temple, "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe something to drink?" Clare asked quietly.

"Water, juice, hot chocolate?" Luke inquired.

"Juice, apple." Clare clarified. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Back in a few minutes." She nodded and relaxed. Anni shifted beside her, her brows knit together and a quiet whimper passed her lips. Clare rubbed her back gently. The younger girl settled and her face relaxed. Clare smiled lightly. Anni groaned and opened her sapphire blue eyes a little.

"Shh, go back to sleep..." Clare cooed. Anni settled and was soon asleep again. Clare touched her temple lightly. Luke returned with a bottle of juice and a straw, "What's the matter Angel?"

"My head is itchy..." Clare muttered. He smiled gently, "Can you wait for Anni to wake up so she can have a look at you?" Clare nodded. He sat beside her and gave her the juice after opening it and sticking the straw in it. She took it and sipped the juice through the straw. He gently brushed her hair aside, "Anni's gonna have to help you wash up when we get you home."

"Is there blood in my hair?" Clare asked.

"A little..." Luke replied. Clare shrugged. He kissed her temple as Anni stirred again. Clare hummed quietly. Anni groaned and opened her eyes. Clare resisted the urge to take the bandage off and scratch her head. Anni sat up and rubbed her eyes. Clare scratched her neck. Anni looked at her.

"My head is itchy..." Clare muttered. Anni nodded and carefully unwrapped the blonde's head. Clare waited patiently. Anni folded the bandages in her lap and checked Clare's stitches. Clare was silent.

"They look alright but I can't get my eyes to focus..." Anni muttered. Clare sighed, "Go back to sleep Anni." Anni shook her head, "I'm up now, no point in going back to sleep."

"Then get something to eat." Clare said. Anni nodded and went to get something to eat.

"How do they look?" Clare asked Luke.

"They're healing nicely." Luke replied.

"That's good." Clare said. He stroked her cheek. She leaned gently against him. He placed his arms around her after placing her juice on the table. She sighed and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and let her rest in his arms. She dozed off slowly. He smiled and let her sleep. She was quite content in his arms. When she awoke the next time Link was on the couch sleeping, Anni at his side against the back of the couch. Clare rubbed her eyes.

"He showed up about an hour with his brother." Luke whispered pointing to Kishin sleeping against the wall near the younger couple.

"Midna probably told them..." Clare said. He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Can you hit the button for me?" She asked. He nodded and pressed the button for her pain killers. She leaned against him and scratched her head.

"Don't scratch, you'll tear your stitches." Luke scolded gently as he soothed the itch with cool fingers.

"How many do I have?" She asked.

"Six." He replied. She nodded, "Can I have my juice back?" He handed her the bottle. Clare sipped quietly. Luke continued to gently stroke her head. Clare smiled lightly. Anni shifted as Link's side and nuzzled his neck. Clare sighed happily.

"Feeling better I take it?" Luke asked. She nodded.

"Good to hear." Luke whispered. She leaned against him and finished her juice. Kishin shifted and muttered something incoherent.

"What did he say?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, it didn't make any sense..." Luke replied. Clare shrugged. He smiled a little and nuzzled her neck. She kissed his cheek. He settled and relaxed. She smiled lightly. Anni shifted and muttered her mother's name. Clare shook her head a little. Luke hugged her a little tighter as a shudder ran down his back.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked.

"That name brings up bad memories..." Luke replied as he nuzzled her neck. She patted his back gently. He settled and relaxed. She kissed his temple. Link shifted so Anni's head was on his chest. Clare smiled lightly. Luke nuzzled her again, reminding her of how distant she had been. She kissed his temple. He smiled and sighed contently. Clare smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. Kishin fell over, waking himself up.

"Hello Kishin..." Clare said.

"Clare...Oh Clare, are you alright?" He asked as he moved to sit on her other side.

"I'm alive." Clare said. He frowned but didn't say anything. Clare patted his shoulder. He hugged her gently, "We were so worried about you."

"Sorry I worried about you." Clare cooed. He shook his head, "It's alright, we know you're going to be okay."

"That's good." She cooed and patted his shoulder. He let her go, sensing Luke was beginning to become uneasy. Clare rolled her eyes. Luke lightly tightened his hold. Clare shook her head again. Kishin went to check on his little brother. Clare looked at Luke. He looked at her, "Yes?"

"He's just being nice." Clare said.

"Sorry..." Luke whispered. Clare shook her head and muttered, "Men are like dog...they are disobedient but can be train."

"I'm not disobedient, I'm protective." Luke defended quietly. Clare shook her head, "Like a dog." He nuzzled her neck, "As long as I'm your dog, that's all that matters..." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He settled after that but Anni woke up with a squeak, "Link!" Clare smiled and closed her eyes.

"Pervert." She squeaked as she had Kishin lift her feet of Link's hold, the blonde's hand falling off her rear. Clare shook her head as she dozed off, "Keep it..." Anni sat in the window away from Link. Clare snuggled against Luke. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, the only person missing now was Midna. Said red head appeared in the door.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear..." Luke whispered. Anni shifted in the window, now she was cool, great.

"How's my little sister?" Midna asked, ignoring Luke's comment.

"At the moment asleep." He replied. She nodded and sat on the bed. Anni shivered but wouldn't return to Link until he woke up and apologized. Link groaned quietly and woke up. Anni turned away from him. Link sat up and looked around, "Anni? What are you doing all the way over there...?"

"I'm over here because your hands like to wander." Anni replied stiffly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Anni shifted and shivered.

"Come here." Link cooed. Anni slowly got out of the window and went back to him. He wrapped a blanket around her. She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him. Clare shifted as Link smiled. Luke ran his fingers through Clare's hair as Anni cuddled back into Link's arms. Clare sneezed and whined as Link kissed Anni's forehead.

"Shh..." Luke cooed as he wrapped a blanket around her. She snuggled against him. Anni yawned and soon joined Clare, leaving the men and Midna alone.

"She's in rough shape..." Midna whispered. Luke nodded and matched her tone, "I whished I'd been faster, then it would've been me..." Midna glanced at him then at her sleeping sister, "She would have been torn apart and distort..." Link nodded, "And if something happened to you Anni wouldn't have anything left."

"And you didn't know your crazy ex was going to pull a stunt like that." Midna said. Luke sighed, "I hope we can lock her up for good this time."

"I agree, I'm already writing up a case." Midna said. Luke smiled, "Thank you."

"Any time." Midna said. Anni yawned and shifted making Luke look back. Clare shifted and stretched before whining. Luke shifted his hold on her so she was closer. The blonde woman kept whining, her shift had moved her tube so it was being crushed. Luke carefully rearranged them so she was comfortable and pain free. Midna pulled out the case she was making and started working on it. Luke soon joined the girls so Link was left alone with Midna.

"Link, do you have any change..." Midna asked setting the case down. He nodded.

"I need a drink..." Midna said as she stood. He fished a five out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and left the room. He nodded and returned his attention to his girlfriend. Midna returned and grabbed her case. Link shifted, Midna and Luke both made him uncomfortable. Though his only real fear would be Luke because Midna thought him as one of Clare's little friends. Anni shifted and hugged him tightly as if she could sense his unease. Clare shifted and whined, her stomach started growling and she was thirsty. Luke kissed her temple and woke her gently.

"Mm..." She hummed and opened her eyes.

"We need to get some food into you." Luke cooed. Clare nodded, "Okay..." He rubbed her back and went to find something edible. Clare leaned and stretched back before looking at her sister, "What are you doing?" Anni shifted at all the noise.

"Writing your case." Midna replied. Clare hummed and leaned against the wall. Midna glanced at the young brunette across the room, "Clare, she claims to be close to you but I can't recall you even mentioning her."

"Otherwise known as my teddy...and you helped me with my hair for that retile." Clare said. Midna thought for a while and still couldn't recall Clare ever brining the brunette up. Clare shrugged, "You were too busy in law school too remember."

"She's sweet, I'll say that much, but there's something off about her." Midna replied.

"There's someone off with everyone." Clare said.

"But her more than others, she seems...withdrawn." Midna stated. Clare whispered, "Her mom and dad died." Midna flinched, "Now I remember..." Clare nodded and yawned.

"Go to sleep Clare, I'll wake you up when he gets back." Midna cooed.

"I think the doctors keep spiking my medicine..." Clare muttered and closed her eyes and quickly drifting off. Midna smiled a little. Clare dozed quietly. Anni shifted and whimpered in Link's light hold. Clare sighed quietly. Midna covered her up again and returned to her work. Link rubbed Anni's back. The youngest of them settled and relaxed. Link kept rubbing Anni's back and running his fingers through her hair. This kept her content and sleeping soundly. Clare sneezed. Midna and Link looked up, "She's not getting sick is she?" Luke asked from the door, startling everyone. Midna blinked and placed her hand to her sister's forehead, "Well...she is a bit warm..." Luke sighed and set the soup and hot chocolate he'd managed to find and got Link to wake Anni. Midna woke Clare gently. Anni whined, she was exhausted and really wanted to sleep. Link sighed, "Anni, come on, Clare could be sick." Anni opened her eyes, "Link I'm exhausted, I can barely see straight..." Link sighed, "Okay, go back to sleep then." Anni smacked him lightly and stood, she swayed but went over to Clare. Clare coughed lightly as she woke up. Anni placed her hand to Clare's forehead. The blonde woman was warm.

"Hmm...Can you sit up for me Clare?" Anni asked gently. Clare nodded and pushed herself up. Anni sat behind the older woman and hugged her from behind, laying her ear against Clare's back, "Now take a nice easy breath for me." Clare did as asked. Anni was not pleased to hear the sound of fluid in Clare's left lung. Clare coughed lightly again. Anni sighed as she sat up and let Clare go, "I'll be back in a few minutes, you may need to have your lung drained." Clare whined, "I don't like the sounds of that..." Anni smiled reassuringly, "It'll only hurt for a minute." Clare whined and coughed again. Anni disappeared to find the floor nurse. Clare whined lowly. Luke wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be okay, I'll stay with you if I can." She nodded. He kissed her head. She leaned against him. Anni returned with a doctor and a nurse. Clare whined and coughed again.

"Alright let's take a look..." The woman cooed, Anni was an angel for finding a female doctor. Clare sat up slowly. The doctor checked her in nearly the same manner as Anni, only with a cold stethoscope and no warning. Clare squeaked. Anni and Luke glared at the woman.

"It's cold..." Clare muttered.

"As usual Miss Vaan Linebeck, you're right. I'm sorry to inform you Miss Grants but we need to drain the fluid from your left lung." The doctor said. Clare whined, "What does this procedure include?"

"We insert a needle through your ribs into your lung and drain out the fluid, we'll use a local aesthetic so you won't feel anything." The doctor replied. Clare frowned quietly.

"We can do it here but only two people can stay with you, so you'll have to choose." The doctor told her. Clare looked at everyone, "Link, take Anni, she needs sleep. Uh...so Midna and Luke." Link nodded as he picked the brunette up before she passed out. Clare watched as they left. Luke placed his hand in hers', "We'll be right here..." Clare nodded as Midna took her other hand. The procedure started with an injection of local numbing agent being applied. Clare waited for the feeling of the needle piercing her skin that she knew was coming. Luke stroked her hand, as the doctor instructed her to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Clare did as asked, squeezing her lover's and sister's hand. The doctor quickly inserted the needle and Clare felt a slight sting in the bottom of her lung. Clare whined, as Midna tapped her hand. Luke stroked her cheek with his free hand as they began to draw the fluid from her lung. Clare saw the fluid, which was bad, and fainted. Luke sighed, it was probably for the best.

"She's not very good with needles...When she found out she was allergic to sage, it was by accident. We rushed her into the hospital and she saw the needle they use for when people go into cardiac arrest and started hyperventilating and they thought she was actually going into cardiac arrest." Midna said. Luke nodded, "I was shocked when Anni became a nurse, she fainted during a blood test."

"Some people get used to it...Clare didn't..." Midna said rubbing Clare's hand. Luke nodded, "At least she's been careful with Anni."

"How so...Clare didn't really tell me a whole lot when she was in high school, just the necessities..." Midna asked.

"Anni's only allergic to one thing and that's chocolate, when she was in grade school I made her keep an epi-pen in her bag just in case. I've brought her in three times because some kid slipped it into her food." Luke told the other woman, "As you know, your sister's favourite thing in the world is hot chocolate."

"But Clare would never give it to Anni. Plus hot chocolate is more of a ritual now than anything...when mom and dad first adopted her, it was the only way to get her out of bed and to keep her from moping or trying to do herself in." Midna whispered.

"Let's put it this way, if someone were to touch Anni after eating chocolate, she'd break out in a rash if she's lucky." Luke explained, "Anni's gone into anaphylactic shock twice, both times it was while Clare was away, she's taken really good care of Anni for me."

"She takes care of everyone that deserves it." Midna said. The doctor finished and left.

"We should wake her up and get some food into her..." Midna hummed. Luke nodded and gently woke Clare.

"Mmm...is...is she gone...?" Clare asked.

"Yes....she's gone Angel, now let's get some food into you before you end up like Anni." Luke cooed. Clare nodded and sat up slowly. Luke helped her so she didn't pull anything.

"And to think my ribs couldn't be any more sore..." Clare muttered as she winced. He smiled a little and handed her the still hot soup. She took it and kissed his cheek gently. He rubbed her back gently. She ate quietly as her sister packed up. Luke settled beside her to make sure she ate everything. Clare finished and rubbed her eyes as her sister kissed her head and disappeared out the door. Luke took the now empty bowl and helped her lie down. She yawned and closed her eyes. He kissed her head and wished her sweet dreams. Clare slept quietly. Luke nodded off watching over here. Clare slept on. A nurse checked on them throughout the night. Clare only woke to hit the button for her painkillers. Luke had been sent home by the nurses, they said he needed rest just as much as Clare but he also needed to eat. Clare sighed and decided to stay awake; it was hard sleeping without Luke around. Anni had managed to sneak away from Link' watchful eye and come visit her.

"Anni...aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Clare asked.

"I can't sleep, even with Link..." Anni whispered.

"Come here then." Clare said patting the area beside her with no tubes. Anni skittered over to the older woman and sat next to her.

"Now go to sleep." Clare said. Anni nodded and settled next to Clare. Clare ran her fingers through her hair. That was all it took to put her to sleep. Clare smiled lightly. Anni slept peacefully next to her, she never slept this well. Clare sighed and rubbed her eyes. One of Anni's arms looped around her waist and the younger brunette snuggled into her side. Clare resisted the groan of pain and closed her eyes instead. After a moment, Anni's warmth dulled the pain. Clare settled and tried to go to sleep. Anni whimpered a little. Clare sighed lightly and ran her fingers through Anni's hair. She settled and relaxed making it easier for Clare to relax and drift off. Clare tried to get some sleep again. Anni slept on, her quiet breathing masking the sound of the heart monitor. Clare dozed off very slowly. Anni shifted when a nurse turned off the lights. Clare felt an itch on the side of her head and reached up to scratch it. Anni shifted. Clare woke with a wince when her fingers touched her injured temple. Anni had shifted away from her in her sleep. Clare ignored her own pain as she rubbed Anni's back. The younger woman returned to her side, that little extra warmth dulled the ache in her side. Clare gently rubbed Anni's back. Anni settled with a quiet sigh, her head now resting on Clare's shoulder. Clare yawned and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. She didn't hear Luke sneak back into the room while the nurses were doing their rounds. Clare yawned and relaxed. Luke gently stroked her cheek. She relaxed more.

"Sleep well my Angels..." Luke whispered. Clare settled finally and slept quietly. Luke rested his head behind Anni's back and joined them.

Monday

Clare sighed and rolled over. Luke was napping next to her, he'd been taking such good care of her. She kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch. She smiled lightly. Luke shifted and rolled on his back, her hand falling over his heart. She rubbed his chest gently. He relaxed under her palm. She shifted as best she could and laid her head on his chest. He subconsciously placed his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. She smiled and relaxed. She heard Anni shift on the floor at the foot of the bed. Clare sat up slowly. Luke groaned but remained asleep. Clare looked at the foot of the bed. Anni was curled up on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her and her pager lying in grabbing distance, poor thing must have gotten off her shift while Clare was sleeping and with the bedroom the warmest room in the house right now, it was only natural she come to the bedroom to sleep instead of the couch. Clare shifted slowly, both legs still in casts and grabbed Anni carefully. The younger woman whined and linked her arms around Clare's neck making it easier to pick her up. Clare laid her down on the bed. The brunette shifted until she was back on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest. Clare shook her head and slowly eased herself into her wheel chair as nature was calling. Luke shifted but stayed where he was. Clare slowly rolled herself to the bathroom. Halo was lying in the hall asleep. Clare bent to pick the pup up after she came out of the bathroom. Halo yawned and curled up in Clare's lap. Clare smiled lightly and wheeled herself into the living room. Luke didn't sleep long after she got up. Clare was reading quietly in the living room.

"Couldn't sleep anymore Angel?" Luke asked.

"Actually, natural called and you know how hard it is for me to get back out of this chair." Clare replied. He smiled gently, "They said you'd be out of the chair in a couple of weeks." She nodded, "I know." Luke knelt next to her, "Do you want to sit on the couch?"

"Please, it's way more comfortable than this chair." Clare said. He carefully set Halo on the couch before gently picking her up. Clare didn't move, the casts adding to her weight. He still had no trouble moving her from the chair to the couch where he placed a blanket over her lap and sat next to her.

"Luke...how much can you lift?" She asked, truly curious.

"One eighty if I really try." He replied.

"Wow..." Clare hummed, "That's a lot, forty pounds more than me." He kissed her temple, "I tried my hardest to lose the nerdy appearance I had in high school." Clare smiled, "I wouldn't have cared." He smiled, "Really now, you seemed so disappointed when you couldn't pick on me anymore?"

"It was more like I wouldn't have to protect you anymore." She muttered.

"You still kept the fan girls off me." Luke replied as he traced a circle on her hip.

"Yeah, I was crowd control." She grumbled. Luke hugged her, "I've only ever had eyes for you."

"Is that why your last year of high school you picked on me?" Clare asked.

"I wanted you to know I wasn't a wimp anymore and well, I've never been good with woman." Luke replied. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek, "Mom always said kids bug each other when they like each other." He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Why do you think Link picked on Anni when you weren't watching?" She shook her head and leaned against him. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled lightly and picked up her book.

"I see you grabbed Anni off the floor." Luke said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"If she sleeps on the floor she's going to get sick again." Clare said. Luke quieted her for a moment as a quiet thump was heard from the bedroom, "And that's why she sleeps on the floor."

"She moves just about as much as you..." Clare muttered.

"More, unless there's something at her back." Luke replied. Clare shook her head, "You still move a lot in your sleep.

"Unless you're wrapped in my arms." He whispered as he nuzzled her head. Clare smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and let her relax. Clare smiled and started reading again. There was a rap on the door and Halo barked at the offender. Clare looked up at Luke, "Can you get it dear?" He nodded and let her go to get the door. Clare leaned forward to look. Luke opened the door slowly after picking up Halo so she didn't eat the person at the door. Clare gasped, "How did you get my address?!"

"Your sister dear." Her mother answered glaring at Luke as he let them in. Clare groaned, "I'm going to kill her..."

"I don't care what my daughter thinks of you, I don't like you one bit." Her father hissed at Luke.

"DAD!" Clare shouted.

"It's alright Angel, not a lot of people like me." Luke soothed.

"They could at least pretend they like you." Clare muttered. Luke made his way over to her and placed Halo in her arms, "I'm going to check on Anni." Clare nodded and gave her parent's the what are you two doing face. Her mother ignored the look and fussed over her while her father glared in Luke's general direction. Clare tossed a pillow at him, "Stop it."

"What he'd just li9ke all of the other stuck up rich bastards in this world?" Her father hissed.

"And how would you know Father! You don't know a thing but what you've read in the god damned magazines and tabloid!" Clare shouted. Anni and Luke came out, the younger rubbing her eyes, "What in gods name is everyone yelling about?" Anni hissed, never ever wake this girl up after a long shift, it's dangerous to your health. Clare was glaring at her father, "Go into the bedroom."

"No way in hell, you woke me up, now you have to deal with me." Anni replied before whirling on the red head, "Who in the bloody hell are you?"

"He's my father." Clare said glaring. Anni walked up to him and eyed the male icily, "I rightly don't give a damn who you are or what you're doing here, but I will say this much, you are not welcome here."

"Anni. Leave him, I'll do something about him, because he is a drill sergeant." Clare said as she glared very strongly at her father. Anni humphed and glared at him one more time before jabbing him in the chest with her finger, "You may not like my Uncle but I don't like you."

"Anni..." Clare said.

"Just voicing my opinions..." Anni said as she left the room.

"Now. What. Are. You. Two. Doing. Here?" Clare asked her parents each word promising pain.

"We came to make sure you were in good hands, and it would appear you're not." Her mother replied. Clare growled, "And how would you know? I AM in good hands, actually I'm in great hands! BETTER THAN YOURS!" Luke restrained his niece, "Easy Anni...Mr. and Mrs. Grants I understand you do not hold me in the best light but I assure you that your daughter is perfectly capable of making her own decisions." Clare growled and glared heatedly at her parents. Anni mimicked Clare, "I suggest you leave." Clare was less polite, "Get out..." Her mother and father glared at the two Londoners and left. Clare growled and continued to glare at the door. Luke let Anni go who ran over to Clare and with Luke's help began to try and calm Clare.

"I'm going murder who ever told them." Clare hissed. Anni rubbed her arm gently. Clare snarled quietly.

"Easy Angel, next time I won't let them in." Luke cooed.

"Damn it..." She muttered. Luke kissed her temple, "Take a deep breath Angel." She did as instructed. Luke rubbed her back, "That's it..." Clare sighed and put her face in her hands. Luke hugged her gently, "It's okay."

"Sorry about them..." Clare apologized quietly.

"It's alright..." He cooed.

"I thought they would be more understanding..." She whispered. He rubbed her back while Anni went to make a cup of hot chocolate for Clare. Clare sighed and looked up slowly.

"It's okay..." He cooed as he stroked her cheek. Clare rubbed her neck. He kissed her temple. She leaned against him quietly. He ran his fingers through her hair as Anni returned one hand covering her mouth and nose, in the other a cup of hot chocolate. Clare took the cup with a soft smile. Anni removed her hand and returned the gesture. Clare sipped her drink gently. Anni sat nearby but not close enough for her allergies to act up. Clare sighed quietly. Anni placed her hand on Clare's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I'm wore out now..." She muttered. Anni nodded, "Finish your drink, then we'll get you to bed." Clare nodded with a heavy sigh before sipping her hot chocolate. Anni rubbed her back. Clare finished her hot chocolate. Anni took the cup while Luke picked Clare up. The older woman sighed again and rubbed her eyes. Luke carried her to bed. She waited patiently. Luke laid her down and then lay next to her. Clare sighed and tried to go to sleep. Luke stroked her cheek, "Just relax..." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. He placed his hands in the small of her back. She closed her eyes and drifted off. He rubbed her back and napped with her. She tightened her grip on him. He nuzzled her neck. She dozed contently. Anni checked on them once an hour. Clare was quiet. Anni smiled and went to cuddle with Halo. Clare awoke three hours later, hungry. Anni was just coming to check on them.

"Anni...can you bring me my wheel chair?" Clare asked. Anni nodded and went to fetch it. Clare waited patiently. Anni returned with the wheelchair, "Okay, come on...I'll give you a hand." Clare shifted to the edge of the bed. Anni placed her arms around Clare's back and helped her into the chair. Clare sat in the chair, "And now into the kitchen." Anni laughed a little, "Anything in particular that you'd like?"

"Nope." Clare said, "Just no sage." Anni nodded and placed Clare by the table. Clare shifted slowly. Anni hummed and set to work on dinner. Clare pulled a blanket over her legs. Halo padded over to her and placed her paws on her legs. Clare smiled and picked her up. Halo licked her cheek and cuddled close. Clare smiled and set the pup on her lap. Anni worked quietly. Clare smiled lightly. Halo yawned and rolled on her back. Clare smiled and rubbed her pup's stomach. Halo squirmed happily. Clare smiled and kept rubbing. Anni squeaked and shook her hand.

"Did you burn yourself?" Clare asked.

"Scalded..." Anni replied.

"Put it under cold water." Clare said.

"I'm fine... " Anni replied as she went back to work.

"Anni..." Clare said turning her chair around.

"I'm fine." Anni restated.

"Then let me see."Clare said. Anni sighed and put a lid on the pot before giving Clare her hand. Clare checked it over quietly. The skin was a little red but otherwise fine. Clare patted her hand, "Be careful dear." Anni smiled and went back to finish dinner. Clare rolled herself back to the table. Halo yawned and laid on her side. Clare rubbed her pups head. Anni soon set a bowl of stew and some bread before her. Clare smiled, "Thank you." Anni smiled and went to wake her uncle. Clare started eating. Anni returned with a drowsy Luke. Clare patted the two chairs near her. Anni smiled and pushed him to a chair while she dished up dinner. Clare smiled lightly. Anni sat down with dinner for herself and her uncle. Clare ate quietly. Luke finished first while Anni got about half way through hers before she pushed it away. Clare finished three quarters before pushing her bowl away. Anni groaned and went to lie down, something she'd put in dinner had upset her stomach.

"What else is she allergic to?" Clare asked.

"Just chocolate that I know of." Luke replied.

"Hmm..." Clare hummed. Luke shrugged. Clare grabbed her bowl and rolled over to the counter and placed the bowl on it. Luke kissed her temple and started to wash the dishes. Clare smiled and rolled out into the living room. Anni was lying on the couch with one hand to her stomach and her other arm over her eyes.

"Still feeling ill?" Clare asked. Anni nodded. Clare patted her head gently. Anni sighed and turned on her side, letting her arm fall to the side.

"Do you know if you're allergic to anything else?" Clare asked.

"No..." Anni replied miserably. Clare patted her head again and reached for her book. Luke finished the dishes and came to check on them. Clare tried to stretch her legs but ended up just shifting a lot. Luke smiled gently, "Anni, do you mind moving your legs sweetie?" Clare glanced up from her book. Anni moved and Luke moved Clare to the couch. Clare shifted one last time before stretching. Anni shifted so her knees were folded next to Clare's hip as Luke sat in the arm chair nearby. Clare continued reading. Luke smiled and sighed contently. An couple hours later, Clare scratched her arm. Luke looked up from his word search, "Need anything?"

"I need a bath..." She muttered as she set her book down. Luke nodded, "Who do you want as help?"

"Who ever want to." Clare said taking her glasses off. Luke glanced across her, "I guess it's me." Clare nodded, "Okay, beside, Anni needs to get better." He set his crossword down and stood to pick her up. Clare raised her arms. He picked her up easily. She put one arm around his neck. He carried her down to the bathroom and set her on the counter. Clare sighed and scratched the scar on her temple. Luke kissed her cheek gently. She shifted. Luke filled the sink while helping her out of her clothes, they couldn't get her casts wet so soap, water, and a cloth was the easiest way. Clare sighed again.

"Just a few more weeks..." He cooed.

"I know..." She whispered. He rubbed her back. Clare rubbed her neck. He kissed her neck and helped her wash up. She let him quietly. When they were done he helped her into clean clothes. She waited for him to carry her either to her chair or to a spot where she could sit. He picked her up and took her back to the couch where Anni was exactly as they left her.

"Maybe you should take some Tums." Clare said. Luke placed his hand over her mouth, "Shh..." Clare looked up at him. Anni was sound asleep on the couch, but she was a light sleeper, too much noise and she'd be awake again. Clare shrugged and pointed to the bedroom. Luke nodded and took her to bed. Clare yawned quietly. Luke smiled and laid her down. Clare shifted and rubbed her hands before pulling the covers over her legs.

"Cold Angel?" Luke asked.

"Just a tad." Clare said. He smiled and wrapped another blanket around her. Clare shifted and relaxed. He kissed her temple, "I'm going to cover Anni up, I'll be right back, do you need anything?"

"No, not unless you want to bring me a glass of water?" Clare hummed.

"Sure thing Angel." Luke cooed. She smiled to him. Halo jumped onto the bed. Clare smiled to the pup. Halo flopped in her lap. Clare smiled and rubbed Halo's ears. Luke returned with his crossword, her book and a glass of water. She smiled to him again. He sat next to her and handed her the water. She sipped it a little. Luke laid back and returned to his crossword. A couple hours later, Clare dozed off, book on her chest, glasses still on her nose. Luke took her book and her glasses and laid them on the nightstand. Clare shifted and turned her head. He smiled and tucked her in before going to shower. She yawned and cuddled under the blankets. Luke smiled when he returned. Clare shifted quietly. He laid next to her and stroked her cheek. She settled quietly. He smiled and watched her sleep for a while before joining her. She snuggled into him. He automatically wrapped her in his arms. Clare relaxed with a content sigh. He smiled in his sleep.

Tuesday two weeks later.

Clare shifted and opened her eyes. Luke was sleeping soundly next to her. Clare nuzzled his neck. He shifted and held her tighter. She smiled and kissed his jaw. He groaned and opened his eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and rolled on his back, so she was sitting across his hips. She smiled and leaned over him.

"Happy to get your casts off today?" Luke asked.

"Yup." Clare smiled. He smiled and kissed her jaw. She smiled and kissed his temple. He rubbed her back. She rolled off him and shifted over to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and went to get her something to wear. Clare smiled lightly. Luke helped her dress and then out to the car, Anni promised to meet them there. Clare buckled herself in. Luke smiled as he got in. Clare smiled and settled. Luke patted her leg as he started his car. She smiled and looked out the window. Luke drove them to the hospital. Clare tapped out a tune on the door. Luke smiled to himself. Clare smiled and and hummed. Luke parked them in the lot of the hospital. Clare unbuckled herself. Luke went around and scooped her up. Clare smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around his neck. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled and waited to get her casts off. Luke carried her inside where Anni was waiting for them, "I can't stay long, I'm on my break."

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long." Clare said. Anni nodded. Clare let Luke keep walking. Anni followed them up to the doctor's office. Clare hummed as she waited. A doctor greeted them, Anni said she'd be right back.

"I'm here to get my casts removed." Clare said. The doctor nodded and grabbed the necessary tools. Clare shifted in Luke's grip. Luke set her down and rubbed her back. Clare waited quietly. The doctor easily removed her casts. Clare smiled as she moved her toes. Suddenly two nurses ran by the door. Clare looked out. Anni was lying on the ground gasping for air one of the nurses trying to help her open her airways while the other tried to get Anni to tell her what was happening. Clare heard Luke gasp and freeze up. The nurses were grabbing at air.

"Did she eat any chocolate?" Clare asked. The nurses shrugged, "We don't know, we just found her like this."

"Much good you two are." Clare said and looked around Anni, seeing an Eat More bar, "She's going to go into anaphylactic shock soon." Anni motioned for her purse a few yards away. Clare grabbed it. Anni ripped open a pocket and whipped out an epee-pen which she quickly used and soon was breathing easier. Clare sighed softly. The nurses left Anni with Clare as they ran off to get the chlorphenamine. Clare shook her head, "Why did you eat an Eat More bar?"

"I didn't eat it, someone handed it to me, I wouldn't even think about ingesting chocolate...it could kill me." Anni gasped only grabbing her stomach in pain.

"You should be more careful." Clare sighed. Anni nodded as, surprise surprise, Dr. Hyan came running over with the two idiot nurses tailing him. Clare shook her head and stepped aside quietly. Dr. Hyan pulled Anni up and injected her with hormone to calm her body. Clare watched him. Anni went limp, "Now you're off for the rest of the day and please be more careful, you're my favourite Aria." Dr. Hyan said as he stood up with her. Luke snatched his niece from the strange doctor. Anni clung to her Uncle as her chest continued to heave, she was still struggling to get air into her lung.

"Benadryl." Clare muttered as she stood. Luke nodded, "Let's get her home and into bed." Clare nodded and wobbled but started walking. Luke placed an arm around both girls. Clare shook her head. Luke took them both home, once Anni was lying down he turned to Clare, "Please don't be angry with her, you know she's usually careful.

"I know." Clare said and went to the basement. Luke sighed and let her do as she pleased. Clare dug around and set up her punching bag and made some room. Luke had a point, Anni was ridiculously careful but she was always so strung out at work her caution fell by the wayside. Clare wasn't mad at Anni, she was pissed off at the air brained nurses. Made her wonder how they got their licences. Clare started beating up the bag. Luke was pacing upstairs. Clare kept working out. Eventually she had worked out her frustration and the worry began to creep in. Clare sat down and leaned against the freezer. Luke came down to check on her when the house fell silent. Clare sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

"Clare...are you okay Angel?" Luke asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said.

"You don't sound like it." He replied as he gently pulled her to her feet. She stumbled slightly.

"Easy..." Luke cooed as he steadied her. Clare sighed, "I haven't used my legs a while." He kissed her forehead, "You'll be alright." She nodded, "How's Anni?"

"Sleeping...still can't catch her breath but she'll be okay." Luke told her. Clare nodded and went to beat up the bag again.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?" Luke cooed.

"I'm giving my legs a work out." Clare said turning around.

"Alright, call if you need anything?" Luke said.

"You should burn some stress..." Clare said, "Because you look like you can use it..." He shrugged, "My piano's back at my place."

"...Do you want to get it?" Clare asked turning around.

"Honey, your house is too small for a grand piano." Luke replied. Clare stared at him, "A grand piano?" He nodded.

"Like that one?" Clare said pointing to the far corner where a black satin sheet rested over something massive, about the size and shape of a grand piano. Luke looked at it and then went over and stripped the sheet off. There rested a black grand piano with silver metal finishing's. Luke smiled softly and ran his hand across the lid.

"I don't know if it's tuned or not." Clare said. Luke smiled and played a quick scale, the old thing was still in tune. Clare smiled and got a popsicle out of the freezer. Luke dusted off the bench and took a seat. Clare smiled and leaned against the freezer. After a moment of thought Luke began to play her favourite song. She smiled and closed her eyes. The haunting notes rang through the house. Clare smiled and relaxed. When Luke finished ten minutes later they could hear Anni coughing.

"Let's go check on her." Clare said as she went upstairs. Luke nodded. Clare went into the bedroom. Anni had calmed her cough and was lying on her back with her hand to her chest.

"Just relax." Clare cooed. Anni nodded as her uncle came in. Clare sat on the bed. Anni groaned and closed her eyes.

"Have a nap." Clare said. Anni nodded and let her body relax so she could sleep. She smiled and went to the closet. Luke slipped out of the room for a moment as Anni shifted. Clare grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Luke had moved to lay on the couch. Clare hummed as she came back out in a copper coloured dress. Anni whimpered and turned over. Clare went to check on her. The younger girl was sleeping uneasily. Clare rubbed her back gently. She settled a little. Clare hummed quietly. Anni began to quiet and her breathing evening. Clare smiled lightly and kept humming. Anni whimpered and shifted until her arms were securely around Clare's waist. Clare smiled lightly. Anni settled completely after that. She smiled and rubbed Anni's back. Anni calmed and settled. Clare smiled again. Anni groaned and tightened her grip. She smiled lightly and rubbed her back. Anni didn't sleep long, her chest was giving her grief. Clare smiled lightly, "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts..." Anni replied.

"Just relax. Do you want anything to drink?" Clare asked. Anni shook her head, "Your warm...it doesn't hurt as much."

"Okay." Clare said. Anni settled. Clare hummed quietly.

"Clare...sorry I upset you." Anni said quietly. Clare shook her head, "I was more worried but angry with those two air headed nurses."

"Mina and Kayla, aren't really all there...that's why they have desk jobs..." Anni replied. Clare shook her head, "Shouldn't even be there then." Anni shrugged and winced.

"Relax." Clare said. Anni nodded and calmed her breathing.

"Try to go back to sleep." Clare said. Anni sighed, "But I'm not tired..."

"Then don't go to sleep." Clare said. Anni snuggled into her and sighed contently. Clare hummed quietly. Anni soon nodded off against her will. Clare smiled lightly. Luke came in to check on them, "You didn't drug her did you? She never sleeps that soundly."

"I'm magic..." Clare joked. Luke chuckled and sat with his girls. Clare smiled lightly. Luke kissed her temple, "That you are." She smiled and leaned against him. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled lightly. Anni shifted and whined. Clare rubbed her back gently. She settled and nuzzled Clare's stomach. Clare hummed slowly to Anni. The young brunette continued to relax and settle. Clare smiled and forgot Luke was there and started singing softly. Luke smiled and watched his lover soothe his niece. Clare kept singing. Anni shifted and settled completely. Clare smiled as she sang. Halo interrupted her when she jumped up and woke Anni. Clare squeaked as she stopped singing. Anni rubbed her eyes and groaned. Clare looked down, "Sorry Anni, Halo wanted attention..."

"It's okay..." Anni replied as she relaxed again, "You have a very pretty singing voice Clare." Clare blushed, "No I don't."

"No you do Angel." Luke replied. Clare squeaked and blushed again, "Do not." Anni and Luke both hugged her, "You do..." Clare shook her head. Anni snuggled into her and smiled.

"There are many people who can sing better than me..." Clare muttered.

"But they don't mean anything to us." Anni replied as Luke nodded and rubbed the blonde's back. Clare blushed, "I still don't think I'm that good..." Anni smiled and hugged Clare tighter. Clare rubbed Anni's back. Luke's kissed Clare's neck. She looked at him.

"You're our Angel Clare." He cooed. She blushed. Anni giggled, "We love you Clare, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not going to sing often." She said. Anni nodded, "We don't mind..." Clare nodded. Luke smiled against Clare's neck while Anni cuddled the older woman, "If only Evan could be here..." Clare looked down at Anni.

"Evan was supposed to be her little brother, he died with her mother, she kind of got attached to the idea of having a sibling." Luke clarified. Clare nodded slowly. Anni yawned and settled. Clare rubbed her back. Anni slept soundly. Clare smiled lightly.

"See you are magic." Luke whispered.

"I know that." Clare replied just as quietly. Luke smiled and kissed her neck. She leaned against him. He stroked her side. She closed her eyes with a smile. Anni shifted and curled around Clare. She smiled lightly and dozed off with her. Luke smiled and and watched over his girl. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"Sleep well my blessings..." Luke whispered. Clare relaxed. Luke watched over them for the rest of the afternoon. Clare twitched slightly. Luke kissed her head. She relaxed again. Luke smiled. She settled against him and nuzzled his chest. Luke continued to watch over them. Clare sniffed quietly. Luke looked down at her. She was fine as she shifted. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. With a rough sneeze, Clare sat up awake.

"Good evening Angel, sleep well?" Luke asked. Clare nodded, "Yeah." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled to him, "Is my hair that soft?"

"Yes." He replied, "Like silk..." She shook her head, "I don't think it's like silk." He smiled and kissed her neck, "I beg to differ..."

"I've felt silk before and my hair is nothing like it." Clare said.

"No in your opinion but in mine it is..." Luke whispered. She hook her head and leaned against him. He only smiled again, Anni shifted in her lap with a whine. Clare ran her fingers through Anni's hair gently. Anni settled and quieted. Clare smiled and relaxed. Anni snuggled closer to her. The older woman smiled lightly. Luke kissed her temple.

"...Halo is still outside...isn't she?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"No, I installed a doggy door, she can go in and out as she needs to." Luke replied.

"Then why do I hear barking...?" Clare asked. Luke got up to see what the pup was barking at. Stuck in the hedge was a news reporter and a camera man. Luke chuckled and picked up Halo, "Good girl Halo, you get those bad reporters..." He cooed as he sprayed both men with the hose. They screamed and ran away. Luke smiled and carried the pup back inside. Clare smiled, "So, who was she barking at?"

"Reporters." Luke said as he set Halo down. Clare giggled, "And they got chased away by Halo and the big bad business man?"

"The hose actually." Luke replied. Clare giggled again, "Of course." Anni whined and shifted. Clare rubbed her back again. She didn't settle as well this time. Clare cooed soft words to her. Anni quieted and soon settled. Clare stretched and rolled her shoulders back. Luke sat next to her. She leaned against him.

"Maybe we should hand her off to Link for a while." Luke said.

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Because I want you to myself for a bit..." Luke whispered in her ear.

"Okay, but your the one who's going to call him." Clare teased.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because if these to get married, you're going to have to put up with him a lot more." Clare said. Luke sighed and went to call Link. Clare giggled quietly. Anni shifted and whined. Clare cooed soft words and rubbed her back. Anni settled and quieted. The older woman smiled gently. Luke returned a few minutes later, "He's on his way to get her." She nodded. Anni shifted and snuggled close to Clare. Clare smiled lightly. Luke smiled and sat next to her again. She kissed his cheek gently. He placed his arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Is there some fascination with my neck?" Clare asked. He chuckled and smiled against her skin. She looked at him.

"Shh..."He cooed as Anni shifted. Clare shrugged and went back to keeping Anni quiet. He nuzzled her neck contently as Anni settled again. Clare sighed quietly. A half hour later there was a knock at the door and Halo started barking which woke Anni.

"That's probably Link." Clare said. Anni whined and rubbed her eyes, not one who was usually violently woken up.

"Luke, go get the door please." Clare said. He nodded and went to let his niece's boyfriend in. Clare sat Anni up slowly. Anni rubbed her eyes again and snuggled into Clare's arms.

"Anni, Link is here." Clare cooed.

"I don't drink beer..." Anni whined. Clare giggled, "Link is coming." Anni opened her cloudy blue eyes.

"Your boy friend is here." Clare said. Anni sat up and blinked a few times to wake herself up as Link and Luke came in. Clare smiled lightly.

"Hello Little One..." Link cooed as he picked her up. Clare was finally able to stretch her legs. Anni snuggled in and returned to sleep. Clare smiled and stood. Luke smiled as Link carried Anni out to his truck.

"Now that the kids are gone..." Clare said looking up at him. He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back. He looped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He broke the kiss and pinned her to the bed. She smiled and traced his ear. He returned the smile. She kneaded her fingers into his hair. He kissed her neck and ran his hands up her sides. She smiled and turned her head to give him better access. He nipped lightly at her pulse point. She moaned quietly. He smiled as he worked her shirt higher. She smiled and slid her hands down his back. He relented and pulled her shirt off. She tugged at his own shirt. He smiled and removed it for her. Clare smiled and ran her hands down his chest. He rumbled quietly. She smiled and nipped at his neck. He returned the nip as he unclipped her bra. She licked his neck then blew on it gently. A light shudder ran down his back as he freed her chest. She smiled and nipped the other side of his neck. Luke purred quietly and licked her nipple. She moaned in response. He smiled and repeated the action. She moaned again He took her peak in his mouth and sucked. She moaned louder. He nibbled and dragged his tongue across her peak. She moaned louder. Luke released that side and went to the other. She moaned as his tongue touched her hardened peak. He smiled and lapped at it as he tweaked and squeezed its twin with his fingers. She moaned loudly. He relented and returned to her neck. She sighed and breathed quietly. He smiled and kissed her neck, "Do you want more my dear?"

"Ow..." She whined, "No...thank you..." Luke looked at her, "What's the matter dear?"

"I...hate...this..." She whined as she went to the bathroom. Luke sighed, immediately understanding. A couple minutes she came out and flopped back on the bed. He smiled softly and gently pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against him. He gently rubbed her sides. Clare curled in on herself. Luke kissed her head then left the room. She curled up under the blankets. Luke returned a few minutes later with a hot water bottle. She looked up at him. He kissed her head and tucked it against her stomach. She welcomed the warmth quietly. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Sorry..."She muttered quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Angel, nothing at all." Luke cooed.

"I turn to an emotional puddle of goo when this happens..." She muttered.

"Shh...it's alright..." He cooed as he kissed her temple. She nodded, "I think...I'm going to have a nap."

"Alright, I'll be right here if you need anything..." He soothed as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes to have her nap. Luke smiled and watched over her. Clare slept soundly. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled her pillow and fell into a deeper sleep. He smiled and watched over her, changing the water in her hot water bottle when it got cold. If Clare really wanted to, she could sleep all day. Not that Luke would mind, as long as she was comfortable. She rolled over and grabbed his hand. Luke rubbed the back of her hand. She stretched and relaxed. He smiled. She slowly released his hand. He stroked her cheek gently as he kissed her forehead. Clare leaned towards his hand. He smiled and continued to stroke her cheek. Eventually, her stomach woke her up. Luke was exactly where she left him. Clare opened her eyes and stretched.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked.

"No...but I'm hungry now." Clare replied.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat..." Luke cooed as he gently scooped her up. She nodded and rested her head on his chest. He carried her out to the living room and laid her on the couch. She curled up on the couch. Halo jumped onto the couch and settled herself in front of Clare's stomach. Clare smiled and stroked Halo's fur. Luke went to make lunch while Halo snuggled with her mom. Clare smiled lightly. The pup settled contently next to her. Clare settled and yawned. Luke returned ten minutes later with a bowl of stew and a fresh hot water bottle, as well as some pain killers. Clare looked up at him. He smiled gently and helped her up. She moved slowly so the pain wouldn't flare up. He handed her the bowl and tucked the heated water against her stomach. She smiled and started eating. He kissed her head and went to get the cup of hot chocolate he'd made. Clare smiled as she ate quietly. When she finished, he handed her the cup and the pain killers. She took them and put the pills in her mouth before washing them down with the hot drink. He took all the dishes and placed them in the kitchen before returning to her.

"...Three more months until Christmas." Clare said.

"Our first Christmas together." Luke added.

"Well, together like this." Clare said with a giggle. He smiled and kissed her temple. She leaned her head on his chest. He held her close and rubbed her back. She smiled and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and let her relax. Clare smiled.

"Link will be dropping Anni off around five." Luke told her. She nodded, "Okay." He smiled and kissed her neck. Clare closed her eyes. Luke shifted her into his lap. She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss his jaw. He relaxed and kept the water bottle in place for her. Clare smiled again.

"Feeling any better dear?" Luke asked. She nodded, "Yes, thank you." He smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled and put her hands on his arms. Luke relaxed with her in his arms. Clare smiled lightly gently. Luke soon nodded off. Clare smiled and stayed awake. Luke only woke when Link knocked on the door with Anni. Clare stood to get the door. Luke rubbed his eyes. Clare opened the door. Anni was asleep on Link's back.

"You can put her in the bedroom." Clare said as she stepped aside. Link nodded and took Anni down the hall. Clare sat back on the couch. Link came back and flopped on her floor.

"Why are you on the floor...I have a perfectly good set of chairs." Clare said. Link muttered something, but it was muffled by the carpet.

"Hey." Clare said nudging him with her foot. He groaned and rolled over.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked.

"I'm too tired to go to the chair..." He groaned. Clare shook her head, "What did you do?"

"My sister brought her four year old triplets over..." Link replied.

"You're problem." Clare said shaking her head. He sighed. Clare shook her head, "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine..." Link replied.

"Okay." Clare said. Link soon fell asleep on the carpeted floor. Clare shook her head and leaned against Luke again.

"Give the poor kid a break Clare, four year olds have a lot of energy..." Luke said. Clare looked up at him, "I know, I teach four year olds."

"Didn't think your classes went that young..." Luke replied.

"Well, they do." Clare replied.

"Then you know how much energy they have..." Luke said.

"And I can take every one of them and still have enough energy to deal with idiots later." Clare said.

"I don't think he does..." Luke said.

"Nope." Clare agreed. Luke smiled and kissed her head. She smiled and relaxed. Luke nuzzled her neck. After a few minutes she started whining. Luke shifted so his hands were lying against her stomach. She whined more.

"Shh...just wait a minute...." He cooed, as slowly his warmth soaked into her skin. She relaxed slowly and contently. He smiled and kissed her temple. Clare relaxed against him.

"Better?" He cooed. She nodded, "Much." He smiled and laid her in his lap. She smiled and relaxed. He ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and drifted off. He smiled and continued to keep her comfortable. Clare rolled over and snuggled into his stomach. Luke wrapped a blanket around her. She relaxed with her nose against his stomach. He smiled and drifted off as well. Clare woke up to Anni sneaking around the house. She was quietly making a cup of tea in the kitchen. Clare opened her eyes slowly. Link and Luke were asleep in the same place she'd left them. She pulled blankets over the both of them and went to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. Anni was leaning against the island with a cup of tea. Clare grabbed her hot chocolate box from the pantry before going to the kettle. Anni sipped her tea quietly. Clare turned the kettle on before grabbing a mug and putting two scoops of the brown powder into the mug.

"Did I wake you up?" Anni asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"The floor did." Clare replied.

"Sorry..." Anni said.

"No worries. I need to replace the squeaky ones anyways." Clare said. Anni yawned and rubbed her eyes again, "Oh little kids tire me out..."

"They tire everyone but people with energy out." Clare said.

"Like you..." Anni teased.

"Exactly." Clare smiled with a wink. Anni smiled and set her mug down before sitting on the counter, her silver anklet visible now.

"I never thought you'd wear an anklet Anni." Clare said. Anni smiled and tucked her bare feet out of view, "It was my moms..."

"Ah." Clare said and finished her drink. Anni shifted and relaxed. Clare put the mug in the dishwasher. Anni yawned and finished her tea.

"You should go have a nap if your that tired." Clare said. Anni nodded and slid off the counter.

"Link's on the floor in the living room." Clare said as she took the mug. Anni nodded and went and curled up on the floor with Link. Clare sighed, "I didn't mean to go to sleep on the floor..." Anni was already asleep. Clare shook her head and put the other mug in the dishwasher. They did look cute curled up on the floor together. Clare shook her head as she went to the bedroom. Halo was sleeping on the bed. Clare smiled and laid down on the bed beside the puppy. Halo rolled over and snuggled into her. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Halo sighed and stretched out. Clare drifted off slowly. Luke came and tucked her in an hour later. She shifted slowly. Luke kissed her head and slipped out of the house to pick up his paperwork. Clare shifted and rolled onto her stomach. Halo shifted and rolled over. Clare ended up curled into a tight ball. Anni woke up cold and went to check on Clare. The older woman was buried under the blankets, asleep but in pain. Anni sat next to her and rubbed her back. Clare whined quietly. Anni shifted and laid behind her. Clare tried to curl in on herself more. Anni yawned and hugged her gently from behind, the younger girl was warm from snuggling with Link. Clare relaxed slowly. Anni soon nodded off snuggled close to the woman she held in the highest respects. Clare kept sleeping. Unfortunately a nightmare surfaced while Anni was secured around her waist. Clare whined and shifted. Luke came home as Anni fell into a nightmare. Clare whined and rolled over. Luke padded into the room with a hot water bottle for Clare. The woman was curled into a ball under the covers. Luke placed it against her stomach. Clare settled instantly. He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back unconsciously. He broke the kiss and let her sleep. She relaxed and eased into a more comfortable position. He sat next to her, not sensing anything wrong with Anni. Clare slept peacefully and quietly. Anni whined and rolled over. Clare shifted. Luke looked over at his niece but she'd quieted so he brushed it off. Clare rolled onto her back. Luke ran his fingers through her hair as Anni shifted. Clare relaxed. Luke smiled and watched her sleep. She settled. Their moment of peace was shattered when Anni woke up violently and screamed. Clare sat up, eyes wide. Anni had curled up in a ball trembling as she cried, she'd startled Luke to the floor.

"Anni..." Clare cooed softly. She looked up, the poor thing looked terrified.

"It was just a dream..." Clare cooed. Anni whimpered and trembled.

"It was just a dream." Clare cooed again. Anni crawled over to Clare as Luke picked himself up. Clare rubbed her back gently. She whimpered and hid her face in Clare's chest.

"It's okay." Clare cooed. Anni calmed a little but stuck close to Clare.

"Shh...everything is alright." Clare cooed. Anni eventually cried herself back to sleep. Clare laid her down gently. Anni whined and fisted her hand in Clare's shirt.

"Shh...I'm not going anywhere." Clare cooed.

"She's not going to let you go for a while Clare...especially if it was 'That' nightmare." Luke said as Anni continued to cling to her. Clare nodded. Anni whimpered and clung closer.

"Shh..." Clare cooed softly. She quieted a little.

"Well...I better lie down with her."Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her head, "I'm going to check on the kid..."

"Okay, be nice." Clare said. Luke nodded and went to check on Link. Clare laid down next to Anni. In an instant the smaller girl was wrapped around her waist with her head on Clare's chest.

"Shh..." Clare cooed. Anni settled after a moment. Clare dozed off slowly. Anni finally relaxed and settled. Clare slept quietly. Anni snuggled into her. Clare put one arm around Anni. Anni settled. Clare stretched slowly. Anni only snuggled closer. Clare settled and slept on. Anni whimpered quietly. Clare patted her head unconsciously. She quieted. Clare settled again. Anni shifted and whined, a tiny shiver ran the length of her back. Clare sighed and woke up to tuck Anni under the blankets. The smaller girl snuggled back into her. Clare closed her eyes, hoping for sleep. Anni relaxed in her hold, finally a sincere look settled on her features. Clare closed her eyes and dozed off again. She slept soundly in her friends light hold. In the living room, Link rolled back onto his stomach, still asleep. Luke chuckled and picked the younger male up. Link groaned and the head phone he put in his ear slipped free. Luke set him on the couch and replaced the earphone. He caught the rock Clare used to listen to. Luke chuckled and ruffled his hair. Link shifted quietly. Luke wrapped a blanket around him and let him sleep before padding downstairs. The lights were out in the basement. He flicked them on and padded over to the piano. It sat there, shining in the white light. He smiled and ran his fingers along the keys. They were smooth and polished. Luke took a seat and played a quiet scale. It was a easy and clear. He paused to make sure the girls hadn't woken up. There was no sound from the floor above. He smiled and slowly played the melody of 'River Flows In You'. There was still no sound from up above. He gained a little more confidence. It was still silent upstairs. He switched over to Pachabel's Canon in D. It was still silent. Link's battery had died and the soft key strokes had reached his ears. Link rubbed his eyes and went downstairs. Luke had just switched over to Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu, Opus 66. Link blinked at Luke quietly. He hadn't noticed the younger male come down the stairs, his eyes were closed as he played a song he knew off by heart. Link watched him. He had known Anni played the violin but not that Luke played the piano. Link quietly watched Luke. When the song came to an end the last note hung in the air. Link blinked. Luke opened his eyes and smiled as he covered the keys.

"Wow..." Link said. Luke's head snapped up, "When did you get there?"

"When you started that song." Link replied. Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "Chopin has always been my favourite composer."

"You're good." Link said.

"Thanks but I'm not half as good as Aria..." Luke said as he stood. Link shrugged, "You're still good." Luke shooed him back upstairs and turned off the lights. Link went upstairs slowly. Anni was just sneaking to the door.

"Oi, back to bed." Link said. Anni yelped and her knees buckled in fright. Link shook his head and picked her up. She hid her face.

"What are you doing? Sneaking out of the house?" Link said. She handed over her pager and cell phone. Link carried her to the couch. She fidgeted.

"Do you really need to go to work?" Link asked.

"No...but I'm bored..." Anni replied. Link sighed and set her on the couch. She fidgeted and hid her ankles from view. Link shook his head, "you can go if you want..."

"It's not that I want to I just need something to do..." She replied as she toyed with her anklet.

"There's a piano downstairs." Link said.

"I don't play the piano...well I can but I prefer not to..." Anni replied. Link shrugged, "You can do what you want Anni...no one is holding you back." She shifted and fidgeted, something was bothering her as she kept fingering her anklet.

"Is something bothering you?" Link asked. She nodded slightly as she looked at the floor.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I guess I wish...I wish I could stand on my own without constantly falling back on Uncle Luke and Clare...they don't need to keep taking care of me..." Anni replied quietly.

"All you need is a little help Anni." Link cooed. She sighed and hugged her knees. Link rubbed her back. She leaned against him a little. He smiled. She was quiet but that didn't stop her uneasy fidgeting. Link rubbed her back. She rolled the fine silver chain between her fingers. He hugged her, "There's something else bothering you..."

"No...it's just...no it's silly..." She replied as her fair skin was stained with pink. Link put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, "Anni...you can tell me...how ever silly it may be..." She fidgeted and tried not to make eye contact, "I was...I was wondering if you'd help me with the little girl I'm bringing home for Christmas..."

"Sure...as long as there's not three four year olds..." Link said.

"No...she'll only be a week old when we get her." Anni replied. Link nodded, "No I don't mind." She smiled, "You sure you're ready to be up at all hours of the night with a newborn?"

"Yeah." Link nodded. She smiled and leaned into his arms. He smiled. Her fingers fell away from her anklet.

"Are you tired?" Link asked.

"No, I'm comfortable and at ease." Anni replied as she snuggled into him. Clare, being the utterly moody person for that time of the month, grumbled as she walked by. Anni smiled sympathetically. The older woman slipped into the kitchen muttering about teenagers and their hormones. Anni shook her head and snuggled back into Link, twenty two didn't count as a teenager. Suddenly from the house next door there was a smash and loud music blaring. Anni squeaked and flinched. Clare grabbed the bat from the kitchen, her hair frizzy a nice set of black rings around her eyes as she went to the front door. Luke grabbed her and gently restrained her as police cars pulled up next door. She was too tired to fight and dropped the bat. Luke gently picked her up and cradled her close, "Shh...it's alright."

"I swear if I see one beer can on my lawn, I'll relive my high school grade 12 year." Clare vowed.

"Hush...relax or you'll make yourself ill..." Luke cooed.

"So! One beer can!" She stated. Just as Luke said her stomach twisted violently. She groaned and stopped. He rubbed her back, "Shh..." Clare winced and whined. He kissed her head and took her back to bed. That was when she heard someone try to get in the back door. Link went to remove the problem so Clare could relax and rest. Clare glared at the window. Luke rubbed her back as he laid her down, "Relax..."

"Take the bat and look as threatening as possible." Clare said.

"If you stay here." Luke replied. She settled on the bed. Luke went to help Link with the issue at the door. It was a couple of really drunk teenagers. Luke levelled them with the, 'Get off my lawn before I kick your ass' look. They blinked at him, "Hey Dude...aren't you...like Luke...Vaan Linebeck?"

"Yes...I am..." Luke replied, tapping the bat on his shoulder. They blinked at him but as Clare was on her way to the bathroom, she shot the boys a glare that caused them to freeze.

"Three seconds boy, or else I may...just let her loose on your drunk asses." Luke warned.

"Okay...we know who she is..." They said as they ran away. Luke sighed, another shot to his pride, as he shut the door and set Link back to Anni. Clare was passing by again, this time back to bed. Luke set the bat by the door and went to sit with her.

"You're not scary enough." Clare said. Luke mimed stabbing himself in the heart and dying on the bed.

"There are ways to make you scarier." Clare said. He eyed her curiously, he did have an image to uphold. She smiled gently, "Well first you have to work your way up from the shivers to the run and hide." He shook his head, "I don't think that will be happening dear...once a wimp always a wimp."

"Not true." Clare said, "You just need the right help...now give me the best imposing look you have." He gave her the look that sent Kishin running in high school, the same one that gave her chills.

"See your already on your way." Clare said patting his head. He shook his head and took off his glasses, he'd probably be scarier with contacts, but he'd told her in high school they bothered his eyes.

"That's better." She said, "Plus you've got your height." He closed his eyes, "Honey, the only people I need to scare are my underlings and I seem to be doing quite well at it." Clare nodded, "Yeah...other than me."

"Well I don't want you afraid of me..." Luke replied. She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder, "You're sweet." He smiled, "How's your stomach?"

"As long as I don't move I'll be fine." Clare replied. He nodded and pulled her down next to him gently. She snuggled against him, "Where you always this warm?"

"I didn't know I was..." Luke replied. She snuggled against him, "I like it..." He smiled and kissed her head. Clare relaxed and closed her eyes. He ran his finger across her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He blinked at her, "Yes?" She smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. He tilted his head and placed that kiss to his lips. It was soft and sweet. He pulled her that little bit closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled to himself and rolled on his back. She lay on top of him, still kissing him. He broke the kiss and smiled gently. Clare smiled and laid her head on his chest. He smiled again and let her relax. She smiled and closed her eyes. Luke let her rest. She dozed off quickly. He watched over her while listening for the kids. She snuggled contently into him. He ran his fingers through her hair every so often. Clare slept peacefully and contently. Luke smiled and watched her sleep. She unconsciously grabbed the blankets. Luke covered her. She yawned cutely and settled into a deeper sleep. Luke soon joined her. Out in the living room, Link was pulling the hide a bed out of the couch. Anni was asleep in the window. Once the bed was out and made, Link picked her up. She shifted and whined a little. He settled her under the covers and climbed in after. She shifted and whimpered, trying to find him. Link wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his nose in her neck. She settled but shifted at the feeling of his nose against her neck. His nose was cold. She whined and turned over. He grumbled. She snuggled into his chest. Link settled slowly. Anni shifted and settled in his arms. He dozed quietly. Anni whimpered and shifted. He hugged her tightly. She quieted a little. He put his head on hers. She whimpered and curled her fingers in his shirt. He kept sleeping but kept his hold on her tight. She didn't settle like he wanted her to, in fact she whimpered more. Link woke up with a groan. Anni whimpered and shifted close to him. Link sighed and stripped himself of his shirt and hugged her. She settled a little.

"Shh...it's alright." Link cooed to her. She whimpered again and trembled lightly. He rubbed her back gently. She woke with a start and crumbled into tears.

"Shh..." He cooed. She cried quietly.

"It's okay." Link cooed. She calmed much quicker for him and was soon only trembling.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"It was the night my parents died...they went into cardiac arrest the moment I stepped out of the room...the doctors couldn't save them..." Anni whispered.

"Shh...it's okay now...they are in a better place..." Link cooed. Anni nodded and clung to him. He rubbed her back gently. She calmed more and more with every touch.

"Go back to sleep..." He cooed. She nodded and slowly nodded off. He watched her to make sure no more nightmares appeared. Anni slept soundly with her ear over his heart. Link nodded off shortly after. Anni shifted and turned over, unable to sleep on her left side. Link grumbled. Anni yawned adorably and settled against his chest.

Wednesday

Link shifted slightly. Anni whined and shifted. Link yawned and opened his eyes. She was snuggled into his chest. He smiled gently. She whined and shifted. Link rubbed her back gently. She settled after a few minutes. He smiled again. She shifted and opened her eyes a little. Link smiled to her, "Morning." She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest, "Morning..."

"Do you feel like getting up?" Link asked.

"Not yet..." She replied. Link smiled but they both got a pillow chucked at them, "Get up." Anni whined and looked over. Clare was hopping up and down getting her shoes on, "It's ten o'clock, I'm late. Link's captain called they need him to load the ship, and the hospital called for you." Anni sighed and sat up, "Wonderful..." Link sighed as Clare grabbed her stuff and left, "Damn captain...well at least all he wants me to do is load the ship...and not go on it." Anni went and put on her scrubs before searching for her pager. Link grabbed his truck keys and his cell phone. Anni hugged him and kissed his cheek as she ran out to her light green grand prix. Link went to his dark green truck and drove to his day job. He didn't know it but that was the last time he'd see her for four months. Clare was now stuck in traffic, waiting for the red light to turn green. Her phone rang.

"Clare Grants speaking?" Clare asked as she hit the button for blue tooth.

"Hey Clare, it's Link." The caller replied.

"What do you want? I'm becoming later and later every bloody second." Clare grumbled.

"Sorry...umm when you see Anni next...could you tell her I'm sorry and I'll see her in three months?" Link said quietly.

"You got commandeered to go on the ship didn't you..." Clare grumbled. She heard him sigh on the other end, "He said come or look for a new job and I need this one until I can..." Clare sighed, "You phone her, it would mean more to her if you told her...even if it's a voice message."

"I'll try again but it didn't go to her voice mail last time..." Link replied, "Thanks Clare..."

"Yeah yeah." Clare said. The line went dead and Link was gone. Clare turned her blue tooth off and kept driving until she reached work. Luke was already working away behind a mound of paperwork. Clare sat down and started her own work.

"Got stuck in traffic?" Luke asked.

"And slept in..." Clare grumbled. She hadn't realized he'd gotten up until his hands were on her shoulders, "My poor Angel..." She sighed and leaned back.

"Would you mind terribly if Aria stayed one more night?" Luke asked as he kissed her temple. Clare shook her head.

"Thank you luv..." Luke said. Clare nodded and kept working. He smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek before returning to his office. After a couple hours of really hard and fast working, Clare rested her head on the desk. Luke had seen this on the cameras and came out to check on her, "Why don't you take a break dear?"

"These things will never get finished if I do..." Clare muttered.

"And if you work too hard, you'll run yourself down and get sick, like Anni." Luke replied as he gently pulled her out of her chair.

"I've only been here for two hours Luke." Clare said as she sat back down.

"Clare." He said with that tone that said, 'Do it or I will make you.' She just stared at him before turning to do her work. Luke pulled her up out of her chair and pushed her in the direction of the staff lounge. She frowned but did as she was instructed. Luke smiled and made sure she took her break. Clare made a cup of hot chocolate. She could hear Luke's rapid fire typing in the quiet of the office.

"And he tells me to take a break..." Clare said as she finished her mug of hot chocolate before going back to work. Luke had managed to finish the pile on his desk and was working at the stuff on the floor. Clare finished typing and printing what needed to be printed after another four hours passed. The office was eerie quiet. Clare was busy opening filing cabinets and muttering to herself to take notice. It wasn't long until the lack of broke phones or angry mutters caught her attention. She rolled to the front doors. Luke was asleep at his desk, still three stacks of files that needed to be done in front of him. She sighed and put a blanket over him before gathering up the files. His phone vibrated and fell into the waste can. Clare picked it up. It was a missed call from Anni. Clare sighed and hit the redial button. It went straight to voice mail meaning Anni was on shift already. Clare sighed again and set the phone on the desk before taking the files to her own to sort through. The phone on her desk rang.

"Mr. Linebeck's office, Clare Grants speaking, how may I help you?" Clare answered.

"Clare...it's Anni...Shit!" Anni hissed and there was a scuffling noise.

"Did you drop the phone...?" Clare asked.

"No...there's this guy here and he won't leave me alone..." Anni said quietly.

"Okay..." Clare said.

"I don't know what to do and my shift ends soon..." Anni whispered, which confused Clare to no end.

"...Didn't you get there like six hours ago?" Clare asked.

"Short shift." Anni replied still whispered.

"Where are you?" Clare asked.

"At the moment...hiding under the nurses station." Anni replied.

"Just call security." Clare sighed.

"I did, they say he's not a threat..." Anni replied. Clare dropped her head heavily on the desk.

"Crap." Anni hissed.

"...I don't know what to do for you Anni...I can't leave work right now and your uncle is sleeping and Link's on the boat." Clare said. She heard a little whimper at the mention of Link's name. Clare sighed again, "He'll be back Anni, have a little faith in life."

"I know he'll be back, he promised...I'm just scared this guy is going to try something." Anni replied. Clare hummed, "I'll see if I can get either Anai or Kishin there."

"Thank you." Anni whispered. Clare nodded and picked up her cell phone. There was a squeak and the line went dead. Clare sighed and phoned Kishin. It ran and then a tired voice answered.

"Hello? Kishin?" Clare asked. There was a groan that acknowledged her.

"Wake up you lazy idiot. Are you free?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He replied as she heard the squeak of his old couch.

"Go save Anni....she's being harassed at work." Clare said.

"Okay, Toronto East right?" Kishin asked.

"Yeah." Clare said.

"Okay, do you want me to take her back to your place?" He asked.

"Yes, she has directions." She replied.

"Okay, bye." With that he was gone.

"He better not tell Anai..." Clare grumbled as she set both phones down and got back to work.

"Tell Anai what dear?" Luke asked. Clare squeaked and turned around.

"So, what aren't you telling your friend?" Luke asked as he kissed her head.

"Where I live." Clare replied.

"Aww you don't want him to visit?" Luke teased.

"No I do not." Clare said. He chuckled and kissed her head. She rubbed her neck and finished a pile and a half of his work.

"Come on, let's head home." Luke said as he put the remaining files in his bag with his laptop.

"And who's car are we taking today?" Clare asked.

"Let's take mine." Luke replied. She nodded and began packing up her work. Luke finished getting his things and put on his coat. Clare had a bag for her laptop and a bag for her paper work as she slipped on her coat. Luke smiled and offered an arm, "Let's head home." She nodded and took his arm. He led her out of the office and out to his car. She opened the passenger side door. Luke put his bag in the back seat then got into the drivers seat. Clare set her stuff on the floor on top of her feet. Luke's new car started up with a soft purr. She turned her head and leaned it on the cold glass.

"Headache luv?" Luke asked.

"No...just a bad day." She replied. He rubbed her leg gently. She closed her eyes. He drove them home quietly. Clare opened her eyes as they neared the house. The living room light was on. Clare gathered her things up and opened the door when the car was parked. Luke turned off the car and got out. Clare went inside and set her stuff on the coffee table after kicking her shoes off. She was surprised to see Anni asleep on the couch, and Kishin leaning against the couch in front of her.

"Why are you still here?" Clare asked.

"I didn't want to leave her alone, she literally tackled me when I got her." Kishin replied, "Sorry for being sympathetic..." Clare sighed, "Thank you Kishin, you just gave me a headache for your smart mouthing." He shrugged and stood up, "Well she should be alright now..." Clare nodded, "Good night Kishin..." He hugged her quickly and left. Clare sat in front of the couch and pulled her things out of their bags. Anni shifted and her cell phone fell from her fingers. Clare put it on the coffee table as she worked. Luke stilled her hands, "Go have something to eat and have a bath, have a little down time dear."

"Later." She replied.

"Now dear..." Luke insisted gently.

"Later." She said a little more firmly.

"Clare, Now." Luke said. She looked up at him.

"You've been going non-stop for the last four hours, you need down time." Luke replied.

"Six." She corrected.

"Even worse." Luke replied.

"I'm just about done." She said.

"Clare please, you're going to burn yourself out..." Luke said gently.

"In a second." She said. Luke sighed and went to make a cup of tea for himself. Once he was out of the room Clare looked up and pulled something out of her bag. Anni shifted and whined. Clare checked the recite she got from ordering something for Luke on line to check the time of arrival. Luke padded back into the room as Anni shifted again. Clare tucked the recite back into her bag as she worked. Luke gently moved Anni so he could have a seat. Clare worked away quietly. Anni whined and her hand fell on Clare's shoulder.

"Sounds like she didn't want to be moved." Clare commented as she worked. Anni whispered Link's name to counter her words, "More like she misses her boy friend..."

"Can't do anything about that until he get's a better job." Clare said. Luke nodded and rubbed the younger brunette's back. Clare worked away until she was done and began to pack everything up. Anni shifted and rolled onto her stomach. Clare sighed and stretched.

"Now go take a bath and relax..." Luke said.

"No snooping through my stuff." She said as she stood. He crossed his heart, "Promise..." She nodded and headed to the bathroom to have a nice long soak. Luke smiled and set his tea down to put Anni in bed. Clare turned the hot water on along with the cold to balance to the right temperature. She could hear Luke quietly moving things around the room. Clare shrugged and stepped into the warm waters she readied. The house quieted. Clare sunk into the waters and relaxed. It was quiet the entire time she soaked. Once she was done, Clare stood and grabbed a towel. She could barely hear humming coming from the living room. Clare dressed in her pyjamas before going back into the living room. Luke was sitting on the pull out with Anni's head in his lap. Clare smiled lightly and slipped into the kitchen. Luke was nearly asleep himself. Clare was silent in the kitchen. As he fell silent Anni started to fuss. Clare sighed and moved her so she was snuggled against her uncle. Anni whined and opened her eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Clare cooed. She closed her eyes again and curled into Clare. The older woman sighed as her stomach started eating itself because she was so hungry. Anni shifted when Clare's stomach growled and rolled away. Clare hurried to the kitchen to get some food. Anni remained moderately quiet. Clare sighed as she scoured the fridge for something easy and quick to make. Anni's lovely bag sat on the counter. Yet Clare still snooped in her kitchen for something to eat. Luke shifted on the couch. Clare squealed quietly when she found a pear. Anni whined and shifted. Clare quietly made her way to the cutlery drawer and grabbed a paring knife. The young nurse in the other room settled. Clare ate her pear quietly and washed up before going to find Halo. The pup was sleeping in the bed. Clare walked up to her and found another little tiny ball of fluff beside Halo. Halo shifted. Clare inspected the second fluff ball and found it to be a little back kitten, probably the runt of the litter. It opened it's two coloured eyes and yawned. Clare smiled and rubbed it's head gently. It purred momentarily and then meowed.

"Aren't you just adorable..." Clare cooed as she picked the kitten up. It meowed again and licked her finger before sucking on it.

"I'll go get you some milk..." Clare cooed as she carried it to the kitchen. Luke and Anni were sleeping on the pull out. Clare grabbed a bowl and poured a little milk into it. The kitten mewed and fussed in her arms.

"Shh..." Clare cooed and dabbed her finger in the milk before offering it to the kitten. It sucked her finger. She smiled gently. All the noise had woken Anni and she padded into the kitchen. Clare dabbed her finger back in the milk and offered it to the kitten again. Anni yawned and filtered threw her bag. Clare smiled at the little kitten. Anni tapped her shoulder and handed her the small bottle, "Try this..."

"Do I want to know why you have a bottle in your bag..." Clare asked as she took it.

"I bring home newborns on a regular basis....and I have everything in there..." Anni replied. Clare shrugged and filled the bottle before giving the nipple to the kitten. It suckled happily. Clare smiled lightly. Anni riffled through her bag again. Clare sat down and bottle fed the kitten. The young woman groaned when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Clare asked.

"My medication..." Anni sighed, "I must have left it at home again."

"Medication for what?" Clare asked. Anni sat down, she looked like she was going to be sick, "Vertigo..."

"You get vertigo from standing up...?" Clare asked, "Will Gravol work?" Anni gently shook her head.

"Well that's all I have here." Clare said as she waited until the kitten was done drinking. Anni quietly told her it was alright.

"You might feel better if you lie down." Clare suggested as she set the bottle on the counter to wash later. Anni nodded but didn't stand right away.

"Take your time, I'm going to put this little one back with Halo." Clare said softly. Anni nodded. Clare slipped back into the living room quietly. Luke was still asleep. Clare smiled lightly and went into the bedroom. Halo was lying on her back with her paws tucked against her chest. Clare smiled lightly and climbed into bed before settling the kitten next to her puppy. She had just settled when she heard skin meet marble.

"And that was probably Anni..." Clare hummed as she climbed out of bed. The kitten snuggled into Halo and a whimper drifted down the hall. Clare looked into the kitchen. Anni was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Come on Anni, back to bed with you." Clare cooed. The younger woman dare not even look up. Clare took her shoulder and led her back to the bed in the living room. Anni leaned completely against her. Clare laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Luke shifted as Anni whimpered.

"Just relax and go to sleep." Clare cooed. Anni nodded and shut her eyes. Clare watched for a little while. The younger brunette looked awful, she was pale and clammy and her back was tense. Clare went to get a wet cloth. Anni groaned. Clare placed the cold cloth against her forehead. Anni whimpered and shifted.

"Shh..." Clare cooed. The younger girl quieted but didn't relax. Clare didn't know what else to do since Anni said no to Gravol. And she couldn't for the life of her, remember where the book Anni had left here was. It may have had something in it she could do. Clare sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Anni whined and rolled on her side. Clare snuggled her against her uncle. Anni whined but didn't move. Clare sighed again. The peace was short lived as Anni sat up a few minutes later.

"You're never going to get any sleep if you keep popping up like a jack in the box..." Clare muttered. Anni grumbled something and tossed her vibrating pager across the room.

"There now go back to sleep." Clare cooed. Anni leaned against her, "I can't...I feel sick..."

"Maybe a bath might help." Clare cooed.

"I don't want to move..." Anni whimpered as she hid her face in Clare's neck.

"I don't know what to do for you Anni..." Clare said.

"Make the room stop spinning..." Anni whispered.

"I'll get you a glass of water is that okay?" Clare asked. Anni nodded and slowly pulled away from Clare. The blonde got up and went into the kitchen. Anni whimpered and laid down again. Clare came back with a glass of water. Anni was hiding under a pillow.

"Come on Anni." Clare cooed. Anni sat up slowly and hugged the pillow to her chest. Clare handed her the glass. Anni reached out and missed. Clare put her hand on it. Anni sighed and carefully sipped the water.

"You need to make sure you have everything Anni...We're not going to be here for you for ever." Clare said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I forgot them, I don't know why I even took them out of my bag..." Anni whispered.

"Just don't keep forgetting them...now drink up and go to sleep." Clare said. Anni sighed and took another sip of her water. Clare was patient. Anni handed her back the half empty glass and flopped back onto the bed with a whimper.

"Now try to go back to sleep." Clare said as she put the glass on the end table. Anni nodded and laid on her side.

"I'll be just down the hall if you need me." Clare said as she went back to the bedroom. Anni hugged a pillow to her chest and tried to sleep. Clare flopped onto her queen sized bed with a sigh. Halo snorted and flipped over, Clare had woken her up.

"If I don't go to sleep soon I'll be late again..." Clare muttered into her pillow. Luke padded into the room a moment or so later. Clare was sleeping face first in her pillow. Luke wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck. She muttered something in her pillow, her sleep was light enough that he woke her up. He nuzzled her neck, already asleep again. She shook her head and went back to sleep. Luke shifted and snuggled her tighter. She turned her head so her nose was pressed against his temple. He settled after that. She slept contently. She heard the floor boards by her door creak. Clare groaned and grumbled. After a moment someone curled up in front of her. Clare suspected it was Anni. They didn't touch her and remained quiet. Clare grumbled and opened her eye. Anni was curled in a tight ball, her eyes half open.

"Go to sleep Anni...this is the last time I'm telling you..." Clare said.

"I tried..." Anni whispered.

"Did you finish your water?" Clare asked. She nodded.

"I don't know what to do for you Anni." Clare said again. Anni shook her head, "There's nothing you can do..." Clare yawned quietly as she watched Anni. She was trying hard not to show that she was cold or that she wanted a hug. Clare sighed again and moved the two animals before wrapping Anni in a blanket and giving her a gentle squeeze, "If you don't take care of yourself people will start to worry." Anni whimpered and snuggled into Clare. Clare patted her back and yawned. Anni whimpered and curled as close to Clare as possible.

"Remember to take care of yourself so you don't need up like..." Clare said as she fell asleep. Anni soon joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2

Monday

Clare yawned and rolled out of bed and onto her feet. Luke was already gone. Clare looked down as she felt something furry pass her feet. Sparkles, her kitten was up.

"Morning Sparkles...you're still covered in glitter..." Clare said as she picked the kitten up. The kitten purred and mewed.

"I suppose you and Halo are hungry?" Clare cooed to them. Sparkles purred and nuzzled her chest. Clare smiled and took her to the kitchen. Halo had mellowed out and grown quiet a bit in the last four months.

"Halo. Come get breakfast." Clare called as she set Sparkles on the floor next to her food bowl as she filled it up. Her little dog didn't come right away. Clare stood up slowly. When Halo failed to come after a minute, Clare began to worry. She stood and went to find her dog. Halo was sound asleep in her basket. Clare smiled gently and went to get ready for work. Luke had mentioned he thought something was wrong with the little spaniel, she was sleeping a lot.

"I'll just call Luke and tell him I'm taking her to the vets..." Clare mused to herself as she went to the phone. Sparkles followed her feet. Clare grabbed the phone and dialled Luke's office. It rang once before being picked up, "Hello dear..."

"Hi honey, I'm going to take Halo to the vets to get her checked out." Clare said, "And maybe Sparkles to."

"So you finally believe me when I say she might be sick?" Luke asked. Clare frowned, "We'll discuss that when I come back from the vets."

"I'll see you after work dear." Luke replied.

"Okay, love you Luke." Clare said.

"And I you Clare." Luke replied. Clare smiled and hung up the phone. Sparkles rubbed against her legs. Clare picked the kitten up and grabbed the handles on Halo's basket. It was heavier than she remembered. Clare grumbled and slid the basket into the back seat of the car. Sparkles curled up with Halo. Clare climbed into the drivers side and started the car up. The car Luke had helped her pick out came to life. She had to keep dragging him away from the more expensive and showy cars. But it was a high end car, a little more than she was used to. It was something she'd have to get used to though. Clare pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. It was after rush hour so they wouldn't get caught in traffic. She made her way to the vet's office. Halo was still asleep when they reached the clinic. Clare parked, and opened the door before locking the car. She hip checked the door shut and went inside. There was a pleasant looking woman at the front desk. Clare approached the desk. She looked up and smiled, "Good morning, what can we do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you have any available vets to look at my dog...my boyfriend thinks she's sick." Clare said.

"Oh of course, I'll let her know you're here, if you could just fill this out for me..." The lady requested as she placed a form on the counter. Clare nodded and set the basket down in front of her so she could fill the form out. The red head stood and went to go find one of the veteranians. Clare finished the form quietly. Halo shifted in her basket. Clare rubbed the pups head then picked the basket back up. A tall woman with dirty blonde hair came out to greet her. Clare shifted the basket as she returned the greeting.

"If you'll just follow me." The vet said. Clare followed her.

"So who do we have here?" The doctor asked.

"Her name is Halo and she'd gained weight and is sleeping a lot." Clare replied. The vet smiled and very gently picked Halo up. Clare moved Sparkles out of the way.

"Hello sweetie..." The vet cooed as she set Halo on the table. Clare rubbed Sparkle's head gently. The vet gently checked her little dog over, smiling the entire time. Clare waited quietly. The vet applied a small amount of pressure to Halo's stomach. Clare waited still. Halo shifted which only made the vet smile more. Clare tilted her head. She returned Halo to her basket, "Congratulations Miss Grants." Clare blinked, "...She's pregnant isn't she...?"

"About a month along...and there's six if I didn't count twice." The vet replied.

"Isn't she a little young to be having puppies?" Clare asked.

"Eight months is the youngest but she's about eleven months old..." The vet replied.

"...Well at least she's not sick." Clare hummed. The vet smiled, "Make sure you keep an eye on her, she is a little on the small side." Clare nodded, "So how much longer until she's due?"

"Four and a half weeks." The vet replied.

"Okay...I'll make a note of it and tape it to my forehead. I suppose I can come to you for it?" Clare asked.

"If you want but it's usually best for her to deliver where she chooses." The woman replied.

"Okay...Well thank you doctor...you helped me win a future argument with my boy friend." Clare said. The vet smiled and saw her to the door. Clare left quietly and went back to the car. Halo shifted in her basket. Clare put the basket in the back seat and climbed into the front. Halo whined.

"Shh baby girl. I'm taking you back home." Clare cooed. Her little dog quieted and sighed. She drove them home and carried the basket inside. Halo whined again when she set the basket down.

"Shh baby girl." Clare cooed. Halo whined more.

"Do you want some food?"Clare cooed. Halo whined and pawed the air in her direction. Clare rubbed her pups' head gently. Halo licked her hand but whined again. Clare rubbed Halo's belly gently. She settled a little.

"That's a good girl." Clare cooed. Halo whimpered and looked up at her.

"You're a good girl." Clare cooed to her as she rubbed Halo's belly again. Halo placed her head on her paws, her owner not getting the message.

"I'm going to bring your food and water over to you so you don't have to get up okay." Clare cooed. Halo whined more insistently this time.

"What is it?" Clare cooed. Halo whined and pawed her hand. Clare gently picked the dog out of the basket and sat her on the couch before sitting next to her. Halo crawled into her lap and settled finally. Clare smiled gently. The little spaniel settled on her side in Clare's lap. Clare rubbed her head gently. She leaned into Clare's touch. Clare thought to herself as she groomed her dog. Halo shifted to accommodate her expanding stomach. Clare couldn't wait to ream her boyfriend about this. The phone rang. Clare moved Halo gently onto the couch and got the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello dear, how's the little one?" Luke asked.

"Well she's not sick." Clare replied.

"That's good to hear..." Luke said.

"Did you forget to do something when you got her her first set of shots?" Clare asked.

"They said she was too young dear or else I would've gotten her spayed." Luke replied.

"I would love to know where they got their license then because Halo is definitely pregnant...with six puppies." Clare said. She heard her lover sigh.

"...and Sparkles is still sparkly." Clare said.

"I don't think we'll ever get all the glitter off that cat..." Luke said. Clare giggled quietly, "Do you need me to come into work?"

"No everything is fine dear, you stay home with the little one, I have to go pick the kids up from the airport." Luke replied.

"Okay, what do you want for supper, and don't say what ever you cook." Clare asked.

"Hmm...why don't you dig the pizza out of the freezer." Luke replied.

"Okay pizza it is." Clare said.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Luke replied. Clare smiled, "Okay Love you."

"Love you too dear." Luke replied. Clare smiled and turned the phone off before going to the basement door, "I'll be right back Halo, I need to grab the pizza." The young mother-to-be sighed and stayed on the couch. A few minutes later Halo's owner returned and sat next to her. The little dog crawled back into her lap. Clare smiled and continued to groom her dog. Halo shifted a little.

"Getting comfortable?" Clare cooed. Halo settled on her side. Clare smiled and kept stroking Halo's fur. Halo whined a little.

"What's the matter?" Clare cooed. She squirmed and shifted until Clare's hand rested on her stomach.

"Ah." Clare cooed softly and rubbed the large stomach of her dog. Halo settled. Clare smiled gently and leaned against the couch. There was the tiniest little shift under her fingertips. Clare smiled softly, "You are going to be a fabulous mom Halo." Halo looked up at her and let her head rest on Clare's leg again. She smiled and kept rubbing Halo's belly. Halo yawned and went to sleep. Clare smiled and closed her eyes for a little r and r too. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was another tiny shift under her fingers. Clare smiled and went to sleep dreaming of puppies and kittens. A few hours later she could hear someone calling her quietly.

"Mmm..." She muttered and stretched before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hello sleepy head..." Luke cooed.

"Oh crap the pizza." Clare said.

"Don't worry, it's in the oven already..." Luke cooed as he settled her again.

"I completely forgot what time it was..." She muttered.

"It's alright..." He soothed.

"...So, how was work?" She asked.

"Boring..." He replied.

"Nothing interesting happen?" Clare asked.

"Not today dear...well...other than..." Luke trailed off and looked elsewhere.

"Other than..." Clare prompted. He sighed, "My dear mother and father want me to come home for the holidays and they want you to come too..."

"Why?" Clare asked.

"I don't know I figure they're trying to marry me off again...but if you're with me they can't..." Luke replied. Clare blinked as a thought came to her, "How do they know about me? Where you bragging to your mom and dad?" He dropped the latest tabloid on the couch next to her, "My father reads seven different newspapers daily...including this one."

"This counts as newspaper?" Clare asked as she picked it up and read the head line.

"Luke Vaan Linebeck officially divorced: How long until the Wedding?" Clare hummed, "Nice title..."

"My thoughts exactly...but onto better things, how's our little one?" Luke asked. Clare moved the paper to show him their dog. Luke sat next to them. Clare smiled down at the pregnant dog. Luke gently stroked Halo's back. Clare rolled her head back to get the kinks out of her neck. Luke placed his arm around her. She smiled and rubbed Halo's stomach as she leaned against him. He rubbed her back as Halo shifted. Clare smiled gently.

"We're going to have to get Anni to stay here with her while we're gone..." Luke mused.

"Gone where?" Clare asked.

"You're not coming with me to London?" Luke asked, he looked mildly hurt.

"...I thought you weren't going to London." Clare replied.

"I didn't say I wasn't going, I said I didn't want to go alone..." Luke replied.

"Well...if you want me to, I'll come with you to London." Clare said.

"Thank you luv, you don't know how much that means to me." Luke said as he kissed her temple.

"Is there anything I need to learn, like which fork to use first?" Clare asked. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry dear, I'll show you everything you need to know." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Okay...so when are we leaving?"

"The week before Christmas..." Luke replied.

"Oh good, that means we won't miss the company Christmas party." Clare smiled. Luke sighed, he'd forgotten about that. Clare giggled, "It's only one night Luke."

"I don't do those kind of parties well..." He replied. Clare smiled, "I know, you kept running away to do work." He sighed.

"One dance they you can go bugger off." Clare said.

"Fine..." He replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." He smiled and Halo whined. Clare rubbed the dogs large stomach. Luke settled and smiled. Clare smiled gently.

"We're going to have our hands full." Luke said.

"You got that right." Clare hummed. Luke smiled and kissed her head. She leaned against him, "Can you go check the pizza, I can smell the meat from here." He nodded and went to get dinner. Clare straightened and rubbed Halo's stomach gently. The little dog stretched and relaxed.

"I wonder what kind of dogs they will be..." Clare mused to herself. Luke called her for dinner. Clare moved Halo off her lap and stood, "I'll be back after dinner." The little dog laid on her side and returned to sleep. Clare slipped into the kitchen. Luke had already cut the pizza and was pouring herself a cup of tea. Clare grabbed a plate then two slices of the Italian based dish before going to the table. Luke turned and picked up his dinner before going to sit with her. She sat down and picked up a slice. She heard Halo get down off the couch and slip out the doggy door. Clare smiled gently and took a bite out of her pizza. Luke ate quietly. Clare set her pizza down, "You look troubled." He sighed, "My mother is cold and calculating, she'll do everything in her power to rip you apart with polite words until you feel like nothing..." He replied, he spoke as though he knew what it was like.

"So it's best to not take what she says to heart." Clare said.

"If you can...her words have a way of sticking in your head for the rest of your life..." Luke replied. Clare smiled gently to him, "I have a way of disregarding words that offend me." He nodded.

"I'll be fine Luke. If anything I'm going to be worried about you." Clare cooed. He shrugged, "Her words still haunt me even though I've proved her wrong..."

"Don't worry, you've got me..." Clare cooed as she rubbed his back. He smiled and leaned against her.

"I'll try not to show up on their doorstep in a raggy sweater and scuffed jeans." Clare said.

"My father will love you no matter what you wear..." Luke replied.

"Is he a jolly old man that could play Santa year round?" Clare asked.

"Yes." Luke replied, Clare could see he grew up in a confusing household.

"I'll try not to embarrass you." Clare said.

"You'd never embarrass me dear." Luke cooed. She smiled and leaned against him.

"Finish up then we can get Halo and go to bed." Luke said. She nodded and finished her two slices. Luke smiled and finished his dinner. Clare stood to let Halo inside. The little dog padded back in slowly.

"Come here baby girl." Clare cooed as she picked Halo up. Halo more than happily settled in Clare's arms. Clare smiled and took her to the bedroom. Halo yawned and snuggled into her arms. Clare set the young dog down then got changed. Halo shifted and made herself comfortable as Luke padded into the room. Clare smiled and finished changing before climbing under the covers. Halo crawled up and snuggled back into her arms. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke climbed in with them. Clare smiled again, "Still think the bed is too small?"

"Now anyway." Luke replied. Clare giggled softly, "You my good lover, are just too tall." He chuckled, "My apologize my dear."

"Well...since it's getting closer to the holidays, I'll let you buy a king sized bed if you want." Clare offered. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "We'll talk about it in the morning, for now, go to sleep..."

"Already on it..." Clare yawned and fell asleep. He smiled and soon joined her.

Two weeks later,

Clare dressed in a dark blue dressing gown and shoes. Luke was pacing at the door, he really didn't do staff parties well.

"Relax, one dance and then we can leave." Clare said as she left the bedroom. He nodded and followed her. She left the house and locked the door. Luke went and started his car as the cool Toronto air nipped at her skin. She shivered quietly. Luke opened her side of the car, "In you get before you get chilled." She nodded and climbed in. He smiled and closed her door. Clare smiled and buckled herself in. Luke got into the driver's seat. She smiled to him. He returned the smile and drove them to the office. Clare smiled and waited to climb out. Luke got out and went around before opening her door and offering a hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his. He helped her out of the car and shut the door behind her. Clare smiled and looped her arm through his. He smiled and led her inside.

"Feeling better now?" Clare cooed.

"No."He replied honestly. She giggled and led him to the elevator. He followed her. She hit the 34th floor button and waited. Luke sighed and shifted. Clare smiled and waited for the doors to open. Luke settled a little. She kissed his lips before the door opened. Luke coaxed her inside before following. Clare smiled and greeted her co-workers and ordered a glass of wine from the open bar. Luke hid in the shadows, his black suit and dark hair made him disappear. Clare shook her head as she floated about the room. The only reason she knew where he was because the light caught his lenses every so often. And the fact that she could feel him watching her quietly. Some of the other men were showering her with compliments and flirting even though Luke stood only yards away.

"Gentlemen, I've never changed anything about my style since last year or the year before." Clare commented dryly.

"But you're still beautiful Clare, you always have been." One of the higher ups replied.

"Thank you for the complement Alic, now if you gentle men would excuse me, I need another glass of wine." Clare said. They sighed and let her go. Once she reached the bar, she grumbled, "Damned womanizers..." She felt a hand on her back. She was about to turn and smack the person. Luke stilled her hands, "Easy dear, it's only me." She sighed and leaned against him. He rubbed her back gently.

"You hired a bunch of womanizers..." Clare muttered.

"I'm sorry dear." He cooed as he pulled her into the shadows with him. She closed her eyes slowly. He smiled and kissed her temple as he held her against his chest.

"Every bloody year they try the same things." Clare grumbled. He let her get it out of her system. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. He removed her hand and replaced it with a kiss.

"It's a damned good thing I didn't wear the other dress I had..." Clare muttered. He smiled, "When we get home, I'll make tonight go away..." She smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw. He shifted to hold her tight in his arms. Clare smiled and relaxed. He ran his fingers across her shoulders.

"Well...I should get back to the party and pretend I'm drunk..." Clare muttered. He chuckled, "Thought you want one dance out of me..." He said as they began to clear the floor.

"If your willing." She said. He smiled and stepped back a ways before offering his hand to her as he bowed at the waist, "If I may?" She smiled and took his hand, "Yes you may." He smiled and led her to the newly established dance floor as the lights dimmed. She smiled and followed. The first song, much to her surprise, was waltz. She smiled, "This you should do right?"

"I should." He replied as he gave her a little spin before pulling her close. She smiled and shifted her hand to the right spot. He returned the smile and led her though the steps. She followed flawlessly. He smiled, she'd do magnificently at the Christmas Ball. They finished skilfully. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her hand as he bowed to her, woman about the room swooned. She smiled and curtsied to him. He led her away into his office. She smiled and followed. He closed the door behind them and then pulled her into a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed into the kiss. She smiled and licked his bottom lip. He yielded to her and ran his hands to her rear.

"You're getting frisky..." She said in his ear after breaking the kiss.

"We've been so busy, we haven't had any us time..." He replied as he kissed her neck. She smiled, "Can't wait to get home?"

"Actually, there's a reporter out there and I'm waiting for him to leave." Luke replied as he peaked out the door.

"Really...then he's going to be here all night." Clare said. Luke chuckled and then pulled out of his office and into the shadows. She smiled and followed him. He led her out of the office using the shadows to his advantage. Clare smiled and shook her head. He got them out to the car where he sighed.

"Kinda twitchy aren't you." Clare said. He groaned. She smiled lightly and kissed his temple. He relaxed a little.

"Let's go home." She cooed. He nodded and helped her into the car. She buckled herself in. Luke got into the car and mimicked the action before driving them home to a very pregnant little dog. Clare unbuckled herself and opened the door. Halo was asleep in her basket next to the gas fireplace. Clare smiled and went to check on Sparkles. The little kitten was sleeping on the bed. Luke knelt down and stroked Halo's side. Clare checked the food bowls next. They were both empty. Clare smiled and filled them up. Luke padded into the room, "Our little girl should be due soon." Clare nodded as she stood up. He smiled and looped his arms around her.

"Shall we have a shower?" She asked. He smiled again and kissed her head, "Let's..." She smiled and took his hand. He followed her. She un did her hair and opened the bathroom door. Luke smiled. She took off the bracelets and earring she was wearing. Luke slipped out of his suit, all the while watching his little angel. Clare reached down and lifted her foot up so she could take her shoe off. Luke smiled and turned on the water. She smiled and turned to get the other shoe. Luke leaned against the wall and waited, a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Can you pull the zipper down dear?" Clare asked. He smiled and did as asked. She smiled and shrugged her dress off so it pooled at her feet. He smiled and pulled her against him. She smiled and leaned against him. He kissed her neck and coaxed her in under the warm water. Clare giggled, "Am I supposed to have a shower in my underwear?" He smiled and in two smooth motions she was naked. She smiled and tugged the towel off his hips. He kissed her neck. She leaned against him to kiss his temple. He once more coaxed her into the shower. She separated from him and slipped under the warm water. Luke smiled and soon followed. She smiled and leaned against the wall. He kissed her neck. She smiled and kissed his now soaked temple. He placed his hands on either side of her hips as he nipped and kissed her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept his nips light so they wouldn't bruise. Clare smiled and kissed his temple. He nipped lower. She smiled and nipped his temple lightly. Luke moved his hands up to rest on her waist. She smiled and pulled him closer. He licked his way to her peak. She moaned quietly. He smiled and sucked gently. She moaned once again. Luke continued, he'd stop when told. She moaned louder. He nipped lightly and gently rolled her other peak between his fingers. She moaned louder and clenched her hands on his back. He continued, he was gentle though. Right about then she was about ready to quit, plus she accidently turned the cold on. Luke yelped and quickly fixed the water.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, you're not hurt are you?" He asked, he'd pulled away rather fast.

"Watch your head." She warned as she moved to grab the basket that was hanging precariously above his head. He didn't move. She stood on her toes and moved the basket slowly so she didn't slip. Luke shifted a little, she was bloody close. Clare got the basket down safely not noticing his nervousness. He swallowed hard and took a shaky breath.

"I guess we should get out now..." She mused. Luke shrugged and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and kissed his temple. He settled. She smiled and turned the water off. He grabbed towels and handed her one. She wrapped it around herself and set the basket on the counter. Luke went to fetch their night clothes. Clare blinked at his abrupt departure. She hadn't noticed it was getting harder and harder for him to resist her body. Clare waited quietly. He returned with clean clothing for the both of them. She smiled and took her clothes. He kissed her temple and got dressed. She changed also. He waited for her in the doorway. She smiled and fixed her top before going to him. He kissed her neck and led her to bed. She smiled and crawled under the covers. Luke went to put out the lights before crawling into bed with her, they had to leave in a week. She snuggled against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Clare sighed softly and went to sleep. He kissed her head and went to sleep as well.

Tuesday

Clare yawned quietly. Luke smiled and went to make breakfast. Clare shifted and rolled out of bed. Luke came back a few minutes later, "Clare wake up..."

"I am awake..." She said coming out of the closet.

"Come here..." Luke replied. She went with him. He smiled and led her back into the living room and over to where Halo slept. Clare followed. Nestled against the little spaniel were six newborn pups.

"They're so cute...hairless but cute." Clare commented. Luke chuckled, "Their not hairless dear."

"They look hairless." Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her temple, "They have fur dear, it's just short."

"I wonder what kind of do they're mixed with..." Clare hummed.

"We'll find out soon." Luke replied. Clare nodded and stood up, "So...what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "Okay." He smiled and went to make breakfast. Clare watched the pups quietly with a smile. They shifted once in a while, they were blind and deaf and completely dependent on the little spaniel who was sound asleep. Clare put her hand on one of their heads and rubbed it gently. Halo opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning Halo." Clare cooed. The little spaniel shifted and cleaned her pups. Clare smiled as she watched them. The little one on the end rolled over and fell against the edge of the basket. Clare moved it closer to it's mom. It yawned and started to suckle. Clare smiled. Luke smiled and placed his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He kissed her head, "Come on grandma, breakfast is ready." Clare smiled but scrunched her nose at the name, "I'm too young to be a grandma." He chuckled and pulled her to her feet, "You treat that little dog like a baby Clare, you're a grandma now so to speak."

"Then you," Clare said poking his chest, "Are the grandpa."

"And hopefully one day a father..." He whispered as he kissed her neck. She smiled and blushed. He smiled and led her into the kitchen. Clare smiled and followed him. He sat her down and went to get their breakfast. Clare smiled and waited. Luke set a plate in front of her and took his seat. She smiled and started eating. Luke ate in his usual polite and quiet manner. Clare couldn't resist and put a dab of maple syrup on his nose. Luke looked at her then at the end of his nose. She giggled and finished her breakfast before licking his nose then going back to the puppies. Luke shook his head and cleaned up the dishes.

"You need to have more fun." Clare commented as she watched the pups. Luke sighed, "Am I really that uptight?" He asked quietly.

"Some people would say reserved." Clare said. He sighed again. She looked over at him, "Just relax, you seem stiff." He sighed and laid on the couch. She went over to him, "Sit up a bit." He did as asked. She slid behind him and sat on the back of the couch before rubbing his shoulders. He sighed and leaned back into her hands.

"Just relax." She cooed. He nodded.

"Something is bothering you because you're still tense..." Clare said after a couple minutes.

"I'm just worried about this trip to London...my mother is a cold woman..." Luke replied.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Clare cooed.

"I want you to see London and I want my parents to understand I can be happy without their choice in women..." Luke replied.

"You just need to relax Luke..." Clare cooed. He nodded. She draped her arms over his shoulders and placed her cheek on top of his, "I'll be there with you." He sighed and tried to relax. She nuzzled the top of his head. He closed his eyes and flopped onto the couch with a groan. She sighed and moved from the back of the couch to go downstairs. He snagged her wrist and pulled her down onto his chest. She squeaked and looked down at him. He held her close. She rubbed his chest. He sighed, "I don't want her to hurt you the way she hurt me..."

"You should know Luke it takes a lot to knock me down to the 'right' level." Clare said. He sighed and hugged her tightly. She rubbed his chest again. He tried to relax.

"I'll go get something that might help you relax." Clare cooed. He nodded and let her up. She kissed his head and went downstairs. Luke groaned and covered his face. Clare returned with a box in her arms. One of his arms was dangling off the couch while the other was across his eyes. She disappeared a second time and returned with a taller box. He muttered something under his breath. Clare dug in the first box she brought up and picked something up that was covered in a dark cloth. Halo shifted in her basket and curled around her pups. Clare smiled and uncovered the instrument, it was a lyre. Her lover rolled off the couch and laid on the floor. Clare gently ran her fingers along the strings of the instrument, making it sing in her hands. He looked up. She smiled and played a small scale, though it was slow as she tried to not make it sound like nails on a chalk board. Luke watched her. She fiddled with the tuning before playing a deliberately slow and short song. Luke moved to sit next to her.

"The lyre isn't my forte..." Clare said as she handed him the instrument. He took it carefully.

"On a whim I bought it a while ago and took enough lessons to play it." She said. He smiled and played a small lullaby. Clare smiled and watched him. Apparently music was his forte. Clare smiled, "If you're good at that, you're probably better with this." She said and reached for the bigger box. He paused mid melody. Clare pulled out a guitar case, the style was obviously acoustic but what she pulled out of the case was probably one of the oldest acoustic guitars in all of Canada. Luke blinked. She was very careful handling it but as she struck one of the cords, the sound was perfect, it was a deep rich tone. He smiled and carefully took it out of her hands. She smiled again and watched him. He ran his fingers along the strings, relearning the feeling.

"I found that in a garage sale, it was painted on, it took a good part of my summer carefully removing the paint." Clare said. He smiled and played a soft song. She smiled and leaned against the coffee table. He became immersed in the melody. She smiled and closed her eyes. Halo shifted her pups. Clare smiled and opened her eyes to watch her little family. Luke changed tempo and slowed it down. She smiled and relaxed. Luke was finally relaxing and calming down. Clare smiled and watched him. Halo stood up and padded out to relieve herself. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke finished and set the stringed instrument back in it's case. Clare smiled and began digging for the first box again, "And yet that wasn't what I was digging for." He looked at her. She pulled out a small flute case.

"You never told me you played." Luke said.

"You never asked." She said as she opened the case. He watched her. Clare put the flute together, and it did look like it's seen a few places with it's bangs and dents. Luke smiled, a well loved instrument always sounded better. She put the mouth piece to her lips and started playing. Luke closed his eyes and listened. The tune was soft and flowed beautifully from one note to the next. He smiled and sighed contently as he laid out on the floor. She smiled and softened the tune. It wasn't long before she'd put him to sleep. Clare giggled softly and stopped the song. He finally looked relaxed and at ease. She smiled and started cleaning the silver instrument. Halo padded back in and over to her litter of helpless pups. Clare smiled gently and put her flute away before picking up the box to put near the downstairs door. Halo curled up with her pups while Luke slept on. Clare smiled and draped a blanket over her lover before going to wash the dishes. He shifted but only to curl into a loose ball. She hummed as she washed dishes. Luke's phone vibrated on the table. Clare dried her hands from the pan she was scrubbing and grabbed the phone. It was Link's number on the call display. Clare hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hey Clare, man am I glad I got a hold of you." Link said as there was a little groan in the background.

"...Did you think it was Luke who picked up?" Clare asked.

"Well I tried your cell, and I tried you at work, I called your house but the line was busy so Luke was my last bed." Link replied. Clare glanced at her cell on the table by the door, "My phone must be dead and I don't know why the house phone didn't ring...well what do you need?"

"Can I drop Anni off with you guys for the night, she's not feeling well and I don't want to leave her at home alone while I'm at work?" He asked.

"Sure...why not...She can meet the new puppies." Clare said.

"You've got puppi-Hey, lie back down before you faint." He replied.

"Get her over here so I can lecture her on keeping herself healthy again." Clare sighed.

"I don't think she's at fault this time Clare, I've been watching her like a hawk." Link replied.

"Then I hope you've been taking her pager away from her." Clare said.

"I have." Link replied.

"Just bring her over...we don't have work today since it's a Saturday anyways." Clare said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Link replied. Clare turned the phone off and went to check the other two phones. Her cell phone was dead and some how, the land line had been knocked out of it's cradle. Clare sighed and put the home phone back in it's cradle before plugging her cell in. Luke shifted on the floor. Clare sat down beside him. He shifted again. She ran her fingers through his hair. He settled and leaned into her touch. Clare smiled lightly. Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door which woke Luke. Clare stood and opened the door. Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes as she did so.

"Come in." Clare said as she stepped aside. Link gently coaxed Anni inside ahead of him before following her. She really didn't look well, she was pale with dark circles under her eyes and a noticeable tremble shook her frame, worst of all was the ways she struggled to breathe properly.

"You didn't take her swimming in the pond...did you Link?" Clare asked, "It almost looks like she has hypothermia."

"No, I'm not that stupid." He replied and reached to catch Anni as her knees buckled.

"Put her on the couch."Clare said. He nodded as he carefully picked her up. She went to get a cold cloth. Link look Luke's blanket and wrapped it around Anni. Clare returned and put the cloth on Anni's forehead. Anni whined and shifted.

"Shh." Clare cooed. Anni quieted and let the older woman do what she intended. Clare was gentle as she put the cold cloth on Anni's forehead. The younger girl shivered. Clare shook her head. This only made Anni turn away.

"Why are you so sick?" Clare asked.

"I didn't get change soon enough apparently..." Anni whispered.

"Slipped on the slush?" Clare asked.

"Fell in the fountain in front of the main hospital entrance..." Anni replied with a shiver as if the memory made her colder.

"You should be more careful on your feet. And eat more vitamins and try some cold FX or Echinacea." Clare said. Anni muttered something about having enough vitamins in her to sink the British Navy.

"Now why would you want to sink your own navy." Clare joked quietly. Anni just groaned, she would've laughed but she was sore enough. Clare moved the three instruments that lay scattered on the floor to less clustered location. Link kissed Anni's cheek and told her to rest, he'd pick her up in the morning. Clare sighed and made sure Halo and her pups were warm enough. Luke moved and sat with Anni as she started to fall asleep. Clare went to look for Sparkles. The kitten was investigating Anni's overnight bag. Clare picked the kitten up and rubbed her head. Sparkles purred. Clare nested her against the chair as she picked up Anni's bag. Sparkles stayed where she was put. Clare puttered about before going to join Sparkles on the chair. Luke sighed, "Do you think we should take her to the hospital?"

"We can if you want." Clare said.

"I just don't want her to get worse..." Luke sighed.

"Then you better get going, I'm going to stay here with Halo and the pups." Clare said. Luke nodded and carefully gathered Anni up. Clare stood to open the door. He carried Anni out to the car and laid her on the back seat. Clare saw them off before watching the pups. Halo was wrapped around them. Clare smiled and rubbed her dog's head. Halo looked up at her.

"Do you want a treat?" Clare cooed. Halo yawned and laid her head back down. Clare shook her head and went to make dinner. As she finished dinner the door opened and closed. Clare left the kitchen to check it out. Luke was just slipping his shoes off.

"So, she's staying the night at the hospital?" Clare asked.

"They want to keep her for a few days until they can determine a better treatment before they have to drain her lungs." Luke replied with a sigh, "They wouldn't let me stay..." Clare patted his back after shivering. He went and sat down with a sigh.

"I should phone Link and tell him..." Clare muttered. He nodded and went to find his phone. Clare grabbed the home phone and phoned Link's cell. It rang a few times before Link picked up.

"Hi Link, Luke took Anni to the hospital." Clare said. She heard something hit the floor, "Wh-what happened, she seemed alright, cold and tired but alright?" Clare leaned into the door way. Luke had accidently dropped his phone.

"It's alright, Luke just wants to be sure she's not suppressing any other symptoms." Clare said. Link sighed.

"The doctors told Luke that they'll keep her there for a few days." Clare said. She could hear Link pace the floor.

"I'll call you back later okay." Clare said.

"Let me now if she improves any if they call..." Link said quietly.

"I will." Clare said.

"Thanks..." With that call ended. Clare set the phone back in it's cradle before going to comfort Luke. He was sitting at the dinning room table with his head in his hands. She slid her arms over his shoulders. He sighed and leaned into her. Clare kissed his temple, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right..." He whispered. She nuzzled his temple before going to get dinner. He sighed and placed his head back in his hands. She slid his favourite in front of him and sat down with a plate of her own dinner. He looked and smiled, but it was a transparent as glass. Clare resisted a sigh as she ate. Luke picked at his food as he remained unsettlingly quiet. She finished before him and took the dishes to the dishwasher. Luke finished and slipped out of the room silently. Clare rested her head on one of the cupboards in front of her. Amazing how one person can mess up you're life. She sighed heavily and gently thumped her head against the cupboard again. Sparkles rubbed against her legs. Clare picked the kitten up. She nuzzled Clare's jaw before looking out the window. Clare followed her line of sight. Luke was sitting outside on the garden bench with his coat on as it snowed. Clare sighed and went to get her coat on. Her little kitten stared up at her. Clare patted her head, "Do you want to come out with me?" The little bundle of fur hopped out of her arm and dove under the couch. Clare smiled gently before pulling her boots on. It wasn't too cold outside, just cold enough for light snow. As she was leaving the house, the ground became slippery enough for Clare to land on her butt. Luke appeared and helped her to her feet.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be alone..." Clare said as she stood.

"I'm not sure if I want to be or not..." Luke said quietly. She hugged him tightly. He returned the hug as silent tears ran down his face.

"Let's get you inside..." Clare cooed. He let her lead him back in. She put him on the couch before getting him his favourite tea. Sparkles crawled into his lap and tried to make him smile. Clare returned with his tea and a cup of hot chocolate for herself. He looked up at her, he looked so scared and worried.

"She'll be fine Luke...have a little faith." Clare cooed. He sighed and took the cup from her with shaky hands. She sat next to him. He leaned against her. She rubbed his back gently. He sighed again.

"We'll go check on her tomorrow." Clare cooed. He nodded, "I wish they would've let me stay..."

"Who kicked you out?" Clare asked.

"Dr. Hyan..." He said then shuddered.

"Shall we have a chat with Dr. Hyan?" Clare asked. He smiled a little.

"Come on." Clare said as she finished her hot chocolate. He set his cup down and went to start the car, he was still in his coat and shoes. Clare pulled her coat on. Luke had the car started and was warming it up. Clare slipped a second time and ended up on the ground face first. Luke ran out and picked her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." She said and shook her head. He helped her to the car so she didn't slip again. Clare sighed. He opened the door and let her get into the now warm car. She buckled herself in. Luke got in on his side and mimicked her. She rubbed her nose. He kissed her temple before driving them to the hospital. Clare waited. He parked the car close to the doors. Clare climbed out and went to the front doors. Luke was soon at her side. She went over to the nurse's desk. A young woman about Anni's age with blonde hair and green eyes looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I would like to know which room Aria Vaan Linebeck is in." Clare said.

"Anni...let's see...that would be room 314." The young woman replied.

"Thank you." Clare said and headed for that room. Luke followed her. As they approached Anni's room, Dr. Hyan stepped into the hall. Clare walked passed him to the door.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't go in there..." Dr. Hyan said as he stopped her.

"And why not?" Clare asked.

"The Miss Vaan Linebeck is critical condition, we're prepping her to move to ICU." The blonde replied. Clare frowned, "Why is she being move?"

"Miss Vaan Linebeck's lungs are filling with fluid, we're moving her to ICU so we can monitor her better before we operate..." The doctor replied.

"Operate on what?"Clare asked.

"We've tried draining her lungs once with no success so we have to open her up and drain them again...she's already consented." Dr. Hyan replied.

"So, we can't see her because you're preparing to drain her lungs by carving her chest open...Do you even know why they are filling with fluid?" Clare asked. He sighed and held the x-rays in his file up to the light, "See this?" He asked pointing to a bone that was pushed inward.

"So broken bone punctured her lungs...couldn't you have just said that from the beginning?" Clare asked.

"Getting you, Miss Grants, all wound up is more fun." The blonde replied, "Now I'm sorry, you can't see her." Clare glared at him, "I don't like you..."

"Not many people do, now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to do before we move Miss Vaan Linebeck." And with that he left. Clare frowned, "I should report him..." Luke didn't say anything. Clare turned to him. He was leaning against the wall, he looked terrified. She went over to him. He was trembling and his eyes had gone glassy.

"Luke..." Clare cooed, "She's going to be fine." He slid down the wall.

"Luke..." Clare said softly, "She's going to be okay..." He bit his lip as a tear rolled down his face. Clare sighed, hating seeing him so broken.

"I don't want to lose her too..." Luke whispered. Clare sighed again and tapped his cheek. He looked up.

"She is going to be okay." Clare said. He pulled her into his arms, needing someone close. She tucked his head under her chin. He trembled but he kept his worry and panic bottled up.

"Let it out Luke..." Clare cooed. He resisted for a few minutes before breaking down. She rubbed his back gently. He calmed twenty minutes later.

"Let's go see if she's out of surgery..." Clare cooed. He shakily got to her feet.

"Come on." Clare cooed. He followed her closely. She went into ICU looking for a nurse. There was a mousey looking woman at the nurses station. Clare went up to her. The woman looked up, "May I help you?"

"Is Aria Vaan Linebeck's surgery done?" Clare asked.

"No, not yet, they should be another half hour if everything goes smoothly." The woman replied. Clare nodded, "Thank you." The woman returned to her work as if she had not just said something could go wrong. Clare made Luke sit down. He had ignored the woman after no. Clare went to get some thing to eat. Luke flipped open his phone and called Link, he deserved to know. Clare returned with a bag of dried fruit. Luke took one look at it and cringed. She sat beside him and pulled a dried banana slice out. He leaned on her shoulder as they waited. As time drawled on Clare rubbed her eyes. Luke leaned her against him. She closed her eyes. He sighed and joined her. She yawned and drifted off. He was already asleep, the stress of a loved one in poor health was too much. An hour later Clare woke up with a twitch. The doctors were just checking on someone. She looked down the hall. It was Hyan. Clare gently moved Luke to the side to go interrogate the doctor. Luke shifted.

"Dr. Hyan." Clare said.

"Yes Miss Grants, or should I be calling you Mrs. Vaan Linebeck?" The blonde asked.

"Do you see a ring on my finger?" Clare asked, "How is Anni?"

"Yes I do see a ring on your finger and she'll be fine...for now." The doctor replied.

"Promise ring...and what do you mean for now?" Clare asked.

"If she rests and stays off her feet while her ribs set she'll be fine, if she doesn't I'll be seeing her again quiet soon..." The blonde said not looking up from his file.

"...how long does she have to stay here?" Clare asked.

"A couple of days..." He replied as he began to walk away. Clare frowned again and glared at his back. Luke fell over and woke himself up. Clare sighed and returned to his side. He rubbed his head.

"She's out of surgery...the doctor says she has to rest and sty off her feet." Clare said. He nodded and stood up.

"She has to stay here a couple days." Clare told him.

"Can we at least see her?" Luke asked.

"Let's go talk to the nurse..." Clare said. He stood and followed her. She approached the nurses desk again. The same woman looked up.

"Aria Linebeck's room please." Clare said.

"567." The nurse replied. Clare nodded and went to the room. She could hear Anni's heart monitor beeping. Clare was pushed aside by Luke. He sat next to his niece and sighed as he looked her over. Clare sighed and went to sit next to him. Anni looked like a broken doll. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, she had an oxygen mask and there was an IV in her arm. Clare shook her head.

"Some how...I feel like I should smack her for not taking better care of herself..." Luke replied.

"She would've had to hit that fountain really hard to break a rib like that..." Clare said, "Didn't you make her drink her milk?" He nodded, "The fountain out front is marble and it gets really slippery this time of year..."

"Get her better shoes..." Clare said as she stood. He looked up at her.

"So she doesn't slip on the ice." She said. He nodded, he was more curious about her standing. She put her finger nail in her mouth and started pulling on it.

"Hey, stop it..." Luke said as he gently smacked her hand away. She moved away from him. He pulled her back over to him, "Don't do that..." She looked away from him. Luke snagged her wrist, "What's the matter Angel?"

"Nothing..." She said.

"It's something, you never bite you're nails..." Luke replied as he pulled her close again.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Clare..." He said gently, "Talk to me Angel..."

"It is nothing." She repeated. Luke sighed and let her go, seeing she wasn't going to tell him. She wandered to the other side of the bed and sat down on a chair. Anni shifted and whimpered. Clare sighed and spun the promise ring on her finger. Luke looked over at her, unsure of who to worry about more. Clare was unusually quiet and melancholy. Luke stood and knelt next to her, "Clare please, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She muttered. He took her hands and squeezed them, "It is something..."

"Nothing for you to be concerned about..." Clare replied. His hold on her hands faltered. She looked away. He sighed and stood up. She stared at her hands. Anni opened her eyes with a whine, "Ow..." Clare looked up at her, "Shh...easy Anni."

"I hurt..." She whimpered as Luke moved to her other side.

"They operated on you..." Clare told her, "So you are going to hurt for a little while."

"When did I agree to that...?" Anni whimpered.

"...That's it, I'm reporting him." Clare said as she stood.

"Where's Uncle?" Anni asked alerting Clare to the fact he was gone.

"Crap. Anni, don't you move." Clare said as she went out the door.

"Not like I can..." Anni sighed and searched the bed for her call button. Clare looked down the hall for Luke. He was leaning against the wall looking out the window.

"What are you doing? Anni was wondering where you went." Clare said. He looked over at her, his eyes looked empty, then back out the window.

"What is wrong with you?" Clare asked, "Just a minute ago you were fretting over Anni and now your a zombie?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about..." He replied, repeating the very words she'd said to him not five minutes ago.

"Fine. If you're not going to talk to me..." She said as she turned on her heel, "I'll just go say good bye to Anni then go home."

"You want to know what's wrong Clare, you told me not to be concerned about you. I love you, if something is bothering you, I want to know so I can fix it...but if you push me away I can't..." He said to her back. She stopped and her shoulders tensed up. He sighed, "You and Anni are my life, I hate seeing either of you hurt or upset...and when you tell me not to be concerned it hurts Clare, I feel light you don't want me with you..."

"I should be asking you the same thing..." She said and handed him a photo. He took it. It displayed him kissing a woman that was clearly not her or Anni nor showed any resemblance to either of them, quiet passionately. Clare turned her head away, "I found that in the mail two weeks ago...the date on the front says it was taken two months ago...I went to the police station to get it checked out and they confirmed it was real..." Luke looked at it and turned it over a few times then sighed and ripped it in half then pulled her back over to him, "Listen to me Clare, you and you alone are the only woman I will ever love more than Anni...and that picture, was photoshopped, very well I might add and it's a real photo but it was us..." He replied as he pulled an identical photo out of his jacket, except the other woman was her. She sniffed quietly.

"You are my Angel and no one will ever replace you Clare, no one..." He whispered. She buried her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly and rocked her gently. She hugged him back tightly. He did his best to calm her back down. She sniffed loudly and calmed slowly. He kissed the top of her head, "Come on Anni's probably hurting or wondering where we are or both..." Clare nodded slowly. He kissed her forehead, "If you're ever afraid something isn't right Clare, talk to me..." She nodded. He smiled a little and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She returned it. He broke it and coaxed her back towards Anni's room where a bottle cap landed on the hallway floor. Clare picked it up slowly. She then heard Anni whined. She looked up. There was a wince on the young nurse's face.

"Can't find something?" Clare asked.

"My painkillers...it hurts to breathe..." Anni whimpered. Clare reached over Anni's head for the button to her painkillers. Anni sighed and relaxed when the medication reached her body.

"Are you sure you didn't give Dr. Hyan a consent...he said you did..." Clare asked.

"I don't remember, my head was hurting so badly I would say anything to shut him up..." Anni whispered.

"You must've agreed then...your fall into the fountain broke one of your ribs. I'll only say this once, drink more milk. And get better boots."Clare said. Anni sighed and shifted against her stitches.

"And another thing, you have to rest." Clare told her. Anni groaned, she hated being confined to her bed.

"Don't give me that." Clare said. She quieted and blinked, one of the side effects of the medication was one made her emotionally unstable and easy to upset.

"Anni, you need to take care of yourself. You're uncle had a breakdown and Link is probably have one at work." Clare said, "I can't stress this enough."

"I was...it's not my fault I slipped, it's not my fault the elevator was broken and I had to take the stairs and it's not my fault I broke my ribs..." Anni whimpered as she started to get worked up.

"But you need to be careful. Watch where you step and drink more milk." Clare said.

"Clare...I think she get's it." Luke said as tears ran down Anni's face, but she was still weak from surgery and couldn't wipe them away. Clare sighed and shook her head before standing. Anni stared at the roof while Luke hugged Clare from behind. The older woman wiped her eyes. Anni sniffed then whimpered and turned her head to the side. Clare sighed again.

"Patients Clare, you know she never meant for this to happen..." Luke whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I'm starting to hate this hospital..." Clare grumbled, "And I'm worrying about Halo..."

"Honey, she's fine, she has food and water and I left the head on..." He cooed. Clare sighed and shook her head. Anni who, had been quiet for the last little while sighed. Clare sighed again. Anni shifted and tried to lie on her good side.

"I've got a feeling Luke...you stay here with Anni...I'm going to go back home." Clare said.

"Clare...could you do me a favour?" Anni asked quietly.

"Yes?" Clare asked.

"Could you go down to the labour and delivery and tell Sophie I can't take Ava this weekend..." Anni asked. Clare nodded, "Okay."

"Thank you..." Anni said quietly, a sad edge to her voice. Clare left the room quietly and headed down to the labour and delivery department. The woman she had seen when they first entered the hospital was seated at the nurses station.

"Excuse me..." Clare said quietly. She looked up, "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find Sophie? She is supposed to work in this ward..." Clare asked.

"I'm Sophie." The blonde replied, "How can I be of assistance?"

"Anni has a message for you...she can't take one of the infants home this weekend because she's in the ICU." Clare said.

"Oh, no is she alright?" Sophie asked, "Anni's my best friend."

"Broke a rib." Clare replied, "It punctured one of her lungs so she needs to stay here a few nights to make sure her set properly."

"Oh that's awful...Anni's probably beating herself up for not being more careful...she loves all of these kids..." Sophie sighed and made a note. Clare nodded, "Now if you excuse me...I've got a new mom to look after." Sophie smiled and nodded. Clare headed for the elevator. The maternity ward was so peaceful and quiet. Clare hummed as she stepped into the elevator. She was immediately assaulted by bad elevator music. Clare waited quietly. The doors slid open to the main lobby. She walked out and went to the front doors to hail a cab. There was one just driving by. She waved her hand. He stopped for her. She climbed into the back seat and gave him the address to her house. He nodded and drove her home. Clare gave him the money and climbed out. The living room light was still on as it began to snow heavier. Clare stepped up to the porch before she saw something move inside. The wind blue at her back. Clare snuck around to the back door and saw the window was broken. She heard a growl from her little dog and then someone hiss at her to shut up. Clare opened the back door slowly and snuck inside. There was shuffling and things being moved. She snuck around the corner keeping an eye out. However they were, they were quiet small and easy to over power. Clare growled and grabbed the thieves by the back of their shirts. They yelped and curled into a ball.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She growled.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry." They whimpered as they covered their heads. Clare lifted them up to eye level, "Who are you?" It was a young boy maybe ten years old, "Ethan, my name is Ethan ma'am..." Clare sighed, "Last name..."

"I don't have one ma'am, or at least I don't remember anymore..." The young boy replied. Clare sighed and shook her head before taking him to the kitchen. Ethan shifted in her grip. Clare set him on a chair before getting an orange. He tugged at his wore out short sleeved shirt.

"I hope you remember how to peel an orange..." Clare said as she grabbed one of the smaller coats she had. He nodded and refused to make eye contact, it was hard to see someone so young on their own in such a big city.

"Where did you come from?" Clare asked.

"Downtown..." He replied. Clare sighed and shook her head, "From an orphanage? Or the streets?"

"Never maid it to an orphanage...I've been on my own for a few years now..." He replied wringing his hands. Clare sighed and picked him up again, "Come you..." He flinched and squeaked. Clare packed him out to the car and stuffed him into the passenger side. He sighed and fidgeted. She climbed into the drivers side and took Ethan to the hospital. He got even more fidgety and he whimpered when the building came into view. She grabbed him and tucked him under her arm after she parked. He whined and struggled, "Please ma'am just let me go, I swear I'll never break into another house."

"Hush you." Clare said as she went into the elevator. He whined and shifted but didn't struggle anymore, he'd worn himself out. She went into the ICU ward with a determined stride to her legs, no one would stop her. The hospital was quiet and no one was around. Clare opened the door to Anni's room. Luke was asleep on the couch and Anni was asleep in the same position as before. Clare waited until Anni woke up. Ethan shifted and tried to get loose. She tightened her hold. He whimpered which caused Anni to shift. Clare locked the window and the door before setting him down then guarding the door. Ethan looked really nervous as Anni shifted and opened her eyes.

"I brought you a friend Anni..." Clare said. She looked over at him.

"Go say Hi Ethan..." Clare said shoving him towards Anni. He whimpered and shook his head. Anni slowly pushed herself upright, "Come here sweetie, I won't hurt you..." Clare picked him up and put him in the chair. Anni smiled gently, "Hi Ethan, I'm Aria but you can call me Anni, okay?" She asked as she extended a hand while the other soothed the ache in her chest. Clare stood by the door again. Anni smiled, trying to get the young boy to trust her.

"He doesn't like hospitals much." Clare said. Anni nodded, "It's okay Ethan, no one here will hurt you..." Clare sighed as Ethan nodded. She smiled and patted the bed beside her, "Come here you look cold..." Ethan nodded and climbed next to her. She wrapped a blanket around him and rubbed his back. Ethan sighed and closed his eyes. Anni smiled a little, "Go to sleep Ethan, you're safe here..."

"Okay...ma'am..." The young boy yawned. She smiled, "It's Anni Ethan, Anni." Clare watched as he dozed off. Anni laid down and rubbed his back before hitting the button for her painkillers.

"Can you keep an eye on him?" Clare asked. Anni nodded.

"Good...the poor boy doesn't remember anything from the past." Clare said. Anni ran her fingers through his hair, "He needs a bath and clean clothes..." Clare nodded, "Take care of him Anni." She nodded, "I will..." Clare nodded, "Now I'm going to clean up the glass." Anni nodded, "Can you pick up some clothes for him?"

"I'll bring some by tomorrow, okay?" Clare asked.

"Thanks..." Anni replied as she fell back against the bed and groaned.

"Don't push yourself." Clare said as she left the room again. Anni smiled a little and wrapped an arm around Ethan.

"Oh, and don't tell Luke where I got him." Clare said. Anni blinked in confusion.

"I found him looking for food in my house...so don't tell Luke." Clare said, "He'd throw a fit..." Anni nodded again. Clare nodded and slipped out of the room. Anni shifted and ran her fingers through Ethan's hair. Clare went to the elevator. Anni shifted and pulled a blanket up over her chest. Luke shifted and rolled over. Anni smiled a little as she watched over Ethan. He shifted and yawned. She rubbed his back, "You poor things, this life has been far to cruel to you..." Ethan shifted towards Anni. She tucked his dull black hair behind his ear. When opened, Ethan's eyes were a blue green colour. She smiled softly, "I'll take care of you Ethan, nothing bad will happen to you while you're with me." The little boy shifted and yawned. She stroked his cheek. Luke rolled over as Ethan slept quietly. Anni sighed and tossed a bottle cap at him.

"Ugh...what...." Luke rolled over.

"Can you hit that, it's getting hard to breathe again..." Anni asked. Luke stood and pressed the button before noticing Ethan, "Who is that...?"

"Just someone I've promised to take care of..." Anni replied with a smile.

"Who'd you promise?" Luke asked. Anni smiled, "That's a secret I intend to keep..." Luke sighed and shrugged. Ethan shifted, "He looks like mum..." Luke narrowed his eyes to look at the boy closer. Anni ran his fingers through his hair, "Evan would've been almost this age...about ten this year."

"Well...you've got him now..." Luke said. Anni looked up at him, "I'm sorry..."

"For?" Luke asked.

"Bringing up mum, I know it's still hard to talk about her..." Anni replied. Luke shrugged, "Yeah, but it's getting easier..." Anni nodded and shifted Ethan.

"I should phone Clare to make sure she's okay..." Luke said. Anni nodded. Luke pulled out his cell phone and dialled the house number. Anni shifted and rubbed Ethan's back before yawning.

"Go to sleep..." Luke said then turned around to hear Clare pick the phone up. She pulled the little boy close and nodded off. Luke chatted with Clare quietly.

"Is everything alright dear?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay." Clare replied.

"Are you sure, you, Halo, and the pups are alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Clare replied.

"Alright, who is this boy by the way?" Luke asked.

"What boy?" Clare asked.

"The one currently snuggled into Anni's arms?" Luke asked, "I know you were here Clare, I heard you're voice."

"You must've been dreaming Luke." Clear said.

"I know Clare, because that boy is wearing you're coat from High School." Luke replied.

"Damn...I found him in the house." Clare said.

"What was he doing in the house?" Luke asked, not getting bent out of shape the way she expected him to.

"Looking for food." Clare replied.

"He's homeless?" Luke asked looking back at the young boy.

"He doesn't remember any of his past..." Clare said.

"Poor kid...he looks like my nephew should have..." Luke said quietly.

"He could be..." Clare muttered.

"My nephew died with his mother..." Luke replied.

"Well I don't know." Clare said, "Ow..."

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"Just cut myself on a piece of paper..." Clare replied. Luke shook his head, "Be careful Angel, I'm on my way home..."

"Um...okay." Clare replied.

"I'll see you in a little while..." Luke said.

"Okay." Clare replied. He hung up the phone and padded over to Anni. Ethan shifted and yawned. Luke kissed Anni's head and tucked the young boy closer to her. Ethan shifted again. He placed his hand on the back of the boy's head before leaving. The elevator was on the first floor. He sighed and hit the button. It took it's time coming up. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, it was so hard to look at the boy. The doors slid open. He stepped in and started his car with the remote starter, but kept it locked. The elevator slid down and the doors slid open. Once his car was in view he unlocked it. It was quiet but on. He opened his door and got in then sighed as he leaned into the leather. The lights on the dash were blue still. He buckled in and drove home, back to Clare. The house sat in the snow as Clare shovelled it. Luke parked the car and shut off the engine. Clare smiled to him, "Welcome back." Luke smiled and shut the door before heading up the steps to her.

"Come have some tea." Clare cooed. He nodded and linked their hands. She smiled and took him inside. He followed. She smiled and took his coat, "Tea's in the tea pot." He nodded. She hung the coat up before shrugging her own coat off. He sat down on the couch after getting his tea. Clare kicked her boots off. He sighed and set the cup on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay honey?" Clare asked.

"That boy, he looks so much like my sister..." He replied.

"Are you sure the young one died?" Clare asked.

"Dead on impact..." Luke replied, "At least, that's what I was told..." Clare shrugged, "Strange things happen..." He nodded and sipped his tea. She kissed his temple. He smiled a little, "Anni already loves him like he's hers."

"Let her have him...just for a little while." Clare cooed.

"I don't intend to take him away from her, maybe he's the incentive she needs to take better care of herself." Luke replied.

"To have someone dependant on her?" Clare asked, "I thought she was getting enough of that from Link..."

"Link may love her, but he can still care for himself. The little boy needs a mother and ...I think...Anni can give him that." Luke replied.

"Okay." Clare cooed. He leaned against her. She kissed his temple. He relaxed. She smiled and took his empty cup. He shifted and rubbed his neck, "I shouldn't have slept on that couch..." Clare rubbed his shoulders. He sighed and leaned into her hands. She smiled lightly. Luke closed his eyes and relaxed. Clare smiled again.

"Anni's still going to have to take it easy..." Luke said. Clare nodded, "Of course." He sighed and flopped in her lap.

"Bored or are you tired?" Clare asked.

"Confused..." He groaned.

"About Ethan?" Clare asked.

"Yes..." Luke muttered.

"Unless they do a blood test, no one can be sure." Clare cooed. He sighed, "Maybe when he's settled we'll get him checked..." Clare nodded then glanced at the calendar. He sighed and snuggled into her.

"Luke...we leave for London a week before Christmas right?" Clare asked.

"Yes..." He replied, his voice muffled against her body.

"That's another four days away..." Clare said.

"Hopefully we'll have Anni home by then..." Luke replied.

"Yeah." Clare said. Luke snuggled close to her and sighed contently. Clare yawned.

"He is a sweet little thing though..." Luke mused.

"Yeah..." Clare yawned.

"Let's go to bed..." He said as he sat up. She nodded and stood. Luke scooped her up and carried her to bed.

"You haven't done that in a while..." Clare told him. He smiled and laid her down. She reached over to grab her pyjamas. Luke stripped to his boxers and flopped on the bed. She smiled and climbed under the covers, "You're going to catch a cold if you stay on top the covers." He smiled lightly and slipped under the blankets with her. She smiled and snuggled into his side. Luke held her close and slipped off to sleep instantly. She smiled and joined him. Sparkles joined them as well and they slept peacefully.

At the hospital, Link was just walking down the hall to the room he was told Anni was in. She was sound asleep with Ethan in her arms, sharing her warmth. Link opened the door and blinked at the boy. Anni shifted at the noise and opened her eyes.

"Hello..." Link cooed.

"Hi..." She replied drowsily.

"How are you feeling....?" He asked.

"Sore...they had to open me up..." She replied.

"...Who's this...?" He asked.

"His name's Ethan, Clare found him and somehow he became mine..." Anni replied, "Can you hit that, it's starting to hurt when I breathe..." He nodded and hit the button, "So he's yours now..."

"If you'll let me keep him." Anni replied.

"He'll need a bath..." Link said. Anni nodded, "And some time learning to trust again..." Link nodded. Anni smiled a little as she waited for the medication to kick in.

"I wonder why Clare gave him that coat..." Link muttered.

"What do you mean?" Anni asked, she really hadn't noticed.

"That's her favourite coat...the one from high school." Link told her. Anni shifted, "So it is...but I think she may have a soft spot for him...he doesn't have any family after all..." Link nodded, "But Clare said she wrote something on the inside of the coat." Anni shifted and gently slipped the coat off Ethan, while keeping him close to her so he wouldn't get chilled, "Take a look." Link smiled and looked at the inside of the coat, " 'To those who have either, taken with out asking or borrowed with my consent, I demand that this coat be returned to me in the condition it was taken.' Wow, she loves this coat..." Anni smiled and held Ethan close.

"Don't push yourself Anni..." Link said, "I've got to get back to work...I was on my lunch." Anni nodded, "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." Link nodded and kissed her forehead before going to the door. Anni sighed and shifted Ethan. Link left and shut the door behind him. Anni looked down at Ethan, then stroked his head. The young boy yawned. Anni smiled, "Ethan...wake up sweetie..." He groaned quietly and opened his eyes.

"Hey...are you hungry?" She cooed. He nodded slowly. Anni smiled softly, "What would you like?" He shrugged, "What is there?"

"Lot's of stuff, how about a bowl of soup?" Anni offered. Ethan nodded. Anni smiled and pressed the call button. Ethan looked around her. A nurse padded into the room. Ethan shuddered and snuggled more into Anni.

"Shh...it's okay..." She cooed, "Can I have a bowl of soup for the both of us please?" The nurse nodded and left. Anni smiled gently and rubbed Ethan's back. He peeked out from under the blanket. Anni smiled softly at him and opened her good side to him. He snuggled against her. She placed her arm around him so he would remain close and no one would be able to take him. Ethan looked up at her.

"You'll always be safe with me Ethan..." She whispered. He nodded with a little smile. She returned it and ran her fingers through his hair. He settled slowly. Her smile softened and held him a little closer. Ethan settled still. Anni let him be as close as he needed. The nurse returned and put the two bowls of soup on the stand in front of them before leaving. Anni smiled and gently detached Ethan from her before handing him the bowl and a spoon. He took them and ate quietly. Anni watched him carefully as she ate as well. Ethan finished and set the bowl back on the tray. Anni set her half empty bowl back on the tray and laid back down.

"...Why are you in here Miss Anni...?" He asked.

"I broke a rib and punctured my lung without knowing it..." Anni replied as she gingerly rubbed the bandages covering her stitched.

"Oh..." He muttered. Anni smiled gently, "I'll be alright though..." He nodded. She reached for the button but couldn't reach. He handed it to her.

"Thank you..." She replied and pressed the button. He nodded. Anni tucked his hair behind his ear. He settled slowly.

"Lie down, I'm not going to go anywhere..." She cooed. He nodded and laid down. Anni wrapped an arm around him. He settled and soon when back to sleep. Anni smiled and stroked his cheek. Ethan snuggled into her. She kissed his head and soon joined him.

Wednesday

Clare peeked into the hospital room quietly. Anni was reading as she leaned against her pillow while Ethan slept in her lap. Link was sleeping on the couch. She turned the page, pausing to run her fingers through Ethan's hair. Clare smiled and stepped in the room. The young boy had gone from timid to peaceful overnight. She smiled and set the bag with Ethan's new clothes on the chair. Anni looked up, "Hi..."

"Good morning." Clare replied. Anni smiled and shut her book.

"Some of these clothes might be a bit big or small on him...I wasn't quiet sure what his sizes were so I guessed." Clare said.

"That's alright...he's so quiet." Anni sighed.

"Like a certain someone used to be..." Clare teased, "Or should I say some people." Anni rolled her eyes, "Ethan, wake up sweetie..." The little boy rolled over onto his stomach.

"Come on sweetie, wake up..." Anni cooed as she rubbed his back. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"Hey...Clare's gonna clean you up then you can come back here with me." Anni cooed.

"Who's Clare...?" The little boy asked. Anni pointed to the blonde opposite her. Ethan blinked at Clare as she extended her hand.

"Go on, she won't hurt you..." Anni cooed. He gently slid his hand into Clare's. Anni smiled and let her friend take the little boy. Clare disappeared out the door with him. Anni sighed and rubbed her neck. Link groaned and rolled over. Anni shook her head and tossed a bottle cap at him. He woke up with a stretch. Anni smiled, "Morning sweetie."

"If you keep chucking bottle caps at people, they'll start chucking them back." He grumbled as he picked it up. Anni laughed, "I can't exactly get up..." He nodded and sat next to her. She smiled a little and leaned against him.

"Where'd the runt go?" Link asked. Anni smacked him, "His name is Ethan and Clare's cleaning him up."

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that...and your uncle calls me a runt..." Link grumbled.

"And I've told him not to, but I'm planning on adopting Ethan so be nice." Anni replied, "that as Ethan hasn't spent enough time with you for you to earn his trust." Link sighed and nodded. She kissed his temple, "Could you get me another bottle of water?"

"Will you chuck a cap at me if I don't?" He asked.

"No, I'll just make you sleep on the couch when we get home."Anni replied.

"That's a little harsh..." Link muttered as he stood. Anni looked at him with puppy eyes, "Pwease Link?"

"I'm going I'm going." He said and left the room. Anni smiled and leaned back against her pillows. Link returned before Clare and Ethan did, and he hand her bottle of water.

"Thank you." She replied and kissed him quickly. He handed her the bottle as Clare returned with a cleaned Ethan. Anni smiled and finally got a good look at the young boy. He was dressed in clothes that were lose on him and his hair was tucked behind his ear. Anni patted the bed, "Come here sweetie..." Ethan slowly made his way to her. She smiled gently. Clare helped him onto the bed. Anni smiled and wrapped her arm around him. Clare smiled and sat in the chair. Anni kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"How are you feeling today Anni?" Clare asked.

"Still sore but better." Anni replied as Ethan snuggled close. Clare nodded, "That's good, I'll tell Luke so." Anni nodded and shifted her hold on Ethan. Clare stood, "I should get back and go grocery shopping." Anni smiled, "Could you first get me a snack?"

"You should've asked earlier...all I got is an apple." Clare said.

"That's better then the nasty gloop they've been feeding me..." Anni replied. Clare shrugged and dug out the apple. Anni smiled and waited.

"Here you go." Clare said handed her the apple.

"Thank you...and could you maybe put him on the couch?" Anni asked. Clare sighed and nodded before picking Ethan up. The young boy whined and clung to Anni, refusing to be moved from her side. Clare sighed, "I don't think I'm going to move him." Anni smiled a little and rubbed his back, "I didn't thin he'd get attached so quickly..." Clare shook her head, "They do." Anni yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Eat then go to sleep." Clare said, "I'm going to get groceries for three more days..." Anni nodded and shifted until she could lie down without hurting herself. Clare waved good bye as she left. Anni pulled Ethan close and closed her eyes as she nuzzled his head. Ethan settled and dozed off. Anni smiled and joined him. When Clare got home from the grocery store, she climbed out with two bags in her arms. Luke was lying on the floor next to the fire sound asleep. Clare slide against the door and opened it. Halo hopped out of her bed and greeted her mother.

"Hello Halo." Clare cooed as she slipped out of her shoes. The little spaniel wagged her tail before running out the doggy door. Clare moved to the kitchen to put the things she had bought away. Luke shifted on the floor. She hummed as she moved about the kitchen. One of Halo's pups whined. Clare went to check on it. The biggest pup had fallen out of the basket and was curled up with Luke for warmth. She picked the pup up and nestled it back in the basket. Luke shifted. Clare went back in the kitchen and put bags in the trash. Luke slept on. She smiled as she leaned on the door frame. He looked peaceful, even though his beloved niece was in the ICU. She put a blanket on him before going to put something far more comfortable on. He shifted and rolled on his back. Clare returned with in a pair of pyjamas and she curled up on the couch with a book. Luke shifted again and sat up.

"Morning." Clare said as she turned the page. He stretched and moved to sit with her.

"Have a nice nap?" Clare asked. He nodded and laid down so his head was in her lap. She smiled, "Still tired?" He nodded and snuggled into her stomach. Clare giggled and smiled.

"How's Anni and Ethan?" Luke asked.

"Anni's a bit sore and Ethan's cleaned up." She replied. He nodded, "How attached is he?"

"Very." Clare replied as she turned the page. He nodded again. She smiled and kept reading. Luke yawned and nodded off.

"Lazy..." Clare muttered. He snuggled into her stomach and slept more soundly. Clare smiled and shook her head. Halo padded back in and laid with her pups. Clare ended up nodding off quietly. Halo joined her as the pups started to suckle. Sparkles jumped on Luke's chest and fell asleep also. Pease settled over the group.

Thursday

Clare was gathering her keys up to go get Anni. Luke said he'd get the place set up for her and Ethan. Clare kissed his cheek before going to the car, sliding threw the slush to get to it. It was good to know they'd be getting Anni out of the hospital. She climbed into the car and started it. The only trick would be convincing Ethan to let the nurses touch Anni. Clare drove to the hospital and parked. It was a quiet morning. She went up to the ICU department. Anni was being unhooked from the monitors and from the oxygen. Clare looked around, "Where's the kid?"

"Under the bed..." Anni replied.

"Ethan, come here." Clare cooed. The young boy in question threw himself into her arms with a whimper. Clare rocked him gently, "She's okay." He shook in her arms as a nurse helped Anni to her feet and handed her back her clothing. Clare rocked him gently, "Come on Anni." Anni nodded and got dressed as quickly as possible. Clare rocked Ethan. Anni returned dressed and knelt in front of the little boy, "Come on Ethan, it's time to go home..."

"To my house..." Clare corrected.

"Home is where your family is and you and Uncle are my family." Anni replied.

"I like to think of Home is where the heart is." Clare said as she took Ethan to the car. The little boy kept his eyes glued on Anni as she slowly followed them. Clare opened the door and stuck the child in the back before buckling him up. Anni leaned against the car. Clare opened the passenger side, "In you get before you get sick." Anni nodded and slowly climbed in. Clare slid into the driver side and buckled up. Anni ran her fingers though Ethan's hair after buckling her belt. Clare drove them to the house. Anni nodded off in the back seat. Clare hummed as drove into the well kept part of town. Ethan snuggled close to Anni. Clare pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Ethan yawned. Clare climbed out and opened the passenger side doors. Anni groaned and shifted.

"Anni, were here." Clare said as she unbuckled Ethan. She opened her eyes as Ethan shook his head and clung to her. Clare sighed and frowned. Anni shifted, unclipped her belt and handed Ethan to Clare, "She won't hurt you dear..." Clare held Ethan gently. He whimpered, he looked pale.

"It's okay." Clare cooed.

"I don't feel good..." Ethan whimpered as Anni got out of the car. Clare sighed and shook her head before going inside. Anni groaned and rubbed her chest before following. Clare set Ethan down and went into the kitchen. Anni came in and knelt next to him.

"I need to go shovel the walk way, make sure it's not slippery." Clare said. Anni nodded and gently folded Ethan in her arms and rubbed his back.

"Make yourself comfortable...I mean it Anni." Clare aid as she put coat back on. Anni nodded and picked up Ethan before padding to the spare room, where Luke set a small bed up, and laid down with him. Clare started shovelling the wet slush like snow. She had yet to see Luke since she got home. When she finished, Clare looked up to make sure his car was there. It was gone.

"It's already the Christmas break and he still works..." Clare grumbled. Little did she know, he wasn't working, he was out looking for gifts. She went inside and took her boots off. She could hear Anni shifted through her bag. Clare shrugged off her coat and hung it up before going to the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Halo followed her feet as the house fell quiet. Clare smiled and, when her hot chocolate was done, crouched down to pet the dog's head. Halo leaned into her touch and her tail wagged. Clare smiled and sipped her drink. Anni padded out with Ethan holding her hand. Clare looked up. Anni smiled lightly, "Sorry but I really need a cup of tea..."

"Well, I said to make yourself comfortable." Clare said as she stood and went into the living room and grabbed her book. Anni nodded and made herself a cup of tea. Clare curled up on the couch, pulled a blanket over her lap and sipped her hot chocolate as she read. Ethan timidly padded out and sat with her. Clare pulled a blanket over his shoulders. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Relax. Nothing is going to hurt you." Clare hummed as she turned the page. He nodded, it was hard to see someone so young so scared. She pushed her glasses up her nose as they slipped down. Anni padded into the room and sat beside the fire. Clare yawned and stood up, "I'm going to go for a nap..." Anni nodded. Clare padded down the hall and flopped face first into her bed. Sparkles pawned her back and meowed. Clare looked up at the kitten. Sparkles tilted her head. Clare rubbed the kitten's head before crawling under the covers. Sparkles curled up with her and went to sleep with a soft and constant purr. Clare fell asleep with a tired sighed. Out in the living room Anni was looking at Ethan. Clare slept quietly until Luke came home. Anni smiled softly, "Ethan come here sweetie..." He nodded and went over to her. She gently pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms around him, "Feeling any better?" He nodded.

"That's good..." She replied. He nodded.

"Honey, how old are you?" Anni cooed.

"9..." He replied.

"Do you remember when your birthday is?" She asked gently.

"...February...I think..." He replied. Anni rubbed his back.

"...I don't...remember anything ...other than waking up...under a bridge..." Ethan muttered.

"It's okay sweetie...you're my little angel now." Anni cooed. The door knob twisted as Ethan snuggled against her. Anni smiled and kissed his head. Luke stepped in the door and shrugged his coat off.

"Welcome home Houdini." Anni teased.

"Huh...?" Luke said as he took his designer shoes off.

"You disappeared." Anni started as she shifted Ethan.

"Oh...yeah I did." He said. Anni nodded and ran her fingers through Ethan's hair.

"I was shopping." Luke said as he hung his coat up. Anni raised an eye brow, "Did said shopping list include this?" She asked as she waved a print out before her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The details of a very specific engagement ring..." Anni replied.

"Not this list..." He whispered. Anni smiled, "When are you planning to ask her?" He shrugged, "Looking for a perfect time." Anni's smile softened and her eyes to Ethan.

"How is he?" Luke asked.

"Alright for now, but he doesn't remember anything other than his age and that he woke up under a bridge..." Anni replied. Luke nodded, "Okay...where's Clare, I noticed the driveway was shovelled?"

"Asleep I believe." Anni replied. Luke nodded and went into the bedroom. Anni shifted Ethan, "Come on sweetie, let's get some sleep..." Ethan shifted and nodded. Anni coaxed him out of her lap so she could stand. He slowly slipped out of her lap. She stood then picked him up. He cuddled against her. She smiled and padded to the spare room. Luke leaned on the bed next to Clare as Ethan fell asleep in Anni's arms. Anni smiled as she passed the door and laid down on the little inflatable bed. Ethan settled as Luke kissed Clare's cheek. Anni hummed a song she could recall her mother singing to her when she was young. Ethan settled more.

"Sweet dreams my little boy..." Anni whispered. He curled towards her. She wrapped the blankets around them and watched him sleep. Ethan slept quietly. She soon joined him. In the other room, Clare was just waking up. Luke smiled, "Good evening luv."

"Where did you go...?" She asked quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Out shopping my dear..." He replied as he kissed her head.

"For what...I went shopping yesterday...?" Clare yawned as she sat up.

"Christmas presents luv." He replied.

"Oh." She said and ran a hand through her hair. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and rubbed her neck. He stroked her hand. She looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied and smiled to him.

"Are you sure, you never sleep this much?" Luke asked. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her head before frowning.

"What?" Clare asked.

"You're a little warm." Luke replied.

"I must've caught something while I was shovelling..." Clare said.

"Well let's make sure you don't get any worse, I'll go find the Cold-FX." Luke said. She nodded, "It should be in the bathroom." He kissed her head and went to find it. Clare yawned and rubbed her eyes a third time. Luke returned with water and the bottle. She smiled to him. He handed her the water as he sat next to her then opened the bottle. Clare grabbed her glasses and read the back of the bottle, "It says to take two..."

"It says take three dear..." Luke replied.

"It says right here, take one twice a day." Clare said pointing to one of the directions on the bottle. Luke moved her finger up, "Three, twice a day."

"It says right here, 3 capsules 3 times during the day on Day 1. Day 2 is 2 capsules 3 times a day and the third day says 1 capsule 3 times a day." Clare said reading what was there.

"Then take three dear." Luke replied.

"But it's not that bad...I'm just a tad warm, I think only two would do." Clare said.

"Clare, honey, we're flying to London in two days, I don't want you to be unhappy because you're sick." Luke replied.

"But it's not that bad." Clare said.

"Please dear, or do I need to wake Anni up." Luke threatened.

"Fine...Three..." She grumbled and held her hand out. Luke handed them to her, "Thank you dear." She popped them in her mouth and took a gulp of water. He kissed her head and took the glass. Clare shook her head. He rubbed her back, "I just don't want you getting really sick Angel." She nodded and leaned against him. He looped his arms around her, "Are you still upset about the photo?" She shook her head, "No." He kissed her temple, "Well I'm going to say I'm sorry again, for not putting you at ease sooner." She shook her head, "You don't need to apologize, it was stupid of me to think that you would be unfaithful." He rubbed her back, "It wasn't stupid dear, it takes time to trust someone with your heart..."

"How much do you trust me...?" She asked.

"Completely." He replied. Clare sighed, "...And I'm not quiet trusting you yet..."

"Hey, it's alright, I understand it would be hard for you to trust freely after what happened to your family..." Luke cooed. She sighed and leaned against him.

"I know you'll trust me one day and I'll be right beside you till then and after." Luke soothed as he held her close. Clare smiled and took his hand to kiss his knuckles. He kissed her head and held her close. She smiled and relaxed. He smiled, "Now, get a little more sleep while I make dinner." Clare nodded and laid back down. Luke tucked her in and went to make dinner. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Anni shifted in the other room. Clare snuggled down into her blankets. Luke came to wake her an hour or so later. She rolled over with a whine.

"Honey wake up, it's dinner time..." Luke cooed. She grumbled and opened her eyes. He smiled and sat her up. Clare yawned and made to get out. Luke offered a hand for balance if need be. She grabbed his hand and then climbed in his arms.

"Not feeling well now dear?" Luke asked as he cradled her gently.

"No...you just smell good..." She replied. He smiled and carried her out to the table. She smiled and relaxed against him. He shifted her and set her in a chair. She shifted so she got comfortable. He kissed her head and went to get dinner. She smiled and waited. Anni padded out with Ethan napping in her arms. Clare smiled to her. Anni returned the smile as she took a seat.

"Feeling alright?" Clare asked. Anni yawned, "My ribs hurt a little but otherwise I'm fine..."

"Drink more milk..." Clare said. Anni shook her head and shifted Ethan.

"Or cheese, it builds healthy teeth and bone...Like Tony Lee Jones..." Clare muttered, half asleep still. Anni laughed and slowly woke Ethan. Clare rubbed her eyes, waking herself up more.

"Ethan, wake up honey." Anni cooed. The young boy opened his eyes as Clare stretched across the table. Anni smiled, "Welcome back sleepy head."

"...Did I go somewhere?" He asked as Clare leaned back. Anni giggled, "It's a figure of speech sweetie." Ethan nodded slowly. Anni kissed his head as Luke set dinner on the table. Ethan squeaked when he saw Luke, even when the man wasn't trying intimate people, he still could.

"Shh...it's okay, he won't hurt you." Anni cooed as she rubbed his back. Clare nodded, "He's a big softy." Luke frowned as he sat down. Clare patted his back gently.

"Alright guys, dig in." Luke said. Clare smiled and started eating. Anni dished up a little for Ethan, too much food at one time would upset his stomach. Clare ate quietly. Dinner was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. Clare gathered up the dishes. Anni rubbed Ethan's back gently as she stood up. Clare put the dishes in the dishwasher. Anni padded back down to her room. Clare went to the living room. Anni set Ethan on the bed, "I'll be right back honey." He nodded. She kissed his head and went and put on her nightgown. Ethan waited. Anni returned and picked him back up before lying down. He snuggled against her. She smiled and quietly hummed the first thing that game into her head. He smiled and fell asleep. Anni ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his head, "Sweet dreams little one..." He snuggled against her as Clare pulled a blanket around herself as she curled her legs under her while reading. Anni soon joined him as Luke sat down with a crossword. Clare turned a page and fixed the blanket around her.

"They're sleeping a lot." Luke mused.

"It's understandable." Clare replied as she untied her hair. Luke smiled and looped an arm around her. She smiled and leaned against him.

"You think he'll be happy with her?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Clare said as she shifted. Luke pulled her into his lap and wrapped the blanket around her better. She smiled and relaxed again. He kissed her head, "Come on, bedtime." She smiled and nodded. He picked her up and took her to bed.

"...What kind of colon do you use...?" She asked. He chuckled, "That's a secret."

"I'll snoop in your cabinet..." Clare said. He kissed her head as he set her down. She shook her head and slid under the covers. Luke smiled and went to get changed. Clare switched their pillows quickly. Luke came back, "Clare, come here and bring your camera." She sighed and shook her head before climbing out of bed. Luke smiled lightly as he stood in the doorway of the spare room. Clare yawned and handed him the camera. He kissed her head as he snapped a picture. Ethan was snuggled into Anni's collar bone as one of her hands was on the back of his head and the other was keeping him cradled against him.

"Now you've got a picture, can we go back to bed..." Clare yawned. He nodded, "Sorry, my dad hasn't seen Anni since she was ten."

"...I'm going back to bed..." She said turning around. He turned off Anni's light and followed. Clare flopped face first on the bed. Luke sat next to her, "What's the matter dear?"

"My hand is hurting." Clare said.

"Let me see..." He cooed. She gave him her hand. He took it gently and had a look. There was a large sliver in her hand. Luke very carefully pulled it out while holding her hand still so it wouldn't break. She looked up, "I'm getting rid of that couch when we get back..." He smiled gently and kissed her head, "Hush and go to sleep my Angel." Clare nodded and went to sleep rather quickly. He smiled and kissed her head. She cuddled against him.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke cooed. She sighed quietly. Luke joined her soon after.

Saturday

Clare woke up and dressed quickly. Anni, Link and Ethan were all still asleep while Luke was loading the car. Clare wrote a quick note and left some money for the cat and dog. Luke smiled and stood with the door open for her. She went to him. He kissed her forehead and let her get in. She smiled and climbed in. Luke smiled and closed her door before going around to his side.

"It's so early..." Clare muttered. He smiled and wrapped a blanket around her, "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the airport."

"I'll stay awake until we get the airport." She said. He nodded as he started up the rental car, no way would he leave his baby at the airport for a week. Clare wrapped the blanket around herself. He rubbed her leg gently as he drove them to the airport. She smiled to him. Luke smiled and turned the head up a bit. Clare yawned behind her hand. Luke smiled softly, hoping she'd be able to sleep on the plane.

"How long is the flight...?" Clare asked quietly.

"Eight hours my love." Luke replied as he pulled into a parking spot for the rental car. She nodded and unbuckled herself. Luke cut the engine and got out. Clare climbed out and went to the back. Luke was already unloading their luggage. Clare grabbed her two bags as she slung her purse on her shoulder. Luke smiled at her and motioned her ahead. She smiled and went into the airport. Luke followed her and behind him a security guard. Clare put her bags on the metal detector. Luke followed suit while digging for their tickets. Clare yawned and stepped threw the metal detector. Luke sighed and removed all of his PDA's, cell phone, pager and blackberries. Clare raised an eyebrow, "Do you really need all that?" He shrugged, "Keeps me organized when I don't have you with me." Clare shook her head. They were soon moved to the boarding area when they were told their flight was going to be three hours late. Clare sighed and grabbed her bags to sit down. Luke sat next to her in the window.

"Three more hours..." She grumbled. He smiled softly and patted his lap. She smiled and slipped into his lap. He placed his arms around her and let her settle herself. Half an hour later, she dozed off. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair while watching her sleep. Two hours later, the sound of a jet landing woke her up. Luke held her secure so she wouldn't fall.

"...What time is it?" She asked and stretched.

"Nine o'clock, our plane just landed." Luke replied. Clare nodded and stood up. Luke stood as well. She grabbed her bags. Luke placed an arm around her as they made their way to the desk. Clare smiled. They soon were sitting in their seats in first class. Clare leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep dear, I'll wake you when we get there." Luke cooed. She nodded and nodded off. He wrapped the provided blanket around her. Clare settled slowly. Luke smiled and kept her steady as they taxied down the runway. She shifted and nuzzled his shoulder. He stroked her hand. She slept throughout the entire flight. Luke woke her gently. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Sleep will dear?" Luke asked. She nodded and stretched. He smiled and unclipped her belt. She smiled to him. Luke stood and grabbed their carry on. She took hers and moved to the aisle. Luke placed his hand in the small of her back, "Mum sent a car for us."

"Our own car." Clare said as she moved to the door.

"One of the cars off the estate." Luke replied.

"...One of them?" Clare asked. He scratched back of his head and chuckled. She shook her head and climbed off the plane, "What about our luggage?"

"Most likely already in the car." Luke replied.

"I hope they were careful with mine..." She muttered. Luke smiled and kissed her head. Clare smiled and went into the airport. Luke followed her. She looked at him and took his hand. He smiled then pulled her into the shadows as a group of women ran by, "Shh..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have fan girls even here..." Luke whispered. Clare sighed, "Let's get to the car..." He hugged her gently. She pulled him into the crowd, "Keep low." He nodded. She managed to get him to the car before the fan girls saw them, but word of her spread this far also and so there were fan boys standing outside. Luke pulled her into the car as well. She squeaked. He smiled. She smiled and closed the door. Luke moved her into her seat and waited for the driver to get in. Clare smiled lightly. He pulled her to let her lean on him. She smiled. The driver got in. Clare smiled and wrapped her arm around his. He kissed her neck as they started the forty five minute drive to the Vaan Linebeck estate. Clare watched the scenery pass. Luke got edgier and edgier the further out of London they got. She smiled out the window. Luke leaned against her.

"Are you okay dear?" Clare asked looking at him.

"Getting nervous..." Luke replied. She kissed his temple, "It's okay." He sighed and nuzzled her neck. Clare kissed his temple again. The car pulled into the driveway of a well kept and enormous manor.

"Wow..." Clare said. Luke groaned and his his face.

"...It's huge...and that's being modest..." Clare muttered. Luke leaned away form her and hid his face in his hands as his dark brown hair fell over his shoulders. Clare kissed his temple. He sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay." She cooed. He leaned weakly against her. She wrapped her arms around him.

The car stopped. She didn't release him. The door opened, "Out we get dear..." She nodded and climbed out. Luke smiled a little as one of the butlers helped Clare out of the car. She stepped out carefully. Luke sighed as he got out of the car, "Welcome home Master Luke." Clare blinked up at him. As if on cue the entire staff greeted him.

"Master?" Clare whispered to him. He cringed at the titled, "I don't know why they call me that..." She giggled at him quietly.

"Milady, Master Luke, if you would follow me?" One of the maids said as he bowed. Clare cringed, "Please don't call me Milady...I'm not that perfect..." The maid bowed again. Clare sighed and followed Luke. Luke linked their hands. She rubbed his hand gently. He squeezed hers tightly. The maids opened the front doors for them. Luke led her in where his mother and father were waiting to greet them. Clare stayed by Luke's side as she got nervous. Luke's mother looked her up and down, "Lucas, I thought you could do better than a commoner." Clare merely raised an eyebrow. Luke's father on the other hand, quickly enveloped her in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Ugh..." Clare groaned, "Can't...breath..."

"Father, let her go, she can't breath..." Luke said as he rescued his lover. The much older man let Clare go but took her hand, "Glad to meet you Clare, I'm Henry." Luke sighed.

"Glad to meet you too Henry..." Clare said shaking his hand firmly. Luke smiled but worried knowing it was his mother's turn to rip Clare to shreds. Henry went to stand with his wife. Luke swallowed hard and watched his mother carefully.

"And this, is my wife Renee." Henry said introducing his wife. Henry smiled as Luke went stiff.

"So...you're Clare..." Renee said, "Do you know why your parent's died?" Luke flinched. Clare's shoulders tensed, "It was an head on collision with a logging truck..." Luke stood a little closer to his Angel.

"I heard they were distracted...by you in the back seat." Renee said. Luke swallowed, he knew Clare's parent's were a sensitive subject. Clare sniffed quietly. Renee smiled seeing she'd hit a sweet spot and continued.

"And it looks like your distracting Lucas, I hope the two of you don't get into an accident that involves a logging truck." She said with an emotionless face. Luke moved to hold his lover. The younger woman sniffed and turned to Luke, "Can I go to my room now?" He nodded and Henry came and took her by the arm, "Come dear, I'll show you to your room." Clare nodded and followed him. Luke whirled on his mother. Renee raised her eyebrow.

"You are a cold, heartless bitch. I hope you're happy...seems you're hell bent on ruining my life. Ever since Robin died, you've been out to get me, I'm glad I took Anni from you." Luke said before leaving. Renee sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. Luke ran up to the east wing to find Clare. Henry was leaving a room. Luke slipped in the door, "Clare?" She was curled under the sheets of a massive bed. He sat behind her, "Angel...?"

"...Am I...A distraction...?" Clare whimpered.

"No, Clare you are not a distraction, you give me a direction. I was working as a distraction before I met you , now I work so I can love you more when I come home to you." Luke replied as he gently pulled the blankets away. She blinked at him and wiped the tears off her face.

"Come here my Angel." Luke cooed as he opened his arms for her. She climbed into his arms. He held her close, "I love you and no matter what my mother says, I always will." She nodded and sniffed. He kissed her cheek, "Shall we show my dad what's become of his grandbaby?"

"You can..." She whimpered.

"Come on sweetie, my father is much more pleasant than my mother." Luke cooed, "I promise you I'll make you feel better." She sighed and nodded. He kissed her forehead and took her hands, "After this we can go for a walk in the once place no one can find us." She nodded again. He smiled gently and slowly coaxed her to her feet. Clare followed him quietly. He held her hand tightly and rubbed the back of it as he led her through the the many halls of the Vaan Linebeck manor.

"Do you even know where he is?" Clare asked.

"I know exactly where to find my father." Luke replied as he pushed open the doors to a massive library.

"Do you guys own half the world or something...?" Clare muttered. Luke sighed and shifted uncomfortably, he was extremely embarrassed about his heritage, wealth and status.

"...Don't even tell me your family owns half the world..." Clare sighed.

"No, most of our money comes from me and my father's massive real estate shares." Luke replied quietly as he led her in.

"Real estate....that's it?" Clare asked. Luke nodded as Henry looked up, "Luke my boy, Clare, are you alright dear? I apologize for my wife she's been very bitter since our daughter passed on."

"Apology accepted." Clare said. Luke smiled a little and pulled a bundle of photos from his pocket, "Here, I've tried to get as many as possible over the years, but it's so hard to keep track of Anni." Clare huffed, "I saw her every day for a long time..." Luke smiled as he handed the bundle to his father. Henry squealed and grabbed it. Luke shook his head and wrapped his arms around Clare. She smiled up at him. He returned the smile and waited to hear his father's opinion.

"You have to bring them here." He said looking up. Luke blinked, he knew Anni didn't fly well.

"You have to..." Henry said. Luke sighed, "Alright, I'll see what I can do, but Anni has to finish with the adoption papers first." Henry nodded quickly. Luke nodded, "Shall we luv?" Clare nodded and looped her arm threw his. He smiled and led her outside into the courtyard. She smiled and followed behind him. He pulled aside a curtain of vines and coaxed her head. She stepped forward. Luke followed behind her and dropped the vines. Clare took his hand. He led her through many a winding passage. She followed him. Finally they stepped out into a huge garden.

"Wow." She said quietly, looking around. He smiled, "This is the one place I could go when my mother hurt me, she could never find me here..." She turned to him. He smiled softly, "Go explore..." Clare nodded and let go of his hand. He watched her go and hung back. She bee lined for the rose patch. Luke watched her with a heavy heart, his mother was so cold. Clare knelt by the roses. A soft breeze blew threw the garden. It ruffled Clare's hair as she stood up. The trees rustled as leaves danced around. Clare turned to him. Luke was leaning against the wall looking up at the sky. She went to him. He looked down at her and smiled softly. Clare returned it. He reached over and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his hand. He smiled but dropped his hand back to his side.

"Are you okay?" She cooed.

"I'm sorry...that I brought you here, that my mother hurt you and that I didn't stand up for you..." He whispered, his voice carried away on the breeze.

"Shh..." She cooed and hugged him, "I forgive you." He sighed and returned the embrace. Clare kissed his head gently. He slid down the wall of his sanctuary. She fell with him. He held her close and nuzzled her neck.

"It's okay..." She cooed. He was quiet. Clare sighed and kissed her lover's forehead before standing up. He held her wrist tightly. She patted his head, "I'll be right back." He slowly let her go. Clare grabbed a moon flower that was close and nearby before crouched beside him. He looked over at her. She smiled and tucked it behind his ear. He chuckled a little. She smiled lightly. He leaned his head on her shoulder. Clare smiled and placed her head on his. He linked their hands. She nuzzled the top of his head. Luke closed his eyes and relaxed against her. She smiled gently.

"Thank you...for staying with me." Luke whispered.

"I'll stay with you for ever as long as you need me." Clare cooed. He squeezed her hand, words not needed to express that he would always need her. She kissed the top of his head. A cool breeze rolled across the garden floor. Clare shivered slowly. Luke unlinked their hands and wrapped his arm her. She snuggled against him. He kissed her head and enjoyed the quiet. She smiled and rubbed his back. They hadn't even noticed how cold it had gotten until it started to snow. Clare shivered again. He picked her up, "Inside we go." She relaxed into his arms. He smiled and carried her back inside via the passages. Clare smiled. Luke opened a door and they were at the end of the east wing. She smiled and relaxed. Luke cooed her down to a room with double doors. Clare smiled and went to the room. If she thought her room was big, this room made hers look small.

"Wow..." Clare muttered.

"Sorry...it is a bit big." Luke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Big...that's a understatement." Clare muttered. He fidgeted.

"...Where's my stuff?" She asked. He pointed to the door adjacent, "That would be your room there."

"Okay." Clare said and turned around. He was wringing his hands.

"Do you want me in your room?" She asked.

"I like having you close..." He replied.

"Then you can help me move my things." Clare said. He smiled, "I can do that."

"I hoped that you could do that...Otherwise I would have to get you into a gym." Clare teased. He shook his head and tossed her onto the bed. She squeaked. He chuckled and went to fetch her things. Clare smiled and sat on the large bed. It was way softer than hers. She smiled and ran her hands over the pillows. Silk, the finest imported silk covered the bed. Clare smiled and shook her head. Luke returned with her belongings. She smiled and stood. He set her things next to his. Clare opened her bag. Luke flopped on the bed, jet lag catching up with him. She grabbed her pyjamas and changed. Luke yawned and shifted. Clare climbed into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's go to sleep." She cooed. He nodded and curled around her. Clare smiled and relaxed against him. Luke nuzzled her neck and nodded off. She smiled and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Luke snuggled into her. She smiled and dozed off. A peace she thought was lost settled over them. Clare snuggled closer to him. Luke held her close and slept soundly.

Friday

Clare stretched and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Luke nuzzled the back of her neck. She sighed quietly. Luke settled. Clare slept quietly. A light knock on the door woke Luke. Clare grumbled and snuggled under the covers.

"Master Luke, Milady Clare, breakfast is to be served in ten minutes." One of the maids said as she poked her head in the door. Clare merely stuck her head under a pillow. Luke sat up and stretched. The maid set some clothes on a chair before leaving. Luke gently shook her awake, "Clare, wake up dear, I'll take you out sigh seeing after breakfast." She rolled over and cracked an eye open. He smiled and kissed her head. She yawned and sat up. He stroked her cheek. She smiled lightly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning luv." Luke cooed.

"Morning dear." Clare said and stretched. He smiled and coaxed her up out of bed. She went to the clothes on the chair to check them out. The maid had left a long skirt, a dress shirt and a vet as well as a pair of flats in her size. Clare turned to Luke, "Do you think I'll look good in this?"

"You look beautiful in anything..." Luke replied.

"Let me rephrase the question then...Do these clothes suit me?" She asked. Luke picked them up, "You...always look good in blue."

"So...keep the skirt, grab my blue dress shirt and ditch the vest." Clare simplified. Luke chuckled, "I think you'll look good in this."

"Not the vest." Clare said, "I think your mom hates me...because if I put that on, I'll look like a 'commoner'." Luke shook his head, "You will never be a commoner Clare, no matter what Renee says, and, that's exactly what Anni wore when she lived here."

"That's Anni. Not me." Clare said as she went into the attached bathroom. Luke shrugged and went to find his casual clothes. A couple minutes later Clare returned from the bathroom in the clothes offered but left the grey vest off. Luke was just pulling on a cardigan over his grey shirt. She dug in her bag for the sweater she had packed. Luke smiled, he looked so relaxed when he wasn't in a suit. She pulled out a soft grey blue button up sweater from her bag and pulled it on. Luke fixed his hair. He had on a pair of navy slacks, a gray button up shirt with a black vest over top and his cream cardigan. She smiled and tied her hair back. Luke offered his arm, "Shall we luv?" She smiled and nodded, looping her arm threw his. Luke smiled and led her downstairs. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Henry and Renee were arguing at the bottom of the stairs, the photos from yesterday in her hand. Clare frowned. Luke sighed and went to go defuse this bomb. Clare shook her head.

"Henry how can you let this go on, she's a Vaan Linebeck, she can't be adopting some nameless little brat!" Renee hissed. Clare glared at her and stormed down the stairs. Luke stepped to the side, Clare deserved to rip Renee a new face. She took the bundle of pictures from Renee before handing them back to Henry before turning to the older woman, "You make me sick." Luke and Henry stood with her, "Renee this has to stop." Clare walked away. Luke followed Clare while Henry told his wife what she needed to hear.

"Where's the dining room?" Clare asked. Luke took her hand and led her into the dinning room. Clare was quiet as she followed him.

"I'm sorry about her, she's so stuck in the old ways..." Luke said with a sigh.

"She should get a reality check...and maybe smile...never mind, her face would crack..." Clare grumbled. Luke rubbed her back. She sighed.

"Think dad's finally found the confidence to set her right." Luke replied.

"...How much farther is the dinning room?" Clare asked. Luke opened the double doors.

"Does every room have double doors?" Clare asked. He chuckled, "This place was built before World War 1..."

"I'm surprised it's still standing then." Clare said.

"It's a solid house, needs repairs here and there, but she's yet to fall down." Luke replied. She smiled and nodded. He smiled, "Go have a seat dear."

"Where, at that end of the table or the other?" Clare asked pointing to the large table in front of them.

"Anywhere." Luke replied. She shrugged and picked a spot at random to sit. Luke took his seat and suddenly thirteen maid poured into the room. Clare blinked and looked around. Each set a dish on the table. Clare blinked again. They all curtsied and left.

"...that's a lot of food..." Clare muttered.

"Have you seen my father?" Luke joked. She giggled quietly. Luke smiled and grabbed some breakfast. Clare reached for the food she could get at. Luke ate quietly as Renee and Henry stepped into the room. Clare ate silently and properly. Renee quietly went over to her, "Clare?" The younger woman looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish to apologize for my harsh words to you and about your family..." Renee said quietly, "I'm sorry..." Clare sighed and patted the top of Renee's head, "Apology accepted." Renee smiled for the first time since Clare had gotten there.

"Now go eat before your husband eats it all." Clare said shooing her away. Henry laughed then realized what had been said and did a double take. Clare giggled and looked off in a random direction. Luke laughed as Renee stifled a giggle. Clare smiled and finished eating. Henry sat down and pouted.

"I was only kidding Henry." Clare cooed. He smiled, "I'm just joshing you." She smiled to him before going to bug Luke, "And now someone owes me a sightseeing tour."

"Yes dear, of course dear." Luke replied. She flicked his ear with a small frown before going to the double doors. Luke kissed his mum on the cheek and followed Clare. She looked down the hall then the next, "This house is too large..." Luke smiled and took her hand, "Let's get your purse then we'll grab a car." Clare nodded. He led her back to heir now shared room. She grabbed her purse. Luke offered his hand again. She placed her hand in his with a smile. He led her back downstairs and out the door. She smiled and followed him outside. There was a small black car parked out front.

"Good, we won't be followed in this." Clare said. He smiled, "Allons-y..." Clare blinked up at him before snickering, "Trying to be a certain Doctor?"

"I'm better looking." Luke replied. Clare giggled, "What ever you say dear." He smiled and opened her door. She smiled and climbed in. Luke shut her door then got in on the drivers side. Clare smiled. Luke started the car and drove away from the manor. She smiled and looked out the window. The county side where his family lived was beautiful. She smiled and watched quietly.

"So luv, where would you like to go first?" Luke asked.

"You pick." Clare said.

"Big Ben it is." Luke replied with a smile. She smiled and looked out the window. The drive in was peaceful. Clare smiled softly. Luke linked their hands as they headed into the city. She smiled to him. He returned it.

"Britain is so beautiful." Clare said. Luke smiled, "It is." She smiled then something started ringing, it wasn't her phone. Luke sighed and stopped the car, before pulling out his cell, "I told them not to call me..."

"You brought it." Clare said as she crossed her arms. He ripped the battery out and tossed it out the window before driving away. She shook her head, "You need to take your anger out on something that won't cost you later." Luke shrugged and handed her the only other phone he had, "Unless it's Anni just hang up on them." She shook her head again and slipped the phone into her purse. He kissed her cheek. She smiled, "Anything else you want to give me?" He shook his head, "Left everything back at the manor." She nodded and relaxed. He patted her leg. Clare leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and found a parking spot.

"They have tours of Big Ben?" She asked.

"If you have the right connections..." Luke replied.

"You have every connection." She muttered. He sighed, "I'm sorry for being who I am Clare..."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Clare said. He nodded. She touched his chin gently. He looked over. She smiled gently and kissed him. He returned it. She smiled and broke it, "Let's go inside." He nodded and got out. She climbed out slowly. Luke shut his door and waited for her. She closed her door gently. Luke offered his hand. Clare took it with a smile. He led her inside. She smiled and followed. There was a mousy little man with bottle cap glasses sitting at a desk. Clare stuck beside Luke as she looked around.

"Marco." Luke said as he rubbed the back of her hand. She smiled lightly. The little man looked up. Clare went back to looking around.

"Luke Vaan Linebeck...it's been years lad." Marco said. Clare looked at Luke then.

"Clare, may I introduce Marco Darington, Big Ben's caretaker." Luke said.

"How do you do?" Clare asked the little man.

"Pleasure to meet you Clare...?" Marco replied. The young woman smiled to him.

"Well, I'm guess you and the pretty young lassie be here for da tour, right lad?" Marco said. Clare nodded, "If it isn't too much trouble sir."

"Nah, not a wee bit of trouble lass." Marco replied. Clare smiled to him, "Thank you." He smiled, "Well then, Allons-y!" Clare giggled lightly. Luke smiled, "After you Marco." Clare followed after Luke. Luke let her go ahead. She followed after the little man. Marco gave her a wealth of information. She oowed and awed at the right times, finding the information enlightening. Luke just smiled. She smiled and followed Marco. When the tour ended they were at the top of the tower.

"Wow." Clare said.

"It's is a beautiful sight lass?" Marco asked as Luke stood at her side.

"It is." She replied. Luke smiled, "No matter how many times I see this, I never get tired to it." Clare smiled and relaxed. Luke placed an arm around her. She leaned against him. Marco smiled and silently left them. Clare sighed softly.

"It's beautiful up here but I've seen more beautiful things." Luke said. She looked up at. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to get closer. He smiled and broke the kiss. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand down her back. She nuzzled his chest with a smile. He kissed her head. Clare looked up at him with a smile. He smiled softly to her. She stood on her toes to kiss him. He met her half way. She smiled at the soft kiss. He broke the kiss, "Where next my dear?"

"You pick again you know this country better than I do." Clare said.

"Hmm...how about Kew Garden?" Luke offered.

"Sure." Clare smiled. He smiled and led her back down. She followed closely. Marco bid them farewell and Luke led her out to the car. She climbed in. Luke followed suit. Clare buckled herself in. Luke started the car and leaned back to try to remember the way. Clare reached over and turned the heat on.

"Cold dear?" Luke asked. She nodded, "Just a little." Luke rubbed her leg. She smiled and put her hand on top of his. He turned his hand and held hers. She smiled, "Remember where it is yet?" He nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Luke smiled and unlinked their hands so he could drive. Clare settled back against her seat.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Luke asked.

"Skirts aren't the best thing to be wearing while walking around in winter." She replied. He slowed the car and pulled a blanket out of the back seat.

"Why does every car you drive have blankets?" Clare asked as she took it and draped it over her legs.

"Because I used to have a toddler in the backseat all the time." He replied. She smiled and shook her head. Luke smiled and drove them to Kew Garden. Clare smiled. The rest of the day was spent seeing the London Bridge, Kingston Palace and a few other places. On the way back to the manor, Clare had fallen asleep, having walked most of the day and the excitement wore off. Luke smiled and took the smoothest path home. She slept soundly and quietly. When they got back, Luke carefully picked her up out of the passengers seat. Henry looked out from the window and disappeared before returning with Renee. Luke gently cradled Clare in his arms as he pushed the door shut, the blanket from the car wrapped around her. Henry popped up beside him, "So, did you two have fun?" Luke silenced a yelp and made sure he didn't drop Clare, "Father..."

"What?" The older man asked.

"You startled me and I nearly dropped Clare." Luke whispered as he adjusted his hold.

"I just asked if you two had fun..." Henry pouted.

"Yes we had fun, but now I'm putting Clare to bed, she's exhausted." Luke soothed. Henry nodded, "Did you get her anything?" Luke just smiled and patted his pocket before taking Clare inside out of the cold. Henry followed him. Luke carried Clare up to bed and tucked her in after removing her shoes. His father had disappeared in the direction of the library. Luke kissed her head, "Sweet dreams my angel..." She turned on her side and snuggled into her pillows. He smiled and slipped out of the way. Clare snuggled and relaxed under the covers. He slipped out the door and into the hall. The maids that passed him curtsied before carrying on with their tasks. Luke shook his head, this was a reminder of why he left to begin with. The large double doors of the library were open, just a crack. Luke slipped in and shut the door. Henry looked up, "Luke, what is it?"

"I need your opinion on something." Luke replied, "If I ask mum she'll shit a bird." Henry nodded and set his book down. Luke fished through his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and tossed it to his dad, "What do you think?" Henry opened the box slowly. Inside lay a beautiful gold ring with twelve diamonds set around one traditional cut diamond.

"Well...it's sparkly." Henry said as he looked at it, "And probably cost a few pounds. It's beautiful, she'll probably like it." Luke smiled and rocked on his heels.

"Yeah, she'll like it." Henry said handing it back to him. He took it and put it back in his pocket. His father smiled, "So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Later this year I think." Luke replied. Henry nodded, "Yeah, it's best not to let your mum see that or else she'll freak." Luke chuckled. Henry smiled to him.

"Well dad, how do you feel about us gaining two more Vaan Linebeck's?" Luke replied.

"Ecstatic." Henry replied with a large smile. Luke smiled, "Well you'll have a great grandson in a few weeks and a daughter-in-law later in the year if all goes well."

"I'm hoping all goes well." Henry said. Luke nodded, "Well I'm going to check on my Angel and make sure she's alright." Henry nodded and picked up his book. Luke hugged his dad, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Luke." Henry said. Luke squeezed him once and then left. Henry smiled and sat down. Luke slipped back into his room and quietly shut the door. Clare rolled over and sighed quietly. Luke sat at her hip and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed contently. He smiled and kissed her temple. Clare stretched and opened her eyes.

"Hello my dear..." Luke cooed.

"Hi." She replied as she smiled up at him.

"Sleep well?" Luke asked.

"Very." Clare replied. He kissed her head, "How are you feeling dear?"

"Good." She replied as she sat up slowly. He helped her upright. She smiled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. She sniffed his shirt. He looked at her, "You alright dearest?"

"Something smells funny...almost stale." Clare said.

"These clothes have been here for ages, not sure when they were washing last." Luke replied.

"We should have a bath after dinner." Clare suggested. He nodded, "No comment on the size of my bathroom dear." She nodded, "I can do that." He kissed her head. She snuggled contently into his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Clare smiled gently. He leaned back against the head board and relaxed. She sighed contently. He smiled and ran his fingers down her back to trace circles in the small of her back. Clare smiled gently and relaxed. He sighed contently but it was shattered when the phone Luke had given to her rang. She sighed and leaned across his lap to grab her purse. Luke groaned and rubbed his temples. She sat back up and grabbed the phone. It was Anni's number.

"For you." Clare said. Luke took the phone and answered it. Clare yawned and stood to stretch. Luke handed her the phone, "It's Ethan, he won't talk to me."

"Hello Ethan." Clare said into the phone.

"Hi Clare...do you...do you think you could talk to mama, she didn't go to work yesterday and she's not gone yet today...?" Ethan asked.

"Okay, give her the phone." Clare said. There was a mild amount of shuffling before Anni took the phone.

"I hear you didn't go to work yesterday or today." Clare hummed, "Care to tell me why?"

"Not feeling good..." Anni replied, "Don't worry, I'm still taking care of Ethan..."

"Not feeling good...Like what?" Clare hummed.

"Dizzy, nauseous and tired..." Anni replied as there was a rustle of fabric, most likely Ethan laying down with Anni.

"Did you go swimming in the fountain again?" Clare asked, "Take some vitamins, drink lots of fluid." Anni laughed weakly, "Don't worry, a little rest and I'll be fine..."

"Take care of yourself Anni. Or else you won't be able to take care of Ethan." Clare said, "But onto better topics, how's the pets?"

"Active...the pups anyway, Halo's depressed, I think she missed you." Anni replied and then groaned, "Ethan honey can you get me a glass of water please?"

"I'll bring something back for you and them...how's Sparkles?" Clare asked.

"Currently curled up on my stomach, not helping my upset stomach..." Anni replied.

"She just wants cuddles. Did you take your vertigo pills?" Clare asked.

"Yes...thank you dear." Anni replied, speaking to Ethan as well. Clare hummed, "Well, take care of yourself and everyone, including the tall brat." Anni laughed a little, "I will." Clare smiled, "Do you want to talk to your uncle?"

"I think I'm going to go to sleep actually, I feel dizzy again." Anni replied.

"Okay, talk to you later." Clare said.

"Bye." Anni replied and hung up the phone. Clare sighed and shut the cell phone, "Anni's sick again." Luke shook his head, "Well she's got Ethan, that will be a driving factor for her to get better." Clare nodded, "Well...now what are we going to do?" Luke pulled her back against his chest and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and nuzzled his chest. He smiled and kissed her neck, "This is what we're going to do."

"Okay." She replied with a smile. He sighed contently, "Am I really that scary?" He asked out of the blue. She looked up at him.

"Link gets skittish around me and Ethan won't even talk to me on the phone, am I really that scary?" He asked again.

"I don't think so." Clare replied. He nodded and kissed her head. She nuzzled his chest. He relaxed and quieted after that. She kissed his chest. He soon nodded off himself. Clare smiled and kissed his forehead. He settled further. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. A peaceful silence settled over them. She started humming quietly. There was the quiet whish of the door opening. Clare looked up. Henry placed his finger to his lips and motioned her over to him. Clare raised an eyebrow before moving off Luke's chest over to Henry.

"There's a ball tomorrow evening at Buckingham Palace, I was wondering if you'd like to join us." Henry asked. Clare nodded, "It would be my honour."

"If you need something to wear, I'm sure we can find something in one of Robin's six closets." Henry replied.

"I know I don't have anything to go to a ball at Buckingham Palace." Clare said. Henry chuckled and motioned her to follow. She followed him. He led her down the hall, "If you don't mind me asking dear, what's your dress size?" Clare nodded and told him. He nodded and opened the eighteenth door on his left. She followed him. He opened the closet, "Go head, see if you can find something you like." She nodded and stepped into the large closet. There were gowns of every kind hanging in the walk-in. Clare walked to the back of the closet, looking for a dress. It took a few minutes of searching before she came across a sapphire blue and silver floor length gown.

"Hmm." Clare hummed as she took it off the rack. The main panel in the front to reveal a softer blue are with silver beading that matched the bead work on the top.

"This looks good." Clare said.

"Find something dear?" Henry asked. She turned around and showed him the dress.

"I always loved that one but my daughter hated it." Henry commented.

"Maybe because the back is open..." Clare hummed. Henry shrugged.

"I should try it on to make sure it fits." Clare said. Henry nodded and shut the doors of the closet. Clare stripped and slipped into the dress. It was a perfect fit. She turned around and checked her back and fitting. Her tattoos were visible but somehow they seemed to fit with the dress. She nodded and took the dress off before dressing in her clothes again.

"Did if fit?" Henry called through the door.

"Yes it fit." Clare called back as she put it back on the hanger. Henry opened the door, "Best get you back to Lucas before he thinks I kidnapped you like I did with Anni when she was little." Clare nodded, "Should I keep this in the room or here?"

"It's up to you dear." Henry replied.

"I'll take it...I'll forget which room this is." She replied. Henry nodded and led her back to Luke's room. Clare followed him quietly. He opened Luke's door and let her back in. She smiled to him before hanging the dress on the door to the bathroom. Henry told her that he'd come get her for dinner and shut the door. Clare sat on the edge of the bed and dug in her bag. Luke shifted and groaned. She rubbed his chest. He quieted. She smiled lightly and pulled out the case for her flute. He rolled on his side then onto his stomach. She smiled and put her flute together before playing a soft lullaby. He settled completely. She smiled and kept playing. Her lover, who had been so stressed out, relaxed completely. Clare played softly and switched songs when the first one ended. Luke shifted slightly and then yawned. She ended the second song and rubbed his back. He settled again. Clare smiled and laid beside him. He snuggled into her. She smiled and kissed his temple. He nuzzled her neck. She smiled gently. His breathing evened out again and his body relaxed. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. It was peaceful but there was the warmth of family that was missing. She sighed softly and tucked her nose against Luke's shoulder. He shifted and rolled back on his side. She grumbled. He looped his arms around her and relaxed. Clare settled. Luke slept sounder. She yawned and nodded off. A few hours later Henry knocked on the door. Clare grumbled and put a pillow on her head. Luke sat up and yawned as Henry opened the door. She kept sleeping.

"Dinner." Henry said. Luke nodded and proceeded to wake his girlfriend.

"Clare, wake up Angel." Luke cooed. She grumbled and rolled over. He nipped her neck. She squeaked and sat up.

"Good evening dear." Luke cooed as he rubbed her back.

"Couldn't you have woken me a different way...?" She asked.

"I tried being nice, but you just grumbled and rolled over." Luke replied. Clare shook her head and climbed out of bed. He kissed her temple and got up as well. She smoothed out her skirt and shirt. Luke offered a hand. Clare put her hand in his. He smiled and took her downstairs. She followed him. He opened the door of the dining room, "After you..." She smiled and went inside the room before him. Renee and Henry were already seated and talking quietly about something. Clare slowly approached the table. They fell silent. She blinked at them then Luke pulled out her chair. Henry and Renee smiled at each other. Clare raised an eyebrow as she sat down. Luke just chuckled and sat next to her. She looked up at him, "I feel like the but end of a bad joke..." He kissed her head, "Don't worry dear..." Clare shrugged, "Okay." Henry clapped his hands and the maids poured in. Clare put her hands in her lap. A full course meal was placed before them. Clare dished up at the same time as Luke. Renee ate more than Clare expected the petit woman too, she had the same build as Anni but ate twice as much. Clare blinked once before shaking her head. Luke chuckled and ate his dinner. She ate quietly. Luke finished soon after his father. Clare finished a couple minutes after Luke. He finished and waited for dessert. Clare put her hands back in her lap. When they finished the maids took away the dishes and brought out dessert. Clare poked Luke's arm, "Can you pass me a slice of that cake please?" He nodded and passed it to her. She smiled and thanked him then started eating her slice of cake. Luke nodded and passed on dessert. Clare ate quietly and cleanly. Renee stood and kissed Henry's cheek before leaving the room. Clare finished and pushed her plate away. Luke stood and offered a hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his. He helped her to her feet before biding his father good night. Clare said good night to the older man before following Luke as he left. Luke led her back up to his room. She followed closely. He smiled. She smiled back.

"Go get your night clothes." He said. Clare nodded and grabbed her pyjamas. Luke smiled and then took her into his bathroom. Her eyes widened but she remained silent.

"Go ahead, before your eyes get any bigger." Luke said as he rubbed her side. She frowned and swatted his arm, "You told me not to comment."

"Yes well, I'm saying you can." Luke replied.

"This isn't a bathroom...it's a spa." Clare said. Luke chuckled.

"So...Where's the bathtub...it better not be that pool..." Clare said. Luke scratched the back of his head.

"...Isn't there something...smaller?" She asked.

"Not really..." Luke replied. She shrugged and shook her head before undressing. Luke did the same. She tucked the clean clothes on a stand with the dirty ones under it before going towards the large pool. She was awe struck by the fact the water was warm, not lukewarm, but comfortably warm.

"The heating bill and hot water bill is probably massive..." Clare mused to her self as she sunk into the water.

"Thermals, we had the house upgraded a couple years back." Luke replied as he sunk in next to her.

"Hmm..." She hummed. Luke nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled and kissed his temple.

"So, what do you think of it here?" Luke replied.

"Well...it's big..." Clare said.

"Not just the house, all of this trip." Luke replied.

"It's only been a day Luke...But so far it's good." Clare said. He nodded.

"How as it been for you?" She asked.

"Good for the most part..." Luke replied.

"What part didn't you like?" Clare asked as she turned to him.

"Being home..." Luke replied. She put her arm across his shoulders, "But home is where the heart lies."

"This hasn't been home since I moved to Toronto..." Luke replied.

"Then just remember, we're visiting." Clare said and walked deeper into the pool. He nodded and pressed a button that started the jets. Clare squeaked and looked back at him. He smiled and looked away. She splashed him. He chuckled and disappeared under the surface. She dived to watch him. He was out of sight already. She surfaced and looked around. He surfaced behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked and looked up and back at him. He kissed her neck. She shook her head and leaned against him.

"Let's enjoy it while we can." Luke purred. Clare smirked, "Are you sure dear?"

"My parent's room is in the East wing." Luke replied as he nuzzled her neck. She turned around and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He eagerly returned it. One of her hands trailed down to his hip. He ran his hands down her hips. She licked his bottom lip as her hand strayed close to his member. He pushed her against the side of the bath. She shifted her weight to get comfortable. He broke the kiss and nipped her neck. Her hand brushed the base of his member as she shifted. He shuddered under her light touch. She nipped his jaw. He smirked and trailed kisses down her neck and chest to her peaks. She shivered at every kiss. Luke kissed her peaks, letting her get used to his touch again. She moaned. He smiled and sucked gently. She moaned louder. He rubbed her side with his free hand. She put her hands behind her on the ledge of the bath. He smirked and continued to tease her gently.

"Oh Luke..." She moaned. He smiled then switched sides. She moaned again. He smiled again. Clare tilted her head back with another moan. He returned to her neck. Clare was left gasping. He rubbed her side. She shifted her weight and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Breathe dear." Luke cooed.

"I am." She replied and nuzzled his shoulder. He rubbed her back and then slowly ran his hand down to her rear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He returned the kiss and squeezed her rear a bit. She squeaked in response. He deepened the kiss and removed his hands. She smiled and fought with him for dominance over her mouth. Luke naturally won in the end. Clare played with his wet hair. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and kissed his temple. He kissed her neck. Clare nudged his face up with her nose. He looked back up at her. She smiled and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss. She broke it, "Should we finish our bath?" He nodded. She smiled to him and kissed his nose before slipping under his arm to where she spotted the shampoo and soaps. He chuckled and disappeared under the water while her back was to him. She leaned over the edge of the pool, reaching for the shampoo, pressing her breasts against the cool tile. Luke was watching from the side ledge. She finally got the basket and began looking for a good shampoo. Luke smiled, enjoying the view. Clare finally picked one and dunked to get her hair wet again. Luke continued to watch. She stood up and put a small amount of shampoo in her hand then put her hand on her head. He leaned back and watched. She stopped and turned to him, "Aren't you going to wash up?"

"Alright have luv, besides, I'm loving the view." Luke replied. She splashed him before finishing lathering her hair. He chuckled and went back to watching. Clare dunked and rinsed her hair out. Luke got out at that point and waltz over to the stack of towels. She surfaced and grabbed a bar of soap that smelt like strawberries and raspberries. Luke was drying his hair with a towel handing around his hips. Clare climbed onto the ledge to wash herself. Luke heard the splash but didn't look. After she was clean, Clare dipped back into the pool. Luke smiled and draped the towel he'd been using on his hair around his shoulders.

"Hey Luke." Clare hummed as she rinsed her body of the soap she used.

"Yes dear?" Luke replied.

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked as she climbed out of the bath.

"Kind of hard to say, I grew up on Classical but I enjoy some Celtic." Luke replied. Clare nodded and grabbed a towel. He smiled. She wrapped the towel around her chest. He offered a hand. She grabbed her clothes and put her hand in his. He pulled her over to him and placed a quick kiss to her lips. She kissed him back. He broke the kiss, "Let's get dressed and go to bed." She nodded and took her hand back and quickly got changed. Luke followed suit. Clare dried her hair quickly with a towel. Luke was standing in his night pants waiting for her. She walked passed him to her bag where her brush sat. He smiled. Clare sat on the bed and grabbed her brush to brush her hair out. Luke padded back into his room and sat behind her before sliding the brush from her hand. She settled. He brushed her hair out for her. It was still wet but silky smooth. He smiled and brushed her hair aside before placing a kiss to her neck. Clare smiled and relaxed. He braided her hair back. She settled. He set the brush on the nightstand and went to put the lights out, leaving the curtains open so the moon light spilled in. Clare slipped the blankets over herself. Luke returned to her. She waited for him. He crawled into bed with her. Clare smiled and snuggled against his chest. He kissed her head.

"Good night Luke..." Clare yawned.

"Sweet dreams my love." Luke cooed. She smiled and closed her eyes. He held her close and nodded off.

Saturday

Clare shifted and nuzzled Luke's chest as she settled again. Luke was sound asleep. She pulled the blankets up around her nose. He nuzzled her head in his sleep. Clare settled contently. He relaxed and sighed contently. There was the creak of the door as Henry peeked in. Early morning sun spilled across the navy silk sheets. Henry smiled and pulled his wife over to spy on the kids too. Luke nuzzled Clare's neck. Renee pulled Henry away from the door. Luke shifted. Clare rolled onto her back with a sigh. Luke rolled to lay his head on her chest. She shifted to get comfortable. Luke slept contently. She settled eventually. This only settled Luke further. Clare yawned and remained asleep. Henry squealed mutely in the doorway, he'd escaped Renee. The couple slept as Henry's wife went to find him.

"Oh they're so cute..." Henry whispered.

"And you are going to wake them up if you don't leave them alone." Renee said.

"But Renee look, they're adorable." Henry cooed.

"I can see that...But I can also see that they are still asleep." She said. Henry sighed and left them be. Renee followed him making sure he didn't come back. He went into the library and searched for the family album. Renee went into a different room.

"Renee, come here luv." Henry called. Renee appeared beside him silently, "Yes?" He took her hand, "What's the matter luv, you've been so quiet lately?"

"Well it is six in the morning." Renee muttered.

"You've been up at five every morning for the last two months, last time you did that was because Robin was pregnant, what's bothering you dear?" Henry cooed as he took both her hands.

"Are we ready for another Vaan Linebeck?" She asked.

"Which one dear?" Henry replied as he rubbed her hands.

"Clare." She replied.

"I think we are dear, and it's been so long since Lucas has smiled." Henry said as he placed his hand to her cheek.

"...Why'd he choose that first woman is beyond me..." Renee said.

"You remember correctly dear, she was from a high up family." Henry replied.

"Yet had no sense of anything...not even time." Renee said.

"Or a heart, she just wanted him for his money..." Henry muttered.

"I'm glad he left her..." She muttered.

"As am I, and I think she's exactly what he needs, now what about little Ethan?" Henry asked.

"Until I met him, he will be just a child to me." Renee said as she went to the door.

"Renee." Henry said as he pulled her back to him.

"What?" She asked. He turned her around and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She blinked but gave in, it was a long time ago since he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss before holding her tightly. She placed her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. He rested his cheek on her head, "I know this is hard on you dear...but everything will turn out." She nodded. He rubbed her back, "Aria loves him, you can see I know you can."

"I'll see when I see him." Renee said.

"Well Luca said he'd bring them in the summer." Henry said.

"Didn't he say he'd see...?" Renee said.

"You know he'll bring them, he may be all grown but he still wants his mother's approval." Henry replied.

"But Aria is afraid of airplanes." Renee reminded him.

"She's a strong girl Renee, and she loves you, she'll come see you even if it means getting on a plane." Henry replied and rubbed her back.

"...You're going to have to get out of England soon...your feet will grow roots if you don't." She teased and turned around. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "It's wonderful to see you smile again." She kissed his cheek before going back to the room she was in before. Henry smiled and tucked the picture of Anni and Ethan into the album. In the room down the hall, Clare was just stirring into the realm of the wakeful. Luke was still sleeping soundly with his head on her chest. She shifted and stretched. Luke snuggled closer to her. Clare yawned and opened her eyes. Luke was wrapped around her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. He looked so at ease. She smiled gently. He shifted to be closer to her. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. Luke groaned at her movement. She nuzzled his head and flipped open her cell phone. He quieted. She checked her messages before tossing her phone back in her bag. He nuzzled her neck. Clare smiled and put a hand on his back. He settled. She rubbed her back gently. He shifted a little and sighed contently. She smiled gently. He shifted and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." She cooed.

"Morning..." He replied. She kissed his forehead. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. She smiled.

"Did you sleep alright?" Luke asked.

"Yes, did you?" Clare asked. He nodded, "Had you with me." She smiled and kissed his lips gently. He returned it. Clare smiled and broke it to tuck her head under his chin. He snuggled her gently.

"Should we get up?" Clare asked.

"Not yet..." Luke replied.

"Should we keep cuddling?" She asked.

"Naturally dear." Luke replied. Clare smiled and nuzzled the underside of his jaw. He smiled as well.

"What are you wearing to the ball tonight?" Clare asked.

"What ever mum has the maids put me in." Luke replied. She giggled quietly. He sighed.

"I got to pick mine out." Clare said.

"Lucky you." Luke muttered.

"I'm sure they'll put you in something nice." She cooed. He nodded. She kissed him gently. He returned it. She slipped an arm around his torso. He held her close. She snuggled his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked.

"The girls are going to steal you away from me and get you ready, then we're all going to get in the carriage and go to the palace and from there it's dinner and the ball." Luke replied.

"But what are we going to do until then?" She asked.

"Dear, they are going to have you all day from nine onward to six." Luke replied.

"It doesn't take me six hours to get ready..." Clare muttered.

"Oh yes it does." Luke replied, "Believe me, they will not let you go until they are happy."

"I better do as they please then..." Clare hummed. He nodded. She kissed his cheek gently. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Clare cuddled him until nine o'clock rolled by. The maid soon arrived. Clare pretended to be asleep still. The maids weren't fooled and took them away.

"Ack!" Clare squeaked.

"Morning Milady." They said as they took her and her dress into one of the bathrooms.

"I can get dressed just fine." Clare said.

"We insist." They said.

"No." Clare said. They all levelled her a look that said not to move nor argue. She gulped and whined. They all smiled and went to work. She whined more. Nine hours later they were finished. Clare sighed and shook her head. She did look good though.

"At least I didn't pick a dress that was a corset..." Clare muttered.

"You look beautiful Milady." They said.

"I'm sure others could top me..." Clare said. They all laughed and left. She wrinkled her nose at them. They had done a good job though.

"Why'd it have to take nine hours just to do this..." Clare said as she looked at herself in a mirror. They pulled her hair up halfway and left the rest down, silver and cubic zirconium crystal clips littered her hair. A small amount of make up and matching jewellery pulled everything together.

"...Too much crystal..." She said as she made her way to the door. She heard Luke fussing across the hall. Clare pressed her ear gently against the door.

"Bugger, this is awful." Luke muttered. Clare tapped on the door. He opened it. She blinked up at him. He was dressed in a high collared blue jacket with white shoulders and wide cuffs. Gold details on the edges of the jacket and white satin ruffles on the cuffs. He wore a white vest under it with more gold details and blue pants to match with black dress shoes.

"Well, you look like you're going to a ball." Clare hummed with a smile. He shifted, "I haven't been dressed up this much in years."

"I've never been this dressed up." Clare said as she looked down at herself.

"You look beautiful..." Luke soothed.

"It took too long...I could've done this in half the time it took the maids... But they did a good job." Clare hummed. He smiled and took her hand, "Come, mum and dad are waiting." She nodded and followed him. He led her downstairs to the main entrance where Henry and Renee stood dressed up to the nines. Clare stepped carefully in her silver flats. The parents smiled and headed out as Luke wrapped a cloak around her. She smiled to him. He offered her a hand. She took it. He led her out to the carriage that had been sent for them. Clare climbed in as smoothly as she could. Renee helped her sit comfortably. Clare smiled to her. Renee returned it. Luke climbed in and sat next to her. Henry got in last and the driver shut the door. Clare turned to look outside. They slowly left the manor and headed for the palace.

"The media will be all over this won't they...?" Clare asked out of the blue.

"They already are." Luke replied. She sighed softly. He rubbed her side. She leaned her head on his shoulder gently. A hour later, the carriage stopped and the doors opened. Henry and Renee got out first. Luke got out after and helped Clare out. She stepped out and onto the ground. He smiled and led her inside. The cameras were flashing as people entered the palace. A servant was calling introductions. Clare shifted her weight nervously. Luke squeezed her hand.

"I hope I don't trip..." Clare whispered to him. He smiled and led her in. She was careful where to step.

"Introducing Master Lucas Vaan Linebeck and Lady Clare Grants." The servant introduced. As the couple in question walked into the ball room, the other nobles were whispering amongst themselves. Luke just smiled and led her forward. Clare kept walking quietly. Luke stopped them and bowed to the woman before him. Clare curtsied.

"Lucas, how have you been child?" The Queen asked. Clare kept silent.

"And this must be the young lady causing such a stir in the court." The woman said. Clare blushed nervously.

"Stand up dear, let me have a look at you." The Queen said. Clare nodded and stood straight. The Queen smiled, "My, My, aren't you a fetching young thing." Clare blushed, "Thank you You're Highness." Luke stood as well, "She is isn't she." The young woman blushed more. Luke chuckled, "Tis always a pleasure to see you your highness, but now I promised my love a dance." The Queen nodded and bid them farewell as she went to greet Henry and Renee. Luke smiled, "You alright dear?"

"I just met the Queen of England..." She muttered.

"That you did." Luke replied.

"Wow." She whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare looked up at him, "And I don't remember you promising me a dance." Luke chuckled, "I could tell you were getting nervous." She smiled, "Thank you."

"Never a problem dear." Luke cooed.

"Well, we should up hold that 'promise'." Clare said. He smiled and helped her out of her cloak. There were several whispers from the people near by.

"Just ignore them." Luke said.

"I am." She replied. He smiled and kissed her hand, "May I have this dance fair lady?"

"I would be my pleasure Sir." Clare replied with a small curtsey. He smiled and led her to the dance floor. She positioned her hands where they should be. He smiled and led her through the motions. She followed perfectly. There were whispered but this time good. Clare smiled to him. He returned it. When the song ended, she curtsied to him. He bowed at the waist. She rose and smiled to him. He offered his hand again. She took it with a smile. He led her off the floor to the table where his parents sat. Clare smiled to them.

"What do you think?" Henry asked.

"It's...different." She replied. Renee patted her hand, "You'll get used to it dear." Clare blinked, "Yeah, maybe." Luke rubbed her back.

"Can you get me a glass of water please?" Clare asked him. He nodded and went to fetch it. She rubbed her arms, "There aren't many...using this word loosely, 'commoners'."

"You are the only one hear Clare." Henry replied.

"My point." She replied.

"You are unique Clare, you stole the heart of one of the most untouchable men in England." Renee said.

"And Canada." Henry said. Clare shrugged. Luke returned with a glass of water for Clare, wine for mum and dad and tea for himself. She smiled to him. He returned the smile. She took the water from his hands. He passed out the other drinks. Clare sat down again. Luke took his seat and sipped his tea. It was then that Clare noticed the extra chair at the table. Luke seemed to be lost in thought.

"Um...are you expecting someone else?" Clare asked Henry and Renee.

"Our youngest son Ron." Renee said. Clare nodded, "Okay." Luke set his cup down and disappeared. Clare blinked.

"Ron and Luke have never gotten along well, we've never understood why." Henry clarified.

"Oh..." Clare hummed. She could see Luke pacing by the window in the hall.

"I'll go talk to him." Clare said as she stood. Henry and Renee nodded. She curtsied and made her way over to Luke. He was muttering and chewing his knuckles as he paced. Clare was silent as she approached him.

"Stupid Ron, always sucking up to mum..." Luke muttered.

"Is that it?" Clare asked. He jumped and whirled around.

"You're jealous of your little brother?" Clare asked. He sighed, "I'm not jealous, he always put me down, told me I was an accident and that...mum would never love me..."

"She loves you Luke. Just don't listen to him." Clare cooed. Luke leaned his head on the glass, "Sure as heck doesn't seem like it."

"She does." Clare cooed as she touched his arm. He sighed and touched her hand.

"What ever your younger brother said, it was all lies. Lies and slander." Clare cooed.

"This coming from a commoner, " A voice spat, "A filthy little commoner..." Clare frowned and turned around. A young male, younger than Luke but older than Clare, was leaning against the wall.

"I may be little, but I am far cleaner than some of the nobles around here." Clare hummed. He sniffed and whirled away.

"...I wish some people would remove their sticks from their behinds..." Clare muttered.

"And that would be Ron..." Luke whispered.

"Cheerful little brat..." Clare said.

"Isn't he just?" Luke replied as he took her hand.

"I should talk to your mother about his discipline..." Clare said.

"He was brought up the same as I was..." Luke replied as he led her to the floor.

"Well then...he should get some 'special' treatment." Clare said with a diabolical smile on her face.

"Now, now dear...I have a better idea, let's leave this ball, pack up and get on the first plane back to Toronto." Luke replied.

"...Okay, that works to." Clare said. He smiled, "Now when I say to, faint." She nodded. He smiled and led her into another waltz. Clare smiled and followed him. As they went through the motions, he leaned over, "Now." And with that, Clare fainted. There were gasps and Renee came running. Luke gently caught the faux fainted girl.

"Too much excitement...I'm going to take her back to the manor." Luke said. Renee nodded, "Okay dear..." He carefully picked her up. Ronald sneered at them and was cuffed by his father, "Enough."

"That hurt you old fool." Ronald said.

"Good. I've had enough of your whining to your mother." Henry said, "You got talked down by a woman. So what?" Ronald grumbled. Henry glared at his youngest as Luke and Clare left the building. Luke set her in the seat of one of the taxi's parked out front. Clare cracked her eye open. He smiled, "Very good dear."

"Thank you. Even though I failed Drama, I can still faint on demand." Clare said. He kissed her head. She smiled. The driver took them home.

"It's going to take me forever to get all the clips out of my hair..." Clare whispered. He smiled and started to help her. She got the other side of her hair. By the time they got back all the clips were out. Clare climbed out and took the clips from him. Luke helped her inside. She sighed softly, "Almost back into normalcy." He smiled, "Come on let's get out of these clothes, pack and get home."

"Other than that...un necessary meeting with your funny looking brother, this trip wasn't half bad." Clare said as she followed him to their room. He nodded. They went into the room and changed. Within an hour they were in a taxi and headed to the airport. Clare watched the London roll past them. When they got to the airport Luke got them two direct flights to home.

"...How long was this trip supposed to last?" Clare asked as they boarded.

"Eight hours dear." Luke said.

"No, how long were we supposed to be in London." She rephrased her wording.

"A week." Luke replied.

"That was a wasted holiday..." Clare muttered.

"No it wasn't..." Luke replied.

"Yes, you're right." Clare apologized. He smiled and kissed her head. She leaned her head on his. He rubbed her back. She yawned, "Long day..." He settled her into her seat, "Just go to sleep dear." She nodded and dozed off. Luke sat next to her and waited for take off. Clare nuzzled his shoulder. He held her close as the plane took off. She relaxed when they reached cursing area. Luke smiled and leaned back to enjoy the flight. Clare shifted and woke up when they were about to land.

"How's your back dear?" Luke asked.

"Good...a bit stiff but that always happens." Clare replied. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Now to get our stuff and get into bed..." She said. He nodded, "And make sure the kids are alright." Clare nodded. Two hours later, their taxi pulled up to her house. She paid the driver and climbed out. Ethan peeked out the curtains. Clare waved to him as she grabbed her bags. Luke smiled as they took their things inside. Clare went and locked the doors before going to dump her bags in her room. Ethan ran in and hugged her leg.

"Hello Ethan." Clare said as she dug in her bag.

"Mama still isn't feeling good..." Ethan whimpered.

"It's only been a day." Clare hummed as she pulled out two boxes then followed him to the spare room. Anni was curled up under the blankets, not quiet asleep. Clare sat on the edge of the bed. Anni groaned as Sparkles jumped onto her stomach from beside her. Clare took the kitten and set her on her lap, "Anni." She looked up, "Hi Clare..."

"Are you going to tell me what it is you have or do I need to put Sparkles back on your stomach?" Clare asked. Anni groaned and covered her eyes, "I have no clue what's wrong with me..."

"How about...Cabin Fever?" Clare asked. Anni looked at her like she'd been sniffing white-out.

"How long have you been inside?" Clare asked.

"Since the evening of the other night when I started not feeling well..." Anni replied.

"I'm starting to wish you ate dirt when you were a kid..." Clare muttered, "And you didn't think to get yourself checked out?"

"I can't drive, Link is out of town and I'm not taking Ethan on public transit..." Anni replied.

"Is it a side effect?" Clare asked. Anni just groaned and pointed to the bottle, "I can' get my eyes to focus so maybe..." Clare grabbed the bottle, "Ethan...In my bag are my glasses can you grab them for me?" He nodded and fetched them while Luke made dinner. Clare patted Anni's leg. Ethan returned with her glasses as Anni paled and shifted. Clare thanked him and took her glasses before reading the side effects on the bottle, "Take in moderation...side effects may include: Dizziness, nausea, and sleepiness." Anni sighed.

"How long have you been taking these?" Clare asked.

"A week...that's what they have me on now..." Anni replied.

"And before the week?" Clare asked.

"I was on a different medication." Anni replied as she covered her face.

"...Maybe they should switch you back to the first one." Clare said, "Tell your doctor that you had this side effect." Anni nodded and whimpered. Clare placed a box in her hand. Anni moved it to the only spot where things focused.

"I bought it in London when Luke wasn't looking." Clare said. She blinked and opened it carefully. Inside was a silver bracelet with crystals lining the center. Anni smiled and sat up before hugging Clare, "Thank you, it's beautiful..."

"And this one is for Ethan." Clare hummed. Anni nodded, "Don't move..."

"Why?" Clare asked.

"Cause I feel dizzy again..." Anni replied. Clare shook her head and laid her down. Anni whimpered and laid on her side. Clare set Ethan's gift on the desk nearby, "Get some sleep." She nodded as Ethan crawled into lay with her. Clare went to visit Luke in the kitchen. He was testing the soup he made.

"Is it good?" Clare asked. He smiled and offered her a spoonful, "Why don't you tell me?" She opened her mouth with a smile. He placed the spoon in her mouth while keeping an eye on the pot as well. She ate the little bit and hummed.

"Good, bad or does it need something?" Luke asked. She dug in her spice cupboard and tossed a pinch of dried and ground Thyme before sampling it again, "There." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and sat at the table. Luke went back to finishing dinner. Clare heard the phone ring so she went to grab it. Luke looked up for a moment then shrugged.

"Hello?...Oh Hi Midna." Clare said into the phone.

"Hey kiddo, how was London?" Midna asked.

"Fantastic." Clare replied.

"That's good, how's....oh what was her name, Anni? I called the other day looking for you, she didn't sound too good." Midna said.

"She's having a little disagreement with her medication." Clare replied.

"Oh okay, she gets sick a lot for a nurse." Midna mused.

"I agree." Clare said.

"Oh your friend...ummm...Anai? From high school, called the other day to invite you to his wedding next month." Midna said.

"Okay...I'll give him a buzz tomorrow and check in with him." Clare hummed.

"He sounded kind of nervous, poor kid." Midna mused.

"I'm glad someone was able to tame that idiot..." Clare replied. Midna laughed lightly, "He was the hyper one wasn't he?"

"Yup...By the By...how's Kishin?" Clare asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Haven't seen him in a while, today's been my first day off in two weeks." Midna replied. Clare snickered, "Then you should be getting a phone call from him later." Midna sighed happily, "Anyway I should go..."

"So you can get that one phone call...If you two don't start dating soon, I'm going to be married before you." Clare laughed.

"Since when were we competing?" Midna asked.

"Since your six years older than me...." Clare said.

"Yes well I'm allowed to take my time, I'm not hooked up to a smoking hot CEO." Midna replied.

"So? I'm in no rush." Clare hummed.

"No am I anyway, I must go Kiddo, Love you." Midna said.

"Love you too sis." Clare said and put the phone back in it's cradle. Anni slipped into the bathroom with an ill whimper. Clare shook her head. Luke looked out into the hall. Clare shook her head again and went into the kitchen to sit at the table. Luke set dinner in front of her as Ethan snuck into the room. Clare ate quietly. Ethan skittered over to her.

"Yes?" Clare asked. He reached up to her, with Anni out of sight he was getting edgy. She sighed and picked him up. He cuddled into her.

"You don't need to worry about her. She's just in the bathroom." Clare cooed. He nodded and snuggled with her for the time being. Clare ate quietly, feeding Ethan also. When they were done Anni stepped into the hall.

"Now go get her." Clare said.

"Mommy..." Ethan called as he ran over to her. Clare smiled before grabbing her dishes to put in the sink. Anni carefully picked Ethan up, "Shh...it's alright..." Clare told Luke she was going downstairs. He nodded as Anni sat down on the couch with Ethan. The older woman turned the lights on and went to her small home made dojo, which was just a bunch of mats carefully placed in a small square. Luke cleaned up the dishes. Clare practiced quietly. Luke came down to see what she was doing. She was dressed in her gi with the black belt. Luke smiled and watched her. After a moment she turned around, "Oh...Where you watching?"

"I was, Anni's sleeping off her medication." Luke replied. Clare nodded and grabbed a water bottle from a flat near the freezer. He smiled and motioned her over. She twisted the cap off and went over to him.

"Stressed dear?" Luke asked.

"No, I don't have a high metabolism like someone I know." Clare said poking his stomach. He chuckled and kissed her head. She smiled and took a drink from her water, "Plus I was invited to compete in a competition after Christmas."

"Ahh, now it makes sense..." Luke replied.

"My old master is going to." Clare hummed, "And that guy is ruthless..." He nodded and kissed her head again. She kissed his cheek before turning back to her mat. He smiled and leaned back to watch again. She practiced until eight o'clock rolled closer. Luke had gone up to check on Anni and Ethan. She finished her water before going upstairs to have a good soak. Luke was just picking Anni and Ethan up, "Oh she's getting heavy..."

"Or your losing strength." Clare hummed. He rolled his eyes and carried the two down to bed. She snickered and headed to the bath room. When she was finished her soak in the tub Luke was no where to be seen. She looked around after changing into her pyjamas. He was sitting on the floor in the spare room with his arms folded on the bed watching Anni sleep.

"...You are like a father with his first kid..." Clare muttered. Luke jumped but kept quiet. She shook her head, "I'm going to bed." He nodded and stood. Clare was making her way to the bed.

"Sleep dreams sweetheart..." Luke whispered as he shut off the light. Clare slid under the covers of her queen sized bed and snuggled into her pillow. Luke smiled and sat behind her.

"Good night Luke..." Clare yawned.

"Sleep tight Angel..." Luke cooed as he kissed her temple. She smiled and nodded off. Luke smiled and snuck off to catch up on his paperwork, which he worked on until four in the morning.

Sunday

Clare yawned and stretched. The bed beside her was empty. Clare frowned, "That workaholic..." She could hear Anni getting dressed for work in the other room.

"All the Vaan Linebeck's are workaholics..." Clare grumbled as she went to take the car keys to all the cars.

"Ethan honey listen, I know you don't want me to go and I don't want to but I have to, I'll be back in a few hours I promise." Anni cooed to Ethan, this would be the first time since she took him in that they'd be apart. Clare took the pager off Anni as she walked by then grabbed the files Luke was working on, locking them in a cabinet before putting everything she had on her person, "No one is going Anywhere or doing anything that has to deal with work!"

"But..." Anni started.

"Back to bed." Clare said.

"But..." Anni said again.

"But what?" Clare asked, "You people are too much of workaholics."

"Umm...I haven't been to work since you guys left...this would be my first day back." Anni said timidly as Ethan hid behind her legs.

"We were only gone three days." Clare replied.

"I wasn't at work those three days or the week before that." Anni added.

"So? Technically you are still in the recovery period so go back to bed." Clare said.

"Can I at least go get my prescription changed?" Anni asked.

"As long as you go dressed in casual clothes." Clare replied. Anni nodded. Clare handed over Anni's keys. She took them and then handed them back, "I shouldn't drive, I'll take the bus..."

"Fine...I expect you back in two to two and a half hours." Clare replied. Anni nodded and went and got changed. Clare went to wake Luke and move him from the table and into bed. He was asleep with a pen in his hand and papers scattered across the table. She took everything away, locking them up in a filing cabinet in the basement before shaking his shoulder gently. He shot upright, "Give me five more minutes, I'm just doing the math..."

"I already took it away...You go to bed, I'll finish the paper work up." Clare said. He tossed his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to bed." She repeated. He muttered something and covered his eyes.

"Luke...." She said, leaving the threat open to his imagination.

"I'll go if you come with me...the paper work is done anyway." He repeated.

"I just woke up...And you didn't come to sleep with me last night." She said.

"No one said you had to sleep...and I apologize, my insomnia got the better of me." Luke replied. She huffed, "Just go to bed now." He sighed and made his way to bed. Clare waited a moment until he was out of earshot before sighing, "Is paperwork more important than me...?"

"Ethan honey, I'll be back in a couple hours, I promise..." Anni cooed as she kissed his head and slipped out the door. Clare grabbed the little boy and sat on the couch. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes as Luke padded into the bathroom.

"You can stay here until she comes back." Clare cooed. He nodded then looked down the hall as he'd heard something. Clare patted his head and stood up. He hugged her, needing comfort. She sat down again. He looked back down the hall as she faintly heard Luke coughing up whatever he'd had in the last twelve hours.

"If it's not one thing it's another..." Clare grumbled, "I'll be right back Ethan." He nodded and let her set him down. She went to go check on Luke. He stepped out of the bathroom looking a little pale before slipping into the bedroom.

"No wonder your an insomniac...you drink coffee like a pirate drinks rum..." Clare said as she tucked him in. He groaned and hid under a pillow.

"I'll bring you something to eat later." Clare said.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Clare patted his head before leaving. Ethan was standing in the door. Clare picked him up and carried him back to the couch. He whined a little.

"Stay here." Clare said. He nodded. She patted his head and went to unload the dishwasher then do a load of clothes. He didn't listen and skittered into her bedroom to lay with Luke, he wasn't the only one that needed comfort. Clare sighed as her brain got working on the worst possible scenarios for her and Luke's relationship. As she went back upstairs though Ethan was gone. She checked around and found him in her room before shaking her head and carrying on with her tasks. Luke got up at some point and padded into the kitchen. Clare sighed and finished what ever she was doing. He leaned on the sink.

"If you're going to get sick, do it in the bathroom." Clare said as she went to wipe the counters down. He sighed, "I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you."

"Huh?" Clare asked.

"I know that I hurt you, and I never meant to do that." Luke said. She patted his shoulder, "You didn't hurt me."

"I just thought, if I got all the paperwork done...then I could have more time with you..." Luke sighed.

"You should've asked me to help you..." Clare said, "Today instead of last night."

"And I should've skipped the coffee..." He replied as he darted to the bathroom.

"And get back to bed." She shouted after him. Ethan poked his head around the corner.

"Stupid Vaan Linebeck and their obsession for working and getting sick..." Clare grumbled. Ethan shied back behind the corner. Clare busied herself quietly. Ethan came over a few minutes later and hugged her leg. She sighed and patted his head. He settled a little. Clare crouched down, "You take care of Anni, okay. Remind her that she is only human." He nodded. She smiled, "Good boy." She'd yet to hear Luke go back to bed. She sighed, "I'll be back." He nodded but hovered near by. Clare made her way to the bathroom. It was quiet. Clare opened the door. Luke was leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Come on Luke, back to bed with you." Clare cooed. He lifted his head and slowly got to his feet, at least he wasn't whining when he wasn't feeling good. She smiled and led him back to the bedroom. He followed quietly. She laid him down and tucked him in. He didn't move, expecting her to leave again.

"I'll stay here until you go to sleep." She cooed to him. He settled and rolled over to curl around her. She rubbed his back. He soon went back to sleep as Ethan watched for Anni out the window. Clare slipped away silently before going to grab the clothes from the basement. As she was coming back up she heard the front door open, it couldn't be Anni, it was too early. Clare set the basket down before going to check it out. Anni slipped in the door with Link at her heels.

"Ah." Clare hummed then went to grab the basket. Ethan ran out and hugged Anni tightly. Clare shook her head and started folding clothes.

"Oh Ethan, you worry too much..." Anni sighed as she picked him up. Clare hummed as she took the basket of folded clothes to the bedroom to put away. Luke had shifted since she'd left and quieted a bit at that. She smiled gently. He shifted again and groaned. Clare set the basket down and patted his back, "Shh." He settled a little but not as much as she would've liked. She cooed soft words to him. He settled more and quieted. She smiled and went to put the basket away before making lunch. Anni was rubbing Ethan's back while the little boy glared at Link over her shoulder. Clare hummed quietly. Link didn't seemed to be fazed. Clare cooked up a soup for lunch. Anni set Ethan down when her dizziness returned. Clare sighed, "Now I've got four people to look after." Anni padded into the kitchen and set a bottle on the counter as she fished for a glass. Clare grabbed a bowl and plate before dishing the soup in, "Dish yourself, Ethan and Link a bowl." Anni nodded as she poured herself a glass of water, "God I hope this stuff works..."

"It worked before." Clare commented. Anni popped the top off and shook two pills into her hand. Clare gabbed a spoon and went to wake Luke, taking the bowl and spoon with her. He had once again moved. Clare set the bowl on the nightstand before reaching over to him. He shifted. She put her hand on his shoulder. He groaned and shifted.

"Luke." She cooed softly to him. He groaned and shifted again. She shook his shoulder gently, "Luke." He groaned and opened his eyes. She smiled to him, "I brought you something to eat." He glanced at the bowl and swallowed thickly.

"It's really light." She cooed and grabbed it. He slowly sat up, he didn't look too good. She smiled lightly, "Come on..." He took the bowl and slowly ate. Clare rubbed his back gently. He finished and then groaned and flopped on the bed.

"You can go back to sleep now if you want." Clare cooed. He groaned and pulled the blankets up around him. She kissed his forehead before taking the dishes to the kitchen. Anni was finishing her lunch while Ethan slept in her lap and Link napped on the carpet near Halo and her pups. Clare loaded the dishwasher and cleaned out the mouthful of soup that was left in the pot. Anni set her empty bowl on the table and then shifted Ethan. Clare grabbed the bowl then turned the dishwasher on before going outside to shovel the slush.

"Clare, don't do that..." Anni said as she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Link.

"Why not?" Clare asked as she slid her jacket on. Link sat up with a yelp, "Because he can do it."

"He can shovel his own drive way, I've got this one." Clare said pulling her boots on.

"Fine your choice..." Anni said. Clare pulled on a pair of gloves before going outside. Anni shifted Ethan, "Sorry for waking you Link."

"Okay." Link said and laid back down. She smiled, "You know I have enough lap for both of my boys."

"But I doubt your knew boy would like that..." Link yawned.

"He's going to have to get used to you Link, because I love you both." Anni replied.

"Just a little at a time though." Link said. Anni patted the couch beside her. He stood and sat beside her. She smiled and leaned against him. He smiled and leaned his head on hers. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Link smiled and a little while later Clare returned from outside. Anni had nodded off. Clare yawned, she needed a nap. Luke was not where she'd left him. She shrugged and flopped on the bed with a tired yawn. He groaned and shifted. Clare wrapped on of her arms across his chest. He settled. She shifted until her head was on his chest. He quieted and relaxed. She settled and dozed off into a much deeper sleep. Out in the living room, Ethan had accidently woken Anni up. Link shifted slowly. Anni rubbed her eyes and pulled her feet up under her, "Did you get all of your shopping done?"

"Uh huh..." He muttered. Anni smiled and kissed his jaw, "As did I..."

"You better have, I doubt you'll find anything this close to Christmas." Link said. Anni laughed a little.

"So...when are we going to introduce Ethan to our home?" Link asked.

"Soon...I'll probably take him home tomorrow, I think Clare's finally sick of me." Anni replied.

"Looks like she sick of everything." Link muttered. Anni nudged him in the side, "Be nice, she just had her first run in with my grandmother Renee."

"So? Clare looks a little more on edge lately..." Link said. Anni shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Link, but I'm going to pack our stuff and we're going home." Link nodded, "Should I take him?" She shifted Ethan into his arms and went to pack up their things. Link shifted the small boy gently. Ethan whined then snuggled into him. Link smiled gently. Ethan settled while Anni packed. Link walked by the master bedroom and awed quietly at the sight inside. Anni padded out with their belongings and a blanket to wrap Ethan in, "Take these and go start the car." He nodded and handed her Ethan before grabbing the bag and taking it to the car. Anni wrapped Ethan up and then set him on the couch before breaking into the filing cabinet and fetching her pager. Her car keys were in there also. She snapped them up, shut the cabinet, put on her jacket then gathered up Ethan. She did all this while being careful not to wake Clare, the older woman would throw a fit if she caught them leaving. Link was waiting by the car, "It's locked." Anni tossed him the keys and shut the door behind her as she cradled Ethan close. He unlocked the car, tossed the bags in before going to the drivers side. Anni settled Ethan in the back seat and buckled him in before getting into the passengers seat. Link started the vehicle then backed out of the driveway. Anni smiled then yawned as she settled her bag at her feet.

"I'll get you home then you can have a nap." Link cooed. She smiled, "Are you going to stay?" He nodded. She smiled again and relaxed. He smiled and drove them home.

"It feels like we're a family already..." Anni said. He smiled, "But we are." She smiled contently. Link smiled and pulled into their driveway. Anni unbuckled herself and got out once the car had stopped. Link turned it off and mimicked her. She opened the back door and gathered up Ethan. Link grabbed the bags. Anni went and unlocked the front door and took Ethan inside out of the cold. Link followed her. Anni took Ethan down to the spare room and laid him in the bed. Link tossed the bags in their room before going to turn the fire on. Anni tucked Ethan in and kissed his head, "Sweet dreams sweetie..."

"If you leave him there, he'll scream when he wakes up." Link said.

"It's just for now, and he can't always sleep with me Link." Anni replied. Link shook his head, "Don't blame me when he started screaming for you." Anni shook her head and went over to him, "When we go to bed, I'll bring him with us, but he's heavy and I can't pack him for long."

"Okay." Link said. Anni smiled and placed a kiss to his lips before going to get changed.

"...It's only four Anni." Link said.

"And I'm cold so I'm going to put on something warm." Anni replied. Link nodded, "Okay." She smiled and went to go put something warm on. Link sat in a chair by the fire. Anni returned in flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt before crawling into his lap. He smiled and wrapped her in his arms. She settled and snuggled close. A couple minutes later there was a scream, "And that would be Ethan." Anni sighed and went to grab the young boy. Link propped his feet up. Anni padded into the spare room and turned on the light. Ethan was curled up in a ball crying. She went over and sat on the bed, "Ethan honey?" He immediately attached himself to her.

"Shh...it's okay, I'm right here..." Anni cooed.

"Whe...whe..." He whined.

"We're home sweetie, we're at home." She cooed as she rocked him gently. He nodded slowly but wouldn't let go. She rubbed his back, "Let's go sit with dad." He nodded. She stood and carried him back out to the living room. Link hummed, "I told you..." Anni rolled her eyes as she purposely sat down heavily in his lap. He groaned quietly. She smiled and snuggled into him while keeping Ethan close. Link put his hands on her legs. She relaxed and worked on calming Ethan down. Link pressed his nose against her hair, "He's just like Clare...only maybe a little shyer." Anni blinked at him.

"If you thought Clare was that scary in high school, you should've met her when she was elementary." Link said. Anni shrugged and shifted Ethan closer. Link shook his head. Anni kissed Ethan's head and hummed the song she remembered had calmed him before. Ethan settled slowly. She rubbed his back and continued to hum. Link kissed her head as Ethan settled completely. She smiled and relaxed again. Link smiled. Ethan snuggled into both of them and settled.

"...Well...should we skip supper and go to bed?" Link asked.

"No, I'll make dinner, you keep him happy and safe." Anni replied.

"Fine." He said. She shifted Ethan into his hold and went to make dinner. Link settled Ethan slowly. The young boy shifted and whined.

"Shh..." He cooed. He settled and snuggled back into him. Link smiled. Anni peeked around the corner and smiled. Link smiled lightly.

"Clare's going to throw a fit when she finds us gone..." Anni said.

"She might." Link said. Anni hummed as she cooked. Link smiled lightly. Ethan shifted and curled his fingers in Link's shirt.

"Is supper done yet?" Link whined, "I'm hungry." Anni giggled.

"Is it?" He asked again. Anni giggled again, "Yes my dear, dinner is ready." Link stood with Ethan and went to the table. Anni took Ethan. Link sat down and started dishing up. Anni sat with Ethan in her lap and ate her dinner. Link finished first and started washing the dishes. Anni covered a yawn.

"You work too much." Link commented.

"Do not." Anni replied.

"Not lately but before you were." Link said.

"I had to work, I was on my own, it was a distraction..." Anni replied as she stood up.

"You had me then, yet you still worked." Link said as he finished the dishes.

"Before I had you Link and then you walked into my life and I was scared..." Anni replied as she cradled Ethan.

"But you don't have to be." Link said.

"I know that now." Anni replied.

"That's good now get to bed before you fall down." Link said. Anni smiled and padded down to her room. Link shook his head again. Anni laid Ethan down then crawled into bed herself. Link followed after putting the dishes away. Anni hadn't gone to sleep yet and was running her fingers through Ethan's hair. Link changed and climbed in on the other side. She smiled.

"Good night Anni." He said.

"Good night Link." Anni whispered.

"And that means you to." Link yawned before drifting away. She smiled and pulled her little family together before nodding off. Back at Clare's house, she had just rolled out of bed to feed her grumbling stomach and animals. Halo was just getting out of her basket. Clare yawned and walked threw the living room to the kitchen. Halo followed her. She fed her animals before grabbing an pear before sitting on the couch. It was quiet as Sparkles jumped into her lap.

"...They left..." Clare muttered as she ate. But she couldn't figure out how. She glanced at the filing cabinet. It was open a crack.

"...they broke my filing cabinet...Now I'm going to have to get a new one..." Clare sighed. Her little cat looked up at her.

"They broke it." Clare cooed and rubbed Sparkle's head before finishing her pear. There was a thump signifying Luke has fallen out of bed. Clare shook her head and moved her kitten before closing the filing cabinet, where his Christmas present sat in hiding before going to see if he was alright. He was grumbling and rubbing his head as he sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"...Anni and Link broke my filing cabinet." Clare said.

"Why?" He asked as he flopped on the bed.

"I locked their keys, and her pager in there." Clare said laying on the bed before snuggling against him. He kissed her head, "Not much we can do now dear."

"We can go back to sleep." She replied. He smiled and traced circles on her back. She smiled and placed her head on his chest, "Good night Luke..."

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke cooed. She smiled and nodded off. He yawned and soon joined her.

Sunday-Christmas day

Clare was up at six, putting presents under the tree she put up only yesterday. Luke was still asleep and she had called the kids the day before. Clare snuck around the house, putting presents quietly under the tree and digging the turkey out from the freezer. There was a quiet knock on the door. She went to it. Anni stood with Ethan in her arms and Link behind her with an arm load of gifts.

"Come in." Clare said as she yawned. Anni smiled and set Ethan down and he hugged Clare's leg as Anni slipped in with Link.

"Oh, by the way...you two owe me a new filing cabinet..." Clare said with a menacing stare on her face. Anni looked at Link and motioned to go get something.

"Good, new filing cabinet. Now I have to move everything to the new one and make sure Luke doesn't see anything." Clare said. Anni smiled and placed all the gifts in their place. Clare shrugged and opened the broken filing cabinet. Ethan whined a little and ran to Anni. Clare pulled all the files out and set them on the coffee table. Link came in and set the new cabinet down. Clare pushed it into position and started stuffing important, 'Luke must not see' files in it before locking it.

"What exactly are you hiding from him?" Link asked.

"Receipts..." Clare replied, "He told me not to get him anything."

"Oh." Luke replied and went to Anni.

"Well...make yourself comfortable, I'll get you your coffee or tea or whatever." Clare said.

"Auntie..." Ethan whined as he ran over to her.

"Yes?" Clare cooed. He reached up to her. Clare picked him up. He snuggled into her as his words clicked in her head.

"...Did you just call me Auntie?" Clare asked.

"I told him to call you that, he's started calling Link dad." Anni replied.

"I'm too young to be an Auntie...wait never mind..." Clare said, "Anyways, Tea and coffee right?" Anni nodded and Ethan squirmed, "Mommy..." Clare set him down before getting the requested drinks. Ethan ran over and snuggled into his mom. Clare puttered in the kitchen before returning with drinks. Ethan was sitting in Anni's lap was a stuffed bear clutched to his chest.

"I'll be right back." Clare said and went to wake Luke. Anni nodded as she fixed Ethan's hair. Clare shook Luke's shoulder. He groaned and rolled on his back before opening his eyes.

"Morning dear." Clare cooed.

"Merry Christmas love..." Luke replied.

"Come on, up you get. We've got company." Clare said as she turned around. He nodded and got up and got dressed. She went to make his coffee. Anni was tickling Ethan. Clare yawned as she made herself hot chocolate and Luke's coffee. Luke padded out and kissed Anni's head. Clare handed Luke his coffee before sitting by the fire. He sipped it and sat next to her.

"I'll hand out the presents." Clare said. They all noticed that Anni let Ethan crawl back into her lap, this was the first Christmas with a family he could remember. Clare handed out gifts but left one under the tree. Ethan looked a little confused as he turned the gift over in his hands.

"Take the wrapping off." Clare cooed as she peeled the wrapping off her own. Ethan blinked and Anni helped him. Clare was tearing threw the wrapping paper and chucking the bunched up balls at Link and Luke, since she moved to beside the tree. Luke chuckled and chucked it back. Just then his cell phone started ringing. He reached for it to turn it off. Clare snatched it up and started at the number before ripping the battery out. She stormed over to the door, flung it open and pitched both cell phone and battery into a snow bank. Everyone was frozen.

"I've had ENOUGH of this!" She growled. Ethan jumped and whimpered. Clare growled and went to storm in her room. Anni handed Ethan to Link and went to check on Clare. She fumed and grumbled.

"Clare?" Anni asked as she poked her head in the door.

"Every fricken day since we've gotten back it's been work work work...And he won't even let me help!" She fumed. Anni shut the door behind her and went over to Clare. Clare sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Anni sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"...He's such a workaholic...it's hard copping...when all he does is work..." Clare muttered, it was clear she was becoming emotional and frustrated. Anni hugged her gently, "I know, I know but you need to tell him or he'll never know."

"I do...But he still doesn't listen...all he says is 'I do this so I can spend time with you.' It's not fair...he should let me help him..." Clare whined. Anni rubbed her back, "Don't tell him you want to help him, tell him what he's doing to you."

"He should let me help him...that's my job...he hired me to help him...that's what a secretary does..." She sniffed. Anni hugged her tightly. Clare wiped at her eyes.

"Do you want to talk to him now or later?" Anni asked as she tried to calm her friend.

"Later..." Clare whispered. Anni nodded and rubbed her back. Clare flopped sideways onto the bed. Anni stayed with her and did her best to put Clare at ease again. She sniffed loudly.

"Everything will turn out alright, I promise." Anni cooed. Clare nodded. She smiled softly and patted Clare's hand.

"We should get out there..." Clare whispered.

"You stay here and relax." Anni said. Clare nodded. Anni stood, "Just take it easy..." Clare nodded again, "Okay..." Anni opened the door and squeaked. Clare pulled the blankets over herself. Luke slipped passed and pushed Anni out before shutting the door. Clare glanced up before sniffing then laying her head back on the pillow. He sat next to her, "Clare?"

"What?" She whined.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to get the paperwork out of the way so that..." Luke trailed off.

"...You should let me help..." Clare whispered.

"It's your Christmas holiday dear, I wanted you to enjoy it." Luke replied, not continuing his previous sentence.

"It's your Christmas holiday too...I can't enjoy mine if you don't enjoy yours..." She whispered.

"I don't get holidays dear." Luke replied quietly.

"Yes you do...you're just to stubborn and work oriented to see it..." Clare whispered and rolled away from him. He sighed and placed a small thin box in front of her, "I'm sorry...here you left these wrapped." She took it and opened it. Inside lay two tickets fro a cruise down to the Caribbean. She rolled over to look at him.

"This is why I've been working so hard, so that I could go with you and focus on nothing but you." Luke said.

"...Then it's better to get help..." Clare said.

"But I wanted you to relax and take it easy for once." Luke replied.

"Then what's the point of a cruise?" Clare asked. He shrugged.

"...There's one more present for you under the tree..." Clare said.

"Come with me, I've turned off all the phones and I put anything work related away." Luke replied. Clare sighed and nodded. He offered her a hand, "I'm so sorry Clare, I never meant to put work before you." She looked up at him.

"I love you, I would never purposely hurt you." Luke said. She sighed and pushed herself up. He placed his hand to her cheek and kissed her forehead. She leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She sighed softly.

"I don't want to keep hurting you." Luke whispered.

"I know this is selfish of me but...don't put other things first..." Clare replied in a whispered.

"It's not selfish Clare." Luke replied.

"It is too..." Clare said.

"No it's not...I should've been putting you first from the beginning." Luke said. She nuzzled his shoulder. He kissed her head. She crawled into his lap. He held her tightly.

"We should...go back out..." Clare said. He nodded and kissed her head. She stood up slowly. He got up as well and followed her out. Clare went to the tree and got the small box from out under the tree. Ethan looked up from Anni's chest. Clare put the present in Luke's hands before going to prepare the turkey. He opened it carefully. A new cell phone, a new watch and a small brown leather braided bracelet was inside the box. He tossed the phone on the couch and put on the other two. They both fit perfectly. He smiled and went over to Clare. She was making the stuffing for the bird by scratch. He looped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She looked at him.

"Thank you..." Luke whispered. She smiled. Luke nuzzled her neck. She leaned back against him. He smiled and relaxed. She kissed his temple then went back to tearing bread. Luke smiled again and sat down. Link grabbed the phone that Clare got for Luke and turned it on as Clare worked on the bird.

"Link leave that alone." Anni said.

"I'm just looking." Link said. Anni shook her head and shifted a napping Ethan.

"Wow...this must've been expensive...it's got all the features a phone could possibly have. And the house and her cell phone already programmed in it." Link said. Anni cuffed him on the ear, "Quit snooping."

"Fine." He said and set the phone on the coffee table. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head. She smiled. Clare came out after putting the turkey in the oven and began cleaning up the living room. If it weren't for Ethan's black hair, the little group would've looked like a family for real. Clare put the pile of CD's she got from Link on the shelf near the stereo before going to put the too big nightgown in her room. Link followed her with his eyes, "So, are you going to Anai's wedding in February?" Clare nodded, "Yeah..."

"Good to hear." Link said.

"He bribed me." Clare said.

"With what?" Link asked.

"The good stuff." Clare replied. Link chuckled.

"Besides, I had no plans." Clare hummed. Link nodded.

"And I told him to give me the bottle after the wedding or else I might not arrive sober." Clare joked. Link laughed. Clare puttered about cleaning and moving things around. Anni shifted. Clare hummed as she worked. Luke had nodded off in his chair. Clare smiled lightly and pulled a blanket over him. He shifted and settled. Clare went into the bedroom and moved the tickets. Link soon joined his little family.

"...Am I the only one that stays awake?" Clare asked herself as she moved the puppies closer to the fire. The little ones shifted and whined, their mum was out reliving herself. Clare pet their heads gently. They weren't old enough to see yet. Clare smiled gently and went to feed the animals. Luke shifted in the chair. She kissed his temple as she passed him to the pantry. He shifted again. Clare fed the critters before checking on the turkey then sighing, "Now I'm bored..." Luke promptly fell out of his chair. Clare shook her head.

"Ow..." Luke muttered.

"You shouldn't sleep on kitchen chairs." Clare said.

"Yeah..." Luke muttered as he stood. She patted his head, "I think I'm going to go downstairs." He nodded. She kissed his cheek and went downstairs. Luke grumbled and made himself a cup of tea. Clare put on her gi and started practicing. Luke padded around the house trying to amuse himself. Clare practiced quietly. Luke eventually ended up coming downstairs to watch. She showed perfect control and power plus gracefulness. He smiled. She paused for a breather, "Whew..."

"Need something to aim at?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Clare hummed turning around.

"I'm bored so to speak and my ability to dodge is getting rusty." Luke replied.

"...You want me to attack you?" Clare asked. He nodded. Clare raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Okay...don't you have something more comfortable to wear?" He looked at his loose silk pants and shirt then back at her.

"Fine, get on the mats." Clare said. He nodded and moved to the mats. Clare shook her head and took up her position, "How are you with hand to hand combat anyways?"

"Not too bad..." He replied as he took a relaxed but ready position. Clare nodded and waited patiently. He smiled and then next thing she knew she was on her ass.

"Ow..." She whined and stood up. He smiled a little. She went at him with a kick and a hand attack. He side stepped. She attacked again. Once more he side stepped. She attacked again quicker. He ducked and countered. Clare's attacks were getting faster and faster. Luke continued to elude her. She growled and jumped at him. He ducked and she hit the mat. Clare stood quickly and attacked again. He blocked and flipped her before pinning her. She blinked at him, "You were lying."

"No, I've been watching you and I learned your attack pattern." Luke replied.

"Oh, really, well here's my secret weapon..." She said and leaned up and kissed him. He chuckled and pinned her further. She whined, "No fair..." He smiled and released her.

"You guys and your freaky strength..." She grumbled. He kissed her head. She kissed his cheek. He pulled her to her feet. She stood and brushed imaginary dust off her back. He kissed her head. Clare blinked up at him.

"Sorry if I hurt your pride." Luke replied.

"What pride?" Clare joked. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed his nose. He offered a hand, "Something to drink love?" She smiled, "Just let me change and put this stinky gi in the wash." He nodded. She changed right there before taking his hand. He smiled and led her upstairs. She followed. Anni was still asleep with Ethan in her arms but her head was not in Link's lap. Clare stretched. Luke sat her down by the fire and went to make drinks. Clare smiled gently. Ethan shifted in Anni's arms. Clare smiled again. One of Halo's pups tumbled out of the basket. Clare picked it up gently. It whined and then settled in her hands. Clare smiled and rubbed it's head with one of her fingers. It was so soft with a creamy brown fur. Clare smiled gently. Luke returned with a cup of hot chocolate for her and tea for himself. Clare put the pup back in the basket before taking the cup from him. He smiled and sat next to her. Clare smiled and sipped her drink. He kissed her head. She smiled and leaned against him. Ethan shifted and snuggled closer to Anni, "They look so happy together..."

"That's good." Clare said. Luke nodded, "In a few more weeks, he'll officially be a Vaan Linebeck." Clare nodded.

"And so will you one day." Luke whispered.

"Of course." Clare said tapping the promise ring on her finger. He smiled and kissed her temple. She finished her hot chocolate and went to check on the turkey. Luke smiled and stroked one of the pups. Clare puttered about in the kitchen quietly, getting the rest of dinner going. Halo padded into the kitchen.

"Hello Halo girl." Clare cooed as she cooked. The little mum had a snack and returned to her pups. Clare smiled lightly. Luke pet Halo as she settled into the basket. Clare started setting out dishes on the table. Anni shifted. Clare was trying to be quiet but that was hard when you were preparing a large meal. Luke got up to give her a hand. She was stirring two different pots. Luke smiled and took over one. She smiled at him, grateful for the help. He kissed her head.

"Watch the potatoes!" She squeaked and turned the heat down. He did as asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't cooked something like this in years." Luke said.

"I have...every year." Clare muttered. He kissed her head. She tapped his hip gently, "Move over, I need in the oven." He moved. She grabbed a wicker basket and bent as she opened the oven door. Luke kept an eye on the rest of the food. Clare put fresh baked buns on the wicker basket then set that on the table after closing the oven door. Luke smiled.

"The turkey is almost done." Clare hummed, "Can you wake our guests?" He nodded. She smiled and began putting everything into bowls or onto plates. Luke woke everyone gently. Clare was setting food on the table then hauled the turkey out of the oven. Anni padded in with Ethan.

"Dish up, the turkey will be there in a second." Clare said as she set the large cooker on the top of the stove. Anni sat down and dished up for herself and Ethan as Link came and sat down. Clare carved the turkey up after removing it from the cooker. Ethan looked utterly amazed. Clare set the turkey on the table before sitting down herself. Luke sat next to her and dinner went wonderfully. Clare even managed to pawn some turkey off to go back to Link and Anni's. The kids packed up and headed home. Clare was now busy scrubbing the dishes that were too big to fit in the dishwasher. Luke gave her a hand. She washed and he dried, "So what else did you get?"

"New suit, new mp3 and what you got me." Luke replied.

"That's nice...what do you need an mp3 player for?" Clare asked.

"Link." Luke replied.

"...You don't need it do you?" Clare asked. He shook his head. Clare shook her own, "That kid..." Luke chuckled. She sighed and finished the dishes.

"Come on, I believe a bath is in order..." Luke cooed. She nodded and followed him. He led her to the bathroom and started the water. She stripped and grabbed some bubble bath. Luke went to get he other half of her Christmas present. She stepped into the bathtub and poured a little bit of the bubble bath into the water. Luke returned and sat beside the tub. She smiled. He kissed her shoulder before beginning to rub them. She relaxed against his hands. He smiled and continued to relax her. She closed her eyes with a content sigh. He pulled his hands away and pushed up his sleeves before continuing.

"It would be easier if you took your shirt off..." Clare commented as she opened her eye an crack. He chuckled, "Just relax dear." She smiled and relaxed against his hands. He smiled again, "Now take a deep breath and relax completely..." She nodded and took a deep breath and relaxed more. He kissed her neck. Clare smiled and relaxed completely. He continued to work her into a state of bliss. She relaxed and closed her eyes with a very content sigh. He let her relax. Clare sighed contently. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and put her hands on the edges of the tub. He smiled and kissed her nose. She giggled and opened her eyes. Luke grabbed a towel.

"Time to get out?" She asked.

"If you wish." Luke replied.

"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you." Clare said. He smiled and motioned her out. She smiled and stood. He wrapped a towel around her and scooped her up. She smiled and relaxed against him. He took her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. Clare smiled. He handed her undergarments and a set of silk pyjamas. She changed. He smiled and stripped to his boxers. Clare smiled and slid under the covers. Luke soon joined her. She smiled and slipped up against him. He looped his arms around her. Clare smiled and relaxed. He kissed her head.

"...Thank you." She whispered.

"For what, I haven't done anything..." Luke replied. She shook her head and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"Good night Luke." Clare cooed softly.

"Sweet dreams my Angel..." He replied. She smiled and kissed one of the plains on his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep. He rubbed her back and watched over her. She relaxed with a content sigh. He stayed awake until she was completely asleep. She had one arm wrapped around his stomach while the other one was resting beside her. He smiled and joined her.

Monday-A month later

Clare shifted slowly. Luke was sound asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He shifted. She smiled and went to relieve herself. Luke curled up under the blankets at the loss of her warmth. She returned and smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. He shifted. Clare smiled and kissed his forehead. He settled.

"Luke." Clare cooed. He groaned.

"Luke." Clare cooed again, softer. Luke shifted and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Clare cooed. He smiled. She kissed his lips before beginning to pack. He shifted and sat up slowly.

"Did you have a rough night sleeping?" Clare asked as she packed a red bikini. He nodded and rubbed his neck. She smiled and shifted behind to rub his back. He sighed and relaxed into her hands. She smiled and kissed his temple. He leaned back into her arms. She squeaked, "Luke, you're heavy..." He shifted down to lie with his head in her lap. Clare leaned down to kiss his forehead. He smiled and relaxed. She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and settled under her hands.

"Luke...Our plane leaves in three hours." Clare said. He sighed and sat up.

"Just relax, I'll pack our bags." Clare cooed. He flopped back onto the mattress. She smiled and kissed his cheek before finishing packing her bag. He yawned. She smiled and began packing his bag. He got up and got dressed. Clare smiled and dressed herself. Her rubbed his face.

"You, my dear, could use a good shave." Clare said, "But then again, the rugged look is in." He chuckled and went to shave. She giggled and slipped a little pale yellow sundress into her bag before fixing her navy skirt and shirt. Luke came back out cleaned up and a little more awake.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she zipped her bag closed. He nodded, "I need coffee..."

"Go get a cup then honey." Clare giggled. He muttered and padded out of the room. She smiled and shook her head. Luke and mornings didn't go together. Clare giggled and finished packing his bag. Halo padded over to her. Clare picked her up gently, "Hello cutie." Halo snuggled closer and nuzzled her. Clare sat on the bed and pet her dog. Halo settled under her hand. Clare smiled. Luke returned with a cup of coffee and the kitten. Clare smiled, "Awake yet?"

"For the most part..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and patted the bed. He sat next to her. She leaned against him.

"Come on, we can cuddle on the plane." Luke said as he finished his coffee.

"If I don't get air sick." Clare replied. He rubbed her back. Clare put Halo on the bed and stood up.

"I called Anni to come and get them." Luke said. Clare nodded, "She has a key to the house."

"I hid one under the mat..." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "We should go now then." He nodded as well and stood. Clare grabbed the bags. Luke took his and they left for the airport. Clare waited in her seat on the plane. Luke stowed their belongings and sat down. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Cuddling time?" Clare asked. He nodded. Clare smiled and nuzzled her lover's shoulder. He looped his arm around her. She relaxed against him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as the plane began to taxi. Clare relaxed more. He shifted away from her long enough for them to reach cruising altitude. Clare stretched slowly. He kissed her temple once the plane settled. Clare closed her eyes. He smiled. She leaned back against him. He kissed her forehead and relaxed. She smiled and sighed contently.

"Go to sleep, we've got another two hours..." Luke cooed.

"Okay." She whispered. He snagged a blanket off a passing trolley and wrapped it around her. Clare settled. He smiled and watched over her. Clare shifted when the plane began it's decent. He rubbed her arm. Clare settled. He smiled and kissed her head. Clare woke when the landing gear of the air craft hit the blacktop runway.

"Hello dear..." Luke replied.

"Mmm...Hi." Clare whispered as she stretched. He smiled and kissed her head. She smiled and rubbed her eyes. He freed her hands. She looked up at him.

"We've landed." Luke said. Clare nodded and stood up. Luke sat her back down, "Not yet dear..." Clare blinked at him, "But you said we've landed..."

"I said we'd landed, I hadn't said we'd stopped." Luke replied.

"Oh." Clare hummed. He smiled and kissed her head. She yawned slowly. Soon the plane stopped and they were allowed to disembark. Clare stood and reached for her bags. Luke handed them down to her.

"I hate being short sometimes..." Clare muttered. He smiled and kissed her head, "I adore your height."

"Mainly because tall women are strange..." Clare muttered. He smiled. Clare followed him off the plane. He rubbed her back. She smiled as she climbed off the plane. Luke rubbed his neck, "I hate plane trips..."

"As do I." Clare said. He smiled and led her down the airport out to where their ship was docked.

"Do we have all our luggage and tickets?" Clare asked. He nodded, "Luggage was shipped aboard." Clare nodded, "Lead away." He nodded and led her aboard. She smiled and followed him. He led them to their room after handing over their tickets.

"First time on a ship." Clare said.

"Really?" Luke asked. Clare nodded, "Yup." Luke smiled, "You're going to love this..." Clare smiled, "I'm sure I will." He kissed her quickly. Clare smiled and kissed her back. He broke the kiss, "Let's explore..." She nodded, "Let's." He smiled and led her up onto the viewing deck. She gasped quietly. He smiled. She went to the railing and looked out. He watched her.

"Wow." She said.

"Beautiful view isn't it..." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "It is." He looped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned against him. He kissed her head, "You remember the first time we met?" She smiled and nodded, "You were ten and I was six." He smiled, "But do you remember how?"

"It's been a long time." Clare replied.

"I, in a cowardly way, saved you." Luke replied.

"Oh right, you went and got the teacher." Clare said. He chuckled, "Never was one for getting involved with other people's fights." Clare smiled, "No you weren't." He kissed her head_. _

_Sixteen years ago, Clare, as a little girl of six with a red dress stood outside quietly waiting for her turn on the swings. Off in the shadows a boy a few years older than her watched her. As Clare stood in line, a couple of older boys pushed her into the mud. They laughed at her and pushed each other in good nature. Clare sniffed as she stood up._

"_Poor wittle Clare, nobody cares about her." One of the boys teased._

"_...My sister...cares..." Clare sniffed._

"_No she doesn't, she just pities you." He replied. Clare sniffed again._

"_Hey leave her alone." Someone said. She looked up at the voice. A young boy with dark brown hair and green eyes ran over with a teacher, "Are you alright?" He asked as he offered a hand to her. She shied away from him._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He soothed. She looked down, "I...I...don't want to...get you dirty..." He smiled gently and took her hand, "I don't mind." She sniffed and looked up at him. He pulled her to her feet slowly as a teacher wrapped a blanket around her. Clare sniffed and tears started running down from her eyes. He moved on a whim and hugged her gently. She meeped and shivered._

"_I'm going to keep you safe from now, I promise." He whispered, a soft British accent in his voice. A teacher from the high school picked her up as the bell to go home rang, Clare watched him over the teacher's shoulder. He waved good bye with a soft smile as he fixed his glasses. She waved pathetically over the teachers shoulder._

Luke smiled and kissed her neck. She smiled and relaxed.

"Sorry I broke my promise." Luke whispered.

"Don't worry. I got my revenge." Clare cooed. He smiled. She kissed his temple. He smiled more as the wind played through her hair.

"Oh, we're leaving port." Clare said, "Did I say that right?" He nodded and smiled more.

"Yay, first time on the sea." Clare said smiling. He nuzzled her neck, unable to get the smile off his face. She smiled, "Shall we finish our exploring?" He nodded. She kissed him before taking his hand. He smiled and led her around the ship. Clare smiled joyfully. They ended back at their room.

"Should we enjoy some cuddle time?" Clare asked. He nodded. She smiled, "Unless you had something else planned."

"Not for today dear..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and kissed him as she opened their door. He smiled. Clare smiled and went inside before gasping, "Wow."

"Executive suite." Luke replied.

"This bed is massive." Clare said going to the bed. He smiled. Clare smiled, "You like the fine things don't you."

"I grew up on them." Luke replied.

"I know." Clare hummed as she turned to him. He smiled and coaxed her to go sit down. She sat on the little couch. It was soft and comfy.

"This is comfy." She said and stretched out on it. He smiled and laid on the king sized bed. Clare smiled and relaxed. He sighed and curled on his side. Clare sat up. Luke settled. She smiled and relaxed. He shifted. Their stomachs growled, they had skipped breakfast and lunch. Luke rolled over and pressed a button. Clare stood up slowly. Luke ordered dinner, not wanting to mingle that night.

"Make sure there is no sage in the dishes." Clare said. He nodded and told them there was a sage allergy. Clare smiled and moved to sit next to him. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her down next to him. She smiled and snuggled into his side. He kissed her head. She smiled and kissed his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and relaxed. He relaxed completely.

"Don't like ships?" Clare asked.

"I love being out here, but now I can really relax, because there's no phones, no meetings, no paperwork, just two weeks of bliss with my angel..." Luke sighed contently. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek, "That's good." He smiled and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and kissed his temple. There was a knock on the door and the food was slipped in the door. Clare sat up to get it. Luke stretched and sat up. She smiled to him before getting the food. He snagged a few things. She set the tray of food on the small table in the room. Luke picked away at his food.

"Is something bothering you?" Clare asked. He shook his head, "Just thinking..."

"About?" She inquired as she ate. He just smiled.

"Or not." Clare said, "You don't have to answer."

"Don't worry dear, you'll find out soon enough love." Luke replied.

"okay." She said with a smile. He finished his food and relaxed again. Clare smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He met her half way. She smiled and kissed him. He stroked her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and let her rest on his chest. She smiled and licked his bottom lip. He yielded to her. She slipped her tongue deeper into his mouth. He ran his hands up under her shirt. She smiled and slid her hands down his back. He broke the kiss and nipped at her neck. She moaned quietly. He smiled and stroked her sides. She nipped his ear. He smirked and nipped her collar bone. She moaned slightly louder. He kissed her neck and worked her shirt up. She smiled and pulled it off for him. He smiled and kissed her stomach. Clare smiled and laid back. He smiled and littered her body with feather light kisses. She smiled and laid still. He made short work of her skirt. She tugged on his shirt. He smiled and removed it. She smiled and kissed the plains of his chest again. He smiled and nipped her hips. She squeaked. He chuckled and did it again. She squeaked again before moaning quietly. He smiled and kissed her hips lightly.

"You're teasing..." Clare squeaked.

"Yes I am." He replied as he kissed the other side. She squeaked. He smiled. She turned her head to the side. Luke smirked and kissed the top of her thigh. She squeaked. He chuckled, "Relax Angel..." Clare relaxed slightly. He smiled, "And a little more dearest...trust me." She nodded and relaxed a little bit. He moved up and kissed her neck. Clare relaxed completely.

"Angel, you have to trust me..." Luke whispered.

"I do..." Clare replied. He kissed her neck. She nuzzled his cheek. Luke laid along her side. Clare nuzzled his shoulder. He rubbed her back. Clare yawned tiredly. He pulled the blankets up over them, "Go to sleep." She smiled and kissed his shoulder before going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered before joining her.

Monday

Clare shifted slowly against Luke. He held her close. She relaxed. He soon settled himself. They slept until ten that morning when Clare woke up. Luke was completely at ease. Clare shifted and yawned as she sat up. The blanket fell away, reminding her she was nearly naked. She squeaked and went to find some clothes. Luke shifted and settled. Clare dressed in that pale sundress she hid in her bag. Luke shifted again. She smiled and looked around the room. It was huge. She went to the small refrigerator and looked inside. There were a few bottles of alcohol as well as some fruit. Clare grabbed an orange. Luke groaned but it was closer to a whimper. Clare smiled and sat next to him on the bed. He shifted and rolled on his side. Clare leaned over and kissed him. He settled. She smiled and peeled her orange. He shifted again.

"Luke." Clare cooed to him. He shifted a little. Clare smiled and nuzzled his temple as she whispered in his ear, "Luke." He shifted and opened one eye.

"Good morning." Clare cooed. He smiled a little.

"Do you want some coffee?" Clare asked. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to brew his coffee. He groaned and tried to wake up more. She returned a couple minutes later with a cup of coffee for him. He sat up, "Can I have my glasses and some aspirin?" She nodded and handed him his glasses, which were on the table and went looking for the aspirin. He put on his glasses and rubbed his temple.

"They didn't have aspirin but they have ibuprofen." Clare said as she returned.

"That will work..." Luke replied. She nodded and handed him the bottle. He opened it and swallowed two pills. Clare sat on the edge of the bed, "Not feeling good?"

"This always happens when I travel on the water..." Luke replied as he laid back down. She laid next to him and kissed his temple. He smiled a little.

"Just relax dear." Clare cooed. He nodded and rubbed his temples. She put a hand on his forehead. He was warm...too warm.

"You're sick..." Clare sighed and tucked him in. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Just relax and go to sleep." Clare said. He sighed. Clare went to pour some water. He shifted and tossed his glasses on the nightstand. She set the water on the nightstand and placed a cloth on his forehead. He flinched and whined.

"Shh." Clare cooed. He settled.

"You get sick every time you go out on the sea?" Clare asked.

"Just the first day...sometimes two..." He groaned.

"Just take it easy..." Clare cooed. He sighed, "I hate being sick..."

"You'll get over it." Clare cooed to him. He sighed. She kissed his forehead, "Do you need anything else?"

"Not at the moment..." He replied as he set his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. She smiled and kept it up. He slowly fell asleep. She kept him company. He snuggled close to her. Clare smiled and kept him calm and asleep. He shifted once or twice. Clare smiled lightly. Luke yawned and nuzzled her stomach. Clare smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He settled. She smiled lightly. He woke two hours later. She was napping against the headboard, the orange still in her hand. Luke smiled and removed the orange and snuggled back into her. She shifted before settling. He closed his eyes but wasn't able to go back to sleep. She flopped onto her side with a yawn. He sighed and nuzzled her neck. She shifted. Luke settled again. Clare rolled over. He was quiet for awhile, before the worst part of his illness hit and he went to cough up the contents of his stomach. Clare shifted and rolled over. The bed beside her was empty.

"Hmmm?" Clare hummed. Luke was gone. Clare went to look for him. He was leaning against the wall of the bathroom trembling slightly.

"Come back to bed." Clare cooed. He looked up and stood slowly only to sit back down. Clare went to him. His trembles had increased. She hefted him up slowly and led him back to the bed. He swallowed weakly.

"Come to bed." Clare cooed. He followed. She laid him down carefully. He whimpered and covered his face.

"shh.." Clare cooed. He sighed. She pulled his hands off his face. He looked at her pathetically. She kissed his forehead. He settled a little, but he'd made himself worse.

"You'll be okay." Clare cooed. He sighed and curled around her. She kissed his temple. He soon returned to sleep. Dinner rolled past quietly and night fell. Luke shifted every so often but he was slowly improving. Clare yawned and leaned back against the headboard. Luke muttered something and shifted. Clare turned her head to the side. He yawned and opened his eyes. She yawned and shifted. Luke sat up and rubbed his temples. Clare flopped onto her side. He got up and made a cup of tea. Clare curled in a ball. Luke returned and sat next to her. She rolled over and grabbed a pillow.

"Sorry for ruining the trip Angel..." Luke said quietly. She yawned. He finished his tea and laid down. She rolled over to him. His eyes were going hazy. Clare yawned cutely, like she was when she was nine. He smiled and stroked her cheek. She reached for him. He shifted her closer. She relaxed. He looped his arm around her and tucked his head under her chin. She nuzzled the top of his head gently. He whined but it was a content whine. She relaxed and kept sleeping. Luke shifted closer to her.

Tuesday

Clare shifted, having slept really wrong last night, a nice big fat knot stuck in her back and neck. Luke was still tucked neatly in her arms. She groaned as she stretched before wincing. He shifted and opened one eye. Clare rolled away from him and lay flat on her stomach. He sat up and laid his hand in the small of her back, "You alright?"

"My back and neck have knots in them..." Clare muttered. He kissed her temple and began to work them out. She sighed contently. He smiled and continued.

"Mmm..." She sighed. He soon finished and flopped on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked.

"Still a little nauseous..." Luke replied. She kissed his temple. He smiled a little. She ran her fingers through the ends of his long hair. He relaxed. She smiled. He shifted. Clare nuzzled the top of his head. He settled. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. He purred contently.

"Are you a cat now?" Clare teased. He smiled and nipped her neck. She squeaked and moaned quietly. He settled shortly after. Clare giggled and went to change. He shifted and rubbed his temples. She was digging a white sun dress out of her bag. Luke sat up and snapped his eyes shut. Clare went back over to him. He slowed his breathing to calm his breaths. She rubbed his back. He smiled a little and leaned into her. Clare smiled and kissed his head. He relaxed.

"Feeling better yet?" Clare asked. He nodded. She smiled and hugged him gently. He relaxed under her touch. She gave him a gentle squeeze before grabbing the orange that never got eaten yesterday. He shifted and moved to get dressed. Clare peeled her orange and separated it into halves. Luke returned in loose cotton pants and a blue tunic. She blinked at him.

"It's hot and this is comfy..." He replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "That's fine." He flopped down and closed his eyes.

"Are we going out of the room today?" Clare asked. He nodded.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked as she ate.

"Anything you want." Luke replied.

"What is there to do?" Clare asked.

"Swimming, sports, sunbathing, you name it." Luke replied.

"...Hmmm..." Clare hummed. He shifted, he looked so at ease now.

"Well, I guess I could sunbathe...And let others ogle my body..." Clare teased. He frowned at that even though his eyes were shut. Clare smiled and stood after finishing her orange, "Or swimming." Luke shifted.

"It's a good thing I've got my swim suit on already." Clare said as she went looking for a towel to take with her. Luke sat up. She smiled as she returned. His hair was a mess but it looked good with the long tunic.

"Are you going to join me?" Clare asked. He nodded and scooped up a book before putting his glasses on. She smiled and waited for him. He offered an arm to her. She smiled and looped her arm through his. He smiled and led her up to the deck with the pool on it. She smiled and claimed a pair of chairs near the pool. Luke relaxed in one and started reading. Clare smiled and pulled off her white sundress to reveal the red bikini she was wearing underneath. Luke smiled but he'd seen her naked. But the other men around haven't so they stared as she went towards the pool. Luke gained their attention long enough to motion that he was watching them. The men just sat and watched the sexy in red woman slide into the water. Luke smiled and returned to his book. She swam for a little while. Luke kept one eye on her at all times. She climbed out about two hours later and the men were drooling as she walked over to her towel. Luke smiled and offered it to her. She smiled and took it, "Thank you dear."

"Never a problem love." Luke replied. She smiled as she dried herself, "Is there someone watching me?"

"Oh most definitely." Luke replied. Clare looked over her shoulder cutely. Several men turned and looked elsewhere. Clare shrugged and sat on her chair. Luke offered her a drink. She smiled and took it. He returned to his book. Clare stretched out with a smile. A sea breeze played through Luke's loose hair. The other women swooned as Clare rolled over. Luke set his book down and pulled off his glasses.

"Luke. Can you put sun block on my back?" Clare asked. He slipped his glasses back on and did as asked.

"Thank you...did you finish your book?" Clare asked.

"Lost interest." Luke replied as he sat next to her. She giggled, "We can go ashore tomorrow, we're stopping at a island for a little while." He smiled and worked from her shoulders down to the small of her back. She smiled and relaxed. He kissed her neck. She smiled and looked at him. He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. Around the deck other men were growling or sulking. Clare giggled quietly. Luke smiled and returned to his seat. Clare smiled and relaxed. He once more removed his glasses and closed his eyes as he laid the frames on his leg. Clare tanned on her back before rolling over and putting sun block on her front. Luke had nodded off in the soft breeze. Clare smiled and grabbed the bottle to put sun block on his face so he didn't get burned. They needed to do this more often, he needed the down time. Clare smiled and put the sun block on him before relaxing again. Luke shifted at the loss of her touch. She smiled and put her hand in his. He settled. She smiled and closed her eyes. Luke shifted a little. Clare rolled over. Luke woke up when his glasses slipped to the deck. Clare stretched and relaxed. Luke smiled, put his glasses back on before picking her up. She squeaked and looked up at him. He smiled, "Come on, let's get you dressed and we can go ashore for a bit."

"But my sundress is right there." Clare said pointing down.

"Yes, but you don't want to go walking around in a white sundress in a red swim suit underneath." Luke replied as he picked it up. She shrugged, "Fine." He smiled and carried her back to their room, much to the despair of the men on the deck.

"What shall I wear?" Clare mused as she was being carried. Luke chuckled and set her on her feet when the returned to their suite. She smiled and went to her bag. Luke leaned on the wall and waited. She dug out a red tank top with black shorts. Luke smiled.

"How's this?" She asked.

"I like the dress more but it's whatever you're most comfortable in dear." Luke replied.

"Tomorrow, I'll stay in the dress." Clare cooed. He smiled and nodded. She went to him. He smiled, "Don't forget your purse dear." She nodded and grabbed her purse. Luke took her hand and led her to the shore leave area.

"Will you be sick again when we come back on?" Clare asked. He shook his head, "I should be fine now." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and they went ashore after receiving their leave ticket. She smiled and looked around. The little town they were docked at was beautiful.

"Wow, let's go explore." Clare said. Luke smiled and let her lead him about. She smiled and went looking at the little shops around the little town. Luke picked up a few books and a hair pin for Anni. Clare bought a pair of earrings that were hand crafted and a matching necklace. Luke smiled. Clare smiled and put the small bag in her purse. Luke had bought something for her while her back was turned. Clare turned to him and smiled. He returned the smile. Clare smiled and grabbed his hand. He linked their hands. She smiled and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head and discretely fastened the bracelet he'd bought her around her wrist. Clare shifted and felt the bracelet on her wrist before looking up at him. He smiled and let her look. She raised her wrist. A delicate trigold chain with a sing wing shaped pendent attached hung around her wrist. She smiled and hugged him quickly. He kissed her head again.

"Thank you." Clare said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Luke replied. She smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss. She broke it and nuzzled his neck. He rubbed her back and smiled. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke smiled and led her back towards the ship. She smiled and followed him. They returned to their room. She smiled. Luke set his books and the hair pin down on the table and relaxed. Clare smiled and sat on the couch. Luke shifted and yawned as he kicked off his sandals. She smiled and propped her feet on the couch. Luke soon nodded off. Clare smiled and grabbed the book he was trying to read earlier. It was a noveled version of Doctor Who, but from the looks of it, it was well loved book, he'd probably read it ten or more times. Clare smiled and set it down to relax. Luke shifted. She smiled and stretched. Luke groaned. Clare snuggled into the pillows of the couch and closed her eyes. Luke shifted again. She sighed and dozed off. An hour or so later someone banged on the door. Clare was startled awake. Luke fell off the bed. Clare went to get the door. One of the onboard maids told them dinner was ready. Clare nodded and told her they'll be there in a moment. She nodded and left as Luke picked himself up.

"Luke...dinner's ready..." Clare yawned. He nodded and went over to her, looping his arms around her. She leaned against him. He kissed her head. She smiled, "Shall we?" He nodded. She nodded in return and gave him her hand. He linked their fingers and led her to the enormous dinning room. She followed quietly. He led her to the table assigned to them.

"Isn't there supposed to be a formal party sometime to?" Clare asked.

"Tomorrow love." Luke replied. Clare nodded, "Okay." He smiled as a waitress offered menus. Clare smiled and took one. Luke looked over the menu over.

"What are you having?" Clare asked. Luke hummed, "I think...I'll have the chicken."

"...I'll think I'll just have a Greek salad." Clare hummed. He nodded and waited for the waitress. She smiled and set her menu down. Luke returned the smile. The waitress came by.

"We'll have a bottle of red wine, the chicken penne and the Greek salad." Luke told the young woman. Clare handed her menu over and smiled lightly and the woman blushed. Luke rolled his eyes as she fluttered her eyelashes and left. Clare hummed, "Oh looky another one..." Luke sighed, "I don't see what's so great about me..." Clare patted his shoulder, "It's okay." He smiled a little. Clare smiled. A waiter brought the wind and left the bottle. Clare smiled. Luke opened it and poured them both a glass. She smiled to him, "Thank you." Luke smiled. She smiled and took a sip. Luke swirled his first then sipped his.

"Is it to your standards?" Clare asked as she gently sat her glass down.

"I've had better but it is good." Luke replied. Clare giggled quietly. Luke smiled and toyed with her ring. Clare smiled and put her chin on her hand. There was something more to his toying but she couldn't pin it down.

"Hey Luke." Clare hummed.

"Yes dear?" Luke replied.

"Do you remember the second time we met?" She asked.

"Oh yes, most frightening day of my life and at the same time, I was so happy to see you again." Luke replied. Clare smiled lightly, "At the time the feelings weren't returned..." Luke squeezed her hand lightly.

_Around the lunch time at the elementary school, a nine year old Clare was getting ready for her turn on the double slide. She could hear some people laughing at something. She looked up. A boy was picking himself up off the ground, his books scattered as some older boys and a few girls laughed. Clare slid down the slide and ran over, "Hey, leave him alone." They all turned and glared at her as he fixed his glasses, "Shut up pipsqueak, we'll pick on the rich kid if we want." _

"_I said to leave him alone!" Clare shouted and tackled one of the older girls. The boy they'd been picking on pulled her away, "It's fine, it doesn't bother me..." He said quietly._

"_No it's not..." She said._

"_Just...don't worry about it, if they're picking on me they can't pick on you." He replied as he picked up his books. But one of the girls wasn't happy about being tackled and tackled Clare. He separated them again and stood between them, "Leave her alone, I'm the one you're after."_

"_Not now your not!" The girl shouted as her friends him as she punched Clare. Then the unthinkable happened, he punched the girl square in the stomach. Clare blinked slowly, her eye starting to swell. The group ran as the boy sat next to her. She blinked up at him._

"_Sorry about that, I broke my promise to you." The boy said quietly. She shook her head, "D...Don't worry about it..." He sighed and picked up his notebook. Clare stood slowly and limped over to her school as the bell rang. He watched her go before disappearing like a ghost. But there were still bullies in her school so they pushed her onto the concrete inside the school doors. This time there was no one to save her. She sniffed and went to the nurses office. They cleaned her up and called her sister. Midna was quick to arrive. She scooped up her little sister and cooed to her. Clare sniffed and whined._

"_Shh...it's okay...I've got you." Midna cooed._

"_...Can I...have some...hot...chocolate...?" Clare asked quietly._

"_Of course." Midna cooed as they went out to her car, on the edge of the yard the boy from before was tied to the fence, and from the look of it, he'd given up on getting loose._

"_Wait." Clare whispered. Midna paused. Clare pointed to the boy. Midna blinked and set her sister down to go find something to free the boy with. Clare stood there quietly._

"_Sorry honey, I don't have anything to get him loose with." Midna said._

"_What...what if we...just untie him...?" Clare asked. Midna got down to her sister's level, "Honey, whoever did that handcuffed him there."_

"_What are handcuffs?" Clare asked._

"_There're like bracelets but they keep people from getting away, the police use them on bad guys." Midna explained as the boy leaned his face on his arm. Clare blinked then nodded with a sniff. _

"_Sorry honey, maybe someone else will find him." Midna replied as she picked her back up. She sniffed again and nodded. Midna set her in the car and buckled her belt before taking her home, leaving the boy who had tired so hard to help her chained to a fence._

"Sorry about leaving you like that..." Clare muttered.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he turned her ring.

"Don't you remember being chained to the school yard fence?" Clare asked.

"Every other day I ended up cuffed to that fence." Luke replied.

"I tired to get Midna to free you one day." Clare hummed.

"Well she'd have wasted her time...One day of freedom would only mean more taunts and blows to the head." Luke replied. She grabbed his hand gently. He smiled a little, "But it's all in the past." Clare nodded and they were served their dinner. Luke smiled and ate his dinner. Clare ate her salad quietly. When they were done, Luke offered his hand, "Come with me, I want you to see something." She nodded and stood. Luke led her out onto the deck. Clare followed him.

"Look up." Luke whispered. She did as asked. Stars she'd never been able to see at home were spread out over her head.

"Oh wow." Clare said as she looked up. He smiled and kissed her neck. She smiled and leaned against him. He relaxed and closed his eyes. She smiled and put her hands on his arm. He smiled. Clare smiled and sighed contently. A soft breeze blew across the deck. Clare smiled and shivered slightly. Luke shifted to hold her closer. She leaned against him gently. He nuzzled her neck and let his body warm her. Clare sighed contently. Luke smiled and led her back inside. She followed. He took her back to their room and promptly laid down with her close. She smiled and nuzzled against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's on the schedule tomorrow?" Clare asked quietly.

"A dance and more exploring." Luke replied. She nodded and yawned.

"Go put your jim jams on and then we can go to bed." Luke cooed. She nodded and stood up. Luke shifted and stripped to his pants. Clare changed then crawled back into bed with Luke. He looped his arms around her and kissed her head. She smiled lightly and nuzzled his neck. Luke pulled the blankets up over them, "Go to sleep Angel." She nodded and dozed off shortly after. He kissed her forehead and soon joined her.

Wednesday

Clare shifted and yawned before grabbing at her pillow, still asleep. Luke was running his fingers through her hair. She settled contently. He smiled. She woke an hour and a half later with a stretch. Luke was still at her side.

"Morning." Clare yawned quietly. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Morning luv."

"Did you sleep good?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose, "That's good." He stole a kiss from her. She smiled and nipped his nose. He chuckled.

"Are we getting up today?" Clare asked. He nodded. She smiled and sat up. Luke pulled her back down and nuzzled her neck. She squeaked. He smiled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled and relaxed. Luke relaxed as well. She smiled and nuzzled his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is it really that soft?"Clare asked.

"Yes..." Luke replied. She smiled and relaxed. An hour later Luke sat up. Clare looked up at him.

"Shall we get dressed and go ashore for a bit?" Luke replied. She smiled and nodded. Luke smiled and got dressed. Clare hummed and sat up to get dressed. Luke returned a few minutes later in a darker version of yesterday's outfit with his hair tied back and his glasses in place.

"You're going to boil in that." Clare hummed as she pulled on the white sundress she wore yesterday. He shrugged, "I was quite comfortable yesterday."

"But this is darker." She said poking his chest. He shrugged again and kissed her head. She smiled and grabbed her purse. He offered a hand. She took it with a smile. Once more they went ashore. Clare looked at the little shops quietly. Luke watched her while keeping an eye out for anything worth buying. Clare was like any other tourist and was happily looking at all the little trinkets around the shops. Luke smiled. She smiled as she picked up a counterfeit doubloon necklace. Luke glanced at it over her shoulder.

"This is nice." Clare said. Luke frowned a little, "Dear the finish is already coming off."

"So? It looks rugged and old." Clare said.

"If you want it you can get it." Luke replied. Clare smiled and bought the little doubloon necklace. Luke sneezed and rubbed his eyes.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Luke replied. She nodded, "okay...but tell me if there is something wrong." He smiled, "Just dust dear..."

"Still..." Clare muttered and kept walking down the shops. Luke followed close, toying with something in his pocket. She squealed when she saw a jade set on one of the shop stands. Luke smiled and followed her again. She looked at the small jade ship necklace and jade stone earrings and earrings. Luke watched her.

"...Not that great of quality...and I don't like how they look..." Clare muttered to herself. Luke smiled.

"But the price is good...Nah." Clare said and turned away from the shop. Luke offered a hand. She smiled and put her hand in his. He linked their fingers and led her down to the beach. She smiled and followed. He took a seat in the sand and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and relaxed against him. He kissed her neck and held her against him. She smiled and leaned back against him. He toyed with her ring again.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Clare asked. He shook his head, "Just a habit dear." She nodded, "Okay." He smiled and let his head rest on her shoulder. Clare smiled and leaned her head on his. He relaxed behind her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Remember when you first started picking on me..." Luke mused. Clare meeped and nodded nervously. He hugged her tightly, "I honestly say I was scared for my life."

"...I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"It's alright dear, I know you did it because I broke my promise." Luke cooed.

_A twelve year old Clare shoved her way to the coat rack to go outside. When she got outside, her favourite victim had already been apprehended by her henchmen. During the previous summers, Clare had enrolled in Tia Kwon Do and was now taking revenge and a little side fun. She approached the older boys._

"_Hey Clare." The tallest one said as the smaller one taunted the restrained boy._

"_Kishin. Anai. Linebeck." Clare said grabbing the last one. Luke swallowed hard and whimpered quietly, "Please don't hurt me Miss Clare, I-I finished you-your homework." _

"_I told you! I don't want you to do my homework!" Clare shouted. He flinched but didn't struggle, even though he was four years older than her, he was much smaller. She grabbed his collar and then gave him a headlock. He shook violently and closed his eyes, he was her one victim that never fought back or ratted her out, he just stayed quiet and took it. She gave him the roughest noogie ever before lifting him up to hang on the fence. The boys laughed, "What happened Linebeck, you used to stand up for yourself? You're pathetic."_

"_A pansy." Clare hummed._

"_I'm sorry..." Luke whispered as he stared at the ground he couldn't see. Clare picked up his glasses and hung them on the fence a distance away before the bell for the elementary end rang. The boys roughed him up a little before they returned to class._

"_I'll only tell you this one more time Linebeck...stay away from the elementary end." Clare said as she walked away. When school ended he was exactly where she'd left him. Clare frowned, "Didn't I say stay away from the elementary end?"_

"_I can't get down..." He said quietly as he continued to hand on the fence._

"_You're pathetic." Clare said as she turned to leave. He sighed as a woman nearly twice his age approached. Clare stuck her hands in her coat pockets as she boarded the buss._

"_Lucas, you are such a wiener." The woman said as he picked him up and put his glasses back on._

"_It's not my fault I'm short and get picked on..." Luke muttered._

"_But a twelve year old girl Luke..." She said._

"_She's tough Robin." Luke muttered._

"_I know kiddo, but you need to stand up for yourself." Robin replied as she carried him to the car._

"_But I can't...She's stronger and taller then me..." Luke said._

"_You can Luke, just stand your ground little brother." Robin replied as she kissed his temple. He sighed and nodded, "I should go to a gym..." She smiled and ruffled his hair. He sighed. _

"_Come on, time to go home." Robin said as she shut his door. Luke nodded and moved over for his sister. She got in next to him, "Come Kiddo." _

"_I am in." Luke said. Robin laughed lightly and pulled him into her lap. He squeaked. She hugged him gently, "One day, you'll find your confidence again." He nodded with a sigh. Robin kissed his head, "But I'll be there to rescue you when you need me."_

"_I missed four classes..." Luke said, "because I was hanging off a fence."_

"_I grabbed your homework, I'll help you get caught up." She told him. He nodded and smiled to his sister, "Thank you Robin."_

"_Never a problem little brother." Robin replied._

Clare blushed nervously. He nuzzled her neck as tears escaped him, thinking about his sister still hurt. She put her hands on his arms and kissed his temple. He smiled a little. She cooed soft words to him. That only broke him down more.

"Hey, it's okay." Clare cooed.

"Apparently breaking promises runs in the family..." Luke whispered. She kissed his temple softly. He hid his face against her neck. She kissed his temple again. He settled as the sun began to set.

"Luke dear, we need to get back on the ship." Clare cooed. He nodded and released her. She stood up and pulled him up with his hand. He stood and hugged her tightly. Clare smiled lightly, "Come on, we can cuddle after the dance tonight." He nodded and let her go. She smiled and took his hand. He followed her back to the ship. Clare smiled lightly to him. He smiled a little. They boarded the ship again and she led him back to their room. He stayed quiet. She patted his head gently. He sat on the bed and untied his hair. She sat next to him. He sighed, "It shouldn't bother me after so long but..."

"It's reasonable because you and your sister were close." Clare cooed. He sighed. Clare kissed his cheek. He leaned against her. She rubbed his back gently. He soon calmed back down and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Clare asked. He nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek before standing. He smiled. She smiled and dug in her bag. Luke soon went and got dressed for the dance. Clare pulled out a soft blue dress from her bag. Luke returned in a few minutes in a black suit with a blue shirt. Clare had her back to him as she fixed her hair. Luke fixed his tie. Clare turned around when her hair was fixed to her liking. Luke smiled and offered a hand. She smiled and took it. He smiled more and led her to the hall. Clare smiled lightly. The dance was already in full swing when they go there.

"Oh wow." Clare awed. He smiled. She smiled to him. He returned the smile and led her to the floor. She smiled. They danced for a good hour before taking a break on the deck, which was full of other patrons. Clare smiled and leaned against him. Luke smiled and let his hand rest on her hip. She smiled and sighed contently. Luke kissed her head and went to get drinks. Clare smiled and leaned against the railing. Luke returned with a blonde tailing him. Clare frowned. Luke handed Clare a glass of wine. She nodded to him, "Thank you...and you've got a stalker." Luke turned around to look. She pointed to the blonde woman. Luke raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather dance with my fiancé." Luke replied as he looked at Clare. Clare blinked, "Don't you mean girlfriend?" Luke smiled and took both her hands before getting down on one knee. Clare gasped.

"Clare, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to be with you always so...will you marry me?" Luke asked as he pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Yes!" She said and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her head as he pulled away long enough to slip the ring on her finger. She smiled and looked at it. It was stunning a single center diamond flanked by three diamonds on each side. One diamond on each side was framed by a square and there were too more beneath the center gem.

"...How much did this cost...?" Clare asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Luke replied as he stood. She shook her head before kissing him. He returned it as fireworks exploded over head.


End file.
